Contrato assinado
by Padma Raven
Summary: EM HIATUS. / Ele precisava de uma esposa,ela precisava salvar a família da ruína. Um acordo, disfarçado em um vestido de noiva. POR MERLIN!Toda e qualquer semelhança com qualquer história/livro/filme exceto Harry Potter terá sido mera coincidência! Os personagens citados pertencem a J.K.Rowling.Esta é uma história sem fins lucrativos,feita de fã para fãs.
1. Contrato

_**Contrato assinado**_

O sapato branco tocou com leveza o piso do salão.

Para todo lado que se olhasse, o luxo estava presente: ornamentação impecável, um salão magnífico e convidados trajando suas roupas mais finas e reluzentes.

Mas Astoria Greengrass não estava feliz.

Não lhe importavam o luxo e a riqueza que a aguardavam. Não se impressionava com os convidados elegantes e mal se dava conta dos flashes que a colocariam em destaque nas colunas sociais do dia seguinte.

A única coisa que lhe passava pela mente é que a cada passo dado por aqueles sapatos brancos naquele salão soberbo, aproximava-se de um homem que não queria.

Ao fixar o olhar adiante, pôde vê-lo esplendidamente colocado ao lado dos pais e de sua mãe. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo, e não tinha nada a ver com emoção ou desejo.

Era medo: desconhecia o que aquele homem esperava dela. Pensando bem, na verdade sabia exatamente o que ele esperava: lealdade, herdeiros e sexo. Seu medo, no entanto, era o de frustrar suas expectativas, pois sabia que não tinha mais nada a oferecer a ele.

Queria estar em qualquer lugar do mundo, menos ali. Apesar de sua estonteante beleza, realçada pela maquiagem fina e cabelos perfeitamente arrumados; apesar de belíssima no vestido incrivelmente branco, estandarte de sua pureza ainda intacta, que em poucas horas seria entregue a alguém que jamais a tocara, mas que em breve teria todo o direito de, em meio a carícias que ela não desejava, com ela se satisfazer, após despi-la do belo vestido e tirar de sua cabeça a tiara herdada da futura sogra, tiara cujo valor excedia todas as posses de sua família em muitos milhares de galeões.

Milhares de galeões. Este era o preço que receberia por abdicar de seus sonhos. Fechar as portas de sua vida para um futuro em que seria feliz com seu escolhido não era seu objetivo, não importava quantas montanhas de ouro lhe fossem oferecidas. Mas Astoria era uma filha dócil e fraca demais para contrariar seus pais, e eles a cada dia a lembravam da boa sorte que tivera por Draco Malfoy pousar os olhos sobre ela. O quanto era privilegiada por merecer seu cortejo, quando tantas outras moças de menos renome, mas de melhor situação financeira, arrulhavam ao seu redor. Aceite- o, ele pode vir a ser um bom marido e bom pai para seus filhos. Aceite-o, está difícil encontrar um bom companheiro. Aceite-o, ele é um bom partido, você não deve desperdiçar a sua sorte. Case-se com ele, estamos falidos, trate de garantir o seu futuro, não nos dê o desgosto de se submeter a uma vida vulgar. Torne-se sua esposa, com vocês dois casados, terei todas as garantias de que preciso para salvar os meus negócios.

Negociada. Como uma mercadoria.

Caminhou, passo a passo, para o seu destino que não teve a chance de tentar mudar, sem saber que suas angústias encontravam eco no homem que a esperava.

* * *

><p>Ele a viu adentrar o salão, e sua esplêndida beleza era o suficiente para distraí-lo dos decotes que até então vinha cobiçando. Perfeito, pensou ele, sem emoção. Porque, se tudo aquilo era necessário, que ela se esforçasse para fazer bem feito.<p>

Necessário. Nada mais do que isso. Era como uma mão lavando a outra. Ele a livraria da iminente miséria, e ela lhe daria uma família e o status de homem respeitável perante a sociedade. Ela seria a bonequinha de luxo, a dar credibilidade à sua estampa de homem de bem. Bom para os negócios, pensou. Um homem casado, não um moleque fanfarrão. Você está no lucro, disse ele a ela, ao examinar o anel de noivado em sua mão pálida, já distantes dos convidados da cerimônia impessoal realizada noites antes, meses atrás. O que lhe peço é muito pouco, completou, falando a um par de olhos que encarava o chão. Muito pouco diante do que você vai ganhar. E o que terá que me dar em troca, creio que seja bom para ambos, concluiu, numa mescla de calculismo e lascívia. Ante o rubor da moça, que em silêncio engoliu o insulto, repetiu: você está no lucro. E selou o compromisso com um beijo frio.

Lucros e prejuízos. Era disso que se tratava, então.

Sua aparente frieza, entretanto, contrastava com alguns sentimentos ocultos. Em seu interior residia a insegurança com relação a seu futuro e daquela jovem cujo pai estava prestes a lhe confiar. Seriam felizes? Nada poderia garantir. Seu casamento foi uma decisão repentina, provocada pela necessidade crescente de se impor como homem, como o herdeiro da família Malfoy. Não se tratava de provar a própria virilidade - mulheres para isso não lhe faltavam. Precisava sim mostrar que era um homem feito, não um garoto que sempre teria as asas do pai e da mãe para protegê-lo. Formar uma família. Mostrar que cresceu.

Entre a escolha da noiva e levá-la ao altar, não se passaram seis meses. Investigou as famílias bruxas mais renomadas, identificou as moças solteiras, analisou o status de sangue - isto era fundamental-e por fim escolheu as que mais lhe atraíam. Tratou de conhecê-las de modo deliberadamente informal, para saber qual delas atenderia melhor a seus propósitos. Finalmente chegou a Astoria-moça de família nobre, mas decadente. Porém, simpatizou com ela devido a seu jeito singelo. Parecia o tipo de mulher que não lhe daria trabalho para transformar em uma esposa submissa. A princípio, a jovem lhe pareceu fugidia-e isso o atraiu. Com a família em franca decadência e dispensando um bom partido? Honesta. Isto é bom. Tratou de cercá-la da forma mais infalível: oferecendo vantagens e fazendo promessas de prosperidade para os pais dela.

O tiro foi certeiro. Os pais venderam a filha sem pestanejar, sem questionar se aquele homem de vida pregressa tão obscura a faria feliz.

Agora, à beira do altar, questionava se tinha sido uma boa ideia arranjar este casamento assim, com a praticidade de um negócio. E se ela se revelasse um fardo, tolhendo-lhe a liberdade e infernizando-o com cobranças? E se não fosse fiel e terminasse por cobri-lo de vergonha? E, este era seu maior temor, se não fosse uma boa companheira e o deixasse viver em eterna solidão?Eram questões que o atormentavam. Mas não havia mais tempo para pensar. Tomara sua decisão e a sorte estava lançada.

Pouco lhe importava se num futuro breve se veria encantado, sinceramente apaixonado, por outra moça qualquer. Sabia – na realidade, todos sabiam – que a lealdade que tanto exigia não era a mesma que estava disposto a oferecer.

Adiantou-se para receber a noiva. Sorriu para o futuro sogro, ambos com olhar de quem fecha um acordo duplamente satisfatório. Fitou então sua futura esposa, sorriu e beijou-lhe a mão, em movimentos estudados dia após dia, para parecerem perfeitamente naturais.

* * *

><p>Ela sorriu, colocando nos lábios o máximo de sinceridade que pôde - embora soubesse não possuir nenhuma - enquanto encarava aqueles olhos cinzentos e sem brilho algum. Mais uma vez, o medo a acossou. Mas agora era tarde. Tarde demais para ambos.<p>

Seguiram juntos em direção ao altar, sorrindo. Ela, parecendo tímida. Ele, altivo. Ambos, sustentando em comum somente a predisposição para fazer dar certo, tanto quanto fosse possível, um casamento sem amor.


	2. Entrega

Astoria observava pela parede de vidro sua festa de casamento acontecendo. Após inúmeros cumprimentos e sorrisos ao lado do marido, conseguiu escapulir com um prato cheio dos quitutes finos servidos aos convidados e se refugiar na sala reservada aos noivos.

Lá estava ele. Seu marido. Flanando entre os convidados, parecendo feliz. Seria real aquela aparente felicidade? Se não fosse, ele era um excelente ator. Conversava com os amigos animadamente, e eles o felicitavam naqueles modos tipicamente masculinos. Astoria estava feliz por ele não ter notado ainda sua ausência. Precisava de alguns minutos sozinha, para pôr as ideias em ordem.

-Desse jeito, estará enorme de gorda em um mês. E vai ficar sozinha em casa, afinal, Malfoy não se casou com uma desleixada.

Astoria assustou-se. Quem falava era a encarregada de orientá-la nos primeiros passos da vida de casada. Uma espécie de dama de companhia. "Coisa de velhas", pensava ela. Olhou um pouco irritada pelo susto para a senhora e respondeu em tom petulante:

-Só estou tentando aproveitar um pouco a minha própria festa. Será que não posso? Ninguém me avisou que Draco queria uma esposa anoréxica.

A mulher ergueu as sombrancelhas e disse:

-Perdão, senhora. Não queria incomodá-la. Só estou cumprindo o meu papel.

E era verdade, afinal. Aquele papel cafona que ela estava cumprindo não era nada além de sua obrigação. Astoria sentiu-se envergonhada por ter respondido grosseiramente e tentou amenizar a situação.

-Como é mesmo o seu nome?

-Meg.

-Okay,Meg. Desculpe-me. Estou um pouco nervosa. Muitas emoções para um só dia, compreende?

-É claro que sim, madame. Mas tente se acalmar. Hoje é o seu dia e precisa ser inesquecível.

Astoria sorriu e olhou novamente pela parede de vidro, a tempo de notar Draco falando com sua irmã. Aparentemente, queria saber seu paradeiro, pois logo após ouvir uma resposta, dirigiu-se à escada que dava acesso à sala reservada.

Astoria apertou os lábios e suspirou. Era esquisito. Estava casada com aquele homem, mas ele era como um estranho. E ela nem sabia direito o que falar com ele.

Até aquele momento, não haviam desfrutado de nenhum instante de maior intimidade. Um ou outro beijo, mas nada muito quente. Abraços comportados, mais fraternais do que românticos. Poucas conversas, basicamente sobre o que ela gostava ou o que fazia nas horas vagas. Só se conheceriam mesmo na lua de mel.

Draco entrou na sala, e ao vê-la, sorriu. Astoria sorriu de volta. Draco ignorou Meg e dirigiu-se à esposa.

-O que faz aqui? Está cansada? Ou não está gostando da festa?

-Cansada. Só um pouco. O vestido é pesado. – Ela respondeu, de modo meigo.

-Quer ir embora? Se quiser, podemos sair agora.

-Não – ela respondeu, apressadamente. Depois, prosseguiu com mais calma. – Ainda não. A festa está linda. Quero ficar um pouco mais. Uma hora, talvez. Depois, poderemos ir.

-Como quiser, meu bem. –Ele pareceu um tanto contrariado. Mas antes de sair, olhou para Astoria, examinando seu rosto atentamente, e passou um dedo por seu rosto, seguindo seus traços. Parou no queixo e ergueu o rosto da esposa. – Você é linda, sabia? – E aproximou seus rostos, beijando-a.

E não houve como não notar a diferença entre aquele beijo e os outros que haviam trocado. Os lábios de Draco exploraram os seus com sofreguidão, e sua mão mostrou-se atrevida, tentando sentir um pouco mais do corpo dentro daquele magnífico vestido. Astoria pela primeira vez ficou sem ar e acalorada após um beijo de Draco. De algum modo, sentiu-se como se ele estivesse tomando posse de seu corpo.

Beijaram-se por uns dois ou três minutos. Então, Draco soltou-a, e ela baixou os olhos, encabulada, mas contente.

-Uau. –Comentou, simplesmente.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar sensual, deu-lhe um beijo de leve e levantou-se.

-Quando estiver mais disposta, desça. Vamos dar um pouco mais de atenção aos convidados antes de ir embora.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e o observou partir, um pouco espantada com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

-Ponto para você- disse Meg, assustando Astoria novamente. A jovem tinha esquecido completamente a presença da criada no ambiente, e corou constrangida ao perceber que ela tinha presenciado a cena que acabara de acontecer.

-Por quê?

-Seu marido está louco para sair daqui com você. Está transbordando de desejo e mal pode esperar para que estejam a sós.

Astoria sorriu, espantada.

-Como sabe disso? Ele não falou nada a respeito!

Meg encarou-a, com a expressão astuta de quem percebe coisas subentendidas.

-Ele não precisa falar. Basta ver o modo como ele olhou para você, como a tocou, o beijo. A disponibilidade de sair logo da festa com você. Certamente ele espera uma noite de núpcias muito empolgante.

-O que me deixa ainda mais nervosa.

-Por quê?

Astoria brincou com a renda em uma de suas luvas, reflexiva.

-O que posso fazer que ele ainda não conheça? Ele já teve tantas amantes quanto é possível, e eu...

-Você é a joia rara que ele encontrou e está louco para explorar – disse Meg, num tom de quem compartilha uma informação de extrema importância. Astoria fitou-a, intrigada. Meg prosseguiu:

-Draco teve muitas amantes, sim. Mas não escolheu nenhuma delas para ser sua esposa. Escolheu a você, e não foi só por sua beleza e pelo seu nome. Ele valoriza sua virtude.

-Isso não vai durar muito, não é? Em poucas horas ele terá acabado com ela.

Ao dizer isso, uma espécie de pesar se abateu sobre Astoria. Era desagradável pensar que dividiria seu primeiro momento íntimo com um homem que ela sequer tinha escolhido.

-Não importa-prosseguiu Meg.- Para ele, o que importa é que será o primeiro. Ele se sentirá poderoso ensinando tudo a você.

-Eu não sei nem por onde começar. – Comentou a jovem, imaginando-se nua no quarto, dançando e tentando parecer sensual, e pensando no quanto isso seria ridículo.

Meg sentou-se a seu lado.

-Fique tranqüila. Você já escolheu o que usar?

-Ainda não decidi. Tenho três lingeries na mala, uma é vermelha,a outra é preta e tem uma branca, mas não decidi qual delas usarei.

Meg pensou por alguns instantes.

-Se você fosse alguma das vadias com quem ele andava –Astória arregalou os olhos e Meg percebeu a indelicadeza . – Perdão, senhora. Eu quis dizer que, como o Sr. Malfoy a escolheu, não deve esperar que apareça como um furacão na noite de núpcias. Se tentar parecer ousada demais, perderá a naturalidade. Tente ser atraente sem perder sua identidade. Use a branca.

-E depois? Fico esperando ele me dizer o que fazer?

-Sim. Esteja atenta ao que ele disser ou insinuar. Só vocês saberão como agir. Mas preste atenção: não seja mimada na cama com seu marido.

-Como assim? – Quanto mais Meg falava, mais Astoria ficava assustada. Tudo parecia mais simples quando sua irmã contava suas aventuras.

Meg olhou bem nos seus olhos:

-Faça tudo o que ele pedir. Ele vai detestar você se demonstrar incômodo ou nojo com os toques dele. Tente relaxar e satisfazê-lo. Elogie-o. E não reclame de absolutamente nada.

Astoria já estava achando aquilo muito injusto. Não escolhera o marido, quase não tinha controle sobre sua vida agora, e ainda tinha que ser um mero objeto para Draco? Sua vontade era sair dali e encontrar uma cama - mas para dormir.

-Mais uma coisa: Não ouse dormir até tarde. Acorde cedo, arrume-se e esteja linda quando ele despertar. E quando isso acontecer, sorria e reaja como se tivesse acabado de se aprontar para esperá-lo.

"Que coisa mais antiquada", pensou Astória. "Parece que estou no século XVIII.

Olhou mais uma vez pela parede e viu Draco subindo novamente vez. Percebeu que seu tempo na festa tinha acabado. Levantou-se para se ajeitar e descer, para despedir-se dos amigos e familiares.

Draco abriu a porta e ficou feliz ao vê-la sair. Segurou sua mão e ambos voltaram à festa, despediram-se discretamente e dirigiram-se a um carro, partindo para a lua-de-mel.

-Um carro? – Espantou-se Astoria. – Não sabia que você usava carros.

-Eu uso. Devidamente modificado para um bruxo, mas uso. – Draco respondeu, com simplicidade. – Robert, leve-nos ao local combinado.

-Não vamos passar a noite em casa antes de viajar? – Perguntou Astoria, intrigada.

-Não. Eu não quis comentar porque não queria ninguém nos incomodando. Vou levá-la a outro lugar.

Chegaram a um prédio luxuoso, em uma parte nobre da cidade. Já era tarde e ninguém estava na rua. Draco saiu do carro, ajudou Astoria a desembarcar e dispensou o motorista, que foi embora com o carro. O casal entrou no prédio.

-Que lugar bonito - comentou a jovem. Draco sorriu, e conduziu-a ao elevador.

Ao chegarem à porta de um apartamento, Draco olhou-a com uma expressão duvidosa, enquanto abria a porta.

-Diz a tradição que o noivo deve carregar a noiva nos braços ao entrar em casa pela primeira vez. Aqui não será nossa casa, mas será o local onde passaremos nossa primeira noite, então...

Ele a tirou do chão, e ela ofegou e riu ao mesmo tempo.

Ao entrar, ela viu um apartamento amplo, muito limpo e arrumado. Perguntou-se de quem seria. E por que Draco resolveu passar a noite ali, em vez de seguirem para seu quarto na Mansão Malfoy.

Astoria deu-se conta de que estava sem sua mala. Como poderia se preparar para o marido? Enquanto pensava em como resolver o problema, Draco aproximou-se trazendo uma garrafa de champagne e duas taças.

Ela pegou uma das taças e Draco serviu-a. Depois serviu-se convidou-a a brindar.

-A nós. E à nossa felicidade eterna.

Brindaram e entrelaçaram os braços para beber. Quando terminaram, Draco mostrou rapidamente o apartamento a Astoria, até que foram parar no quarto. O coração dela palpitava com força.

Ele sentou-se na cama - uma cama enorme e luxuosa – e ela fez o mesmo, ainda vestida de noiva.

-Eu quis trazer você aqui porque este lugar foi muito importante para mim. Era aqui que eu me encontrava com minhas amantes.

Astoria boquiabriu-se e, indignada, fez menção de sair da cama. Mas Draco segurou-a pelo pulso.

-Calma, deixe-me explicar. Calma! – Acariciou o rosto dela, suavemente.

-Calma? Isto é muito ofensivo! Como você traz sua esposa para seu matadouro particular?– Ela respondeu, perdendo a pouca tranqüilidade de que dispunha.

-Calma- repetiu Draco. – Vou explicar. Eu trouxe você aqui porque não quero lembrar desse lugar por causa das outras mulheres que tive.

Astoria engoliu em seco, sentindo raiva. Draco percebeu.

-Astoria, você sabe muito bem que não sou santo. Tive várias amantes sim, sabe disso. Mas foi você que escolhi para ser minha esposa. Você vale mais do que todas elas juntas. E por isso eu quero que nossa primeira noite seja aqui. Já vendi o apartamento e amanhã as chaves serão entregues ao novo dono. Quando eu pensar neste lugar a única coisa que quero lembrar é que foi onde fiz amor com minha esposa pela primeira vez.

A jovem ficou desconcertada e não sabia o que pensar. Apenas para não permanecer calada, disse:

-Mas tem um problema. Minha mala não veio. Como vou me arrumar para você?

Draco voltou-se para ela, observando-a, e mal contendo o desejo que estava começando a surgir.

-Você não poderia estar melhor. Está do jeito que eu sempre sonhei: vestida de noiva.

Ele levou a mão ao pescoço de Astoria, acariciando-a, e depois subiu, tirando com leveza a tiara e o véu. Soltou seus cabelos, brincando com as mechas douradas que agora caíam pelas costas da esposa. Então, tateou as costas dela, tentando abrir os botões do vestido. Astoria viu o sorriso em seu rosto ao perceber o peito dela subindo e descendo, a respiração acelerada.

-Eu sempre quis despir uma noiva - comentou ele, e a beijou, ainda desabotoando o vestido.

Após alguns minutos, todos os botões já estavam abertos, e Draco puxou o vestido lentamente. Astoria tentava lembrar as recomendações de Meg, mas nada do que tinha ouvido havia preparado-a para aquele momento.

Draco tirou os sapatos e meias da esposa, e todos os apetrechos que encontrou, deixando-a apenas com sua lingerie. Ainda vestido, fez com que ela se deitasse, e por cima dela, beijou-a mais uma vez. E suas mãos finalmente podiam percorrer o corpo dela, excitando-a, preparando-a para os instantes seguintes.

Astoria, por sua vez, começou a ajudá-lo a se despir logo que ele parou de beijá-la. Ele achou graça em seus modos desajeitados, e sem prolongar mais ainda a espera, enfiou-se sob os lençóis com a esposa, que sentiu as mãos dele tirando o que ainda a vestia.

Ela podia sentir os sinais da excitação que já dominava o corpo de Draco. Insegura, ficou tensa e parecia ter congelado. Draco notou.

-Está assustada? – indagou.

-Um pouco. –Ela respondeu com sinceridade.

Draco deu um sorriso condescendente.

-Então, vamos brincar um pouquinho antes de começar.

Astoria sorriu breve e timidamente, enquanto Draco se sentava. Então, ele a fez sentar-se também. Ela pôde ver que Draco já estava completamente excitado, e sentiu vontade de tocá-lo. Como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, Draco pegou a mão dela e a colocou entre suas pernas.

-Primeira lição - Disse ele com a voz prejudicada pela respiração começando a ficar ofegante. – aprender a brincar com ele.

Envolveu a mão de Astoria e começou a movimentá-la para cima e para baixo, experimentando o próprio prazer e notando que ela também estava cada vez mais excitada, mordendo os lábios e respirando cada vez mais depressa. Draco prosseguiu por alguns minutos, então beijou a esposa profundamente, suas línguas se enroscando de modo urgente e arrebatador, como nunca haviam se beijado, nem mesmo na festa de casamento.

Após o beijo, ele levou a boca ao seio dela e fez movimentos intensos que arrancaram dela os primeiros gemidos. Astoria fechou os olhos e sentiu toque dos lábios do marido, ardente e sensual, enquanto ele acariciava o outro lado com a mão, e assim ficaram por muito tempo.

Então Draco a fez se deitar outra vez e ficou por cima dela, beijando-a. E dos lábios passou para o seu pescoço, perto das orelhas, sentindo o corpo dela se contrair. Continuou beijando seu colo, seus seios, a barriga. Brincou levemente com o delicado umbigo. Seguiu a trilha abaixo dele até seus lábios tocarem a parte mais íntima da esposa.

Astoria jamais experimentara sensação semelhante. Seus gemidos se intensificaram e ela sussurrava o nome de Draco, dizia o quanto aquilo era bom, pedia para que ele continuasse. Se havia sensação melhor do que aquela, ela desconhecia.

Quando ele achou que já era o suficiente, afastou-se dela apenas o suficiente para limpar a boca e voltar a beijá-la. Ela estava mais leve, mais solta e muito mais atraente. Draco então levou sua mão à intimidade dela e a acariciou por mais alguns instantes, observando com prazer o corpo dela se contorcendo.

Finalmente ele deitou-se sobre ela. Com cuidado, fez com que ela se abrisse para lhe dar passagem. Ela atendeu sem pestanejar.

Passou rapidamente por sua cabeça o pensamento de que há poucas horas ela estava com medo de se entregar àquele homem, e agora estava completamente enlouquecida por ele. Mas em meio às carícias e ao prazer, ela soube o porquê da mudança: Uma vez que sua parte no contrato era dar a Draco sexo e herdeiros, ela simplesmente decidiu atender aos desejos do marido. Sendo assim, fechou os olhos e entregou-se por inteiro.

Astoria sentiu-o buscando a harmonia entre seus corpos, o calor que ele emanava e a respiração dele em seu rosto, enquanto seu coração batia com toda a força contra o peito dele.

-Serei gentil – comentou, e a beijou, e ela sentiu o corpo dele entrando no seu lentamente, carinhosamente.

A jovem ofegou e seu rosto se contraiu. Draco percebeu que ela estava sentindo dor e parou. Antes de prosseguir, afagou os cabelos dela e perguntou:

-Você é mesmo virgem? Totalmente?

Astoria não gostou da pergunta e pensou que Draco tinha modos bem pouco ortodoxos para um marido na noite de núpcias.

-É claro que sou! Por acaso acha que eu menti?

-Não, não é isso. –ele respondeu, rindo.

-Você está rindo de mim! – Astoria disse, sentindo-se envergonhada.

-Não, não estou rindo de você. É que eu acho... bonitinho. Singelo. Fofo.

Suspirou profundamente.

-Quer que eu pare?

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, em sinal negativo, lembrando-se dos conselhos de Meg. Draco sorriu novamente e voltou a beijá-la no pescoço, enquanto dizia:

-Se você ficar calma, tudo fica mais fácil. Relaxe. Vai ser muito mais gostoso para nós dois. – E ela sentiu novamente o corpo dele buscando o seu.

Nada que tinha pensado a respeito daquele momento tinha chegado perto da sensação que estava experimentando agora. Entre movimentos carinhosos e ritmados, a menina tornou-se mulher. Sentia o ir e vir do corpo dele no seu e aquilo a fazia sentir-se feliz e completa. Seus corpos se encaixavam em perfeita harmonia, como se tivessem sido desenhados para isso.

Apesar de saber que Draco não a amava, perceber que ele a desejava era o bastante para fazê-la feliz enquanto seus corpos se movimentavam. Logo sua boca deixava escapar gemidos mais ousados, sussurrava o nome de Draco, enquanto suas unhas arranhavam as costas dele, que intensificava os movimentos, levando-a a um mundo de prazer muito maior do que ela ousara imaginar.


	3. Ciúmes

Oi gente!

Quero agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a fic. Obrigada!

Vou atualizá-la frequentemente, mas pode ocorrer alguma demora maior,porque agora ela está sendo betada pela fofa da Mell Menezes. Então, para ficar um texto bonitinho pra vocês, vai dar algum trabalho. Porém, tentarei atualizar semanalmente.

Para quem já tinha lido o capítulo dois, aviso que inseri mais algumas cenas. Não alteram em nada a história, mas a noite de núpcias ficou mais completa. Caso queiram dar uma olhadinha, passem lá. ;)

E se puderem enviar comentários,ficarei muito feliz!

Bjs !

Padma Raven

* * *

><p>Astoria abriu os olhos lentamente e viu que o dia já tinha clareado. Espreguiçou-se e tateou a cama às cegas, procurando o corpo do marido, mas não o encontrou. E no mesmo instante em que se dava conta de que ele não estava ao seu lado, ouviu sua voz vinda de algum lugar do quarto:<p>

-Dormiu bem, querida?

Astoria sentou-se rapidamente na cama, cobrindo-se com o lençol. Droga! Tinha falhado com as recomendações de Meg! Lá estava Draco, sentado, arrumado, penteado e cheiroso, lendo tranquilamente o Profeta Diário, enquanto ela estava esparramada na cama, ainda sob efeito da noite de núpcias. Que maravilha! A primeira impressão que ela deixaria era a de ser uma mulher preguiçosa. Draco, no entanto, não parecia incomodado com isso. Mostrou o jornal a ela, comentando:

-Ficou linda nas fotos.

De fato, havia uma enorme fotografia do casal sorridente, sob a legenda: Draco e Astoria Malfoy: O casamento do ano.

A jovem sorriu timidamente.

-Nem vi o dia clarear! –Exclamou, constrangida. – Desculpe-me, eu já deveria ter me levantado.

-Por que? – Indagou Draco, erguendo uma sobrancelha. –Você estava cansada. Fez muito bem em dormir o quanto pôde.

-Sim, mas não é correto eu dormir até tarde e você ficar aí me esperando, não é? Que vergonha. – Ela disse, tentando parecer engraçada.

Draco dobrou o jornal, abandonou-o na poltrona em que estava sentado e dirigiu-se até a cama. Acariciou o rosto enrubescido de Astoria, que suspirou àquele toque. Enquanto tirava alguns fios de cabelo do rosto da esposa, Draco disse:

-De onde você tira essas ideias, heim? Somos marido e mulher, não precisamos de formalidades. – E a puxou para si, colando seus lábios aos dela.

Astoria correspondeu ao beijo com intensidade. Aquilo tudo estava ficando muito bom. Era cedo para dizer que seus sentimentos por Draco estavam mudando, mas certamente ele já não lhe parecia o mesmo homem horrível que visitava sua casa para negociá-la com seu pai.

E ela não podia ignorar o desejo que despertava no marido, até porque, naquele momento, ele estava aproveitando o fato de ela ainda estar nua e enrolada apenas em um lençol para lhe fazer carícias muito íntimas, que só não os levaram à continuação da noite de núpcias porque Astoria sussurrou:

-Se continuarmos nesse ritmo, não sobrará nada de mim para você hoje à noite.

Draco deixou-a ir se arrumar, mas ela notou sua expressão contrariada. E sentiu os olhos dele acompanhando seu corpo mal coberto até o banheiro, onde ela sorria feliz sob a água, pelo início do casamento estar muito melhor do que ela tinha esperado.

Minutos depois, à mesa do café, Draco a observava de modo insistente. De alguma forma, era diferente do olhar de antes, no quarto. Era como se ele a investigasse.

-Algum problema? – Questionou.

-Esta blusa. Acho que você vai sentir frio com ela. É melhor vestir um casaco.

Astoria observou a peça, uma blusa azul clara de alcinhas que deixava boa parte do seu colo à mostra.

-Mas está sol! Veja só o dia, como está lindo. Acho que não preciso me preocupar com isso.

-Vista um casaco - Draco repetiu, num tom excessivamente firme. – Vamos viajar por horas e não quero que você se sinta incomodada.

Sem querer criar um clima ruim, Astoria obedeceu, apesar de sentir-se contrariada com o excesso de zelo do marido.

Após tomarem o café da manhã, Draco saiu para tratar da devolução das chaves do apartamento e Astoria permaneceu no local, à sua espera. Sorte sua. Porque após alguns minutos, sentiu sua bolsa vibrando e ao verificar, viu que era sua mãe chamando-a por um Espelho de dois sentidos.

-Olá, mamãe.

-Olá, filha! Como você está?

-Estou ótima. Obrigada.

-Parece bem disposta!

-Estou mesmo. Draco e eu vamos sair dentro de alguns instantes para nossa lua-de mel.

-Ah, que bom! Ele está aí?

-Não. Saiu para resolver algumas coisas do apartamento onde passamos a noite.

-Ah sim. –A expressão no rosto da mulher passou da amabilidade à curiosidade. – Então, você pode me dizer: como foi a noite?

Astoria ficou chocada com a falta de discrição de sua mãe e tentou disfarçar.

-Foi ótima. Draco é muito carinhoso.

Sua mãe pareceu irritar-se:

-Ora, não seja puritana, diga logo o que quero saber: ele foi homem para você?

-Mamãe!

-Vamos, filha! Conte-me tudo! Quero saber se já estão trabalhando para terem um herdeiro.

Astoria corou furiosamente. Que raiva estava sentindo daquela intromissão! Olhou para os lados para certificar-se de que não havia ninguém ouvindo e disse rapidamente:

-Sim, mamãe, muito homem. Se quer saber, não se cansou antes de me procurar pela terceira vez. Oh sim, ele é um belo exemplar de macho, mal me deixou fechar as pernas.

-Não fale assim, menina! Não seja vulgar!

-Ora, não era o que a senhora queria saber? Está preocupada com o quê? Que ele não fique satisfeito e devolva a sua filha? Que o negócio que vocês fizeram seja desfeito? Não se preocupe, parece que isso não vai acontecer. Ele pareceu bem contente esta manhã, oh sim, e faltou pouco para me fazer abrir as pernas outra vez! Quer saber o tamanho também?

-Astoria Greengrass, como ousa falar assim com sua própria mãe?

-Astoria _Malfoy_, e, por favor, não me encha a paciência! – Irritou-se a jovem, atirando o espelho de volta à bolsa novamente.

Não sabia ao certo o porquê de sentir tanta raiva da mãe. Não era novidade ela ter se casado à força e aquela curiosidade não era assim tão condenável. Mas, investigando seus sentimentos com mais atenção, concluiu que o motivo da raiva foi aquela conversa tê-la feito se lembrar do que ela representava naquela história toda: um objeto.

* * *

><p>Passaram duas semanas viajando, passeando e fazendo amor. Draco e Astoria estavam mais felizes do que se poderia supor para um casamento arranjado. Estavam realmente se dedicando a fazer aquilo dar certo. Era bom para ele. Era bom para ela. Era bom para ambos, e eles sabiam muito bem disso.<p>

Finalmente, retornaram à antiga Mansão Malfoy. A luxuosa residência do novo casal, despida dos antigos vestígios de magia negra e totalmente pronta para receber a nova integrante da família. Astoria encantou-se ao ver o quarto maravilhoso que fora preparado para ela.

Não tardou, porém, a perceber a vida que teria naquela casa.

A onipresente Narcisa Malfoy não lhe dava o menor espaço para interagir com as questões da casa. Cabia-lhe tão somente concordar com tudo. O máximo que podia fazer era pedir um chá para as empregadas, ou escolher entre dois pratos pré decididos pela sogra para o jantar. Seu marido, ocupado demais com o trabalho, pouco tempo tinha para lhe dar atenção, e suas conversas se limitavam ao horário do jantar e aos poucos momentos antes de dormir. Não tardou também a descobrir que não teria seu marido nas noites de quarta-feira, pois ele se reunia com amigos para jogatinas intermináveis e só retornava para casa quando ela já estava havia horas mergulhada em sono profundo. Logo, uma palavra passou a definir com perfeição seus dias de casada: tédio.

Sendo assim, foi com alegria que ela recebeu a notícia de que dentro de alguns dias, ela e Draco compareceriam a um almoço de negócios. Astoria sabia que provavelmente a ocasião seria formal e um pouco chata, mas animou-se com a possibilidade de sair um pouco, participar da vida social do marido e das conversas com as esposas dos amigos dele. Ela mandou fazer uma roupa especialmente para a ocasião e aguardou ansiosamente a data, pensando nas joias que usaria, nos sapatos e bolsa, e tudo o que realçaria sua beleza ao lado do marido.

No dia do almoço, ela apareceu belamente vestida, usando uma camisa cor de pérola, com uma leve transparência, uma saia um pouco mais escura um pouco acima dos joelhos e um belo chapéu, sapatos de salto que combinavam com a bolsa, jóias finas e maquiagem leve. Estava realmente linda e elegante.

Astoria desceu as escadas, feliz, ao encontro de Draco, que já a esperava arrumado para o evento. Ao vê-la, sua expressão não demonstrou surpresa ou agrado. Pareceu, na verdade, irritado com o que via. Sem perceber o olhar dele, Astoria sorriu e disse com simplicidade: "Vamos?"

Draco a olhou meticulosamente. Sua expressão era de extrema contrariedade.

-Onde você pensa que vai vestida assim?

Astoria, espantada, olhou para ele e só então percebeu sua expressão.

-O que há de errado? Você não gostou?

-É claro que não gostei! Olha só isso! Dá para ver cada curva do seu corpo! Pode ir lá pra cima escolher outra coisa!

-Mas Draco – ela contestou, contrariada – mandei fazer essa roupa especialmente para hoje! E está muito bonita, veja! – Ela tentava inutilmente fazê-lo prestar atenção à sua produção, mas a cara dele só piorava.

-Qual é o seu problema? Acha mesmo que vai andar comigo assim? Veja este decote! Olha essa blusa! Você está quase nua!

-Que exagero! O decote não mostra nada demais e a blusa não é tão transparente.

Draco agarrou um de seus braços com força e a puxou. Seus rostos ficaram bem próximos. Então ele disse baixinho, com uma voz ameaçadora:

-O que é que você quer? Se exibir? Quer se esfregar na cara dos meus amigos?

-Você está sendo ridículo, Draco. E isso não é necessário! Solte-me!

-A ridícula aqui é você.

Astoria engoliu em seco, cheia de raiva:

-Gastei 350 galeões para fazer essa roupa e você implicando com ela à toa.

Draco não gostou nem um pouco de ouvi-la discutindo. Soltou-a, olhou-a com uma expressão enojada e disse:

-Você está parecendo uma prostituta.

Astoria ficou chocada com aquela grosseria. Engoliu em seco novamente. Queria socá-lo, mas sabia que não poderia fazer isso. Então, deu-lhe as costas e subiu de volta ao quarto, onde escolheu o vestido preto mais simples que tinha, tirou todas as joias e trocou a maquiagem por um simples batom. Isso depois de passar vários minutos chorando, pela ofensa gratuita que tinha acabado de sofrer. Com raiva, rasgou a blusa que tinha custado alguns galeões em vários pedaços que não serviriam sequer para limpar um móvel velho.

Já vestida, encarava o espelho, triste.

Uma das empregadas bateu à porta e entrou, avisando que Draco a estava chamando. Sem dar atenção ao recado, Astoria pediu:

-Pode trançar meu cabelo?

Surpresa, a empregada indagou:

-Como a senhora deseja que eu faça?

-Tanto faz. – Respondeu Astoria, desinteressada, passando –lhe uma escova.

Ao reaparecer diante do marido, ele a observou novamente, desta vez aprovando o visual insosso. Percebendo seu rosto insatisfeito, disse-lhe secamente:

-Um dia você vai entender que tudo o que faço é para o seu bem.

E assim, partiram para o almoço, onde o primeiro evento social de Astoria Malfoy resumiu-se a passar a tarde sentada ao lado do marido exibindo sorrisos falsos, com a certeza de ser a mulher mais sem graça da ocasião.


	4. Posse

**N/A:Este capítulo contém cenas adultas.**

* * *

><p>Depois daquela briga muitas outras aconteceram, sempre ocasionadas pelos ciúmes de Draco. Ele não se desculpou, pois realmente acreditava estar certo. E Astoria compreendeu que tinha um elemento a mais com que se preocupar em relação ao marido.<p>

Nada, porém, preocupava-a tanto quanto a falta da realização do maior desejo de Draco: ser pai.

Um ano já havia se passado e nem sinal de um bebê. Ambos ficavam constrangidos quando questionados sobre quando teriam seu herdeiro. A verdade é que não faltavam tentativas, mas o bebê simplesmente não vinha.

Entediada, Astoria tentava se ocupar com as atividades da casa, mas não havia nada naquela mansão cheia de empregados que ela pudesse fazer.

Certa noite, durante o jantar, Draco a observou com preocupação.

-Querida, você está muito bronzeada.

-Você acha? –Indagou a jovem. – Pensei que você iria gostar.

-Gosto de um pouco de cor, mas está demais! Você está torrando ao sol ou o quê?

-Ah, Draco. Não tenho nada para fazer aqui, por isso acabo passando muito tempo na piscina.

Draco deu uma risada desdenhosa típica dele, e que Astoria detestava.

-Ora, trate de ler alguma coisa, sei lá! Deve haver algo com que se ocupar. Vai acabar doente se ficar se expondo ao sol todos os dias.

Astoria encarou seu prato com tristeza. Não queria discutir com o marido. "Ótimo", pensou ela, "menos uma coisa com que me ocupar. Por que não me dá logo um tiro no ouvido?"

Draco notou a chateação dela.

-Você reclama demais. Qualquer mulher ficaria feliz em ter um bom marido, uma casa como esta, filhos para cuidar...

-Filhos – ela interrompeu. –Se ao menos meu marido conseguisse me fazer um.

Draco repousou os talheres e a encarou com raiva. Ela percebeu que tinha ido longe demais.

-Você acha que é minha culpa? – indagou Draco, sua voz baixa e perigosa.

-Desculpe-me. Não quis ofendê-lo.

Ele ignorou suas palavras.

-Em vez de me acusar, devia procurar um médico para curar seu útero seco! –Draco disparou. Astoria o encarou, com tanta raiva quanto ele:

-Eu já pedi desculpas! Não precisa me insultar!

-Não sei o que mais você quer! Leva uma vida de rainha, a única coisa que lhe peço é um filho e nem isso você me dá, e ainda se acha no direito de me atormentar! – Draco levantou-se e atirou o guardanapo na mesa, resmungando: - Até perdi o apetite. – E subiu para o quarto, deixando Astoria sozinha.

Ela permaneceu à mesa por vários minutos. Desejou que encontrasse o marido dormindo quando chegasse ao quarto. Sabia que o tinha magoado, mas ele tinha devolvido a ofensa com todo o requinte de maldade, então, não se preocupou com isso. As empregadas apareceram para tirar a mesa e a olharam com piedade, sem que ela notasse. Já era bem tarde quando resolveu ir deitar-se, aliviada por Narcisa não ter presenciado a briga.

Ao chegar ao quarto, Astoria percebeu que Draco se deitara, mas ainda estava acordado. Fingiu não notar e começou a se trocar, sentindo o olhar dele sobre seu corpo.

E percebeu que ele estava sentando-se na cama.

-Você está torrada de sol e eu só vejo a marca da calcinha do biquíni. O que houve com a marca da parte de cima?

-Não tem marca – ela respondeu tranquilamente – porque eu faço topless.

-O QUÊ? – Draco gritou, saltando da cama. –Topless, nessa casa cheia de empregados?

-Empregados que recebem ordens expressas para ficarem longe da piscina quando eu estiver lá.

-E você acha que eles vão obedecer, sua idiota? A esta altura todo mundo já deve tê-la visto nua! –Ele suspirou, irritado, com uma das mãos no rosto. – Você vai parar com isso, e eu vou mandar todos os empregados embora amanhã.

Astoria já estava cansada de brigas e respondeu calmamente:

-Não seja imbecil. Como vai substituir empregados de uma hora para outra? Não se preocupe, _querido_, a partir de amanhã não irei mais à piscina. Vou ficar enfurnada neste quarto, pois me parece que é a única coisa que te faz feliz.

Draco, insatisfeito, aproximou-se dela e disse lentamente:

-Você não entende que eu quero protegê-la, não é?

-O que você quer é me matar de tédio.

Draco a observou por alguns instantes, disposto a continuar discutindo. Mas foi distraído pelo decote da camisola da esposa que, ao notar o olhar dele, virou-lhe as costas e diante da penteadeira começou a escovar os cabelos. Mas já era tarde. Ela logo percebeu como aquela noite iria terminar.

Sentiu as mãos de Draco em sua cintura, primeiro com delicadeza, logo depois puxando-a com força contra o seu corpo.

-Matá-la de tédio? De jeito nenhum. Quero te matar de outra coisa. Quero te deixar morta de prazer. – Ele sussurrou, com a boca bem perto da orelha de Astoria, que já sentia um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo.

Ele começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e ela observava-o pelo espelho, tentando não se deixar seduzir.

-Você acha que isso resolve tudo, não é?

-Resolver, não resolve, mas com uma mulher linda dessas no meu quarto, por que vou perder tempo brigando? –ele retrucou, sem tirar os lábios do pescoço dela.

-E se eu não quiser? – A voz de Astoria soou mais baixa e sensual.

-Vai ter que me convencer. – Draco sorriu e a fez virar-se para ele. Então segurou-a pela cintura com força e começou a beijá-la.

Enquanto seus lábios se exploravam ele a levantou e a colocou sentada sobre a penteadeira. Vários frascos de perfume se espalharam, alguns caíram no tapete macio do quarto. Draco e Astoria se encararam intensamente. Ela queria ter forças para repeli-lo após a discussão, mas vê-lo a desejando tão ardorosamente a excitava e ela não conseguia fazer outra coisa senão desejá-lo também.

Draco pousou as mãos nas coxas da esposa e foi subindo devagar, levantando a camisola de Astoria e tirando-a. Logo depois puxou sua lingerie lentamente, brincando com a peça enquanto a fazia percorrer aquele belo par de pernas. Astoria curvou-se levemente para beijá-lo e enquanto isso foi tirando a blusa dele. Draco afastou-se por alguns segundos da esposa e terminou de se despir, e ao voltar, encaixou-se entre as pernas dela e a puxou para a beirada da penteadeira, encaixando seus corpos cuidadosamente.

Astoria sorriu com aquela novidade. Nunca tinham feito amor daquele modo. Draco demonstrava fôlego de atleta ao segurar seus quadris e movê-la de modo a proporcionar o máximo possível de prazer aos dois. Após longos minutos, ele a abraçou e a puxou para fora da cômoda. Ela entrelaçou sua cintura com as pernas e ele a conduziu para a cama. E assim, terminaram a noite sob seus lençóis, sem resquício algum da discussão que tinha acontecido. Como de costume, Draco a arrastara para encerrar a briga do modo que mais lhe agradava: na cama. E como não havia nada que Astoria pudesse fazer a não ser aceitar, entregou-se apaixonadamente.

Na manhã seguinte, Narcisa já estava de volta. Observou o casal atentamente, sem fazer comentários.

Astoria terminou seu café da manhã e anunciou que iria sair. Draco não se opôs, após ela explicar detalhadamente cada passo que daria fora de casa: salão de beleza, loja de roupas, casa da irmã.

Quando ela saiu, Narcisa dirigiu-se a Draco.

-Estou preocupada com Astoria, Draco.

-Por que? Ela andou queixando-se de mim?

-Não é isso, filho. É que ela me parece... Infeliz.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Infeliz? Que motivos ela tem para isso?

-Ela está morrendo de tédio aqui. Está chateada por não conseguir engravidar, sente a falta das atividades que fazia. Por isso está sempre chateada.

-Mas o que você queria, mamãe? Ela agora é uma mulher casada. Tem que viver como uma senhora casada, oras!

-Compreendo. Mas ela precisa se ocupar com alguma coisa. Se ela pudesse trabalhar...

-Não quero minha mulher trabalhando fora – cortou Draco. –Tenho bastante dinheiro para sustentá-la.

-Não se trata disto. Trata-se de ocupar a mente dela com algo útil. – Narcisa suspirou penosamente antes de prosseguir com expressão contrariada: - Outro dia eu a flagrei na cozinha, conversando com as cozinheiras. Imagine! Uma mulher de classe conversando com uma cozinheira! Mas ela faz isso porque sente-se só e entediada.

-Tudo bem. Vou conversar com ela. Verei o que posso fazer para contornar isso.

Após conversar longamente com a esposa e ouvir suas queixas, Draco resolveu atender a um de seus caprichos. Logo Astoria voltou a se ocupar com seu antigo trabalho. Ela produzia belas jóias em ouro. Draco montou nos fundos da mansão uma pequena ourivesaria, onde ela trabalhava mais pela distração do que pelo dinheiro, produzindo anéis, colares e pulseiras personalizadas que enchiam os olhos de suas amigas.

Certo dia, Draco apareceu de surpresa na aconchegante oficina.

-Você por aqui? O que houve? – ela disse, com um sorriso feliz.

-Vim ver as jóias que minha querida esposa produz e que todos tanto elogiam. –Draco respondeu, segundos antes de notar a ausência da aliança na mão de Astoria. Seu humor mudou instantaneamente após esta constatação. Agarrou a mão dela com força e perguntou: "Onde está a sua aliança?"

A jovem ergueu as sobrancelhas e indicou com a cabeça uma pequena mesa, onde a aliança repousava sobre um lenço. "Tirei para não correr o risco de estragá-la com produtos químicos", comentou calmamente.

-Desculpe – respondeu Draco, corando constrangido e soltando a mão dela.

Astoria acariciou o rosto do marido.

-Isso tem que parar, Draco. Seus ciúmes estão te deixando cego.

-Não é ciúme, é cuidado. Tenho que tomar conta do que é meu.

-Você se preocupa à toa. Sou leal a você.

-Mesmo assim acho bom cuidar de você.

Astoria sorriu e começou a arrumar seu material de trabalho. Enquanto isso, Draco ia olhando as peças já prontas.

-Você realmente tem boas mãos. São jóias lindas.

Astoria sorriu.

-Espere até ver esta aqui.

Ela pegou um pequeno embrulho em tecido e entregou a Draco. Ao abri-lo ele viu um anel de ouro ricamente trabalhado, enfeitado com uma esmeralda e, sob ela, o brasão da família Malfoy.

Draco sorriu, encantado.

-Que coisa mais linda, meu bem.

-Que bom que gostou! –Astoria sorriu, orgulhosa. – Fiz para você. Trabalho nele há dias. Finalmente consegui terminar.

Draco a abraçou afetuosamente e beijou sua cabeça.

-Este anel vai ficar na nossa família para sempre. Vou passar para o nosso filho, e ele passará para nosso neto, e assim por diante.

Astoria se aconchegou nos braços do marido. Ele apertou o abraço e indagou delicadamente:

-Quando vamos ter nosso bebê, heim?

Astoria respondeu, ainda abraçada a Draco:

-Estamos tentando, não estamos? Não sei por que ele ainda não veio.

-Você precisa ir ao médico.

-Já fiz todos os exames, Draco. Exames bem chatinhos, inclusive. Está tudo certo comigo, o médico disse que posso engravidar a qualquer momento.

Astoria olhou furtivamente para o marido.

-Acho que se você também procurasse um médico...

-Não há nada errado comigo. – Cortou Draco. – Por acaso em alguma das nossas transas eu deixei de satisfazê-la?

-Não é isso, Draco. – Continuou Astoria, serenamente. – Infertilidade não tem nada a ver com virilidade.

-Eu não sou infértil! – Exclamou Draco, impaciente, soltando a esposa e afastando-se dela. –A gente só está um pouco sem sorte.

-Se é o que pensa, tudo bem. – Concluiu Astoria, cansada. – vamos continuar tentando. Pronto.

Aproximou-se de Draco e o abraçou novamente. E assim permaneceram por vários minutos, remoendo sua angústia.

* * *

><p>Casada, rica, bem posicionada na sociedade. Astoria tinha tudo para ser feliz. Mas sentia-se só. Draco era atencioso com suas necessidades, mas apesar de seus ciúmes excessivos, pouco se fazia presente em seu dia-a-dia e ela, cada vez mais ligada a ele, sentia-se carente. Às vezes, sua sensação era a de que Draco só se interessava por ela em troca do herdeiro que tanto queria, como se não houvesse nenhum interesse especial nela.<p>

Numa das noites de quarta-feira, enquanto ele estava com os amigos, Astoria rolava na cama, louca de desejo, e sabia que não adiantaria nada esperar pelo marido, que sempre voltava tarde dessas ocasiões. Mas ela estava irrefreável. Nunca sentira tanto desejo, e o marido não estava ali para satisfazê-la.

Sem suportar por mais tempo, resolveu pôr em prática algo que aprendera recentemente.

Apagou as luzes do quarto e foi para a cama. No silêncio e escuro do ambiente, despiu-se lentamente enquanto acariciava os próprios seios. Imaginava que aquele toque era o toque de seu marido. Sentia o seu corpo se preparando para a relação que não iria acontecer por ele não estar ali. Então passou a mão pelo próprio corpo, acariciando sua intimidade, tocando seus pelos delicados, experimentando as sensações que aquele toque provocava. No começo, sentiu vergonha. Aquela era uma atitude muito inadequada para uma senhora casada, pensou. Porém, não se bloqueou e continuou a se acariciar e foi conhecendo cada parte do seu corpo, cada ponto de prazer, e logo entregou-se e começou a experimentar um pouco daquelas sensações que tinha com o marido. O som de seus sussurros enchia o quarto e seu corpo se movimentava freneticamente. Era bom, afinal. Suas mãos movimentavam-se loucamente e ela já sentia espasmos percorrendo-lhe o corpo. Astoria envolveu-se de tal modo com aquela ação que não percebeu o ruído da porta.

Draco entrou no quarto e imediatamente ouviu os gemidos de prazer da esposa. Voou até a cama e a agarrou pelos cabelos, puxando sua cabeça para trás.

-O que você está fazendo, sua vadia? – Puxou-a violentamente e a fez ficar de pé. As luzes foram acesas. Astoria olhava o teto, tal a força que Draco empreendia contra ela.

-Ai! Para, Draco! Está me machucando!

Ele a puxou para mais perto, seus rostos bem próximos, e disse quase cuspindo no rosto dela:

-Com quem você aprendeu isso, sua vagabunda? Com quem andou trepando?

-Com ninguém! Ninguém! – ela respondeu desesperada. –Aprendi sozinha!

-Mentira! – Ele a atirou de volta à cama, descontrolado, e tirou o cinto. Astoria ficou ainda mais apavorada ao ver que ele tinha a intenção de lhe dar uma surra.

-Não, Draco, por favor! Eu posso explicar!

-Pode começar! – Esticou o braço ao longo do corpo, o cinto pendendo em sua mão.

Astoria correu até o criado-mudo e retirou algumas revistas da gaveta. Abriu apressadamente uma delas, localizou a matéria que procurava, estendeu-a para o marido e sentou na cama, cobrindo-se com um lençol.

Ele deu uma rápida olhada e entendeu do que se tratava. Largou o cinto no chão e começou a rir.

-Não posso acreditar que você andou lendo isso. Revistas femininas trouxas!

A jovem baixou a cabeça, envergonhada. Tentou se cobrir ainda mais. Draco olhou revista por revista, vendo várias reportagens sobre o prazer feminino e a auto-estimulação das zonas erógenas. Convencendo-se da inocência da esposa, comentou:

-Você realmente é surpreendente.

Percebendo que o marido se acalmara, saiu lentamente da cama dirigindo-se ao banheiro, enrolada no lençol e completamente constrangida. Quando estava na porta do recinto, ouviu Draco chamando-a.

-Astoria?

-Sim? – respondeu sem encará-lo.

Ele mordeu o lábio antes de dizer:

-Faz pra mim.

-O quê?

-Continua o que você estava fazendo. Eu quero ver.

-Não tem mais clima, tem?

-Eu vou arranjar o clima pra você.

Foi até ela e começou a beijá-la. Conduziu-a de volta à cama e arrancou o lençol de seu corpo. Fez com que ela se recostasse nos travesseiros e sentou-se na outra extremidade da cama, observando-a enquanto usava a varinha para baixar a luz do quarto.

Astoria timidamente recomeçou a tocar os seios. Estava se sentindo envergonhada, afinal, era muito diferente fazer aquilo sendo observada. Seu corpo estava completamente tenso sob o olhar ansioso de Draco.

Ele, por sua vez, era um voyeur atento. Um sorriso se desenhava em seus lábios a cada centímetro percorrido pelas mãos de Astoria, a cada vez que ela ofegava. Prestava atenção de modo quase didático.

-Relaxe, meu bem. Deixe seu corpo sentir.

Querendo ao mesmo tempo satisfazer o marido e terminar com aquilo, a jovem levou logo a mão à sua intimidade. De modo desajeitado recomeçou as carícias ali, e enfim seu corpo começou a corresponder como Draco desejava. "Gostosa", murmurou ele, já se despindo.

Em segundos ele estava na cama por cima dela, beijando-a e acompanhando a mão dela com a própria. Seus dedos ágeis e experientes uniram-se aos dela e acariciavam, excitavam e dominavam. Ela gemia, enlouquecida de prazer, enquanto ele lhe dizia, entre beijos ardentes e toques sensuais:

-Não precisa de revistas, meu bem. Eu te ensinarei tudo o que você precisar saber. Assim está bom? Está? –ele dizia, experimentando vários toques, várias formas de lhe satisfazer, enquanto ela praticamente uivava enlouquecida.

Arfando, ela murmurou: "Eu quero você!" E Draco prontamente atendeu a seu pedido, primeiro acariciando-a com a boca. Depois, ficando de pé ao lado da cama e conduzindo-a até ele. Ela se ajoelhou e levou os lábios ao sexo dele, que acariciou os cabelos dela enquanto usufruía de todo o prazer que ela podia lhe proporcionar.

Finalmente Draco voltou a se deitar na cama e Astoria envolveu-o com suas pernas, trazendo-o para dentro de si. Não demoraram muito a se sentirem satisfeitos, depois de tudo o que haviam aprontado.

A noite que começara com um mal entendido terrível se transformara em um momento de sedução e desejo. Mais uma vez, o casal resolvia suas diferenças com sexo, movidos por condescendência e sensualidade.

Ao menos em um aspecto eles se entendiam em perfeita harmonia.


	5. Sentimentos

-Felicidades, meu bem.

Astoria espreguiçou-se e esfregou os olhos antes de fitar o marido. Então percebeu que ele lhe trouxera um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas muito perfumadas.

-Draco! – Exclamou. – Você se lembrou!

-É claro que me lembrei, querida! –Espantou-se ele. – Ou você acha que eu deixaria nosso quarto aniversário de casamento passar em branco?

Draco entregou-lhe o buquê e ela o admirou completamente encantada.

-Obrigada! É lindo!

Os dois se beijaram longamente.

Instantes depois, uma empregada bateu à porta.

-Trouxe o café da manhã, como o senhor pediu.

-Ótimo! Pode entrar.

A empregada entrou no quarto com uma bandeja enorme e a colocou em uma mesinha.

-Nossa, Draco! Você caprichou! – Ela estava encantada com o carinho que o marido estava demonstrando.

-Tudo pela minha linda esposa. – Ele respondeu sorrindo. – Hoje o dia é todo nosso. Vamos almoçar fora, sair para algum lugar, enfim, fazer o que você quiser.

-Que bom! – Astoria exibiu um enorme sorriso, feliz por ter o marido todo para ela naquele dia. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro, ajeitou um pouco o rosto e os cabelos, para então tomar o café da manhã.

Passaram vários momentos recordando o dia do casamento e outras coisas acontecidas ao longo daqueles quatro anos. Os dois estavam felizes por terem conquistado uma grande harmonia durante os anos que se passaram. Relembravam coisas engraçadas, viagens e tudo o mais. Deixaram de lado as brigas que tinham devido aos ciúmes de Draco.

Após um longo tempo de conversas, Draco afirmou:

-No próximo ano comemoraremos nosso aniversário com uma segunda lua-de-mel.

-Não- rebateu Astoria, séria. –No próximo ano estaremos em casa cuidando do nosso filho.

Draco suspirou.

-Não vamos falar disso agora.

-Vou engravidar este ano, Draco. – Astoria prosseguiu resoluta. – Não sei como, não sei de que jeito, mas vou lhe dar um filho.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar condescendente.

-Tudo bem, querida, mas não vamos nos cobrar isso hoje, está bem?

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e apertou a mão de Draco, apoiando-o.

**Três meses depois**

Astoria se preparava para sair, enquanto Draco tomava banho antes de ir ao trabalho.

-Draco - ela chamou - onde estão os documentos que você pediu para eu guardar na sua pasta?

-Estão na primeira gaveta da mesa do escritório – ele respondeu em meio ao som da água. – Pegue pra mim ou vou esquecê-los.

Astoria foi até o escritório e localizou rapidamente os documentos, porém outra coisa lhe chamou a atenção.

Em cima da mesa havia um envelope branco timbrado e ela logo percebeu que se tratava de documentação médica, pois a palavra "clínica" saltou-lhe à vista. Achou estranho, pois não parecia coisa de bruxos. Foi até a porta do quarto certificar-se de que o marido ainda estava no banho e, ao confirmar, voltou rápido ao escritório. Não titubeou, foi logo abrindo o envelope. Se seu marido tinha problemas de saúde e não lhe comunicara, é porque estava acontecendo algo sério. Ao pegar o envelope, leu: Clínica Fertilidad – especializada em reprodução humana.

Astoria ficou surpresa. Draco sempre se recusara a procurar médicos, primeiro por não querer se consultar com trouxas, segundo por acreditar que não havia problema algum com sua fertilidade. Mas ao que parecia, ele tinha ido a alguma consulta e sequer lhe comunicara. Sentiu-se enganada, mas queria saber mais. Abriu o envelope e encontrou uma folha. Não havia nenhuma informação relevante a respeito dos resultados, mas apenas um protocolo: a comprovação de que ele se submetera a uma bateria de exames.

Astoria sentiu um assomo de ternura pelo marido. Então ele também estava preocupado e considerava a hipótese de ter um problema, em vez de apenas culpá-la. Pensou que se ele não dividira com ela aquela preocupação, é porque isto lhe causava constrangimento.

Devolveu o envelope ao lugar, após observar a data prevista para a entrega dos resultados e decidiu não tocar naquele assunto antes de Draco partilhá-lo com ela.

Alguns dias depois, Draco chegou em casa com um aspecto cansado. Parecia arrasado. Beijou o rosto de Astoria e disse:

-Venha comigo. Precisamos conversar.

Entraram no quarto e sentaram-se. Draco não a encarava. Parecia muito angustiado.

Astoria – começou ele – eu resolvi fazer o que você me recomendou. Procurei um médico e fiz exames para tentar descobrir por que não consigo te engravidar.

Astoria ficou surpresa, não esperava que ele lhe contasse naquele momento, mas devido à notória tristeza que ele demonstrava não se animou muito.

-E então? O que descobriu?

Ela viu uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto do marido.

-Eu realmente tenho problemas. Tenho poucos espermatozóides, sei lá. – Estendeu para ela o envelope com os resultados. –É quase impossível eu conseguir te fazer um filho naturalmente.

Astoria jogou os exames em cima da cama e o abraçou com força. Ele chorou copiosamente em seus braços.

Ela sentiu uma dor enorme ao vê-lo sofrendo daquele jeito. Sabia que o sofrimento dele era o dela também. Queria se manter forte para apoiá-lo, mas o choque da notícia também a atingiu e logo ela também tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-Tenha calma, querido. Nós vamos resolver isso.

-Resolver como, Astoria? Não posso ser pai. Não posso te dar um filho. Não posso dar prosseguimento ao nome da minha família. Sou um babaca infértil!

-Não diga isso. Você é um bom marido e eu vou ficar do seu lado te apoiando. O que os médicos disseram? Tem como tratar? Tem que haver alguma solução. Estamos no século XXI!

Draco suspirou com força. Astoria lhe ofereceu um copo d'água.

-Eles me disseram que há tratamentos. Mas são trouxas, Astoria, eu não confio neles.

-Querido, se esta for a solução, por que não tentar?

-Não quero trouxas invadindo o meu corpo.

-Draco...

-Não,Astoria! A gente vai continuar tentando, e vê no que dá.

-Mas se você está dizendo que tem problemas de fertilidade, como é que a gente vai conseguir, Draco? Não seja teimoso! Não vai ser bom nem para você e nem para mim agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo!

-Eu não vou deixar aqueles trouxas tocarem em mim! – Explodiu Draco. –Não quero saber, a gente vai tentando. Alguma coisa tem que acontecer. Olha... Eu não quero que ninguém saiba, tá?

-Está bem, querido, mas eu ainda acho que...

-Assunto encerrado. – Cortou-a Draco, entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta.

Encostada na porta do lado de fora, Astoria ouvia os soluços de Draco, enquanto suas próprias lágrimas corriam por seu rosto.

Draco e Astoria não falaram mais no assunto. Embora ambos estivessem angustiados com a recente descoberta, nenhum dos dois tomou a iniciativa de conversar. Ele, por estar decidido a desafiar as probabilidades da natureza ao invés de permitir que trouxas o tocassem. Ela, por medo de ele se sentir pressionado e com isso gerar desentendimentos para o casal.

Diante daquele impasse, o tema passou a ameaçá-los silenciosamente como um muro que corria o risco de separá-los cada vez mais.

* * *

><p>Quarta-feira, dia tradicionalmente dedicado por Draco aos amigos. E lá estava ele mais uma vez, em meio a uma partida de poker vencida com facilidade. Pausa para saborear alguns petiscos, bebericar e conversar.<p>

-Draco – dirigiu-se a ele um de seus amigos, Theodore Nott-na próxima semana vamos fazer a despedida de solteiro do Greg. Vai rolar uma festinha daquelas... Contamos com a sua presença, heim!

O louro riu.

-Finalmente Goyle parou de enrolar Eleonora e vai se casar.

-Pois é. Você vem, não é?

Draco respondeu pensativo:

-Não sei, cara. Estas coisas não são mais para mim.

-Por que? – Espantou-se Nott.

-Sou um cara casado! –Draco respondeu, entre divertido e irritado. –Essas coisas são para solteiros fanfarrões como você.

-E daí? É só uma festinha, pra pegar umas vadias. Tua mulher nem vai ficar sabendo.

-Ela não vai, mas eu vou. E não sei se quero fazer isso com ela.

-Ah, qual é? Está com medo de não dar conta do recado? Porque, se for isso, eu posso te arrumar uns remedinhos...

-E eu lá sou homem de precisar de remedinho, Theodore? –Irritou-se Draco. – Eu daria conta de umas três e ainda pegaria a minha mulher quando chegasse em casa. Não é nada disso. É que eu não quero fazer nada que magoe Astoria. A gente já está com uns problemas, tem sido bem difícil pra nós encararmos, então, é bom não facilitar.

-Problemas, é? –Indagou Theodore, tomando um gole de firewhisky . – O que é que tá pegando?

Draco suspirou, pensando se deveria partilhar seus pensamentos com o amigo. Por fim, decidiu contar-lhe. Do seu jeito.

-Nós estamos tentando ter um filho, mas ela não consegue engravidar. Estamos preocupados com isso, já são quatro anos de casamento e nada.

-Tá difícil acertar a pontaria, Draco? – Theodore disse e começou a rir, deixando Draco irritado.

-Porra, Nott! Estou falando sério e você vem com piada?

O amigo ficou desconcertado com a explosão de Draco.

-Desculpe, cara. Foi um comentário infeliz.

-Muito infeliz!

-Desculpe – repetiu Theodore. – Mas me diga cá uma coisa, vocês não estão brigando, se separando ou algo assim, não é?

-Claro que não. Eu gosto dela. A gente está tentando resolver.

-Que engraçado você afirmar que gosta dela. Não parecia gostar tanto na época em que se casaram.

-Eu gostava, mas era diferente. As coisas mudaram um pouco depois desses anos todos.

-Hum... Já vi que Astoria está fazendo a lição de casa direitinho. – Comentou Theodore, maldoso.

-Não é só isso. – Respondeu Draco. – Não é só cama o que conta. Sem dúvida ela é muito gostosa, mas tem muito mais coisas envolvidas.

-Tipo o quê?

-Tipo o modo como ela se preocupa comigo. Ela cuida de mim, se esforça para ser agradável, é companheira.

Draco relaxou na poltrona e prosseguiu, imerso nos próprios pensamentos.

-Ela tem um sorriso lindo que deixa qualquer um tonto. Quando se arruma fica tão linda que dá até medo de tocar. Faz um barulhinho gostoso quando dorme, dá vontade de dormir grudado nela. O cheiro dela é maravilhoso. Nunca vi uma mulher acordar tão bonita, mesmo despenteada e de cara amassada. Ela tem um jeitinho de pentear o cabelo que é uma loucura. A cara dela quando está gozando é tão atraente que dá vontade de começar de novo, só pra ver outra vez. Às vezes ela mesma prepara chá para mim, e... Ei, do que é que você está rindo?

-Estou me lembrando de você curtindo a noite e dizendo que nunca iria parar. Quem te viu quem te vê... Agora é um homem apaixonado!

Draco o encarou com seriedade.

-Quem aqui falou em estar apaixonado? Está louco?

Theodore deu uma risada.

-Cara, olha o jeito como você fala dela! Todo encantado, cheio de firulas. Se isso não é estar apaixonado, é o quê?

-É sinal de que eu gosto dela, só isso. – Retrucou o loiro. – Mas tenho que confessar que estou me afeiçoando demais a Astoria. Tenho um pouco de medo disso.

-Medo? –Espantou-se o amigo. - Medo de quê, homem?

-Medo de ela usar isso contra mim. Sabe como são as mulheres, não é? Manipuladoras e cheias de sortilégios.

-Então, meu caro, controle esse seu encanto, porque ao falar dela fica tão embasbacado que só se ela for muito burrinha para ainda não ter notado.

-Você só diz essas coisas porque é um sem vergonha que vive enrolando as garotas, mas quando se amarrar a uma delas vai ficar bem pior do que eu.

-Vai esperando! –riu Theodore. – Vou casar todos os meus amigos e me divertir muito antes de colocar aliança no dedo de alguém.

-Seu grande cretino!

Os dois começaram a rir e Draco deu um soquinho no braço de Theodore. Depois levantaram-se e voltaram à mesa, onde Goyle os chamava para retomar o jogo.

**Enquanto isso...**

Astoria tinha passado a tarde na piscina com a irmã, Daphne. À noite, conversavam enquanto tomavam chá.

-Ah, Astoria! É tão ruim viver longe de você! Há quanto tempo não conversamos, não é?

-É verdade, irmã. Por que você tinha que se casar logo com um estrangeiro? Agora há um oceano de distância entre nós.

Daphne observou Astoria atentamente.

- Se eu não a conhecesse bem, acreditaria que está tudo ótimo em sua vida. Porém, como quase posso ler seus pensamentos, sei que tem algo causando essa ruguinha na sua testa. O que está havendo?

Astoria tentou disfarçar. Sorriu e respondeu:

-Nada, Daphne. Está tudo ótimo por aqui.

-Bela tentativa, mas não me convenceu nem por um segundo. Pode ir desembuchando.

Astoria suspirou.

-O que mais poderia ser? Draco e eu tentamos ter um filho desde que nos casamos, e até agora nem sinal de bebê. Já estamos indo para o quinto ano de casamento, ele está angustiado, quer desesperadamente ser pai, mas não conseguimos.

Daphne revirou os olhos, irritada.

-Se não conseguem ter filhos é porque um dos dois tem problemas de fertilidade, não é? Por Merlin, em que mundo vocês vivem? Tratem de procurar médicos e resolvam logo o problema!

-Esta é a questão. – Comentou Astoria, triste. –Draco não admite procurar médicos. Não confia em trouxas. Disse que devemos continuar tentando e ver no que vai dar. – Ela parou de falar por alguns instantes, medindo as palavras: não queria contar para a irmã sobre os problemas que Draco tinha. – Se o problema for ele, simplesmente não há como resolver.

-Há sim, querida. Sempre há. Cruze as pernas por duas semanas e duvido que ele não tome uma atitude!

Astoria riu, divertindo-se com a sinceridade da irmã. Então prosseguiu, retomando a melancolia:

-A verdade é que eu já me conformei, sabe? Nunca teremos filhos. É bom que eu me acostume à ideia.

-Astoria, por favor, não diga bobagens! Vocês são jovens e ricos! Está tudo nas suas mãos! Como você pode se conformar assim?

-Não quero brigar com Draco. Se ele não se convencer de procurar um médico, não há nada que eu possa fazer.

-Não acredito no que estou ouvindo. Francamente!Uma mulher linda como você, que poderia ter qualquer homem a seus pés, se conforma com a arrogância do Draco.

-Ele é o meu marido, Daphne! O que posso fazer? Quero que ele seja feliz. Não vou ficar criando problemas, ele já deve sofrer bastante por não conseguir realizar o sonho de ser pai. Eu também sonho em ser mãe, mas para ele é diferente, não é? Tem toda aquela coisa do nome da família, descendência... Queria tanto ser a mulher que vai lhe proporcionar isso!

Ela baixou a cabeça, mais uma vez dominada pela tristeza. Daphne a observava atentamente.

-Astoria. Ouvindo você falar assim, estou pensando. Não parece a mesma pessoa apavorada em se casar com Draco há quatro anos.

-As coisas mudam, não é? Você não passa tanto tempo dividindo a vida com alguém sem que isso tenha algumas conseqüências.

Ela deu um sorriso terno e ficou vermelha. Daphne sorriu animada.

-Quer dizer que você está...

-Totalmente.

Daphne sorriu, abraçando a irmã.

-Oh, Astoria! Isto é ótimo! Quando se deu conta?

Astoria sorriu timidamente.

-Ah, não sei dizer exatamente. Acho que um belo dia acordei e vi o quanto ele é importante para mim. Hoje as coisas são bem diferentes de quando nos casamos. Penso nele o tempo inteiro. Detesto quando o vejo com outras mulheres por perto, mas não deixo ele perceber que estou com ciúmes. Gosto do sorriso dele, do cheiro, me sinto protegida pelos braços dele. Já não consigo me imaginar sem ele.

-Isso coloca as coisas sob outro aspecto, não é? Quem diria que você um dia iria gostar dele? Ainda me lembro do quanto você chorou quando ficaram noivos. Lembra que você queria até jogar fora o anel de compromisso?

-É verdade. Ainda bem que não fiz isso e acabei começando a gostar do meu marido . E fico feliz que isso tenha acontecido.

-Já disse isso a ele?

-Claro que não!

-Por que não?

-Tenho receio de que ele fique confiante demais. –respondeu Astoria, pensativa. – Imagine só, ele ficaria muito seguro, achando que me tem nas mãos.

Daphne suspirou.

-As coisas mudam mesmo. Eu nunca teria apostado nestes acontecimentos.

Astoria riu.

-Engraçado, não é? Eu me casei contra a minha vontade, achei que tudo daria errado. Mas hoje posso dizer que eu o...

Antes que ela pudesse concluir a frase, ouviram o barulho da porta da sala se abrindo. Era Draco chegando.

-Boa noite, senhoras. Daphne – cumprimentou ele, acenando. Astoria levantou-se e lhe deu um beijo rápido.

-Olá, querido! Achei que chegaria mais tarde. O que houve? O jogo estava ruim?

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e disse baixinho no ouvido dela:

-Goyle teve que ir embora e terminamos mais cedo, então vim correndo pros braços da minha linda mulher.

Daphne, percebendo o clima entre o casal, levantou-se.

-Bem, agora que você não está mais sozinha, posso ir. Boa noite, Draco! Astoria, almoçamos juntas amanhã?

-Sim, é claro! Nos falamos pela manhã para combinar.

Draco observou enquanto Astoria acompanhava a irmã até a porta. Quando ela retornou, ele a enlaçou pela cintura e disse:

-Vamos aproveitar que mamãe não está em casa e jantar lá em cima?

-Por mim, está bem. Mas por quê?

-Estou muito cansado. Quero dormir logo.

-Ah. Que pena!

-Por quê? – Surpreendeu-se Draco. Astoria sorriu.

-Eu queria namorar um pouquinho.

-Ah, isso podemos fazer. Que tal começarmos agora?

Ele a puxou para si e a beijou, sendo imediatamente correspondido. Depois dirigiram-se ao quarto, preparando-se para o jantar. Astoria estava muito feliz por Draco ter voltado mais cedo do encontro com os amigos. Após o jantar, ela se aconchegou entre os braços dele para conversarem e namorarem antes de dormir, e era difícil saber qual dos dois se sentia mais satisfeito com a presença do outro. E embora não soubessem das conversas com os amigos a respeito de seus sentimentos, ambos sentiam ternura e carinho ao se beijarem novamente, sem desconfiar que lenta e mutuamente ganhavam mais importância no coração de seu respectivo par.


	6. Zabini

Certa manhã, Astoria e Draco tomavam o café da manhã em um dia que começava frio, com a casa açoitada por uma ventania. Em meio ao tempo ruim, uma coruja surgiu e deixou cair uma carta em frente à mulher.

-Nossa! – Espantou-se ela ao abrir o envelope. – É de Eillen Carpenter!

-Quem é essa? –Draco indagou, sem muito interesse.

-É uma grande amiga, entrou em Hogwarts um ano depois de mim. A última vez que a vi foi em nosso casamento, pois ela mora em Dublin.

Astoria examinou a carta e viu que além do pergaminho havia um outro envelope, fino e muito bem decorado.

-Minha nossa! Ela vai se casar! – Astoria sorriu. – Que bom! Ela sempre foi apaixonada por Paul. Deve estar exultante!

Astoria continuou lendo a carta e o convite de casamento recebidos. Então comentou:

-O casamento será na Irlanda, em um mês. Preciso providenciar um vestido. Como estará o tempo por lá? – Ela comentava, empolgada. Enquanto isso, Draco pegou o convite e leu.

-Temos um problema. Neste dia não poderei me ausentar. Vamos receber um dos sócios da empresa justamente no final de semana do casamento e preciso ficar à disposição.

Astoria o fitou, decepcionada.

-Você não pode dar um jeito? Podemos voltar logo após a cerimônia! Pelo menos não ficamos tanto tempo longe, embora eu ache um desperdício. Poderíamos aproveitar a viagem e ficar juntinhos na Irlanda...

Draco a olhou, condescendente.

-Eu acharia ótimo, meu bem, mas realmente não tem como. Vamos enviar um bom presente e você explica tudo à sua amiga. Tenho certeza de que ela irá entender.

Astoria o fitou, confusa.

-Ora, Draco! Você não pode ir, mas eu posso! Inclusive posso ir um dia antes e conversar um pouco com Eillen, há tanto tempo não a vejo!

Draco a encarou sério:

-Você não vai.

Astoria devolveu o olhar, surpresa:

-Por que não?

Draco respondeu gesticulando, demonstrando que estava ficando nervoso:

-Porque não vou deixar minha mulher ir sozinha para outro país! Está louca ou o quê? Se eu não vou, você também não vai!

Astoria sentiu as lágrimas começarem a encher os seus olhos.

-Mas Draco, somos amigas há anos e ela veio para o nosso casamento! Eu não a vejo há quatro anos! Serão só dois ou três dias! Que mal pode haver?

-Você não vai! – Draco gritou, impaciente. –Não vai a lugar algum sem mim, está entendendo? E chega deste assunto!

Astoria não conseguiu conter as lágrimas e gritou, nervosa:

-Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Não é justo! Por que você não confia em mim?

-Confio em você. Não confio é nos outros.

-Draco, por favor! Estou suplicando!

-Minha resposta é não, e não estou aberto a discussões. Fui claro?

A mulher levantou-se da mesa com um urro inconformado.

-Seu idiota!

E subiu as escadas, indo de volta ao quarto.

Minutos depois, Draco entrou no quarto e encontrou Astoria encolhida sobre um puff e escondendo o rosto. Chorava muito. Ele se aproximou cautelosamente da esposa.

-Querida – ele começou, tentando abraçá-la, mas ela afastou rudemente sua mão.

-Saia daqui!

-Meu bem, vamos conversar. – Insistiu ele.

-Não quero conversar, não quero ouvir sua voz e nem olhar para a sua cara! Saia daqui! Me deixe em paz!

Por mais que gostasse de Astoria, Draco ainda não tinha aprendido a ouvir um não vindo dela ou a se sujeitar às suas vontades. Então, contrariado com a negativa dela em falar com ele, agarrou seus braços e a levantou violentamente do puff, encostando-a na parede.

-Pare com esse escândalo! Isso está insuportável!

Astoria o encarou com raiva, mas não disse nada. Ele então a tirou da parede e a conduziu de volta ao puff, onde ela enxugou precariamente os olhos, que já derramavam mais lágrimas.

-Me desculpe por isso – começou Draco – mas você não me deixou outra alternativa.

A jovem nada respondeu. Draco prosseguiu:

-Odeio quando você fica histérica desse jeito. Mas agora que está mais calma, deixe-me explicar.

-Não quero ouvir.

-Astoria, não comece.

-Ora, Draco, o que você vai dizer? Que é muito longe para eu ir sozinha? Que vou morrer de frio? Ou que vou ser atacada por todos os homens da festa? Ah não, já sei, você vai dizer que está tentando me proteger. Não precisa se dar o trabalho, já sei como isso vai terminar.

-Estou mesmo tentando protegê-la! – Exclamou Draco. – Já parou para pensar no que dirão ao vê-la chegando sozinha a um casamento em outro país?

-Pouco me importa o que diriam. Mas você não vai me deixar ir, vai? Então, não sei por que insistir no assunto.

Draco suspirou, olhando para o teto e tentando se controlar. Astoria então fez mais uma tentativa desesperada de convencer o marido:

-Somos amigas desde meninas, Draco. Ela veio ao nosso casamento, eu não há vejo há muito tempo! Nem preciso ficar para a festa, mas à cerimônia tenho que ir! Por favor!

O tom dele foi categórico ao dizer:

-Não. Definitivamente não.

Ele saiu do quarto e Astoria voltou a se enroscar no puff. Havia muito tempo que não se sentia tão infeliz. Naquele instante, sentia-se como um bicho de estimação preso numa gaiola de ouro da qual nunca poderia sair.

As semanas passaram e logo a data do casamento da amiga de Astoria estava próxima. Ela não insistiu com Draco e ele não tocou mais no assunto, mas percebeu os sinais da chateação dela. Seu silêncio quando estavam juntos, sua dedicação excessiva ao trabalho e sua frieza ao fazer amor demonstravam que ela não havia superado a discussão.

Quando faltavam apenas dois dias para a data, Draco procurou Astoria para conversar.

-Astoria – disse ele-o casamento da sua amiga é no sábado, certo?

-Sim. – Ela respondeu sem emoção.

-Estive pensando. Acho que afinal não há nada de errado em você ir. – ele disse de modo carinhoso.

Astoria olhou para Draco atentamente. Não era boba para acreditar num acesso de bondade do marido. Sabia muito bem o que ele queria: ao permitir que ela viajasse a apenas dois dias do evento, sabia que ela não conseguiria se preparar, talvez nem conseguisse uma passagem aérea e hospedagem. Sendo bruxa, não estava familiarizada com trâmites trouxas e haveria pouco tempo. Mas tendo ele dado autorização, certamente pensava que Astoria amoleceria o coração com relação a ele.

Ela percebeu a jogada, mas resolveu investir nela.

-Então você deixa? Mas que bom! Só que não sei se vai dar tempo. Vou tentar resolver tudo. Obrigada, querido!

Astoria correu até o quarto e pegou uma bolsa dentro do guarda-roupas. Dentro dela havia vários anúncios de companhias de viagens e catálogos com telefones e endereços de hotéis na Irlanda que ela havia juntado, com esperança de poder viajar na última hora. Colocou-os em outra bolsa e saiu do quarto. Ao passar por Draco, disse animada:

-Vou sair para comprar um vestido e sapatos. Quem sabe se vou conseguir, não é? Mas não custa tentar.

Saiu antes que desse tempo de Draco chamá-la de volta. Ele sorriu ao vê-la sair: sabia que Madame Malkin raramente tinha bons vestidos já prontos, e preparar um de um dia para outro era impossível. A viagem da esposa era quase impossível.

O que Draco não sabia é que Astoria não era tão ignorante quanto ele pensava com relação a conhecimentos trouxas. Enquanto ele pensava que ela estava no Beco Diagonal, ela estava em um shopping, ligando de uma cabine telefônica para um hotel e fazendo reserva para o dia seguinte. E minutos depois ela comprava a passagem: embarcaria na tarde do dia seguinte e retornaria no dia seguinte ao casamento. Feliz, visitou várias lojas até achar o vestido ideal. Em três horas, tudo estava resolvido.

Contente, sentou-se em uma lanchonete e saboreou um croissant de queijo e tomou um enorme copo de refrigerante. Há quanto tempo não se deliciava com aquelas gostosuras! Seu marido anti-trouxas não as deixaria entrar em casa. Astoria parecia uma criança.

Ao voltar para casa, tratou de controlar o entusiasmo, pois sabia que Draco poderia acabar com a alegria dela a qualquer momento. Ele a esperava surpreendentemente tranqüilo.

-E então, querida? Conseguiu achar alguma coisa?-Indagou, com fingida preocupação.

-Sim. – Respondeu Astoria, casual. –Consegui achar tudo.

Draco ofegou, mas disfarçou pigarreando. Controlando a voz para que não transparecesse sua contrariedade, prosseguiu:

-Tudo, é? Que bom. Vai mesmo à Irlanda, então?

-Sim! Veja – ela começou a mostrar as coisas que tinha comprado. Começou pelo vestido, que poderia ser um motivo para Draco proibi-la de ir.

Draco observou o modelo atentamente. Astoria comentou:

-Não é justo no corpo e o decote é bem discreto. Comprimento abaixo dos joelhos e nenhuma transparência. Nada ousado. Do jeito que você gosta. Quer que eu vista para você ver?

-Não é necessário. – Draco respondeu, ainda tentando conter a voz.

Astoria guardou o vestido. Depois, dirigiu-se a Draco, enlaçando sua cintura com um dos braços e com a outra mão acariciou seus cabelos.

-Deixei uma passagem reservada para você. Ainda dá tempo de você vir comigo. Reservei quarto de casal no hotel. Seria tão bom passarmos um final de semana juntinhos, só nós dois...

-Você sabe muito bem que não posso Astoria. –Ele respondeu ríspido. – Quando embarca?

-Amanhã à tarde.

-E quando volta?

-No dia seguinte ao casamento, ora! Você não quer que eu venha sozinha à noite, quer?

-Claro que não, mas espero que venha bem cedo.

-Virei, Draco. Embarcarei logo pela manhã.

No dia seguinte, Astoria mal acreditava que estava indo para o aeroporto. Draco a acompanhou, permanecendo calado por todo o percurso, e despediu-se dela com um beijo frio. A jovem só acreditou que estava a caminho do casamento da amiga quando o avião levantou vôo.

Astoria participou alegremente da cerimônia, feliz em ver como sua amiga apreciou sua presença. Quando conseguiu se libertar dos outros convidados, Eileen chamou Astoria para um quarto reservado para conversar um pouco.

-Amiga, estou tão feliz por você ter vindo! E Draco? Por que não veio junto?

-Ele está enrolado com o trabalho. Não queria que eu viesse, é muito ciumento. Decidiu na última hora que eu poderia vir. É, amiga. Vida de casada não é fácil! – Ela sorriu para a noiva.

-Não diga isso, Astoria. Você está tão linda e radiante que não pode negar que está feliz.

-Sim, estou muito feliz. Draco pode ter alguns defeitos, mas é um bom marido. E Paul? Finalmente conseguiu agarrá-lo, heim?

-Somos almas gêmeas! Mas tem um segredinho que ajudou-o a tomar a decisão. Ninguém sabe ainda.

Eileen levou a mão ao ventre. Astoria, surpresa, sorriu.

-Você está grávida?

-Sim! Dois meses. Preparamos o casamento em tempo recorde, porque eu não queria ter o bebê antes de casar. Em breve seremos uma família completa! E você, quando vai ter o seu?

Pega de surpresa, Astoria não conseguiu disfarçar o desapontamento com a pergunta. Triste, respondeu:

-Estamos tentando, mas não conseguimos. Acho que nunca conseguiremos ter.

-Oh Astoria! –Eileen a abraçou. –Não pense assim! Quando menos esperar, estará de barrigão.

Astoria sorriu, condescendente.

-Não se preocupe. Já estou bem tranqüila com isso. Se vier, será ótimo. Se não, estou pronta para aceitar. – Mentiu.

Astoria e Eileen se abraçaram. – Não fique triste, amiga. Logo logo você terá seu filhinho.

**Enquanto isso...**

Em meio à fumaça artificial misturada à de inúmeros cigarros acesos e ao cheiro de bebida, dois homens de boa aparência sentados à uma mesa observavam o número de dança da stripper.

Ela fazia estripulias em um poste fino colocado no meio do palco e os encarava com sensualidade, certamente esperando que um dos dois – ou quem sabe ambos – lhe garantisse uma boa noite de lucro.

Mas apesar de ambos estarem atentos ao número, nenhum dos dois parecia interessado em algo mais do que observar.

-Não entendo por que você quis vir aqui, Draco.

Sem tirar os olhos da morena, que agora rebolava usando apenas uma diminuta calcinha, Draco respondeu:

-Minha mulher viajou.

-Ah é? – espantou-se Theodore Nott. – E vai ficar muito tempo fora?

-Não. Amanhã ela volta.

Theodore o encarou incrédulo.

-Chama isso de viagem? Foi só um passeio de nada!

-Pode ser – interveio Draco – mas o fato é que ela passará um bom tempo longe de mim.

-E daí?

-E daí que uma hora dessas ela pode estar gemendo embaixo de outro homem! – Draco rosnou.

Theodore riu impiedosamente.

-Você está ficando é doido. Acha mesmo que sua mulher é tão burra de te trair assim, numa oportunidade óbvia?

-Não sei. Ela é mulher, não é? Se cismar de aprontar, vai dar um jeito.

-E onde as gostosas entram nessa história? – indagou Theodore, apontando para o palco, onde a mulher já estava completamente nua e exibindo uma performance tão explícita que os outros homens urravam ao assisti-la.

-Bem, para parar de pensar numa mulher, nada melhor do que se distrair com outra, não é?

-Ora ora, se não é o Draco que não queria trair a esposa! Então voltou aos tempos de lobo?

-Não é nada disso! E além do mais, nem é traição. É só uma trepada.

-Queria ver se tua mulher ia concordar.

Enquanto conversavam, a stripper nua desceu do palco e sentou-se na perna de Draco. "Me paga uma bebida?"

Draco avaliou-a. Então pegou algum dinheiro no bolso e o encaixou entre as pernas cruzadas dela.

-É um prazer lhe pagar uma bebida, mas você vai buscar.

Ela saiu do colo dele lascivamente e foi até o bar.

-Olha-disse Theodore - acho que você está colocando chifres em cabeça de burro. Astoria gosta muito de você e é uma mulher decente. Não iria fazer isso, e muito menos de um modo tão evidente.

-Espero que não. Mas de qualquer modo, não consigo parar de pensar no que ela pode estar fazendo.

A stripper voltou e já ia se jogando em cima de Draco, quando ele a afastou e disse:

-Vá procurar outro. Aqui você não vai conseguir nada.

A mulher lhe lançou um olhar irritado. Então olhou para Theodore e perguntou:

-E você? Também veio só olhar?

-Claro que não, delícia! Draco, se me dá licença.

-À vontade.

Theodore seguiu com a stripper e Draco ficou observando as outras mulheres que se exibiam à espera de alguém que lhe pagasse uma bebida e uma noite. E, espantado, constatou que nem todas elas juntas – e eram umas 10 ou 12 – eram capazes de substituir a sua esposa, que tanta falta lhe fazia naquele momento.

Na manhã seguinte Astoria, cansada da festa, acordou mais tarde do que planejava. Ao perceber que perderia o avião caso se atrasasse tomou um banho rápido, arrumou as poucas coisas que tinha levado e foi embora o mais rápido que pôde.

Algum tempo depois, estava desembarcando novamente em Londres. Como tinha saído do hotel sem tomar café, estava pensando em ir a uma cafeteria. Remexia na bolsa em busca de dinheiro trouxa quando uma voz conhecida a chamou. Surpresa, ergueu a cabeça e viu seu marido na sua frente.

-Draco! – Ela o abraçou e beijou discretamente. – Por que não disse que viria me buscar?

-Quis fazer uma surpresa. Vamos? – Disse, pegando a mala dela.

Astoria olhou furtivamente para uma cafeteria bem próxima a eles.

-Draco, não comi nada antes de sair do hotel. Não podemos ir até ali para eu comer alguma coisa?

-Para quê? Vamos para casa e você toma seu café lá.

A loira olhou para a cafeteria novamente, esperançosa.

-Eu gosto tanto daqueles croissants...

-Peça às empregadas para fazerem alguns. E vamos embora. Este lugar me dá alergia.

Draco foi andando e Astoria o seguiu, desapontada. Seu tempo de liberdade estava oficialmente encerrado.

Semanas depois, Draco e Astoria estavam em casa, ele lendo jornal e ela tomando chá, quando uma coruja entrou na sala e deixou cair uma carta no colo da mulher. Ela leu o envelope: era uma carta de Eileen, agradecendo a presença dela ao casamento e convidando-a para conhecer sua nova casa. A carta também continha um jornal local com algumas fotos do casamento na parte dos eventos sociais.

Astoria leu a carta com um enorme sorriso. Draco, ao vê-la, perguntou:

-De quem é a carta? Do seu amante irlandês?

Distraída, Astoria não compreendeu. Então ele repetiu:

-Perguntei se a carta é do seu amante irlandês.

Astoria o encarou incrédula.

-Draco, isso não tem a menor graça!

Ele deu sua típica risada fria.

-Você voltou tão felizinha da Irlanda que não sei...

-Pare de bancar o idiota! Fiquei feliz pela minha amiga! Qual o problema?

Ele a ignorou.

-Você sozinha, naquela cama de casal do hotel? Até parece. Deve ter aproveitado muito.

Astoria levantou-se, indignada.

-Você está me ofendendo! Foi para isso que me deixou ir? Para ficar falando um monte de bobagens depois?

Draco não respondeu e pegou o jornal que estava nas mãos de Astoria. Folheou-o até encontrar as fotos do casamento. De repente levantou-se furioso e foi até a esposa:

-Eu não disse? Olhe aqui! Olhe aqui!

Ele quase esfregou o jornal no rosto dela. Astoria então viu uma foto onde ela aparecia com os noivos e mais alguns convidados. O problema é que um deles, um rapaz forte e bonito, na foto aparecia com um dos braços na cintura de Astoria. Não havia maldade no toque dele, era apenas uma pose, mas para Draco parecia equivaler a uma relação sexual.

Astoria percebeu o problema. Olhou nos olhos de Draco e disse com sinceridade:

-Nem sei quem é esse homem. Devia estar distraída na hora da foto e nem percebi isso.

-Ah, então estou bem arranjado, não é? Se minha esposa deixa os machos passarem a mão nela e nem sente!

-Cale a boca, seu imbecil!

Os dois se encararam com raiva, ela pela ofensa e ele pela insolência dela. Ainda olhando nos olhos do marido, Astoria falou, deixando a raiva impregnar suas palavras:

-Já que você quer tanto que eu tenha um amante irlandês, vou acabar arrumando um!

Draco aproximou-se dela e segurou seu queixo com força, obrigando-a a encará-lo bem de perto:

-Experimente me trair e estará morta antes do primeiro orgasmo!

Astoria desvencilhou-se dele, massageando o queixo.

-Seu grosso!

E antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ela subiu para o quarto levando o jornal e a carta. Sentou-se no puff e abraçou as pernas, ainda com raiva, mas pensativa. Desconfiança. Acusações. Ofensas.

Os ciúmes doentios de Draco estavam de volta.

Alguns dias, várias conversas e muitas flores depois, os dois acabaram fazendo as pazes. Draco pediu desculpas pelas palavras duras e injustas proferidas contra a esposa, alegando que tinha ficado inseguro por ela ter viajado sozinha. Ela então o fez lembrar de que só viajou sozinha porque ele não pôde ir. Isto arrefeceu a desconfiança de Draco e o assunto morreu.

Certa noite, durante o jantar, Draco fez um anúncio para Astoria.

-No final do mês teremos uma festa para ir. Um grande amigo e sócio meu está voltando da América do Sul e vai haver uma festa para recebê-lo, na casa do Goyle.

-Tudo bem. Qual o traje?

-Passeio. Vai ser uma reunião grande, mas informal. Será no fim da tarde.

-Quer que providencie algo para você? Sapatos, vestes novas ou algo assim?

-Sim, vestes novas. Depois vemos isso com calma. Também seria bom levarmos um presente para ele. Somos amigos há muitos anos e ele seria meu padrinho de casamento, mas já estava na América do sul e não tinha como vir.

-É mesmo? Quem é ele?

-Zabini.

O garfo caiu no prato de Astoria com estrépito enquanto ela exclamava: "Blaise Zabini"?

Draco estreitou os olhos e a encarou de modo sagaz, dizendo bem lentamente:

-Sim, Astoria. Blaise Zabini, que estudou comigo em Hogwarts. Vocês se conhecem?

Ela sabia que era tarde para negar ou fingir que sua reação não tinha sido suspeita.

-Conheço, claro. De certo modo todos que eram de Slytherin naquela época se conhecem, não é? Lembro-me vagamente dele. Não sabia que ainda eram amigos, você nunca fala nele.

-Sim, ainda somos amigos. E como sabe que já éramos antes? – Draco prosseguiu. Astoria, encarando o prato, tinha a absoluta certeza de que o marido estava olhando fixamente para ela.

-Lembro de vocês juntos em Hogwarts, Draco. É só isso.

-Você pareceu tão _emocionada_ com a notícia de que ele vai voltar que eu pensei que eram _amigos_ também.

Astoria deu um riso forçado e sem graça.

-Impressão sua, querido. –E num esforço visível para mudar de assunto, indagou:

-Onde está Narcisa?

Draco suspirou.

-Foi ficar com meu pai.

Astoria, tentando ficar mais calma e ao mesmo tempo curiosa, questionou:

-Por que Lucius não volta para casa? Essas viagens têm sido muito cansativas para ela, não acha?

Draco contraiu os lábios antes de responder, triste:

-Papai está doente. Tudo o que passou na guerra o deixou um pouco... perturbado. Ele não consegue voltar para esta casa. Mamãe não quer nos deixar. Então ele fica no interior, sob cuidados médicos. Está melhorando. Espero que em breve ele esteja conosco de novo.

-Esperamos que sim. – incentivou Astoria. E querendo se afastar do marido, terminou o jantar e foi para o quarto.

Já sozinha, refletiu sobre a informação que acabara de receber.

Blaise Zabini. Dentre tantos homens no mundo, logo Blaise era amigo de Draco. Astoria não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria se ele soubesse de sua vida pregressa. Não que nela houvesse algo condenável para se esconder, mas por algum motivo ela tinha certeza de que qualquer envolvimento anterior dela com o amigo de seu marido ciumento e possessivo seria motivo para um inferno em sua vida.

Ela se trocou lentamente e foi se deitar, ainda pensativa.

"Por Merlin. Draco não pode nem sonhar com isso", pensou antes de deitar para, em poucos minutos, cochilar.

Seus pensamentos estavam distantes, muito distantes, quando Draco a acordou de madrugada.


	7. Angústias

Astoria evitou tocar no assunto do retorno de Blaise, com receio de se trair e acabar falando demais. Providenciou todo o necessário para ambos irem ao evento, mas não fez perguntas ou comentários, exceto quando Draco resolvia conversar a respeito.

Entrementes, a data do quinto ano de casamento dos dois se aproximava. Astoria desejava desesperadamente realizar o que tinha dito no 4° aniversário de casamento, embora soubesse que nada podia fazer a respeito, a não ser torcer pela sorte. E às vésperas do dia, ela estava deprimida por não ter conseguido realizar o sonho do marido.

Ele, por sua vez, se mostrava mais romântico do que o esperado. Procurou a esposa e vendo sua expressão entristecida, deitada em seu quarto e entediada, questionou-a:

-Por que tão triste? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sem encará-lo ela respondeu:

-Não. Não aconteceu nada. Este é o problema.

Draco já sabia do que ela estava falando.

-Astoria, ficar lamentando não vai adiantar nada.

-Sei disso. O que resolveria o problema seria um tratamento, mas como você não quer, não temos nada que tratar a respeito.

Draco deitou-se ao seu lado, tentando manter a serenidade e ser compreensivo.

-Sei que você está incomodada, meu bem, mas para mim a espera não é mais cômoda. Vai acontecer. Temos que ser pacientes.

Sem disposição para discutir o assunto, Astoria virou as costas para ele com um forte suspiro. Em vez de se afastar, Draco a abraçou, ficando de "conchinha" com ela. Astoria não estava muito a fim de romance, mas não pôde evitar que um sorriso perpassasse seu rosto e automaticamente se aconchegou no corpo do marido.

-É uma pena você estar tão chateada – Draco falou bem no ouvido dela, com uma voz sensual que a deixava completamente desarmada. – Eu vim te contar o que preparei para nosso o quinto aniversário de casamento.

-É mesmo? – interessou-se a mulher, animada. – E o que você planejou desta vez?

Ela ouviu o riso dele em seu ouvido segundos antes da resposta. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo.

-Vamos passar o dia em um iate, em alto-mar. Só nós dois. Já pensou, eu e você, aquele marzão, um céu maravilhoso, e só nós navegando e fazendo amor...

Astoria virou-se para olhar Draco, um sorriso enorme enfeitava seu rosto.

-Você é incrível, sabia?

Ele respondeu com um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Assim, dias depois, os dois embarcavam num luxuoso iate alugado por Draco para que comemorassem seu quinto aniversário de casamento. Astoria estava radiante. Draco parecia imponente ao lado da esposa, igualmente feliz pela passagem da data.

Draco observava o mar à frente, com Astoria abraçada às suas costas, beijando-o de tempos em tempos atrás das orelhas. Ele sorria divertido.

-Para com isso, mulher. Fica me provocando e aí não vamos chegar onde queremos.

Ela sorria e respondia com mais beijos.

Na verdade, o iate estava enfeitiçado, por isso não precisavam se preocupar com a rota ou obstáculos. Só precisavam decidir onde parar. Eles navegaram por vários minutos até chegar num ponto em que, ao longe, avistavam a praia de Brighton.

Após algum tempo, Astoria dirigiu-se à pequena piscina que havia na popa do iate. Instantes depois, Draco fez a embarcação parar e foi ao encontro da esposa.

-Você gosta mesmo de sol, não é?

-Gosto, claro! Sol é vida! –Exclamou Astoria, submergindo na piscina.

Draco sorriu. Foi até a beirada e observou o mar por alguns instantes. Astoria emergiu e o viu bem na ponta do iate, o que a assustou.

-Meu bem, saia daí! Você pode cair!

Ele olhou para ela, surpreso.

-Eu sei nadar, Astoria. Se eu cair, não há problema. Mas não vou cair, pois o iate possui um feitiço protetor. É uma espécie de campo de força. Não dá para cair daqui, a não ser que se pule com vontade de cair na água.

Astoria sorriu, curiosa.

-É mesmo?

-Sim. Venha cá. Eu lhe mostro.

Ela saiu da piscina, vestida com um biquíni marrom que a deixava muito elegante. Chegou perto de Draco, esperando que ele lhe mostrasse o tal feitiço. Então ele disse:

-Você pode se encostar no nada e vai ver que não cai. Tente!

Astoria o encarou, insegura.

-Isto é assutador, Draco. Eu não sei nadar muito bem. E se eu cair?

-Não vai cair, eu lhe asseguro.

Ela olhou para o mar, o medo deixando sinais claros em seu rosto. Voltou a olhar para o marido, assustada. Então ele disse serenamente:

-Não confia em mim?

-Confio – a voz dela saiu num murmúrio.

-Então faça o que estou dizendo. Pode tentar, sem medo! Pode confiar. Se acaso cair, eu pulo e pego você.

Astoria sorriu levemente, ainda com medo. Virou-se de costas para o mar, abriu os braços e foi andando para trás. Já estava a milímetros da beirada quando sentiu seu corpo ser contido por uma barreira invisível. Sorriu. Draco respondeu com outro sorriso.

-Eu não disse que podia confiar em mim?

Ele estendeu a mão, não querendo tentá-la por mais tempo, e a puxou para um beijo apaixonado. Logo suas mãos estavam nas costas de Astoria, desamarrando seu biquíni. Ela ofegou.

-E se alguém estiver olhando? – indagou.

-Vão ver que somos muito bons nisso. – Ele sorriu com ar sensual. Astoria também sorriu e entregou-se a ele com toda a paixão.

Sentiu suas mãos tirando seu biquíni e logo depois despindo o resto do pouco que vestia. Logo ele também estava despido e beijava seu corpo ao mesmo tempo com carinho e desejo, arrancando-lhe suspiros de satisfação.

Ela o enlaçou com suas pernas e sentiu sua mão acariciando-lhe o seio, o toque forte de sua mão negra em seus seios rosados, sua pele alva em contraste com a pele de ébano dele, seus lábios carnudos agora lhe acariciando o corpo, seu cabelo crespo em contato com seus braços...

Céus! No que ela estava pensando?

Astoria ofegou fortemente e se afastou de Draco, envergonhada.

-O que houve? –Ele perguntou, tentando conter a irritação pela interrupção.

-Enjoo. –Mentiu a mulher. – Preciso ir ao banheiro.

Ela correu até o banheiro e apoiou-se na pia, respirando com força. O que fora aquilo? No que andara pensando enquanto o marido lhe acariciava? Sabia muito bem o que era, ou melhor, em quem inconscientemente estivera pensando. E não podia deixar tais pensamentos se formarem.

-Não posso permitir estas ideias. – murmurou. Lavou o rosto, ajeitou os cabelos, escovou os dentes para disfarçar e se cobriu com um robe. Antes de sair fechou os olhos e sem falar, mas movimentando os lábios, disse: "Zabini é passado. Meu marido é Draco Malfoy e eu sei muito bem o que sinto por ele." Repetiu algumas vezes, suspirou e foi até o marido.

Draco ainda estava à beira da piscina, agora com um copo de firewhisky na mão: sinal de sua insatisfação, pois sempre bebia quando sua mulher se recusava a fazer amor. Astoria percebeu que teria que seduzi-lo se não quisesse pôr a perder aquele momento maravilhoso.

O homem percebeu que ela estava de volta e sem encará-la perguntou: "Está melhor?".

-Estou – ela respondeu de pé na passagem entre o interior do iate e a popa. – Foi só um mal estar passageiro. É o balanço do mar.

-Tem certeza de que é passageiro? Porque se quiser, podemos voltar para terra firme - Draco informou, sua voz tomada por insatisfação.

-Não quero voltar. – ela contestou, categórica. - Quero ficar aqui com você enquanto o sol estiver sobre nós. Ou enquanto aguentarmos. –Ela sorriu com malícia.

Draco devolveu o sorriso e levantou-se, também vestindo um robe. Deixou o copo no chão e entrou no iate, levando Astoria consigo.

No interior da embarcação, começou a beijá-la e despiu-a do robe. Ela fez o mesmo com ele. Então deitaram-se sobre um tapete e começaram a se amar apaixonadamente.

O sol, o barulho do mar, o canto das aves, o céu azul, tudo parecia contribuir para que não fosse apenas mais uma relação: tudo transformava aquele momento em uma espécie de quadro, em que Draco e Astoria eram as figuras principais e a natureza esplendorosa os emoldurava.

Draco diminuiu os movimentos frenéticos que vinha fazendo, querendo que o momento se estendesse um pouco mais. Beijou Astoria longamente e depois a encarou, olhando bem no fundo dos seus olhos. Ao ver os olhos cinzentos do marido perfurando os seus, Astoria não resistiu e deixou escapar algo que há muito tempo sentia e nunca tivera coragem de dizer:

-Eu amo você, Draco.

Ela sentiu o corpo de Draco enrijecer, como se ele tivesse se assustado. Com um olhar surpreso ele perguntou:

-O que você disse?

Ela sorriu abertamente e repetiu:

-Eu te amo.

Draco a beijou apaixonadamente por tanto tempo que ela teve dificuldade para respirar. Intensificou seus gestos e movimentos até que ela estivesse exausta de prazer. Ao terminarem, os dois sentiam-se próximos e apaixonados como nunca antes haviam se sentido, sorriam felizes, se abraçavam buscando no outro carinho e ternura depois de se entregarem tão intensamente.

Mas, percebeu Astoria, apesar de tudo isso, Draco não respondeu a sua declaração de amor.

* * *

><p>-Fui burra! – Lamentava-se Astoria, conversando com Daphne, que estava de volta ao país e ouvia seu desabafo.<p>

-Pare de se torturar, mulher. – contestou Daphne. – Você o ama e verbalizou isso. Não tem que ficar se culpando.

-Ah, Daphne! Você não vê? Agora estou nas mãos dele!

-Como assim?

-Agora ele sabe dos meus sentimentos e pode jogar com isso. Sabe que eu o amo e não vou desistir dele facilmente.

-Não diga bobagens! Ele é seu marido! Por que você desistiria dele?

Astoria a encarou irritada:

-Eu poderia cansar de esperar que ele me desse um filho, não? Mas agora ele já sabe que não, que vou esperar a boa vontade dele, afinal, o amo... Burra, burra, mil vezes burra!

* * *

><p>-Foi assustador.<p>

-O que exatamente o assustou? Já estão casados há cinco anos! O que ela pode ter feito para deixá-lo tão cismado?

-Eu não esperava por isso. Sei que ela gosta de mim, mas achava que era por eu cuidar dela, por protegê-la. Quando ela me olhou daquele jeito e disse aquilo...

-O que foi que ela disse, afinal?

-Ela disse que me ama.

Theodore Nott deu um suspiro exasperado.

-Esse drama todo só por isso? Deixa de ser babaca! Todo mundo já tinha percebido que ela te ama. E por que isso te preocupa tanto? Deveria era ficar feliz!

-Eu sei, cara, mas é que ouvi-la dizendo tornou tudo mais... Definitivo. Como se estivéssemos ligados para sempre. Como se eu tivesse que tratá-la com mais cuidado, sabe?

Theodore riu.

-Acho que é disso que se trata cara. Mas então, o que você respondeu?

-Nada.

-Nada?

-Nada.

Draco refletiu por alguns instantes.

-Será que ela ficou chateada?

Theodore encarou Draco tendo no rosto a expressão de quem encara o maior idiota do mundo.

-Ela é uma mulher, Draco. Sabe esses seres que choram à toa? Que se emocionam por tudo? Que se magoam com facilidade? Então. Ela solta um eu te amo enquanto fazem amor, você não diz nada e ainda duvida que ela tenha ficado chateada?

Draco mordeu o lábio, pensando.

-Fiz merda, né?

Theodore riu.

-Depende. Se não a ama, pelo menos não a enganou. Mas, se a ama, devia ter correspondido. E agora? O que você sente por ela? Se ela te perguntasse agora, qual seria a resposta?

Draco respondeu de modo evasivo:

-Sei lá. Essa resposta nem eu sei.

* * *

><p>Certo dia, Astoria saiu às pressas de casa e voltou animada. Narcisa indagou o porquê de ela estar tão eufórica e ela respondeu que depois contaria. Subiu para o quarto e não foi mais vista fora dele.<p>

Algum tempo depois, Draco chegou do trabalho e a encontrou no banheiro da suíte. Ela se assustou com a presença dele.

-Draco! – Ela virou-se de costas para a pia, escondendo algo atrás de si. – Como você entra assim, sorrateiro? Quer me matar de susto?

O homem não deu a menor atenção às palavras dela: havia notado sua voz embargada e seu rosto inchado.

-O que houve, meu bem? – indagou calmamente.

Ela forçou um sorriso.

-Nada. Por quê?

-Você andou chorando?

-Não. – respondeu tolamente a mulher. –Acho que estou gripada. Talvez esteja alérgica. Nada demais.

-O que tem aí na sua mão?

-Não é nada, Draco, é coisa de mulher... Ei, pare com isso!

Porque ele estava se aproximando e tirando o que estava na mão escondida dela.

Era uma caixa cor de rosa. Draco a analisou por um breve instante e descobriu que era um teste de gravidez.

Ele suspirou, enquanto Astoria baixava a cabeça, corando. Então ele jogou a caixa na pia e indagou:

-Por que isso?

Astoria soluçou e começou a chorar abundantemente, pegando Draco de surpresa. Ele a abraçou e amparou, enquanto ela se debulhava em lágrimas sobre seus ombros.

-Sou-uma-idiota! – Soluçou ela.

Draco acariciou a cabeça dela.

-Não é não, meu bem. Fique calma, ok?

Ela apenas soluçou, sem parar de chorar.

-Por que fez isso, Astoria?

-Porque sou uma sonhadora idiota! Estava envolvida com as compras para a festa de Zabini e não me dei conta de que estava com um atraso de uma semana e meia. Hoje achei minha tabela e pensei que tinha acontecido. – Ela riu com sarcasmo. – Como se isso fosse possível!

Draco engoliu em seco. Depois disse, tentando fingir que não tinha ficado incomodado com as palavras dela:

-Ainda não aconteceu, mas não se sinta assim. Você sabe que a culpa não é sua.

-É sim. Sou seca!

Draco desfez o abraço e a encarou, reprovando-a:

-Não diga uma coisa dessas nem brincando!

Astoria riu novamente, com um sarcasmo que não era comum a ela.

-Claro que sou, Draco!São quase cinco anos, e nada!

-Você sabe que tenho problemas.

-Ora, Draco! Seus problemas dificultam, mas não impedem! Eu sou oca! Incapaz de gerar uma criança!

-PARE COM ISSO! –Draco vociferou, assustando-a. – Não diga absurdos!

Astoria o encarou com olhar amedrontado. Seus lábios tremiam: ela estava prestes a desabar no choro outra vez. Draco segurou suas mãos e se aproximou dela. Olhou bem em seus olhos ao falar.

-Pare de se torturar desse jeito. Nós não precisamos disso. Não fará bem a você, nem a mim. Se acalme. Você vai ser a mãe dos meus filhos. Nós vamos conseguir. Se tivermos um pouco mais de paciência...

-Procure um médico e comece a se tratar – interrompeu Astoria, com a voz fina e trêmula. – Não vamos ser jovens para sempre, Draco. Estamos perdendo tempo.

Ele demorou alguns segundos para começar a responder.

-Temos tempo ainda, não adianta a gente se precipitar.

-Eu não aguento mais essa angústia, Draco! Essa espera que nunca acaba! As expectativas frustradas a cada mês!Simplesmente não aguento mais!

Draco perdeu a pouca paciência que costumava ter:

-Por acaso você já parou para pensar em como me sinto? – indagou ele sem gritar, mas visivelmente irritado.–Não, você só pensa em si mesma! Já imaginou como me frustra não conseguir engravidar você?O quanto me doi saber que você chora porque sou infértil? Não é só para você que os outros olham com pena, Astoria!

-Se você estivesse incomodado, faria alguma coisa para mudar.

-Eu quero fazer, mas não confio em trouxas!Você sabe disso!

-Então não venha me dizer que lamenta por isso. Se estivesse realmente disposto a mudar alguma coisa, não seria esse o empecilho.

-Você não entende.

-Não, não entendo. Aliás, entendo sim: nunca teremos filhos e eu tenho que me conformar com isso.

Draco saiu do banheiro, chateado. Quando Astoria saiu, encontrou-o parado em frente à janela. Um fungado muito discreto informou-a de que agora seu marido também estava chorando.

Astoria parou ao lado dele também olhando pela janela. Estava frio e uma chuva fina caía. Os dois permaneceram por vários instantes ali, fitando a chuva, derrotados pela desesperança. Então ela pegou a mão dele – ou terá sido o contrário? Os dois se olharam e de repente se abraçaram com força, chorando ainda mais. Murmuraram ao mesmo tempo: "Desculpe". E ficaram ali, consolando-se mutuamente, mergulhados na incerteza sobre o futuro de sua família.

* * *

><p>Dias depois, era hora de irem à festa de recepção para Blaise Zabini. Astoria tinha providenciado vestes verdes escuras muito elegantes para Draco. Para ela, um belo vestido vermelho que deixava seu colo à mostra, emoldurado por uma das jóias com que Draco a presenteara. Quando Draco a viu, seus olhos brilharam.<p>

-Você está muito bonita – afirmou. Ela sorriu, lisonjeada.

-Obrigada.

-Bonita demais. – Ele completou.

Astoria pressentiu o perigo no tom de voz do marido ao fazer aquela afirmação.

-Algum problema com a minha roupa? –Indagou. –Eu mostrei a você o modelo antes de mandar fazer e você não se opôs. Qual o problema agora?

Ele a observou minuciosamente. Apesar do colo à mostra, a roupa não era tão provocante. O vestido ia até pouco abaixo dos joelhos e os cabelos de Astoria estavam presos em um penteado elegante. Estava linda, mas bem vestida. Ele não podia negar isso.

-Não sei para que fui me casar com uma mulher tão linda. Não vou ficar em paz com você andando assim no meio daquele monte de gente.

Astoria riu.

-Você também está lindo e muito elegante. Não vai faltar mulher para te olhar.

-É bem diferente.

Astoria, querendo impedir uma discussão, disse a ele de modo provocante:

-Se meu marido está tão bonito e bem vestido, você não acha que eu iria à festa vestida de um modo qualquer, não é? Tenho que estar à sua altura.

Aquele argumento pareceu satisfazer o ego de Draco. Ele abraçou a esposa , com cuidado para não desarrumá-la, e a beijou. Sem tirar os lábios dos dela, indagou:

-Temos mesmo que ir?

Ela riu.

-Creio que sim, não é? E vamos nos atrasar se não sairmos agora.

Fingindo contrariedade, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e dirigiu-se à porta do quarto. Astoria retocou seu batom e o seguiu. Logo depois, os dois aparatavam e chegavam à entrada da residência de Gregory Goyle.


	8. Reencontro

Astoria cambaleou levemente ao terminar a aparatação.

-Está tudo bem? – indagou Draco, cuidadoso.

-Sim, querido. Só estou um pouco zonza, mas já vai passar. Sempre fico assim após aparatar, por isso não gosto muito.

-Bem, já chegamos. Não esqueceu o presente, não é?

-Claro que não. O melhor hidromel que pude encontrar. Espero que ele aprecie.

Draco sorriu e dirigiu-se ao portão. Tocou em uma aldrava na forma de uma cobra em círculo e ao fazê-lo o portão imediatamente se abriu. Draco pegou a mão de Astoria e entrou.

Já havia um grande número de pessoas presentes. O espaço estava decorado de modo refinado e havia garçons por todo lado, tratando de manter as taças e copos bem cheios o tempo todo. Uma enorme pista de dança fora arrumada, encimada por vistosa tenda sustentada por quatro resistentes pilares e um grande poste central. Sob a tenda não havia ainda candidatos a dançarinos da noite.

Draco cumprimentou alguns dos presentes, seguido pela esposa. Não encontraram imediatamente o homenageado da noite, mas falaram com Goyle e Eleonora e depois foram buscar uma mesa. Já acomodados, receberam drinks servidos pelos garçons.

-Está tudo muito bonito, não é? – Comentou Astoria. – Quem será que decorou ?

-Deve ter sido Eleonora. – Respondeu Draco. – ela tem muito bom gosto.

Astoria sorriu. Distraída, observava um casal que arriscava os primeiros passos na pista de dança quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

-Bem-vindo, nobre casal Malfoy!

Astoria virou-se e deparou com Blaise Zabini, que sorria para o casal. Draco levantou-se e cumprimentou-o animadamente. Perguntou como ele estava, brincou com o sotaque alterado dele e entregou-lhe o presente. Ele agradeceu feliz. Depois, voltou-se para Astoria. Segurou sua mão e exclamou:

-Astoria Greengrass! Ou melhor, Astoria Malfoy. É um prazer revê-la.

E beijou-lhe a mão polidamente. Astoria deu um sorriso desconcertado e enrubesceu. O olhar de Draco passou de radiante a desconfiado em uma fração de segundo.

-Então, vocês se conhecem? – indagou o loiro.

-Sim, claro que sim. Estivemos todos juntos em Slytherin, não? –respondeu Blaise alegremente. E prosseguiu: - Diga-me, cara senhora, como tem feito para aguentar esse cara chato?

Astoria sorriu e respondeu com simplicidade:

-Com amor fica fácil.

Blaise ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso:

-Olha só! Draco, você conseguiu mesmo uma santa para te aturar?

Draco, que observava a cena um pouco incomodado, notou que Blaise ainda não tinha soltado a mão de sua esposa. Num movimento rápido, pegou a mão dela e a puxou para perto.

-Sim, Blaise. Sou um homem de sorte. Agora, pare de ficar de olho grande na minha mulher.

-Uhhuuu... – Caçoou Blaise. –Relaxa, cara! Se há alguém com quem você não precisa se preocupar é comigo. Bem, aproveitem a festa. A gente se vê.

Ele deu um tapinha nas costas de Draco e afastou-se. Astoria preparou-se para uma torrente de insultos, como era comum quando Draco estava enciumado.

Misteriosamente, ele não disse nem uma única palavra. Entretanto, seu olhar dizia muitas coisas ao observar Zabini se afastando.

Instantes depois apareceu um homem de meia idade e cumprimentou-os. Draco o convidou para sentar-se à mesa com eles, e os dois engrenaram uma conversa muito chata sobre negócios. Aproveitando a oportunidade, Astoria foi até a mesa onde estavam servidos vários quitutes e começou a colocar alguns deles em um prato para ela e Draco.

-Astoria Malfoy? – Chamou uma voz feminina. Astoria olhou e viu uma mulher bonita, vestida de modo provocante, que ela não conhecia. A jovem a encarou, desconfiada:

-Nós nos conhecemos?

-Nunca fomos apresentadas. – respondeu a mulher. – Mas _eu_ a conheço muito bem. Afinal de contas, você acabou com meu lazer preferido! – a mulher tinha um ar divertido ao falar.

-Não estou entendendo – comentou Astoria. –Se nem nos conhecemos, como isso pode ter acontecido? Que lazer era esse com o qual você diz que eu acabei?

-Transar com Draco. – respondeu a mulher, sem rodeios.

Astoria largou o prato em cima da mesa violentamente, insultada.

-Mas é muito atrevimento! Como ousa...

-Calma – cortou a mulher, sorrindo banalmente. – Fique tranqüila, não tenho mais nada com ele! – A mulher falava como se comentasse o preço de tomates na feira. – Vim falar com você porque fiquei... Curiosa. O que será que você tem que acabou conquistando-o?

-Talvez o fato de eu não me comportar como uma piranha! – exclamou Astoria, seu rosto vermelho, os punhos fechados, controlando-se para não socar aquela mulher, que claramente queria provocá-la.

A mulher prosseguiu:

-Hum. Você parece _tão_ bobinha, quando se olha de longe, mas agora estou vendo que também fica zangada, não é? Draco deve gostar. Ele sempre dizia que gostava do meu lado selvagem.

A respiração de Astoria ficou ainda mais pesada. Ela mal conseguia controlar a raiva.

-Pois agora seu lado selvagem não serve para nada. Ele provavelmente nem se lembra de você.

-Uhu! –Exclamou a mulher - Quanta autoconfiança! Mas ele lembra de mim sim, tenho certeza. Passamos a despedida de solteiro dele tão agarradinhos... E você? Qual o seu trunfo? O que usou para prender o Draco?

-Certamente, algo bem diferente do que você deu e ele enjoou-disparou Astoria, furiosa.

A mulher riu.

-Então você se casou virgem? –Deu uma gargalhada exagerada. – Eu sabia que havia algo mais nessa história. Ai ai, Draco é mesmo antiquado em algumas coisas.

Um garçom se aproximou e as duas pegaram drinks, a mulher para continuar com seu joguinho e Astoria por precisar realmente de uma bebida para tentar se controlar. A mulher não parecia disposta a deixá-la em paz.

-Se eu fosse você, trataria de ser mais atraente para Draco. Ele teve muitas mulheres, e se você não se cuidar, rapidinho ele vai procurá-las para se livrar do tédio. Aquela ali – apontou para uma mulher que dançava na pista com o namorado – transava com ele em qualquer lugar, bastava ele estalar os dedos e ela ia correndo. Aquela – apontou para outra, que conversava com um grupo de mulheres – era tão despudorada que até ele se assustava. E aquela ali – apontou para outra, que disfarçadamente observava-as – fez loucuras com ele na cama, e isso eu garanto, porque também estava presente. Todas aqui já passaram pela cama do seu maridinho.

Astoria tremia, cheia de ódio, e sentia lágrimas querendo encher seus olhos. A mulher, notando seu nervosismo, disse, provocando-a:

-Se você precisar de uma ajudinha para esquentar seu casamento, fale comigo. Vou adorar matar as saudades do p...

Ela não terminou a frase: Astoria jogou seu drink na cara da mulher, enquanto exclamava: "só passando por cima do meu cadáver!" Em seguida, atirou o copo na mesa e se afastou às pressas, tentando impedir as lágrimas de caírem. Sentia-se humilhada após ouvir tudo aquilo. Porém, quando já estava alguns passos distante, ouviu a mulher falar:

-Está achando que é exclusiva? Sua imbecil! Tem mais chifres na sua cabeça do que na de um alce! Se eu quiser o Draco de volta, é só chamar que ele vem!

Astoria voltou-se e avançou furiosa em direção à mulher, que ria com desdém, observando-a se aproximar. Algumas pessoas notaram a movimentação e ficaram atentas e espantadas, enquanto Astoria fazia menção de atacar, porém foi contida por Theodore Nott, que percebeu a briga iminente e correu para impedir.

-Madames, madames... Vamos parar com isso, vocês são pessoas civilizadas. Duas damas não devem se envolver em agressões físicas. Por favor, se acalmem.

-Foi essa vadia quem começou! – Exclamou Astoria, ainda contida por Nott. – Eu estava aqui me servindo e ela veio me insultar!

-Perua sonsa. – Limitou-se a dizer a outra, provocando. Astoria tentou se desvencilhar para atacá-la, mas não conseguiu. Nott encarou a mulher e disse: "Já chega!". Ela deu de ombros e se afastou com um meio sorriso. Astoria, furiosa, estava ofegante.

-Astoria, está tudo bem? – Indagou o homem.

-O que você acha? – ela respondeu, ríspida. Estava vermelha, os olhos a ponto de derramar uma torrente de lágrimas, os cabelos desalinhados. Nott pegou um copo de água e lhe ofereceu. Ela engoliu a água com as mãos tremendo. Vasculhou o local e localizou Draco. Agradeceu o apoio dado por Nott e foi até a mesa onde o marido ainda conversava sobre negócios, e desabou em uma cadeira, respirando com força, chamando a atenção dos dois homens. Draco arregalou os olhos enquanto o outro se levantava, dizendo: "Acho que sua esposa deseja conversar com você, Malfoy. Depois nos falamos.".

Draco já ia engatar uma bronca em Astoria, mas percebeu que ela estava nervosa e indagou:

-O que houve?

-Quero ir embora daqui agora!

-Ir embora? Acabamos de chegar! Não podemos sair agora.

-Se você não vai me levar, vou sozinha. Aqui eu não fico mais!

Draco, percebendo o descontrole de Astoria, que já não conseguia conter as lágrimas de raiva, pegou a mão dela e dirigiu-se ao interior da casa. Em um corredor vazio, indagou:

-O que aconteceu, meu bem? Por que está tão nervosa?

Astoria, soluçando, respondeu:

-Você não tem o menor respeito por mim! Como pôde me trazer a uma festa onde não há uma única mulher que você não tenha comido?

-Não seja grosseira! – Ralhou ele. –E nem é verdade o que está dizendo. A mãe do Zabini, por exemplo... –ia dizendo ele, numa tentativa de fazer piada, quando Astoria começou a socá-lo.

-Seu idiota!Você não respeita sua própria esposa!O que está pensando?Que me achou no lixo?

Vendo que ela estava mesmo nervosa, Draco segurou seus pulsos para fazê-la parar de lhe socar. Depois a abraçou, acalmando-a. Ela então desatou a chorar.

Eleonora, esposa de Goyle, viu a cena e aproximou-se cuidadosamente.

-É melhor que vocês conversem no meu quarto. – ela disse, conduzindo os dois ao recinto para que conversassem com privacidade.

Draco encarou Astoria, que chorava de cabeça baixa, com o rosto vermelho e a maquiagem desfeita.

-Dá para me explicar o que houve? – Pediu ele, irritado.

Sem olhar para ele, Astoria respondeu:

-Uma de suas vagabundas veio falar comigo. Fez questão de me contar como sua vida era animada antes de se casar.

-Quem foi a idiota? – Indagou ele.

-Não sei quem é a vadia, mas pelo modo que falou você deve conhecê-la _a fundo._

Draco refletiu por alguns instantes, decidindo que rumo dar àquela conversa. Então aproximou-se da esposa, tentando amenizar o clima.

-Astoria, por mais que isso possa te incomodar, você sabe que eu tenho um passado. Não me casei virgem como você, sabe disso. Mas como o próprio nome diz: é passado. Nenhuma delas tem importância.

-Quantas vezes mais vou ter que aturar isso? Suas amantes vindo me dizer que sentem sua falta, que você era bom na cama, que eu tenho que tomar cuidado?

-Tomar cuidado com o quê? Deixe que elas digam besteiras. Elas te invejam porque você conseguiu o que elas queriam. Jogavam-se na minha cama tentando me amarrar, mas quem se casou comigo? Quem tem uma aliança no dedo com o meu nome? Quem está comigo agora?

Astoria esboçou um sorriso, ainda sem encarar Draco. Ele a abraçou e ela descansou sua cabeça sobre seu peito. Sentiu a mão dele acariciando seu rosto e aquela voz que ela adorava em seu ouvido:

-Você é a minha pedra preciosa. A minha jóia. E eu não vou trocar você por uma bijuteria qualquer, entendeu? Elas são o meu passado. O meu presente e o meu futuro são você. Esqueça tudo o que ouviu e levante essa cabeça. Estou te pedindo. Elas não merecem que você chore.

Astoria sorriu e olhou furtivamente para o marido. Ele a abraçou com mais força e lhe deu um beijo terno, tranqüilo, querendo acalmá-la e convencê-la de suas palavras. Então ouviram algumas batidas na porta.

-Precisam de alguma coisa? – indagou Eleonora, abrindo a porta e observando o rosto de Astoria.

Draco dirigiu-se à anfitriã:

-Sim, por favor. Pode ajudar Astoria a se recompor?

-É claro.

Draco deu um beijo na testa de Astoria e saiu. Eleonora observou o rosto de Astoria, avaliando o que precisava ser feito. Então, ofereceu-lhe uma caixa de lenços para limpar o rosto. Astoria agradeceu e começou a limpar o rosto para refazer a maquiagem. Constrangida, comentou:

-Desculpe-nos por isso. Você deve estar tão ocupada, e nós aqui dando trabalho.

-De modo algum. – respondeu Eleonora. – Quero que se sintam bem em minha casa. Vi a confusão de longe. Infelizmente não pude intervir. Não dê ouvidos ao que estas mulherezinhas falam. Por mim, nem entrariam aqui. Quando me casei também tive que aturar essas coisas.

-Como você sabe o que houve? – indagou Astoria, curiosa.

-Eu as vi conversando e fiquei observando. Mas ouça o que digo: não dê atenção. Elas te invejam.

As duas permaneceram em silêncio, enquanto Eleonora maquiava Astoria. Após alguns minutos, voltaram a conversar.

-Você precisa entender que está em uma posição muito cobiçada. Seu marido é rico, bem posicionado e tem fama de mulherengo. Se você não se impuser, elas te engolem. – disse Eleonora, que agora arrumava os cabelos de Astoria.

-Não sei o que fazer. – confessou a jovem. – Sinto que Draco gosta de mim, mas o que posso oferecer que ele já não tenha tido?

Eleonora finalizou o penteado e fez com que Astoria se olhasse no espelho, e foi falando enquanto erguia o queixo dela:

-Estas vadias podem dizer o que quiserem, porque a verdade é uma só: você é a senhora Malfoy. E elas têm que engolir. Draco a escolheu e fez de você sua esposa. Significa que você o atrai e que ele quer construir um futuro ao seu lado. Isto já é muito. Ele viu em você qualidades que você mesma não viu. Trate de reconhecer isso e lutar pelo que é seu. Coloque um sorriso neste rosto bonito e vá para junto de seu marido. Não há melhor resposta para esses abutres do que mostrar qual é o seu lugar e qual o delas.

Astoria deu um largo sorriso para Eleonora.

-Obrigada, Eleonora. Obrigada pelo apoio e por tudo. Não sei o que faria sem você.

-Disponha. E veja se aparece mais. Homens como os nossos não podem ficar voando por aí. Aproveite as quartas-feiras de jogos deles e venha me visitar de vez em quando.

-Obrigada. Eu virei. – Astoria respondeu sorrindo e saiu do quarto. Para sua surpresa, Draco a aguardava e sorriu ao vê-la. Os dois voltaram à festa esplendorosos, para irritação das ex-amantes preteridas. Draco viu Astoria lançar um olhar feio na direção da mulher que a ofendera, então, deu um jeito de pararem perto dela e tascou um beijo escandaloso em sua boca, fazendo a mulher se afastar. Astoria sorriu. Não mais se incomodaria com as ex-amantes de Draco durante a festa.

* * *

><p>-Vamos dançar?<p>

-Dançar? Mas Draco, nós nunca fazemos isso! Como vamos dançar em público?

-Bom, para tudo tem uma primeira vez, não é?

-Podemos tentar, mas acho que estamos enferrujados...

-Vamos desenferrujar, então.

Draco puxou Astoria pela mão e começaram a dançar. A jovem estava nervosa, mas empolgada, e Draco estava se divertindo com o jeito dela. Desajeitados, arriscavam passos de dança que terminavam com ambos rindo, um caindo nos braços do outro. Nem se importavam com o quanto pareciam engraçados, estavam apenas curtindo a harmonia daquele momento.

Quando finalmente se cansaram de pisar nos pés um do outro, foram se sentar para beber e se refrescar, ainda rindo. Antes, porém, Draco encostou Astoria no poste central e lhe deu um longo e profundo beijo que a deixou sem fôlego e as ex-amantes de Draco roídas de inveja.

Os dois conversavam animadamente, quando chegou Theodore Nott:

-Finalmente Draco tirou você de casa, heim, dona Astoria!

A jovem riu e cumprimentou o rapaz. Draco o convidou para se sentar e ele o fez, após servir-se de um drink. Os três passaram alguns minutos conversando, até que foram interrompidos por uma mulher:

-Puxa, Theodore! Você me deixou sozinha outra vez!Custava avisar que estava vindo para cá?

A expressão alegre no rosto apagou-se instantaneamente. De repente ele parecia incomodado.

-Não sabia que tinha que lhe passar relatório de onde vou e com quem falo - ele respondeu rispidamente, e logo emendou: - Vamos falar com Blaise, Draco?

Astoria lançou um olhar de aprovação ao marido e ele se afastou com o amigo. A recém chegada observou-os se afastando, com ar zangado.

-Olá Charlotte. – cumprimentou Astoria. A mais recente companhia de Theodore era uma antiga conhecida sua e alguém por quem ela não nutria muita simpatia. Mesmo assim, tentou ser amável. – Estes homens, sempre nos dando trabalho.

-Deixa ele. – retrucou Charlotte, irritada. – Deixe que fuja enquanto pode. Depois que nos casarmos, terá que me aturar, querendo ou não.

-Casar? Já estão planejando casamento? Mas vocês estão juntos há o quê,uns três meses? Não estão se precipitando? –indagou a loura, tomando um gole do seu drink.

Charlotte encarou Astoria com irritação:

-Então ele não contou a vocês? Filho da mãe. Nós vamos nos casar, porque estou grávida.

O susto de Astoria foi tão grande que ela engasgou e teve uma crise de tosse. Charlotte a amparou e lhe deu água. Enquanto isso pensava: "Como essa cretina conseguiu engravidar tão rápido?" Já refeita, comentou:

-Desculpe. Engasguei. Mas então. Você está grávida? Que sorte, não é? Parabéns. – Ela sorriu, tentando disfarçar sua inveja.

Os lábios de Charlotte se curvaram em um sorriso maléfico:

-Não é? Agora só tenho que apressar o casamento e não precisarei mais me preocupar com nada. Esse bebê será uma mina de ouro! Vou cair de para-quedas nas jóias da família Nott.

Astoria arregalou os olhos, chocada com aquela mulher, que tratava seu futuro filho como um produto. Charlotte se afastou a pretexto de procurar Theodore, sem notar que ele e Draco estavam se aproximando por outro lado.

Os dois homens pararam perto de Astoria, conversando. Astoria, incapaz de se conter, comentou:

-Parabéns, Theodore.

Theodore não pareceu muito feliz com o cumprimento. Sem compreender, Draco indagou:

-Parabéns por quê?

Theodore respondeu, exasperado:

-Aquela chata já foi abrir a boca, não é? Pedi para ela esperar e não sair espalhando a notícia.

-Que notícia, homem?

-Eu vou me casar com a Charlotte.

Draco olhou para o amigo com uma expressão estranha.

-Como é que você vai casar com ela, rapaz? Não gosta dela de verdade!Você não disse que estava até pensando em terminar o namoro? Aliás, nem namorados oficialmente vocês são, não é?

-É. – respondeu Theodore, contrariado. – Mas vou ter que me casar, porque ela engravidou, e...

-Charlotte está grávida? – indagou Draco, incrédulo.

-Sim. Soubemos há duas semanas. Está com pouco mais de um mês. Estamos providenciando as coisas para o casamento, e...

-Você não precisa se casar com ela só por isso!-Exclamou Draco.

-Sei que não preciso, Draco, mas não vou ser frouxo e fugir às minhas responsabilidades.

-Cara, deixa de ser bobo! Ela está te dando um golpe!

-Draco! Isso não é da sua conta! –interveio Astoria.

-Cale a boca! – retrucou Draco exasperado, o que fez Astoria ficar de cara amarrada, com os braços cruzados e envergonhada pela postura do marido. Ele, por sua vez, continuou contestando a decisão de Nott.

-Theodore, mulheres como ela andam por aí à solta procurando caras como nós para lhes dar vida boa. Você não precisa se juntar a uma delas só por isso, ainda mais se tratando de uma que você nem ama! –protestou o loiro, destemperado.

-Acontece que eu a engravidei, Malfoy. Não vou deixar um filho meu desamparado. Ela pode não valer nada, mas a criança não tem culpa. – disse Theodore, com dignidade.

-Deixa de ser burro! Não tem nem dois meses! Você tem como acabar com isso rapidinho!

-Draco! – exclamou Astoria, completamente constrangida pela postura do marido. – Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Perdoe-o, Theodore. Ele não sabe o que está dizendo. Deve ter bebido demais.

-Tudo bem. – respondeu o homem. – Já estou acostumado com as idiotices desse cara. –Ele riu, tentando descontrair. – Bem, deixem-me procurar minha noivinha, antes que ela encha mais ainda o meu saco. Até mais!

Theodore Nott se afastou, sob os olhares de Draco e Astoria. Quando ele já estava longe, Astoria disse secamente ao marido:

-Podia ao menos ter disfarçado. Também fiquei com inveja, mas ao menos disfarcei.

Ele não deu atenção ao comentário.

-Nem são casados, ele nem gosta dela e vão ter um filho. Porra, que droga de mundo é esse?

-Talvez seja um castigo para você, por ter pensamentos maus. Onde já se viu, sugerir um aborto ao seu amigo? Logo você, que tanto quer ser pai!

-Ah, não me enche! – Draco exclamou, afastando-se de Astoria, sem conseguir disfarçar sua irritação.

A jovem sentou-se e ficou por vários minutos, quase uma hora, sozinha à mesa. Refletia sobre a conversa com Theodore e Draco. Apesar de ter criticado o marido, achava que ele tinha razão em achar que o casamento de Nott e Charlotte era uma péssima escolha, e podia compreender exatamente o que Draco sentia. Afinal, em seu peito, o sentimento era exatamente igual.

* * *

><p>Astoria cansou-se de permanecer à mesa esperando por Draco e resolveu procurá-lo. Andou pela festa tentando encontrá-lo, mas não o achou. Passou por Goyle, que lhe disse que Draco estava bebendo com outros amigos e indicou-lhe onde ir. Astoria seguiu na direção indicada e estava passando pela pista de dança, quando sentiu alguém segurar seu braço. Virou-se um pouco irritada e deparou com Blaise Zabini.<p>

-Permiso, señorita. – ele disse, com uma engraçada mistura de sotaques e idiomas. – O que faz uma senhora tão bela andando sozinha por aqui?

Astoria riu.

-Estou procurando meu marido.

-Me permite a honra desta dança, enquanto seu marido não aparece?

Astoria sabia que Draco não iria gostar nada disso.

-Acho melhor não.

-Ah, relaxa, Astoria! É só uma dança. Draco não vai se importar. – Blaise respondeu, puxando a mulher pela mão.

Uma música tranqüila tocava e alguns casais dançavam abraçados romanticamente. Blaise mantinha uma distância respeitosa de Astoria, mas segurava sua mão e enlaçava sua cintura, embalando-a ao ritmo da canção. Seus olhos ocasionalmente iam parar no decote de Astoria.

Sentir o toque dele a deixou nervosa. A mulher sentia seu coração batendo descontroladamente, numa mistura de excitação e medo.

Blaise começou a falar, encarando-a.

-Então. Senhora Malfoy. Quem diria, não é?

-Pois é.

-Levei um susto quando ele me convidou para ser o padrinho do casamento de vocês. Foi uma pena não ter podido vir.

-Realmente. Foi uma festa muito bonita. Mas e você? Não se encantou por nenhuma bela sul-americana?

Ele riu.

-Encontrei algumas, mas nenhuma delas quis meu pobre coração.

Astoria sorriu timidamente. Blaise, parecendo casual, puxou-a um pouco mais para perto e sua mão foi parar nos quadris de Astoria.

-Pois então, me conte: como conquistou o coração de Draco Malfoy? – Blaise indagou, entre divertido e curioso.

-Seria melhor perguntar a ele. – respondeu ela, tentando delicadamente se afastar um pouco e conduzindo a mão de Blaise de volta à sua cintura. –Fiquei tão surpresa quanto você.

-Draco nunca tinha falado de você, e de repente se casam. É realmente surpreendente.

-A vida é surpreendente. – Astoria respondeu serenamente.

-Me conta uma coisa. Ele sabe de nós?

Astoria ofegou.

-Não, ele não sabe. Aliás, ele sequer pode imaginar.

-Não se preocupe, não vou dizer nada. Agora, tenho que confessar que me dá um pouco de inveja saber que ele desvendou os mistérios que eu não pude.

Astoria, desconfortável com a conversa, respondeu:

-Ele estava mais disposto a fazer sacrifícios pelo que queria.

Blaise lançou-lhe um olhar confuso. Logo depois, a compreensão se espalhou por seu rosto:

-Você casou virgem? Não! – ele riu, incrédulo. – Filho da mãe sortudo! Minha nossa, como você é determinada!

-Eu não chamaria de determinação, mas de precaução.

-Precaução? – zombou ele. – E do que você pretendeu se precaver, para dizer não aos prazeres da vida? Bebês?

-Não, Blaise. Talvez sua memória seja curta, mas em todo caso, posso lhe lembrar: machucaram meu coração uma vez, e eu não dei oportunidades para que fizessem isso de novo. – ela disse, seus olhos perfurando os de Blaise. Ele ficou sério e em silêncio. E no silêncio que se seguiu, Astoria relembrou aquela historia do seu passado.

* * *

><p><em>Ela tinha 14 anos e estudava na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Era uma garota bonita e alegre, e chamava a atenção por sua doçura. Muitas meninas de sua idade já tinham namorado e comentavam animadamente sobre suas experiências, mas ela apenas beijara dois ou três colegas, sem grandes envolvimentos. Até que começou a receber as atenções de um de seus colegas de casa: Blaise Zabini.<em>

_Dois anos mais velho, bonito, atraente. Obviamente a menina não resistiu aos seus encantos e logo estava em seus braços trocando beijos calorosos e promessas de amor – às escondidas, porque ele não queria ser visto com uma menininha em vez das garotas mais velhas._

_Quando desejava vê-la, passava pela sala comunal e fazia um discreto sinal para a garota. Ela disfarçava e dava um jeito de sair, indo ao encontro do namorado. Estava sempre ao seu dispor, como ficam as garotas quando estão apaixonadas e cegas de amor._

_Para ele, porém, encontros furtivos movidos a beijos calorosos e abraços não eram o bastante. Logo que ganhou a confiança dela, passou a investir em carícias mais atrevidas, que ela tratava de bloquear, apesar de gostar dele. Após alguns meses de namoro ele procurava lugares cada vez mais desertos para ficar com ela, na intenção de conseguir realizar o seu intento._

_Um dia, Blaise a levou para trás das estufas em uma tarde onde os jardins de Hogwarts estavam desertos. Ela mal chegou e ele já foi a atacando com beijos ardentes. Ela gostou e foi se deixando levar, até ele começar com suas investidas ousadas._

_-Não, Blaise!Assim não. – ela disse, ao sentir a mão dele acariciando suas coxas sob a saia que usava._

_-Deixe de ser boba, gatinha. Você vai gostar. – Ele respondeu, ignorando o pedido dela. Aprofundou os beijos e sua mão explorou ainda mais o corpo dela, tentando alcançar sua intimidade._

_Astoria tentou delicadamente se livrar dele._

_-A gente não vai poder continuar se você ficar insistindo. – ela disse, tentando afastar a mão de Blaise._

_Ele diminuiu a intensidade de seus gestos, beijando-a e acariciando seus cabelos, até sentir que ela estava tranqüila. Então, num gesto rápido, abriu os botões da blusa dela e se pôs a beijar seu colo._

_-Blaise!Assim não!_

_A jovem tentou se recompor,cobrindo-se com as mãos enquanto tentava fechar a blusa. Ele sorriu ao ver a lingerie delicada que ela usava._

_-Peitinhos lindos. Me deixa tocar, vai. – pediu ele, lascivo._

_-Não! – ela exclamou, tensa._

_-Para de ser fresca, garota! Isso é bom, você vai gostar. – Ele a agarrou, afundando o rosto no pescoço dela, beijando-a com muita força. Então pegou a mão dela e a fez sentir sua excitação. Ela puxou a mão com força. Chateada com a postura dele, se afastou. Recomeçou a abotoar sua blusa e olhou para ele, ofendida:_

_-Poxa, Blaise. Eu já disse a você que não quero. Ainda não estou preparada para isso! Custa alguma coisa você me respeitar?_

_Ele a encarou zangado:_

_-Qual é o teu problema? Você gosta de mulher, por acaso?_

_-Não! Não é nada disso! É só que..._

_-É só que você é uma tremenda criança! Quer saber de uma coisa? Sai daqui, sua babaca!_

_-Você não tem o direito de me tratar assim!_

_-Ah, não me enche! Sai daqui! Não preciso de uma garotinha pra ficar me dando beijo e abraço. Quero uma mulher! Se você não vai me dar o que quero, some daqui._

_Ela o olhou com tristeza:_

_-Mas Blaise, eu gosto de você!Só não quero fazer isso agora! Não estou pronta! Por favor, me entenda!_

_-Some daqui! Vai embora. Faz o seguinte: não fale mais comigo. Me esquece! Faz de conta que nunca aconteceu nada entre a gente!Vai! – ele gritou, segurando seu braço com força e atirando-a para longe. _

_Ela retornou para as masmorras, arrasada e desiludida. O que achava ser seu primeiro amor revelava-se uma sórdida mentir: ele queria apenas seu corpo, e não seu coração. Assim, humilhada e de coração partido, sufocou seus sentimentos e não se permitiu gostar de mais ninguém, com medo de ser usada outra vez. Até que Draco apareceu e ela não teve escolha a não ser se entregar. Até se apaixonar por ele. E agora que o amava, não queria mais se lembrar daquele homem em seu passado. Aquele mesmo homem que, no momento, a conduzia bailando ao ritmo da música._

* * *

><p>Blaise ficou sério por vários instantes, apenas dançando. Parecia procurar palavras capazes de amenizar as ações do seu passado.<p>

-Astoria, olhe. Eu lamento muito por tudo aquilo. Era um idiota. Um moleque controlado pelo tesão. Não deveria ter tratado você como tratei. Se puder fazer algo para amenizar isso...

-Esqueça. É passado. Não importa mais. – Ela respondeu, seca.

-Se não importasse, você não lembraria.

-Olha, Blaise, o que quer que tenha acontecido, não importa mais. Sou uma mulher casada e amo o meu marido. O que me importa agora é o meu futuro com ele.

Houve mais um instante de silêncio. Astoria estava incomodada com aquela dança, mas sabia que uma saída intempestiva da pista de dança chamaria a atenção dos convidados ao redor. Já lhe bastava o escândalo anterior. Decidiu, porém, que ao terminar a música que estava tocando iria inventar uma desculpa qualquer - cansaço, enjôo, cólica, qualquer coisa - para acabar com aquela situação.

Blaise, por sua vez, parecia querer apagar qualquer má impressão causada em Astoria. Entretanto, em vez de insistir em ouvir que ela o perdoava, resolveu tratar de coisas mais amenas.

-E como vai a vida de casada? Draco tem um gênio do cão, não é? Já deu com a frigideira na cabeça dele muitas vezes?

Astoria não pôde evitar uma risada.

-Ele é um bom marido. É atencioso, cuidadoso. Temos nossas briguinhas, mas nos gostamos.

Blaise sorriu, e com uma expressão distante, comentou:

-Homem de sorte.

Astoria o ignorou. Ele então a encarou.

-Tenho que confessar que invejo o Draco. Uma mulher como você, bonita, atraente e inteligente, é difícil de achar.

-Obrigada. – Ela respondeu constrangida, torcendo para a música acabar logo.

-Imagino – prosseguiu ele – o quanto ele está satisfeito beijando essa sua boca tão sensual. Você beija tão bem...

-Blaise, por favor, você está me faltando com o respeito! – Astoria estava exasperada e já reconsiderando se deveria esperar o fim da música. Blaise, no entanto, parecia ter esquecido com quem falava e onde estava.

-Essa tua pele branca... Teus olhos, teu cheiro... Você é tão atraente, gostosa... Você na cama deve ser maravilhosa.

Astoria irritou-se com aquele abuso e, desvencilhando-se de Blaise, sussurrou:

-Francamente! Você não mudou nada, não é? Continua o mesmo, atrevido e indecente! Não respeita nem o fato de eu ser mulher do seu amigo!

Blaise piscou, como se estivesse saindo de um transe, e segurou a mão de Astoria, que se afastava zangada. Ela o encarou e ele, com sinceridade, disse:

-Desculpe-me. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça. Não queria lhe faltar com o respeito. Minhas sinceras desculpas. – Beijou-lhe a mão polidamente. – Por favor, não quero que minha festa seja motivo de más lembranças. Devo ter bebido demais para agir assim.

-Mais um motivo para eu sair de perto de você. – ela disse, incomodada. Quando ia se afastar, uma nova música começou a tocar. Um ritmo completamente diferente. Blaise olhou divertido para os músicos e fez um gesto para o rapaz que os coordenava, indicando ter compreendido que tal música tinha a intenção de satirizá-lo. Astoria reconheceu aquele tipo de música: era um tango. Blaise ainda segurava sua mão. Ele a olhou e pediu, em tom de súplica:

-Por favor, só mais esta dança. Para acabarmos com as tensões, okay? Para selar o início de uma boa e feliz amizade. Topa?

-Não sei dançar isso. – ela desconversou.

-Venha, eu conduzo você. – ele afirmou, puxando-a para perto outra vez.

Blaise enlaçou a cintura de Astoria outra vez e esticou o braço junto com o dela. Ao ritmo da música, deu alguns passos, que ela tentou acompanhar, desajeitada. Sentiu seu pé dando uma pisada no de Zabini e o viu rir. Estava tensa, mas ele parecia se divertir.

Após alguns instantes ela estava mais relaxada. Se não dançava bem, ao menos conseguia acompanhar o ritmo. Ouvia algumas pessoas batendo palmas e outras incentivando a dupla com gritinhos de "Ándale,ándale" e "olé".

Porém, após alguns instantes, Blaise resolveu fazer uso do lado mais sensual do tango e olhando nos olhos dela fazia movimentos simulando acariciar seu rosto, seu corpo, puxava-a para mais perto, erguia-a e a fazia sentar sobre suas pernas. Embora nenhum dos dois fosse exímio dançarino, estavam fazendo uma apresentação interessante e animando os convidados.

E em um daqueles movimentos, o rosto de Astoria foi parar no pescoço de Blaise. Ela sentiu o cheiro dele, do seu perfume caro misturado a seu cheiro de homem, e alguma coisa se acendeu em sua mente. Como se fosse transportada a anos atrás, teve vontade de abraçá-lo, colar seus lábios nos dele, sentir suas carícias. Embora na periferia dos seus pensamentos a imagem de Draco estivesse nítida e ela confiasse em seu amor por ele, não pôde evitar aquela onda de desejo. Tinha certeza de que se não fosse casada, se entregaria àquele sentimento. Blaise já demonstrara que ainda a desejava e certamente a procuraria novamente. E desta vez ela não diria não.

Sua respiração tornou-se ofegante e passou a ser mais difícil acompanhar o ritmo sensual da dança. Sentir o corpo de Blaise junto ao seu, sua mão em sua cintura, tudo a estava fazendo perder o controle. Precisava sair dali antes que cedesse a seus desejos e cometesse uma loucura. Ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo pedia mais de Blaise, sua mente suplicava para que a dança acabasse logo.

Como se atendesse a seus pedidos, a música chegou a seus últimos compassos. Blaise a fez dar um giro e terminou a coreografia fazendo-a ficar com o corpo arqueado, enquanto ele se curvava sensualmente sobre ela. Os convidados aplaudiram, animados, incentivando-os com gritinhos. Blaise a ajudou a se levantar e, segurando sua mão, fez uma reverência ao público. Ela o acompanhou. Ao ver a alegria contagiante das pessoas aplaudindo, não pôde evitar um enorme sorriso.

Seu sorriso se apagou em um segundo ao se virar para ver os outros convidados e ver alguém que também aplaudia, mas destoando completamente de todos os outros: batia palmas lentamente, com o olhar tomado pelo ódio.

Draco Malfoy também assistira ao espetáculo. E sua expressão deixava bem claro que não tinha gostado nem um pouco do show.

*****Fim do capítulo*****

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: Gosta de fanfics Harry/Luna?**

Então, dê uma olhadinha em** "Só agora"**. =)

_"- Calma Harry! Sou eu!_

_Harry expirou, aliviado. Acendeu a luz da varinha, mas aquela voz etérea era inconfundível. Ele não precisava ver para reconhecer a dona dela. E, após aquele susto, não podia ignorar que a presença dela era reconfortante, e lhe dava a sensação de que tudo estava bem._

_-Luna, por Merlin, você quase me mata de susto! O que faz acordada a esta hora?_

_Um ar inocente perpassou o rosto da garota._

_-Eu só ia beber um pouco de água._

_Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_-Aqui? Por que aqui, se a cozinha fica do outro lado?_

_A garota contraiu os lábios._

_-Eu estava sem sono e queria ler._

_-No escuro?_

_Ela fez uma expressão contrariada, de quem é flagrado fazendo algo errado._

_-Está bem! Certo. Eu queria ver você dormir."_


	9. Horror

Draco pegou a mão de Astoria e a puxou violentamente, afastando-se com ela do público que ainda aplaudia. Blaise, que ainda recebia os cumprimentos dos convidados, não notou o desagrado do amigo por vê-lo dançando com sua mulher.

Malfoy andava com tanta pressa e raiva que esbarrava em outros convidados e estava quase derrubando a esposa, tanto que ela exclamou: "Calma Draco!" Mas ele a ignorou. O casal encontrou Charlotte e Theodore, que se espantaram ao vê-los indo em direção à saída daquele jeito.

-Draco – chamou Nott – vocês já estão indo?

-Sim. – Respondeu ele secamente, sem parar para dar atenção ao amigo. – Não estou me sentindo bem.

-Até mais! – Charlotte se despediu, mas Astoria nem teve tempo de acenar para ela.

Já estavam a poucos centímetros do portão quando Astoria falou:

-Draco, por favor, eu posso explicar!

-Explicar? –ele gritou, fazendo com que ela se encolhesse assustada. – Explicar o quê? Eu vi!

-Foi só uma dança! Não precisa ficar nervoso! – Ela disse, plenamente consciente do quanto suas palavras soariam falsas, uma vez que ela mesma sabia que não tinha sido uma dança qualquer.

-Ah, só uma dança? –Draco repetiu, em tom irônico, seus olhos se estreitando perigosamente. – E em que universo uma simples dança inclui minha mulher fungando no pescoço de outro homem?

Astoria corou, envergonhada.

-Não foi nada disso. Acontece que...

-Acontece que você estava se esfregando com o Zabini diante de todos os convidados! – Ele gritou outra vez. Astoria viu pela sua visão periférica que Eleonora tinha aparecido para ver que gritaria era aquela, mas a anfitriã se afastou ao notar que era uma briga de casal. Draco prosseguiu irritado:

-Zabini passando a mão em você, quase te beijando... Mais um pouco e iriam transar ali mesmo!

-Draco!

-Não sei onde estou que não enfio a mão na sua cara! – Ele gritou tão perto do rosto dela que algumas gotas de saliva respingaram em Astoria. Ela então se deu conta de que o hálito dele estava bem forte, com cheiro de bebida alcoólica. E embora soubesse que ele estava zangado pelo fato de tê-la flagrado nos braços de Blaise, percebeu que seria inútil argumentar, pois ele estava também alterado pela bebida.

-Vou chamar um táxi trouxa para irmos embora. – Ela disse, caminhando para o portão.

-Que táxi trouxa o quê? Vamos aparatar.

-Você não está em condições, Draco, não é seguro! – Astoria ia dizendo, quando ele, irritado, avançou em sua direção, agarrou sua mão e desaparatou.

Os dois aparataram nos jardins da mansão. Draco dirigiu-se imediatamente à entrada da casa enquanto Astoria, assustada, observava suas mãos, na qual alguns dedos formigavam. Notou que perdera algumas unhas e que seus dedos sangravam. Draco, no entanto, parecia bem. Ao ver o resultado da aparatação precipitada, disse indignada:

-Você enlouqueceu? Poderia ter nos matado!

-Quem dera ter nos matado, para me livrar da vergonha que você me fez passar!

Indignada, ela protestou:

-Seu irresponsável! Olha só o que você fez! Poderia ter nos causado ferimentos graves!

-Ferimentos graves são o que você merece neste momento! –sussurrou Draco, sua voz transbordando ódio. Astoria o encarou, zangada. Draco não lhe deu atenção, entrando na casa antes dela.

Ao entrar, Astoria viu Draco parado, diante do local onde ficavam várias bebidas, em uma das salas da mansão. Ao ouvi-la chegar, ele virou-se e perguntou, parecendo ao mesmo tempo nervoso e ansioso:

-O que há entre você e Blaise?

Astoria, tentando a todo custo manter suas feições inescrutáveis, respondeu:

-Nada, Draco. Pare de ficar pensando bobagens, por favor!

-Fale a verdade! Vocês tiveram um caso, não é? Vocês transavam!

-Pare com isso! Você está sendo patético!

Draco a encarou por alguns segundos. Então, disse:

-Há algo errado entre vocês dois, e eu vou descobrir o que é. E se eu ficar sabendo que você me traiu, Astoria...

-Deixe de ser idiota! – Interrompeu ela, impaciente. – Como eu iria traí-lo com alguém que nem estava no país?

-Não sei! Vocês mulheres, quando querem dar, são capazes de tudo.

Astoria, indignada com o insulto, respondeu:

-Seu estúpido, me respeite! Quem está pensando que eu sou para falar assim comigo? Uma daquelas vagabundas que estavam de olho em você na festa?

-Estou pensando que você é uma mulher que não respeita o seu marido!

Cansada de tantas ofensas, ela explodiu:

-Sabe de uma coisa? Você bem que merecia mesmo que eu tivesse feito algo errado. Talvez, com um belo par de chifres para lhe dar razão, você ficasse mais feliz e tivesse algum respeito por mim!

Draco, enfurecido com aquela resposta, ergueu a mão. Astoria se encolheu, esperando a bofetada. Entretanto, Draco baixou a mão devagar, fechando-a e abrindo-a, como se quisesse se acalmar.

-Some daqui. – Disse ele. – Sai da minha frente, antes que eu acabe fazendo uma besteira.

Respirou fundo e completou:

-Pensei que eu tinha me casado com uma dama, mas agora vejo que você não passa de uma puta.

Astoria engoliu em seco, olhando-o com ódio e respirando com força. "Desgraçado", murmurou ela com os punhos fechados, se controlando para não partir para cima dele.

Draco virou-se para as bebidas e pegou uma garrafa quase cheia de firewisky, colocou uma dose em um copo e tomou em um gole só.

-Draco! – Astoria interferiu secamente. – Você vai beber mais? Não acha que já bebeu o bastante por hoje?

Ele a fuzilou com um olhar assustador.

-Vai querer me controlar agora? Era só o que faltava!

-Não é questão de eu querer controlá-lo, mas assim você vai acabar passando mal. O seu fígado...

-Faz muito pior ao meu fígado – cortou ele, irritado – ver você se esfregando nos meus amigos!

Astoria percebeu que discutir com um bêbado seria um desgaste inútil. Ele a estava insultando deliberadamente e mesmo que ela soubesse que tinha cometido um erro, estava difícil ficar ali ouvindo aquelas coisas. Estava preocupada com Draco bebendo daquele jeito, mas ainda assim deixou-o e subiu para o quarto, sabendo que no dia seguinte teria de ajudá-lo a curar uma senhora ressaca. Porém, diante do vendaval que ele certamente faria com o caso do tango, a ressaca não haveria de ser nada.

* * *

><p>Astoria arrumou-se para dormir. Deitou-se, mas não conseguia dormir, pensando em Draco e na garrafa que ele estava se dedicando a esvaziar.<p>

"Eu errei", pensou ela. "Não deveria ter cedido aos encantos de Zabini. Por outro lado, como poderia evitar?", ela refletiu, com um sorriso despontando em seu rosto, ao lembrar que tinha sido desejada por outro homem além do seu. Logo depois condenou o próprio pensamento, repetindo para si mesma que aquele comportamento era indigno de uma dama casada. Mas em seu íntimo, mesmo sabendo que sentimentos nada puros a respeito de Blaise tinham perpassado sua mente, ela sentia-se injustiçada, afinal, apesar dos pesares, tinha sido apenas uma dança, nada mais.

O tempo se estendeu por longas horas. Astoria revirou pela cama por um longo período, até que finalmente adormeceu vencida pelo cansaço. Já era madrugada quando a porta do quarto se abriu com estrépito, e um cambaleante Draco entrou aos tropeços. Zonzo, esbasrrou no banquinho da penteadeira da esposa e caiu, soltando um palavrão.

-Ah, Draco! – Suspirou Astoria, ao mesmo tempo irritada pela bebedeira do marido e preocupada com o estado em que ele se encontrava. Foi até ele, ajudando-o a se levantar. Quando ele se pôs de pé, Astoria tentou fazê-lo tirar a roupa para vestir-lhe o pijama, mas ele a afasatou violentamente. "Me deixa!", disse ele rudemente, e entrou trôpego no banheiro.

Chateada com os modos grosseiros do marido, a mulher foi buscar roupas de cama para dormir no tapete junto à cama: não se deitaria ao lado dele imundo como estava, cheirando a suor e bebida, e sabia que ele se recusaria a ir para o chão. Sentindo-se irritada e cansada, esticou os braços, tateando em busca de lençois e edredons, e logo estava improvisando uma cama.

Neste ínterim, Draco saiu do banheiro. Viu Astoria de costas para ele, suas pernas bem torneadas envolvidas pela camisola fina, suas curvas bem desenhadas contra a luz. Sem pensar duas vezes, foi até ela e agarrou-a. Ela deu um grito, assustada, e tentou desvencilhar dele.

-Pare Draco! Solte-me! –protestou, tentando se soltar do aperto dele.

Ele a ignorou. Afundando o rosto no pescoço da esposa e apertando as costas dela contra o próprio peito, disse:

-Tire essa roupa que eu quero você agora.

Astoria conseguiu se livrar com muito esforço e se afastou dele.

-Nem pensar! Você está bêbado e imundo! Mal consegue ficar em pé! Vá dormir que é o melhor que você faz. Deixe-me dormir, estou cansada!

Draco segurou o queixo de Astoria, apertando com tanta força que parecia querer quebrá-lo:

-Está cansada, é? Cansada ou satisfeita? Deu muito para o Zabini quando eu não estava olhando, sua vagabunda?

-Não diga bobagens! – Astoria respondeu, afastando a mão dele, ofendida. – Eu exijo que você me respeite, cretino!

Draco não lhe deu a menor atenção. Agarrou-a outra vez e a atirou na cama. Rapidamente se colocou por cima dela, tentando despi-la, mas ela não se rendeu. Além de Draco estar realmente nojento, bêbado daquele jeito, ela não estava gostando do modo como ele estava tentando forçá-la a transar.

Ela poderia muito bem ceder a ele, afinal, era seu marido. Porém, seu orgulho a impedia de fazer isso, afinal, depois de ouvir tantos insultos, ainda se submeter a servir a ele era no mínimo uma indignidade a ela enquanto mulher e esposa.

Porém, ele a queria tanto quanto ela não o queria. Assim, os dois iniciaram uma verdadeira batalha, Draco sobre Astoria, segurando-a entre suas pernas e tentando tirar a roupa dela, e Astoria se debatendo, esperneando, empurrando-o para longe e tentando escapar.

-Pare Draco! Eu não quero! Pare com isso! – Ela dizia, afastando a mão dele e tentando em vão tirar suas pernas dentre as dele.

-Fique quieta! – Ele gritou, e puxou a camisola dela com força, rasgando-a. Assustada, a mulher protestou:

-Pare com isso! Você ficou louco?

Mas ele não lhe deu atenção. Levou a boca ao pescoço dela, acariciando-a lascivamente, enquanto tentava tirar a lingerie que ela usava. Astoria estava angustiada com aquela atitude, só queria sair dali e dormir em paz, mas Draco estava decidido. Então, desesperada, Astoria começou a puxar os cabelos de Draco e afastar o rosto dele de seu pescoço, enquanto pedia para ele parar.

De repente, num movimento brusco, Astoria acertou o rosto de Draco, dando-lhe sem querer um arranhão que deixou um vergão próximo a seu olho.

Uma fração de segundo depois, Draco revidou, dando-lhe um forte murro no lado esquerdo do rosto.

O choque e o terror espalharam-se pelo corpo de Astoria. Por mais ciumento que fosse, por mais zangado que estivesse, Draco jamais a agredira fisicamente. Ameaçara duas vezes, uma delas instantes antes, mas nunca chegara às vias de fato. E agora, lhe agredira de tal forma que ela se sentia zonza, sua visão estava turva, e por alguns instantes ela não sabia mais quem era e onde estava.

Logo depois, a consciência do que acabara de acontecer a dominou: seu marido a esmurrara bem no rosto. Ele estava fora de controle. Aproveitando-se do instante de inércia dela causado pelo soco, ele conseguira arrancar-lhe a lingerie e com movimentos rápidos e precisos se pôs entre suas pernas de maneira a conseguir o que queria. E ela, sem forças para reagir e enfraquecida pelo choque da agressão, murmurava inutilmente, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto: "Por favor, não, Draco! Desse jeito não! Desse jeito não!".

Mas ele não a ouvia. Segurava os pulsos dela contra a cama firmemente, na altura da cabeça, enquanto dizia: "Quem é você para me dizer não quando eu te quero, vadia?" E a penetrou violentamente, sem licença, sem carinho, sem cuidado, sem a menor preocupação em saber se ela estava sofrendo ou sentindo dor.

Um choro desesperado escapou da boca de Astoria. "Pare, Draco, por favor, eu não quero! Por favor, pare! Pare! Não! Por favor, não!", ela suplicava com um fio de voz, completamente impotente diante da força do marido, multiplicada pela bebedeira. Mas era inútil. E ali ela permaneceu por vários instantes sem nada poder fazer, soluçando desesperada, arrasada pela dor não apenas física, mas principalmente pelo horror de ver aquele homem que ela aprendera a amar transformando–se em seu algoz.


	10. Renovada

Draco permaneceu possuindo Astoria por vários minutos que pareceram não ter fim. Ela já não tinha forças nem mesmo para chorar. Permanecia de olhos fechados e apertando os lábios, sem reação, esperando que tudo aquilo acabasse.

Finalmente ele ficou satisfeito e com um longo gemido atingiu o clímax. Logo depois tombou ao lado dela e em poucos minutos estava adormecido.

Astoria levantou-se da cama e correu para o banheiro, as lágrimas retornando ao seu rosto. Sentia dor, e mais que tudo, sentia-se humilhada.

Abriu a água e esfregou vigorosamente suas pernas, pescoço, sua intimidade, enfim, todos os locais onde o marido havia tocado. Sentia nojo de si mesma. Apesar de ter sido forçada ao sexo pelo próprio marido, aquele ato não tinha sido como as outras tantas vezes em que se relacionaram. Fora sujo, brutal, agressivo. Ela não tinha sido amada, e sim violentada.

Angustiada, levou as mãos à cabeça e abaixou-se sob a água, chorando copiosamente. Não conseguia absorver aquilo tudo. Amava Draco, era fiel e dedicada a ele, e ele parecia sentir o mesmo, embora não dissesse. Confiava em Draco com sua própria vida. E o homem que ela aprendera a amar, em uma única noite a ofendeu, agrediu e violentou.

"Por quê?", ela soluçou. "Por quê ele fez isso comigo?" A humilhação e a dor física se misturavam dentro dela. Seu rosto doía profundamente e ela não tinha coragem de encarar o espelho e ver o resultado do murro que levara.

Então, uma vozinha ecoou no fundo de sua cabeça: "A culpa foi sua. Quem mandou você dançar com Blaise? Quem mandou você se recusar a satisfazer seu marido? Ele é o homem, e você é só uma mulher que teve o privilégio de ser escolhida por ele. O que você pensa que é?" Astoria estava desenvolvendo um injusto e cruel sentimento de culpa que a fazia sentir-se ainda mais miserável.

Cansada, saiu do banho após muito tempo sob a água. Sentia-se muito enjoada, zonza, e sua cabeça doía terrivelmente. Enrolou-se em uma toalha e ficou por vários minutos sentada no banheiro com o olhar perdido, abatida e sem reação. Após muito tempo, voltou ao quarto.

Olhou para Draco dormindo profundamente e uma emoção estranha se agitou dentro dela. Um sentimento de rancor e ódio começou a crescer a tal ponto que ela sentia que poderia explodir. Inconscientemente, foi até sua penteadeira e pegou uma tesoura pontuda. Foi andando em direção à cama, ofegando e engolindo em seco. A palavra vingança ecoava em sua mente.

Ao se aproximar de Draco, apertou a tesoura na mão, olhando-o com raiva. As cenas terríveis daquela noite passavam por sua mente como um filme de terror. A raiva crescia mais e mais.

Astoria ergueu a mão e segurou a tesoura com as duas, acima do peito do marido. Então, ergueu-a com força, preparando-se para o golpe fatal.

De repente, estacou assustada. "Não", disse outra voz em sua mente. "Não suje suas mãos com o sangue dele. Não vale a pena".

Astoria fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, horrorizada com o que quase fez. Olhou a tesoura com uma expressão assustada, como se tivesse medo do que era capaz de fazer. Então, guardou a tesoura e olhou novamente para o marido. Agora não havia ódio ou rancor, mas decepção e mágoa.

Ela observava o peito dele subindo e descendo, a respiração pesada. Sentia-se observando uma fera adormecida que, uma vez despertada, lhe causaria dor e medo. Afastou-se dele antes que fizesse alguma bobagem.

Finalmente resolveu procurar uma roupa. Vestiu uma lingerie recatada e pegou uma camisola. Vestiu-se.

No exato instante em que a camisola caiu pelo seu corpo, uma sensação horrível a dominou: o roçar do tecido em sua pele a fez lembrar dos momentos antes de ser atacada, quando usava uma camisola do mesmo tecido. Nervosa, tirou a camisola às pressas e a olhou com nojo. Por fim, pegou uma camiseta e a vestiu.

A cama que havia preparado no chão ainda estava à sua espera. Astoria caminhou lentamente até ela, deitou-se e enroscou-se sob o edredom. Seu rosto doía, assim como seu corpo. Mas era em seu coração que a dor a torturava mais. As lágrimas não demoraram a retornar a seu rosto. Muitos minutos depois, após muito chorar, ela, exausta, adormeceu.

Horas mais tarde, acordou sobressaltada ao ouvir Draco abrir a porta do banheiro aos trancos. Logo depois, ouviu-o vomitar e gemer, provavelmente com dor de cabeça.

O que ela deveria fazer? Partir para cima dele? Ofendê-lo? Sair de casa? Estava confusa e não sabia como agir. A única coisa que sabia é que não queria falar com Draco naquele momento. Assim, enroscou-se outra vez e fingiu que ainda dormia.

Draco saiu do banheiro praguejando: a ressaca o pegara de jeito. Viu Astoria no chão e bufou, resmungando alguma coisa sobre frescuras femininas. Observou-a por alguns instantes. Astoria podia sentir o olhar dele sobre ela. Sua respiração acelerou.

-Sei que você está acordada. – Ele disse, com voz pastosa. – Não pense que não vamos conversar sobre o que houve ontem. Agradeça a essa maldita ressaca, porque se não fosse por ela, agora mesmo eu iria querer resolver isso.

Conversar? Resolver? Do que ele estava falando? Será que achava que o que tinha acontecido tinha que ser discutido? Ele só podia estar brincando.

Astoria ouviu um barulho, como se algo estivesse tremendo sobre o criado-mudo: era o espelho de dois sentidos que Draco usava para se comunicar. O objeto era grande, imitava um tablet, e não tinha alarme sonoro, para não atrair a atenção de trouxas. Quando alguém chamava Draco, aparecia a imagem no espelho, e ele dizia sim para dar continuidade à conversa ou não, se não quisesse falar.

Astoria ouviu os passos de Draco se aproximando do criado-mudo, que estava atrás dela. Sentiu um arrepio com a proximidade do marido. Ele, no entanto, não a incomodou. Pegou o objeto e disse: "sim", num tom um pouco zangado. Logo depois ouviu a voz de Blaise Zabini.

-E aí, Draco? Tudo bem? – Zabini parecia tão tomado pela ressaca quanto Draco.

-Estaria melhor se não fosse a bebedeira ontem.

-Ah, nem venha com essa, você saiu cedo da festa. – Contestou Blaise.

-Sim, saí, mas tive motivos de sobra para beber. Aliás, precisamos conversar.

-Tudo bem, cara. Aliás, foi por isso que te chamei. Estamos com problemas na Argentina. Precisamos de uma reunião urgente. Esteja no escritório em no máximo uma hora.

-Uma hora? Mas acabei de acordar!

-Se vira rapaz. Toma um banho e corre. O assunto é sério. Garantirei que haja café forte para nós. Vamos precisar...

-Está bem. Tô indo.

Astoria ouviu-o procurando roupas no armário, depois tomando banho, por fim se vestindo - sempre praguejando contra a ressaca. Até que ele deu alguns passos, parando bem próximo a ela, e disse:

-Quando eu voltar, teremos uma conversa séria a respeito de ontem.

Ele saiu. Astoria ainda permaneceu vários minutos deitada. Após alguns minutos chamou uma das empregadas. A jovem a atendeu imediatamente.

-Pois não, senhora... Oh! – Espantou-se, ao ver o rosto desfigurado da patroa.

-Por favor, Mary, não diga a ninguém que estou assim. – Apressou-se a dizer Astoria.

-Não, claro que não, senhora! – Respondeu Mary, observando com tristeza o rosto de Astoria. – Mas a senhora precisa cuidar disso. Vou trazer gelo.

-Obrigada. Também quero que troque toda a roupa de cama e me traga algo leve para comer, tudo bem?

-Sim, senhora.

-E caso alguém apareça, diga que não estou. Não quero receber ninguém, em hipótese alguma.

-Pode deixar, senhora. – Respondeu solícita a empregada. – Vou cuidar de tudo.

Astoria esboçou um sorriso, dispensando-a. Aguardou até que todos os seus pedidos fossem atendidos. Após comer, deitou-se outra vez em sua cama improvisada.

Em meio às lembranças terríveis, um pensamento surgiu com toda a força em sua mente. "Isso nunca mais vai acontecer. Não permitirei jamais que Draco volte a me bater ou violentar. Nem que um dos dois tenha que matar o outro, mas isso não se repetirá. Juro pela minha vida que não serei mais abusada!"

Com esta determinação em mente, passou a maior parte do dia deitada ali, tentando dormir para fugir do horror da noite anterior.

* * *

><p>Draco e Blaise, mais alguns executivos de sua empresa, discutiram exaustivamente delicadas questões relacionadas aos negócios na Argentina. Blaise, que tinha acabado de retornar de lá, estava nervoso com os rumos que as coisas tinham tomado depois de sua partida. Todos estavam preocupados e Draco, o maior acionista, era o que mais tinha razões para se manter alerta.<p>

Uma vez encerrada a reunião, Blaise levantou-se, arrumando documentos em sua pasta e resmungando contra as más notícias que chegaram. Já ia saindo da sala quando Draco o chamou.

-Ei, cara. Não vá embora, temos que conversar.

Blaise retornou, com expressão curiosa.

-O que houve, cara?

-Não gostei de ver sua atitude com minha esposa ontem à noite. – Draco disparou, sem rodeios.

A expressão no rosto de Blaise passou de curiosa a espantada.

-Eu só a tirei para dançar. Que mal há nisso?

Draco estreitou os olhos para o amigo.

-O mal é que ela é casada, caso você não tenha notado. E não agrada ao marido dela, que por acaso sou eu, vê-la agarrada com outro homem.

-Ah, qual é, Draco! - Exclamou Blaise, descontraído. Foi só uma dança à toa, poderia ter sido com qualquer outra convidada. Não foi uma escolha pessoal. Você não tem que se aborrecer com isso.

-Eu não me aborreceria se não houvesse uma história pregressa.

O sangue pareceu gelar nas veias de Blaise ao ouvir isso. Lembrando-se do pedido de Astoria para que mantivesse em segredo seu passado, ele percebeu que era um blefe.

-História pregressa? Se você se refere ao fato de que estudávamos juntos na Slytherin e de que eu talvez a achasse bonitinha, acho que está se preocupando à toa. – Ele respondeu, tentando manter o rosto impassível. Draco, perante as palavras dele, pareceu relaxar um pouco, mas ainda tentaria descobrir algum segredo.

- Então vocês não foram namorados?

Blaise forçou uma gargalhada.

-De onde você tirou isso? Por Merlin, não! Olha, Draco, se isso te deixa mais tranquilo, te aviso: sua mulher não me atrai. Ela é linda, é claro, mas para mim, olhar para ela e para um homem dá no mesmo.

Draco sorriu.

-Acho bom. Detestaria ter que quebrar sua cara por causa disso.

O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Blaise. Uma tensão crescente surgiu entre os dois.

-Acha mesmo que seria capaz?

-Tente tirar a minha mulher e você vai ver.

-Não se preocupe, cara. Tem muita mulher no mundo, não preciso tirar a sua.

-Não que você possa. – Provocou Draco. – Mas em todo caso, está avisado.

Blaise encarou Draco por um breve período. Então respondeu:

-Certamente não posso competir com você. Fique sossegado.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas rapidamente duas vezes, um gesto muito próprio que ele usava para cumprimentar, e saiu da sala, sem imaginar que tinha ferido o orgulho do amigo-e que isso poderia se voltar contra ele no futuro.

* * *

><p>Astoria estava sentada à pequena mesa que mantinham no quarto, jantando uma sopa, pensativa. Tinha colocado a cadeira estrategicamente de costas para a porta, pois não queria que vissem seu rosto, caso entrassem de surpresa.<p>

Já era noite quando Draco entrou no quarto, sobressaltando-a. Ela, porém, logo se recompôs e agiu como se ele não tivesse chegado.

Ouviu-o deixar a pasta em algum lugar e depois aproximar-se. Sentiu um arrepio: medo.

-Conversei com Zabini. – Ele disse, sem preâmbulos. – Deixei bem claro que detestei a palhaçada que vocês fizeram na festa ontem. Que papel mais ridículo.

Astoria permaneceu em silêncio.

-Disse a ele que não quero vê-lo perto de você outra vez, e que se eu descobrir que ele a tocou novamente, vou arrebentar a cara dele.

"Ótimo. Mude de vítima, para variar.", pensou Astoria.

-Ele disse que não teve intenção de desrespeitá-la e que você comportou-se como uma dama, mas eu sei bem como foram as coisas. E deixei bem claro que não quero que se repita.

Astoria engoliu em seco. Draco aproximou-se e disse, por trás dela e bem próximo a seu ouvido:

-E tenho certeza de que não se repetirá, Astoria, porque se você se comportar daquele jeito outra vez, não a deixo mais sair desta casa.

A mulher ficou quieta, sem responder, sem encarar o marido. Ele começou a se irritar com o silêncio dela.

-Pelo seu silêncio, percebo que sabe que errou. Muito bem, _querida_. Tenho certeza de que não teremos mais problemas. Até porque ele disse que você não o atrai. Como foi mesmo que me disse? Ah sim, disse que olhar para você e para um homem dá no mesmo.

Astoria sentiu as lágrimas pesando em seus olhos. Como ele podia ser tão frio e agir como se aquela noite de terror não tivesse acontecido? Engoliu em seco outra vez e sentiu as lágrimas percorrendo seu rosto ainda dolorido. Draco, satisfeito com o que ele achava que era a resolução da questão, indagou:

-Por que está jantando no quarto?

Astoria não respondeu. Ele ficou zangado.

-Você está surda, Astoria?

Silêncio.

-Vai ficar de birra, igual a uma criança?

Astoria mais uma vez ignorou-o. Então ele se irritou. Agarrou-a e levantou-a da cadeira à força, enquanto dizia:

-Eu estou falando com você, merda! Pare de agir como se tivesse 10 anos!

Ao dizer isso, fez com que ela o encarasse, e no mesmo instante arregalou os olhos, horrorizado com o que viu: o rosto da esposa desfigurado, o enorme hematoma se espalhando pelo lado esquerdo do seu rosto. Com uma expressão assombrada, murmurou:

-Que porra é essa?

Astoria encarou-o com olhos cheios de mágoa. Com ele ainda segurando seus braços, disse friamente:

-Como você pode ser tão cruel? Como consegue ser tão cínico?

Draco ficou furioso com as palavras dela:

-Como é que é? O que está havendo, mulher? Eu chego em casa, encontro você machucada e você ainda me xinga? Enlouqueceu? Pode falar, quero saber o que houve! Quero uma explicação! Quem fez isso com você?

Astoria, indignada, respondeu:

-Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu! Não seja ridículo!

-Se eu soubesse, não estaria perguntando! Vamos, fale logo!

Astoria desvencilhou-se de Draco e sentou-se novamente.

-Nunca pensei que você pudesse ser tão fingido.

Draco a observou, como se achasse que ela estava louca. Então, insistiu:

-Trate de me dizer agora o que foi que aconteceu, ou vou tomar uma atitude!

-VOCÊ SABE O QUE ACONTECEU! – Ela gritou, impaciente, levantando-se novamente. – Por acaso esqueceu de ontem à noite?

-Depois de ver você nos braços de Blaise? Viemos para casa, discutimos e...

Ele parou de falar, como se tentasse lembrar. Então, continuou:

-... Eu bebi. E o que isso tudo tem a ver com seu olho roxo?

-Cínico!

-Astoria, estou falando sério. É melhor me contar, porque se eu descobrir quem fez isso com você, eu mato!

-Comece matando a si mesmo! – Ela respondeu num tom de voz repleto de mágoa e desapontamento. – Apesar de que acho um suicídio pouco castigo, para o que você fez.

Draco a encarou pasmo.

-Como é que é?

-Você sabe!

-Eu não sei, porra, não estou entendendo nada! Dá para você explicar direito?

-Você fez isso! - Gritou Astoria, apontando para o próprio rosto.

-É mentira! – Ele contestou, indignado.

-Foi você sim, cretino! Me xingou, me agrediu, me... – ela apertou os lábios, sem coragem de prosseguir.

-Não sou um maldito espancador de mulheres! – Draco gritou, completamente ultrajado.

-Mas me esmurrou ontem à noite. Encheu a cara e depois me bateu.

-Você está mentindo! – Draco protestou, mas sua voz deixava transparecer certa insegurança. –Eu estava com raiva, não nego, e se pudesse, teria mesmo lhe dado uma lição. Mas não faria isso com você. – Concluiu, apontando para o horrível hematoma no rosto da esposa. –Não sou nenhum covarde!

Astoria tornou a sentar-se, bufando cheia de raiva. Draco disse, ainda mais inseguro:

-Quero que me diga com todos os detalhes o que aconteceu depois que chegamos aqui.

-Você sabe muito bem de tudo o que aconteceu.

-Bem- respondeu Draco, decidido. – Já que você não quer falar, não tenho outra opção.

Ele apontou a varinha para a testa de Astoria e logo ele estava dizendo: "Um, dois, três: legilimens!"

Astoria não teve nem tempo de procurar sua varinha para se defender ou de pensar no que significava aquilo, ou se preocupar se o marido descobriria sobre seu passado: logo as imagens da noite anterior saltaram de sua mente. Era como se ela estivesse revivendo tudo: a discussão com a ex amante, o beijo de Draco, a conversa com Charlotte, a dança com Blaise, o tango, os dois saindo às pressas da mansão, a discussão e Draco quase a esbofeteando, a garrafa de whisky...

E logo ela se viu outra vez sob o corpo de Draco, protestando contra sua forma de possuí-la. O soco no rosto. As lágrimas. O corpo dele entrando no dela, violentamente.

Instantes depois ela estava de volta ao quarto, ofegante, abraçando o próprio corpo. E ela não sabia como ainda conseguia produzia-las, mas o fato é que as lágrimas lhe brotavam no rosto abundantemente.

Quando conseguiu fixar o olhar, viu o marido parado à sua frente, com o olhar perdido e os braços esticados ao longo do corpo, arquejante, a varinha pendendo fragilmente em sua mão. Ao perceber o olhar dela, ele a encarou. Seus olhos estavam cheios de dor e vergonha. E os dela, de medo e uma profunda tristeza. Então, ele levou as mãos à cabeça e murmurou: "Por Merlin, o que foi que eu fiz?". E começou a chorar.

Astoria virou-lhe as costas. Não poderia fingir que sentia piedade. Sentou-se novamente e ficou ouvindo-o chorar.

Instantes depois ele se aproximou e abraçou-a, implorando que ela o perdoasse. Mas ela não queria perdoar. Não queria ouvir as desculpas dele e tampouco queria aquele abraço. Afastou-o vigorosamente. O toque dele estava lhe causando repulsa.

-Tire suas mãos de mim! – Astoria gritou, afastando-o. Draco fitou-a com os olhos tomados pelas lágrimas.

-Astoria, por favor, perdoe-me! – Suplicou. – Eu não queria... Eu não sabia... Eu não sei o que deu em mim!

Astoria balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se lamentasse a cena que estava vendo. Então, afastou-se ainda mais de Draco.

-Perdoar? Perdoar vai fazer a minha dor passar? Vai apagar o que aconteceu? Não, não vai. Pegue as suas desculpas e enfie onde você quiser!

-Astoria, por favor! – Draco insistiu, mais uma vez indo em direção a ela. Astoria imediatamente pegou um vaso de flores sobre a mesa e ameaçou atirar em Draco. Ele, vencido, sentou-se na cama, completamente arrasado.

Astoria empertigou-se e com uma expressão petulante que lhe era incomum, disse:

-Você nunca mais tocará no meu corpo, se eu não quiser. – disse com firmeza. – E se resolver pagar para ver, é bom que venha disposto, porque não vou ficar chorando outra vez deixando você fazer o que quiser: vou lutar até que um de nós esteja morto.

Draco a olhou, espantado. Ela prosseguiu:

-E caso você consiga me deixar desacordada e seja calhorda o bastante para abusar de mim nesse estado, é bom que use uma cueca de ferro para o resto de sua vida, ou vai acordar com o seu _amiguinho _no travesseiro ao seu lado.

Uma expressão de choque espalhava-se pelo rosto de Draco, um pouco pelo conteúdo das palavras da esposa e outro tanto pela segurança que ela demonstrava ao falar. Ela prosseguiu:

-Seus pais e eu cometemos um erro muito grande. Deixamos você achar que pode fazer o que quiser. Pois bem, estou farta disso. Já é hora de alguém lhe impor algum limite. Você tem que deixar de ser um menino mimado e aprender a ser homem!

Draco fez menção de falar, mas Astoria o cortou:

-Cale a boca, eu não terminei!

Ele a encarou estupefato.

-Não vou dizer que puta é a sua mãe porque respeito muito Narcisa e sei que ela não merece o insulto. Mas vou lhe dizer uma coisa: se abrir sua boca maldita para me chamar outra vez de puta, vagabunda, vadia, prostituta ou outro epíteto deste gênero, como já fez, saiba que vou quebrar todos os seus dentes!

Draco e Astoria se encararam por vários instantes. Ela, em seu íntimo, esperava que ele reagisse. Que se levantasse e partisse para cima dela, tentando fazê-la engolir aquelas palavras. Mas em lugar disso, ele apenas disse: "Sim. De acordo." E saiu do quarto.

Astoria ficou pasma com a atitude dele. Não imaginava que ele a ouvisse sem reagir. Entretanto, ficou satisfeita em deixá-lo sem palavras.

Retornou ao seu jantar, mesmo sem muito apetite depois da discussão. Já tinha terminado quando ouviu a porta se abrindo.

-Astoria – disse Draco, sua voz sem emoção. – Trouxe alguém para vê-la.

Ela enrijeceu o corpo na cadeira:

-Eu não quero ver ninguém!

-Você precisa de atendimento médico. Eu trouxe o Doutor Richard para vê-la.

-Não é necessário. Estou bem.

Draco olhou para o médico, que fez um sinal com a cabeça indicando que ele saísse. Ele o fez. O médico aproximou-se de Astoria e disse gentilmente:

-Senhora. Seu marido descreveu brevemente o que aconteceu, mas eu gostaria de ouvi-la e atendê-la. Será rápido e evitará que haja maiores complicações.

Astoria encolheu-se, cruzou os braços na mesa e escondeu o rosto.

-Não quero ser vista assim! – Choramingou.

-Senhora – interveio o médico, paciente. – O sigilo estará garantido. Não se preocupe. Só quero garantir que fique bem.

Astoria se ergueu lentamente. Levantou o rosto, mas não encarou o médico.

Ele suspirou, como se não fosse a primeira vez que via algo assim. Examinou-a, fez perguntas e medicou-a. Sugeriu que deveria ser feito um exame mais apurado, mas a mulher recusou-se a ir a um hospital. Então ele encerrou o atendimento, recomendando que ela o procurasse se a dor não passasse ou se algum novo sintoma surgisse.

Antes de chamar Draco, Dr. Richard disse calmamente a Astoria:

-A senhora sabe que o Ministério da Magia tem leis que a protegem, não sabe?

-Não estou muito a par. - ela respondeu sem emoção.

-Pois fique sabendo que sim. Se a senhora quiser denunciar seu marido, basta procurar o departamento de execução das leis da magia.

-Obrigada por avisar. Vou pensar no assunto.

-Pense mesmo, senhora. Ao longo da minha carreira, vi muitas mulheres passarem pelo que a senhora está passando. E infelizmente, na maioria dos casos, tornei a ver as pacientes. Alguns casos evoluem até se tornarem fatais. E nunca quero que isto aconteça.

-Não vai acontecer. Eu garanto. Se ele levantar a mão para mim novamente, o senhor terá que vir atestar o óbito. O meu ou o dele. Não sei.

Espero que não cheguemos a este extremo, senhora. - Ele encerrou, abrindo a porta para chamar Draco.

Draco retornou ao quarto e o médico disse, em voz baixa:

-Sua esposa está medicada. Ela deveria fazer um exame, mas não quer ir ao hospital. Ela não quer se expor, mas digo após anos de experiência que quem estaria mais exposto, nesse caso, seria o senhor. Então, recomendo que tenha cuidado ao lidar com ela. Posso fazer vista grossa uma vez, mas não sei se faria de novo caso o senhor me chamasse.

Draco, constrangido, concordou com um movimento de cabeça e pagou o dobro do valor cobrado. Ao verificar o valor, o médico o encarou. Draco, então, comentou:

-Pela sua discrição.

O médico o encarou profundamente. Depois guardou o dinheiro e retirou-se.

A sós com Astoria novamente, Draco não sabia o que dizer. Ela também não parecia interessada em conversar. Terminou a sopa, seguiu seu ritual noturno de higiene e foi se deitar na cama improvisada no chão do quarto.

Draco, ao vê-la deitar-se ali, disse:

-Pode ficar na cama. Eu durmo aí no tapete.

Astoria o encarou, séria.

-Acha mesmo que eu vou querer dormir aí?

E deu-lhe as costas, enroscando-se sob as cobertas e querendo dormir o mais rápido possível.

* * *

><p>Duas semanas haviam se passado. Draco e Astoria pareciam estranhos dentro daquela casa. Mal se falavam, não comiam juntos. Astoria não saiu do quarto até o hematoma desaparecer.<p>

Quando finalmente o roxo sumiu, ela se arrumou para sair. Draco a viu e observou sua roupa minuciosamente.

-Que calça justa é essa?

Astoria ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu. Depois, olhou-se no espelho, observando como a roupa se ajustava em seus quadris.

-Bonita, não é? Valoriza as formas.

-Eu não gostei. – Respondeu Draco. – Está muito grudada.

-Ah, que pena! – Exclamou Astoria, num tom de lamento muito forçado. – Pena você não ter gostado, pois eu adorei.

Draco estreitou os olhos, zangado, sem deixar de notar que ela não fizera sequer menção de procurar outra roupa, como era seu costume quando ele demonstrava desagrado. Sem querer iniciar uma briga, indagou onde ia. Ela respondeu que iria ao Beco Diagonal.

-Vai fazer o quê lá? – Ele questionou.

-Não é da sua conta.

Draco pareceu inchar de raiva diante da petulância da esposa. Nunca, jamais ela o respondera daquele modo. Ele então disse nervoso, tentando controlar a voz:

-Não pense que vai colocar as asinhas de fora só porque tivemos uma briga séria. Se pensa que vai agir desse modo se aproveitando da situação, pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva. Você é minha esposa e me deve respeito! Se insistir em agir desta maneira, eu...

- Vai fazer o quê? – Desafiou ela, firme. – Vai me trancar em casa? Vai me xingar? Ah, já sei! Vai dar um murro na minha cara! – Ela exclamou, de modo teatral. – Aqui está meu rosto! Pode começar! – Ela disse, dando tapinhas no próprio rosto. – Essa eu quero ver! Mas depois, aguente as consequências!

Os dois se encararam com raiva por alguns instantes. Então, Astoria pegou a bolsa e saiu do quarto, dizendo: "Tenha um bom dia". Draco a chamou duas vezes, mas ela não retornou. Ele ficou ali, ofegante, zangado, sem saber como reagir diante daquela Astoria que ele desconhecia.

* * *

><p>Já havia se passado um mês desde a festa de Zabini.<p>

Astoria e Draco ainda estavam distantes. Ele estava insatisfeito com a postura dela, enfrentando-o e recusando qualquer tentativa de fazer as pazes, porém tinha consciência do próprio erro, por isso não estava sendo muito insistente.

Mas, se por um lado sua mente sabia que ele não tinha o direito de insistir, por outro, seu corpo lhe dava sinais de que Astoria estava fazendo falta. Então, certa noite ele resolveu procurá-la.

Astoria estava dormindo na cama nova que ele tinha mandado colocar no quarto. Era uma cama maior que a anterior, confortável e sem o elegante dossel com que estavam acostumados. Ele a tinha convencido a voltar a dormir na cama e dormia ao lado dela, mas não se tocavam. Era uma situação que o irritava, mas Astoria não se importava.

Naquela noite ele resolveu fazer como de costume quando a queria no meio da noite: brincou delicadamente com o cabelo dela perto da orelha. Acariciou-lhe o pescoço. Desceu a mão pelo corpo dela, passando pela cintura e abraçando-a de modo a fazer com que ficasse mais próxima. Então, ouviu sua voz sibilando:

-Tire essa _coisa_ de perto de mim!

Draco ficou parado por um instante, surpreso.

-Ah, qual é, Astoria! Estou com saudades...

Ela afastou-se de leve.

-Azar o seu. Fique longe de mim, estou avisando.

Draco chegou mais para perto, tentando puxá-la levemente.

-Ah, por favor, vai! Estou louco de vontade.

Astoria levantou-se da cama num pulo. Estava bem escuro e Draco não podia vê-la. Ele riu, achando que ela estava fazendo charme, e acendeu a luz dizendo:

-Não seja durona, depois desse tempo todo aposto que você também quer.

Quando a luz acendeu, ele deu um salto, indo para o lado oposto ao qual ela estava e gritando:

-O que é isso, mulher! Enlouqueceu de vez?

Porque Astoria estava com uma faca de cozinha enorme apontada em direção a ele.

Ofegante, com olhos arregalados, ela gritou:

-Eu disse para você ficar longe de mim!

Draco, movido pelo susto ou por estar impressionado com a faca, pegou uma almofada e escondeu sua excitação.

-Pode guardar isso aí, já até perdi a vontade.

Ela não se mexeu.

-Não tente nada contra mim, ou vou me defender. E não adianta esconder a faca, pois tem muitas outras escondidas aqui no quarto.

Draco riu, debochado.

-Facas, é? Você é trouxa? Seria mais fácil usar um feitiço defensivo.

Ela enrubesceu, envergonhada.

-Não consegui aprender um capaz de cortar sem matar.

Ele riu outra vez, ainda mais debochado.

-Ah não, é? Talvez você devesse estudar mais.

Irritada com o deboche ela respondeu:

-Ou então arriscar o sectumsempra, afinal, quem iria sair ferido seria você mesmo, de modo que eu não deveria me importar.

À menção daquele feitiço que ele conhecia muito bem, o rosto de Draco, que já era pálido, ficou ainda mais branco. Ele viu que ela estava falando sério.

-Guarda isso aí. – Pediu. –Dou-lhe minha palavra de que não farei nada que você não queira.

Astoria continuou encarando-o e empunhando a faca, decidida. Mas Draco notou que apesar de parecer segura, a mão dela tremia e o olhar dela era assustado, como se ela desejasse não precisar fazer uso daquela arma. Ele então levantou as mãos, num gesto de rendição. "Pode confiar", disse.

Ela baixou a faca lentamente e a colocou sobre a penteadeira. Sentou-se no banquinho, sem tirar os olhos do marido.

Ele sentou-se na beira da cama, encarando-a:

-Nós precisamos conversar.

Ela desviou o olhar.

-Astoria, já faz mais de um mês.

-Eu sei.

-Não é possível que você tenha ficado tão traumatizada assim, a ponto de ter facas escondidas pelo quarto para me evitar.

Ela suspirou profundamente.

-Você não entende.

-Se você me explicar, quem sabe?

Ela inspirou profundamente e disse apenas:

-Coloque-se em meu lugar e imagine se seria fácil esquecer uma agressão vinda de alguém que você amasse e que esperasse que o protegesse de qualquer mal.

Ao terminar, ela encarou o marido por alguns instantes. Depois, retornou à cama. Pôs a faca sob o travesseiro, e – Draco não pôde deixar de notar – sua mão também estava lá, certamente segurando a arma.

Não se falaram mais durante a noite.

* * *

><p>Já se passavam pouco mais de três meses desde a festa de Zabini.<p>

Draco, Astoria e Narcisa estavam à mesa, onde haviam acabado de jantar. Mary, a empregada, serviu aos três xícaras de chá.

Distraído, Draco levou sua xícara à boca, sem notar que ela fumegava. Obviamente, queimou-se com o chá. Largando a xícara na mesa, gritou:

-Sua estúpida! Está tentando me mutilar ou o quê?

Astoria, acostumada aos chiliques do marido, balançou de leve a cabeça negativamente, e revirou os olhos. Narcisa, no entanto, mostrou-se espantada.

-Calma, filho! Você deveria tomar mais cuidado. Não viu que o chá estava quente?

-Ora essa! O que custava essa idiota avisar? – Pegando a xícara na mesa, ele atirou-a na bandeja e ela se chocou violentamente no bule,que estava na bandeja que a empregada segurava, depois caiu no chão e se espatifou. A pobre Mary arregalou os olhos, assustada.

-Draco! Que comportamento é esse? – Ralhou Narcisa, enquanto Astoria sinalizava para que Mary saísse da sala, para sua própria segurança.

-Estou cansado de gente incompetente! – Ele exclamou, zangado.

Narcisa observou o filho, enquanto Astoria mexia placidamente seu chá, indiferente ao nervosismo do marido.

-Você está muito nervoso por um motivo tão bobo. O que é que está deixando você assim, à flor da pele?

Ele bufou e respondeu:

-O problema é que eu não tenho nervos de aço.

E lançou um rápido olhar mal humorado para a esposa, que permanecia indiferente à histeria dele. Narcisa não deixou passar despercebido. Então, observou a nora e notou que ela parecia fria, amargurada e desligada do marido.

Sem disfarce ou cerimônia, indagou:

-Como anda a vida de vocês dois?

Eles a encararam, Astoria saindo da apatia.

-Estamos bem. – respondeu Draco, mas sua expressão desconfiada o traiu. Astoria concordou, mas sem encarar a sogra. A atitude de ambos deu a ela a certeza do que estava pensando.

-Estão bem, é? E há quanto tempo não transam?

-Mamãe! –Draco exclamou. – Isso é coisa que se pergunte?

Ignorando-o, ela dirigiu-se à nora.

-Responda querida. Há quanto tempo vocês não fazem sexo?

Astoria, constrangida, começou a tentar falar, mas não conseguia formar uma frase. Então Draco respondeu:

-Três meses.

-Como é que é?

Draco amarrou a cara:

-É isso mesmo, mamãe. Estamos há três meses sem fazer amor. E o que isso tem a ver com tudo?

Demonstrando preocupação maior com outros problemas que não o mau humor do filho e a chateação da nora, Narcisa disse:

-Três meses? É pior do que eu desconfiava! Como esperam ter filhos sem transar? Como o sobrenome da família Malfoy vai se manter se seu herdeiro não procura sua mulher?

-Não é bem assim, mãe! – Reagiu Draco, ofendido. – Temos problemas, como qualquer casal! Acontece que...

-Acontece –cortou ela- que não me interessa! Tratem de resolver seus problemas! Eu quero netos! Onde já se viu? Tão jovens e tão tolos!

Ela se levantou, atirou o guardanapo na mesa e retirou-se para seu quarto. Astoria, que ouvira tudo de cabeça baixa e em silêncio, encarou o marido. Ele disse:

-Ela tem razão. Você sabe.

Astoria engoliu em seco.

-Não é culpa minha. _Você_ sabe.

Draco inspirou. Aproximou-se de Astoria e segurou suas mãos.

-Astoria, você não pode se queixar de que eu não a procuro. Já tentei várias vezes e você sempre diz não. O que eu posso fazer? Não posso forçá-la a fazer o que não quer.

Os lábios de Astoria começaram a tremer. De repente ela parecia muito frágil.

-Draco, não é que eu não queira. –Disse, chorosa. - Aquele episódio já está no passado, já conversamos e eu decidi perdoá-lo, mas... –ela engoliu em seco outra vez. – Não posso evitar. Quando você me toca, é como se tudo estivesse voltando. Eu também sinto sua falta, também o quero, já até me arrumei para você numa noite dessas, mas quando chega a hora, eu... –Ela calou-se, tentando explicar. - Eu não quero pensar em você como um es... – ela parou de falar e escolheu uma palavra menos cruel. – Como um agressor. O problema é que eu simplesmente não consigo!

Draco suspirou, compreensivo.

-Entendo. Mas isso tem que parar. Olha, eu acho melhor procurarmos um médico. Um daqueles trouxas que ajudam os outros a colocarem a cabeça no lugar.

Astoria empertigou-se.

-Se você não pode procurar médicos trouxas pra nos ajudarem a ter filhos, não posso procurá-los para me ajudarem a voltar para sua cama.

-Astoria, por favor, seja razoável!

-Me dê algum tempo, está bem? Vou ver o que posso fazer pra resolver isso.

-Você já teve três meses. Quanto mais terei que esperar?

-Não sei. O tempo que for necessário.

-Para você isto pode ser simples, mas para mim é uma tortura.

-Então procure outra para aliviar seus instintos. Eu não me importo. Vá lá e arrume uma que satisfaça seus desejos animais.

-Eu não quero outras, quero minha esposa. Será que dá para entender?

-Então espere. Você causou tudo isso. Agora, espere até ter uma solução.

-Tudo bem, querida, mas espero que isso acabe logo. Quero resolver da melhor forma, porque gosto de você. Porém, se continuar assim, vamos ter que reavaliar se realmente queremos manter este casamento.

Astoria abriu a boca para responder, mas Draco se levantou rapidamente e já estava subindo para o quarto quando disse:

-Pense bem no que quer fazer.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Draco e Astoria não se falaram pela manhã, pois ele saiu quando ela ainda estava dormindo.<p>

Astoria aproveitou o dia para sair, cuidar da beleza, comprar roupas novas, enfim, um dia bem feminino, para esquecer as conversas da noite anterior.

Já estava anoitecendo quando retornou para casa carregando várias sacolas. Ao entrar, encontrou a sogra com Blaise Zabini. Eles estavam na sala de estar. Mary lhe entregava um copo d'água, que ela segurava tremendo muito, enquanto Blaise parecia confortá-la.

-Fique tranquila, está tudo bem. O pior já passou.

Astoria aproximou-se e percebeu que Narcisa chorava. Ela então perguntou ansiosa:

-O que houve? Blaise, o que aconteceu?

Blaise encarou Astoria soturno:

-Draco levou um tiro.

**Fim do capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando a fic! Especialmente a quem tem enviado reviews, que muito me incentivam a continuar escrevendo._

_Estou tentando manter o ritmo de um capítulo por semana, mas está meio complicado. Tentarei postar um por semana ou, no máximo, a cada duas semanas. Mas não se preocupem que não vou deixar a fic pelo caminho (a não ser que ninguém mais mande review,né, porque escrever pra ninguém não dá. rsrs!)._

_Beijos!_


	11. Estocolmo

As sacolas caíram no chão e uma fração de segundo depois Astoria buscava amparo na parede mais próxima, arquejante. Sua mente parecia ter sido obliterada. Aos poucos o entendimento foi se fazendo em seu cérebro: Draco alvejado. Ferido. Talvez... Morto?

Alguém colocou um copo de água em sua mão, mas ela não conseguia segurá-lo, pois tremia e sua mão parecia não ter mais sensibilidade. Passou-se algum tempo até que ela percebesse que chorava e soluçava, dizendo penosamente: "Ah não, Draco! Draco!".

Ouviu vagamente uma voz conhecida dizendo algo que ela não conseguia entender. Era Blaise, perdido entre duas mulheres nervosas e chorosas, sem saber como consolá-las. Só então Astoria lembrou-se da sogra e cambaleou até ela. As suas se abraçaram e choraram copiosamente, tentando se consolar mutuamente.

Passados vários minutos, Astoria pediu o copo d'água e tomou vários goles, forçando-se a se acalmar: Narcisa estava arrasada e caberia a ela se inteirar dos fatos e tomar providências, fossem quais fossem.

-Onde ele está? – indagou. – Ele não está... ?

-Não, por Merlin, não! – exclamou Blaise. – Apesar de o tiro ter atingido uma parte preocupante, perto do peito, nenhum órgão foi atingido. Ele precisou ser operado, mas a cirurgia foi bem sucedida.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Narcisa despertar da melancolia.

-_Operado_? Você não quer dizer que foi atendido por...

-Trouxas. – completou Zabini. Havia um tom de desagrado em sua voz, deixando claro que a palavra o enojava. –Mas não se preocupe, Narcisa. Por sorte Draco e eu temos o mesmo tipo de sangue e eu doei a ele o necessário, além de ter entrado em contato com o Ministério da Magia, para que eles colocassem os funcionários responsáveis cuidando para que Draco tivesse seu sangue puro respeitado. Você sabe, há uma equipe encarregada do contato entre bruxos e trouxas. Como o ferimento foi causado por uma arma trouxa, tiveram que tratá-lo do modo trouxa, sabem como é, cortando e costurando.

-Mas ele ficou bem? Onde afinal ele está?

-No hospital St. Mary. Está na UTI, que é onde ficam os casos mais graves, mas é porque foi operado. – Blaise explicou, ao notar o sobressalto das duas mulheres. – Retiraram o projetil e estão observando a recuperação dele.

Astoria sinalizou balançando a cabeça levemente em sinal positivo.

-Como foi que tudo aconteceu? –perguntou Astoria.

-Estávamos na Londres trouxa. Tínhamos uma coisa da empresa para resolver e fomos lá. Estávamos procurando um local deserto para podermos desaparatar, então dois trouxas tentaram nos assaltar. Em vez de ficar quieto, Draco tentou pegar a varinha para imobilizá-los. Um deles fugiu, mas o outro estava com uma daquelas armas que eles usam para matar. Atirou nele e fugiu. Pegou do lado esquerdo, na altura do peito.

Astoria ofegou e levou as mãos à boca, imaginando o susto e a dor que o marido teve que enfrentar. Narcisa fungou. Estava mais calma, mas ainda chorava bastante.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. – Tranquilizou-as Blaise. – Draco é um cara forte, vai se recuperar logo.

-Obrigada pelo apoio, filho. – murmurou Narcisa. Blaise a abraçou, consolando-a. Astoria retirou-se sem dizer nada. Não quis ser notada.

* * *

><p>Astoria entrou em seu quarto. Sentou-se na cama e acariciou o travesseiro do marido. Então, desabou sobre ele, aos prantos. O cheiro de Draco ainda estava ali, intensificando seu temor de que nunca voltasse a vê-lo om vida.<p>

-Astoria? – chamou uma voz masculina à porta do quarto.

Ela levantou-se, secando os olhos apressadamente. "Blaise?"

Blaise Zabini entrou cautelosamente no quarto.

-Desculpe-me por incomodá-la. Sei que é um momento difícil, porém preciso pegar uns papéis que Draco deixou no escritório. Narcisa me autorizou a subir.

-Tudo bem. Fique à vontade. – Astoria respondeu, sem emoção.

E no instante seguinte, chorou desesperadamente.

Blaise sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e passou a mão por sobre seus ombros, consolando-a.

-Ele vai ficar bem, Astoria. A situação foi preocupante, mas ele vai se salvar. Draco é forte. Você não vai se livrar dele facilmente assim. –concluiu ele, tentando animá-la.

-Um tiro é uma coisa perigosa demais. –Astoria observou, lastimosa. –Quantas pessoas morrem assim todos os dias?

Blaise a apertou com mais força e ela pousou a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

-Os trouxa são idiotas para várias coisas, mas pelo menos sabem desfazer as bobagens que fazem.

Astoria fungou.

-Não vou me perdoar se algo pior acontecer. Draco e eu estávamos brigados. Ontem à noite tivemos uma conversa, mas não conseguimos nos entender. Se eu ao menos não tivesse sido tão dura...

Ela suspirou antes de continuar.

-A última coisa que ele me disse foi que precisávamos pensar se queríamos continuar casados. Imagine só se acontecer o pior e ele morrer achando que eu não o queria mais!

Blaise acariciou os cabelos de Astoria cuidadosamente.

-Ele não vai morrer, Astoria. Tenho certeza de que logo ele estará aqui de volta.

Astoria apertou os lábios e mais lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto.

-Eu o amo tanto! Draco... Meu Draco! Ele não pode morrer. Se ele morrer eu morrerei junto com ele.

Blaise abraçou Astoria, consolando-a. Não sabia mais o que dizer, então se limitava a repetir que tudo iria ficar bem.

Um estranho pensamento começou a se formar na mente de Blaise enquanto abraçava Astoria. "Céus, como ela é atraente! Como pude deixa-la escapar?", pensava enquanto sentia os seios dela encostando em seu peito levemente. Sabia que era no mínimo incorreto pensar nos atributos dela num momento daqueles, mas estava sendo traído por seus instintos. "Ela é linda, gostosa, e tem um cheiro... Ah, que deliciosa! Ela é maravilhosa. Impossível não desejar esta mulher."

Blaise sentia-se especialmente tentado pelo fato de que Draco o tinha desafiado a lhe roubar a mulher, como se ele não tivesse capacidade para isso. A oportunidade era excelente: Astoria estava fragilizada e vulnerável. Uma presa perfeita.

Mas Blaise não seria tão canalha a ponto de se aproveitar da mulher do amigo em uma situação daquelas. Draco fora arrogante ao desafiá-lo, mas isso não justificaria uma atitude tão mau caráter.

Ao mesmo tempo em que tal entendimento se formava na cabeça de Blaise, Astoria se dava conta do quão inadequada era aquela situação.

Ela estivera na companhia de Blaise, desesperada demais para pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse a vida de Draco. Porém, já um pouco mais calma, foi atingida pela percepção de que estava abraçada a Blaise e por um segundo fugaz sentiu a firmeza dos braços dele, seu cheiro másculo e uma pontada de desejo se acendeu.

Imediatamente Astoria bloqueou aquele pensamento. Estava tudo errado! Ela estava no quarto de Draco, _na_ _cama_ dele, abraçada a um homem do qual sabia que o marido nutria profundos ciúmes. Completamente inadequado.

Constrangida, saiu daquele abraço tentando não parecer grosseira. Sem olhar para Blaise, disse:

-É melhor eu me apressar. Tenho que ir até o hospital para saber como ele está.

Blaise a observou com ar de desapontamento e comentou:

-Seria melhor você ir amanhã, Astoria. Ele não vai poder receber visitas e a equipe responsável pela cirurgia não vai estar lá. Se houver algo errado, entrarão em contato.

Astoria lançou-lhe uma expressão emburrada:

-Vou para lá sim. Imagine só se vou ficar tranquila em casa enquanto meu marido corre o risco de morrer!

-_Ele não vai morrer, Astoria_! –Exclamou Blaise de modo enfático. – Ouça. Fique aqui e faça companhia à sua sogra. Amanhã você vai ao hospital e certamente Draco estará bem.

Ele foi até a porta e de lá disse:

-Se me dá licença, vou pegar os papeis.

Astoria assentiu e ele saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Meia hora depois, Astoria aparatava na porta do hospital.

* * *

><p>Astoria dirigiu-se à recepção, onde uma funcionária com cara de poucos amigos fazia anotações. Pigarreou, mas a mulher não lhe deu atenção. Ela então disse timidamente: "Boa noite?" Novamente não obteve resposta. "Boa noite!", exclamou, elevando um pouco a voz.<p>

A recepcionista bufou e revirou os olhos, pousando zangada as mãos sobre o balcão. Encarou Astoria com visível desagrado e disse: "Eu não sou surda. O que é?".

Astoria, sentindo-se intimidada, murmurou: "Só queria saber notícias do meu marido".

A recepcionista digitou rapidamente em um computador.

-Nome.

-Draco Malfoy.

A mulher tornou a digitar.

-Draco Malfoy- grunhiu. – Tiro próximo ao peito. Cirurgia para extração do projetil. UTI.

Astoria aguardou por mais informações, mas a mulher não disse mais nada.

-E então? – Indagou Astoria, impaciente.

-Então o quê? Já lhe disse!

-Quero saber como ele está agora! Está passando bem? Já acordou?

A mulher empertigou-se:

-Escute aqui, minha senhora, isto é tudo que tenho para lhe informar. Se quer saber mais coisas, fique aí e espere até amanhecer, quando haverá troca de plantão e as informações serão atualizadas. Não me faça perder mais tempo.

Astoria, já sensibilizada pelos acontecimentos, ficou ainda mais abalada. Olhou para a mulher com lágrimas nos olhos e disse, com a voz tomada pela dor:

-Você não ama ninguém, não é?

-Como é?

-Você não tem marido, filhos, mãe, amigos... Não tem ninguém importante em sua vida, para você imaginar como é estar perto de perder um ente querido. Só isso explica essa sua crueldade. Eu só quero saber do meu marido! Só isso! Custa alguma coisa você ser mais competente?

A mulher se ofendeu com aquelas palavras e fez um gesto, chamando o segurança. O homem se aproximou com cara de tédio, aparentemente acostumado às queixas da colega. "Por favor, senhora, queira me acompanhar", disse, encarando Astoria.

-Mas eu só quero saber notícias do meu marido! – Suplicou Astoria. – Será que é tão difícil assim compreender?

O homem a observou com um olhar condescendente por alguns instantes. Depois disse:

-Senhora, as informações são atualizadas de acordo com as mudanças significativas no quadro dos pacientes ou quando há troca de plantão, o que ocorre às sete horas da manhã. Creio que no momento realmente não haja nada novo, e também não são permitidas visitas a essa hora. O ideal seria que a senhora fosse para casa e retornasse logo mais.

Astoria, contrariada, virou o rosto para o outro lado, respirando fundo e apertando os lábios.

-Sei que é difícil descansar quando há um ente querido em situação de risco, mas acho que é o melhor que a senhora pode fazer.

Astoria meneou a cabeça em sinal positivo. Vencida, vagou até uma cantina, onde pediu a um funcionário sonolento um copo enorme de café e sentou-se em um banco, disposta a esperar pelas horas que se fizessem necessárias até pôr os olhos em Draco.

* * *

><p>-Astoria. Astoria!<p>

Astoria abriu os olhos e levou alguns segundos para compreender que tinha pegado no sono, sentada no banco da cantina. O copo de café estava caído a seus pés. Agora havia várias pessoas ao seu redor, e Blaise estava à sua frente, tentando despertá-la.

-O que faz aqui? – Indagou ela, com a voz rouca ocasionada pelo cochilo.

-Chamei você pela manhã, mas ninguém atendeu o espelho, então consegui falar com Narcisa e ela avisou que você estava aqui. Conseguiu alguma coisa?

-Não. Só às sete horas é que talvez alguém apareça para falar comigo.

-Eu não avisei? Você devia ter ficado em casa descansando. Mas agora já são sete e meia. Vamos até o balcão. Espero que as notícias sejam boas.

Sem se importar com o estado em que se encontrava, ela disparou para o balcão de informações, onde uma funcionária diferente e visivelmente mais simpática e solícita estava atendendo. Aguardou com impaciência a fila de quatro pessoas ir diminuindo, e quando chegou sua vez, disse aflita:

-Draco Malfoy, foi operado, tem alguma notícia?

A jovem recepcionista lhe deu um breve sorriso, digitou rapidamente no computador e disse:

-Quadro estável. Saindo da UTI e indo para o quarto nesta manhã. Nesta tarde já poderá receber visitas.

Astoria abriu um sorriso e respirou profundamente, aliviada. A recepcionista prosseguiu:

-A senhora pode conversar com o plantão da enfermagem para saber maiores detalhes e voltar à uma hora da tarde para a visita.

Astoria assentiu e fez o que ela recomendou. Não havia nada de diferente do que a moça já havia lhe falado, porém, para seu alívio, as informações eram de que Draco estava reagindo muito bem. Como não havia muito que fazer até a hora da visita, ela resolveu voltar para casa, tomar um banho e descansar.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Astoria estava de volta. Foi até o quarto, de onde saía uma enfermeira.

-Boa tarde! Como ele está?

A moça deu um sorriso sem graça e respondeu:

-Mais cedo ele me chamou de trouxa, reclamou de todos os alimentos que recebeu e foi um custo aplicar-lhe os medicamentos. Então,suponho que esteja bem.

Astoria deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Posso entrar?

-Claro! Pode entrar, mas ele está dormindo. Os medicamentos causam sonolência.

Astoria sorriu e entrou lentamente no quarto.

Draco estava profundamente adormecido e como estava coberto, o curativo não podia ser visto.

Astoria aproximou-se da cama e um soluço emocionado escapou de sua boca. Ver o rosto dele tão tranquilo, ouvir sua respiração, ver seu peito subindo e descendo... A sensação de alívio era inexplicável. Chorou baixinho, agradecida por seu marido estar vivo, e tocou seu rosto para que pudesse sentir o calor do corpo daquele a quem ela tanto amava. Draco se mexeu um pouco, mas não acordou.

Ela arrastou uma poltrona até um dos lados da cama e ficou sentada ali, esperando ansiosamente que o marido acordasse, porém estava tão exausta que acabou adormecendo.

Astoria acordou ao sentir uma mão acariciando levemente seus cabelos e dizendo: "Mãe?".

Levantou-se da poltrona rapidamente, sorrindo, e viu a surpresa no rosto de Draco ao perceber que era ela, e não Narcisa.

-Astoria? Você?

Ela arquejou e murmurou: "Ah, Draco!". Fez menção de se atirar sobre ele, mas ele arregalou os olhos e exclamou: "Cuidado!".

Ela retesou ciente de que quase o machucou, e o encarou com um olhar que pedia desculpas profusamente. Draco sorriu serenamente e disse: "Venha", esticando o braço do lado oposto ao ferimento para abraçá-la. Astoria aproximou-se e delicadamente o abraçou. Ele beijou sua cabeça e ela sentiu uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto. Levantou-se e olhou para ele, sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Ele viu as lágrimas em seu rosto e segurou sua mão.

-Está tudo bem, querida. Não chore. Estou ótimo.

Astoria apertou a mão dele.

-Você me deu um susto enorme, Draco. Por favor, prometa que nunca mais vai fazer isso. Se um trouxa ou quem quer que seja tentar assaltá-lo, prometa-me, você vai entregar tudo!

Draco sorriu, condescendente.

-Não se preocupe, querida. Senti tanta dor que não quero passar por isso de novo nunca.

Astoria sorriu e lhe acariciou o rosto. Aproximou lentamente seu rosto do de Draco e beijou-o delicadamente. Draco, desajeitado, correspondeu ao beijo da melhor forma que pôde, mas era possível notar sua paixão e o quanto também sentira falta da esposa. Astoria parecia não querer desgrudar os lábios dos de Draco. "Eu te amo, meu amor, te amo!" Murmurou, sem se separar dele. "Te amo e não quero que você se machuque nunca mais".

Depois de vários beijos, Draco pôs a mão no rosto dela, carinhoso.

-Não esperava ver você aqui, gatinha. Estou surpreso.

Astoria murmurou: "Bobo.".

- Na verdade, estou emocionado. Depois de tudo o que temos passado, você vem para ficar do meu lado.

Ela sorriu, acariciando-lhe o rosto.

-Na alegria e na tristeza. Lembra?

Ele sorriu de volta e acariciando a mão dela, disse:

-Sabe. Quando eu estava ferido, vindo para cá para ser operado, só conseguia pensar em você. Só pensava que não podia morrer de jeito nenhum, senão, quem cuidaria da minha menina?

Ela sorriu e apertou de leve o nariz dele. Depois passou um dedo pelo rosto dele, marcando seus traços. Não disse nada, mas seu olhar mostrava o quanto estava emocionada. Inclinou-se novamente sobre ele e lhe deu mais um beijo apaixonado.

A porta do quarto se abriu. Narcisa entrou, e ao ver Draco, exclamou: Ah, meu filhinho!"E quase se atirou em cima dele, como fizera Astoria. Advertida pelo casal, controlou o ímpeto e beijou e acariciou o filho. Instantes depois, estava à procura da enfermagem, reclamando e exigindo melhor tratamento, tal qual fizera o filho.

Depois de algum tempo, Blaise apareceu.

-E aí, cara! Tudo bem? - Cumprimentou, feliz em ver o amigo. Astoria aproveitou para ir até a antessala, onde ligou uma TV e começou a arrumar alguns cartões e flores que Draco tinha acabado de receber.

-Estou bem. – Ele respondeu. – Obrigado por ter me ajudado. Estaria ferrado se você não estivesse lá.

-Pois é. Mas tudo está bem quando termina bem. Logo você estará pronto para outra.

Draco riu.

-Não diga isso. Não quero passar por uma coisa dessas outra vez.

Os dois conversaram por vários instantes sobre negócios. Então Blaise notou Draco olhando para Astoria e comentou:

-Ela ficou desesperada ao receber a notícia. Estava horrorizada com a ideia de que você pudesse morrer. Eu tentei consolá-la, mas nada que eu dissesse conseguia tranquiliza-la.

Draco estreitou os olhos.

-E por que _você_ foi quem teve de consolar a _minha_ esposa?

-Porque era eu quem estava por perto quando você resolveu bancar o bruxão pra cima de dois trouxas armados, e coube a mim informar à sua família da merda em que você se meteu. – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas duas vezes, num gesto característico de Draco. – De nada. – Completou, debochado.

Draco, aliviado, voltou a olhar para a esposa.

-Que diabos ela está fazendo?

Blaise olhou com mais atenção.

-Está assistindo àquela coisa de trouxas. Como se chama? _Tevelisão_. – Completou um tanto inseguro.

Draco ficou incomodado em ver a esposa se entrosando com coisas trouxas.

-Astoria. -Chamou. -Astoria!

Ela parou de olhar para a TV. "Sim?".

-O que está fazendo?

-Arrumando as coisas que você recebeu. Quer ver agora?

-Não, querida. Depois verei com calma.

Ela sorriu e voltou a prestar atenção à TV. Uma enfermeira chegou com um pote de gelatina e Draco torceu o nariz, murmurando: "Esse pote de sabão outra vez".

Astoria se aproximou para ajuda-lo a comer, mas ele disse que conseguiria sozinho. Ela voltou para a antessala e Draco deu uma colherada na gelatina. Murmurou:

-Ao menos para uma coisa levar esse tiro serviu..

-Ah é? - Indagou Blaise, curioso. –Para que?

-Para fazermos as pazes. Estávamos brigados há vários dias, mas pelo visto, ela resolveu reconsiderar.

Blaise deu um sorriso completamente safado.

-Então, meu caro, acho bom você comer todas as porcarias que lhe servirem.

-Por que?

-Você precisa estar bem nutrido, pois se estavam brigados e depois do tiro ela ficou com medo de perdê-lo, quando você se recuperar, terá o melhor sexo de sua vida. Sexo de reconciliação mais sexo de alívio por não perder o marido... Cara, você é um homem de sorte! – Blaise comentou, divertido, e os dois caíram na risada.

Narcisa retornou ao quarto, reclamando do hospital onde seu filho estava sendo tratado como um nababo. O médico apareceu para avaliar Draco e informou que ele poderia voltar para casa no dia seguinte. Então Narcisa e Astoria tiveram uma breve discussão para decidirem qual das duas faria companhia a Draco durante a noite, e Astoria conseguiu convencer a sogra de que cabia a ela, como companheira, ficar com o marido, até porque era mais jovem e aguentaria melhor a noite fora de casa. Assim, Narcisa despediu-se de Astoria e do filho e foi para casa, acompanhada por Blaise. Astoria passou a noite velando o sono de Draco, feliz por vê-lo e confirmar que, apesar do ferimento, ele estava bem.

* * *

><p><strong>DIAS DEPOIS<strong>

Draco estava quase totalmente recuperado da cirurgia. Ainda eram necessários alguns cuidados com o ferimento, mas já estava de volta à sua rotina, trabalhando em casa em vez de ir ao escritório, um luxo ao qual ele podia se dar, uma vez que com o a fortuna que tinha, nem mesmo precisaria trabalhar se não quisesse.

Certa tarde resolveu descansar. Avisou a Zabini que se ausentaria e foi dormir.

Astoria tinha estado em sua ourivesaria durante algum tempo. No meio da tarde, voltou para casa e foi direto ao escritório. Ao ver que o marido não estava, foi ao quarto e o viu dormir. Achou estranho, então perguntou a Narcisa se ele estivera se sentindo mal. Como a sogra avisou que ele estava bem, voltou à ourivesaria, trabalhando um pouco mais para tentar se distrair.

Estava absorta em seu trabalho quando, ao virar-se para mexer em um armário, deu de cara com Draco observando-a da porta. Soltou um grito assustado e bronqueou:

-Que droga de mania essa sua, de se esgueirar como um rato! Deu-me um susto!

Draco sorriu.

-Desculpe- me. Não tive a intenção. É que você estava tão linda, concentrada no trabalho, que eu mão quis interromper.

Astoria não pôde evitar um sorriso discreto.

-Eu mexo com algumas coisas perigosas aqui, sabe? Imagine se numa dessas suas aparições repentinas eu jogo para o alto um frasco de ácido muriático?

-Tenho certeza de que não acontecerá uma coisa dessas, sendo você tão responsável e cuidadosa.

-Oh, que galante, senhor Malfoy. – Ela respondeu, mas estava sorrindo. – Não tente me dobrar com elogios.

-De modo algum, minha querida. Em todo caso, prometo não fazer isso de novo. Da próxima vez subirei as escadas sapateando.

Astoria deu uma gargalhada, balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo, divertida. Enquanto isso, Draco observou o local.

-Quantos anos você tinha quando começou a mexer com isso? Com ouro, quero dizer. Você era bem novinha, não é? Afinal, quando nos casamos você já sabia produzir joias.

-Comecei aos dez anos. – Astoria respondeu. – Quando fui para Hogwarts já sabia muita coisa. Eu estudei enquanto estava lá, também. Ia lendo as coisas e punha em prática quando chegava em casa depois das férias. Meu tio era ourives e me ensinavam. Fui meio precoce. – completou.

-Muito bom. – Draco afirmou, com um tom de aprovação, parecendo sentir orgulho da esposa.

-E a que devo a honra de sua visita? – Ela indagou, começando a arrumar seus utensílios.

Draco sentou-se preguiçosamente em um sofá, na verdade um divã, usado para receber as amigas que lhe faziam encomendas de joias.

-Mamãe disse que você esteve me procurando. Vim saber o que você queria.

Astoria corou.

-Ah. É isso. –Respondeu, enquanto guardava os últimos objetos de trabalho, limpava a bancada e lavava as mãos.

Draco riu.

-Por que está corando? Ah, não me diga que após tanto tempo de casamento, eu ainda a deixo constrangida?

-Nem sempre, não é? – Ela disse, aparentando nervosismo. Depois completou:

-O ferimento. Como está?

-Quase sarado. Incomoda só um pouco, mas não dói tanto. Por que? O que tem isso a ver com a conversa.

-É que... Eu fui procurá-lo porque queria... –Ela disse reticente, esfregando as mãos. Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ela então completou: -Quero fazer amor com você.

Draco a encarou com uma expressão absolutamente surpresa.

-Estamos há meses sem transar e agora, do nada, você quer? A quem devo este maravilhoso milagre? Não que eu esteja reclamando nem nada, mas francamente, estou espantado.

Astoria engoliu em seco e explicou:

-É que quando eu o vi naquela cama, ferido, me dei conta de que quase o tinha perdido. Então percebi que não quero mais deixar de viver nenhum momento junto com você.

A expressão de Draco ao ouvi-la era insondável.

-Então, você me viu sofrendo e resolveu voltar para mim por inteiro?

-É, podemos resumir assim.

-Não preciso de sua piedade, Astoria. – ele contestou secamente.

-Não é piedade! – ela rebateu, ansiosa. – É só que vê-lo naquele estado me sensibilizou e me fez ver o quanto estou perdendo me afastando de você.

-E achou que era uma boa ideia me procurar e simplesmente se atirar em cima de mim.

Astoria abriu a boca para começar a responder mas ele a cortou.

-Não sou um pedaço de carne, sabe? Tenho sentimentos! Acha que é só chegar e dizer que quer transar? Não é assim não!

Ela baixou os olhos, sentindo-se envergonhada com aquela reação inesperada. Então ele prosseguiu:

-Não é assim não. – repetiu. E com a voz mais suave, completou:

-Tem que fazer um carinho, sabe? Uns beijinhos, uns amassos. Quem sabe até dizer que eu sou bonitinho...

Ele sorriu, e Astoria percebeu que estava brincando.

Então, ela foi até o divã e sentou-se cuidadosamente no colo do marido. Passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e o beijou por vários minutos.

Draco parou o beijo e segurou-a pela cintura, fazendo-a sair de seu colo e sentar-se no divã. Logo depois, inclinou-se sobre ela e a beijou outra vez, agora aprofundando mais o beijo, sua língua explorando a dela com pressa e desejo, como havia tempos não fazia. Suas pernas se entrelaçaram, seus corpos gritavam de saudades um do outro. Astoria chegava a gemer baixinho, só de sentir aquele beijo e aquele corpo tão amado sobre o seu.

Então, Draco parou de beijá-la e olhou seu rosto, numa atitude de completa contemplação. Aproximou-se e começou a beijar o rosto dela carinhosamente, no mesmo lugar onde há meses havia lhe esmurrado. Espalhou beijos delicados próximo ao seu nariz, em seu olho, nas maçãs do rosto, enfim, em todos os locais onde antes estivera aquele horrível hematoma. Por fim ele a encarou, e ela esticou o braço e tocou-lhe o rosto, sorrindo, e o puxou para mais um beijo.

Finalmente, ele começou a desabotoar a blusa dela, lentamente. Ela ofegava. Ele atirou a blusa para o lado e desabotoou sua saia, e a puxou cuidadosamente. Beijou-a mais uma vez, agora acariciando-lhe os seios. A respiração dela estava cada vez mais pesada. Ele tirou-lhe o sutiã e escorreu a calcinha através de suas pernas de um modo lento e sensual, enquanto a encarava.

Beijou-a mais uma vez e começou a despir-se, sem dificuldade, já que estava usando roupas confortáveis. Logo tirou sua roupa íntima e Astoria pôde ver sua excitação e sentir que ele a queria tanto quanto ela o queria.

Ele se apoiou cuidadosamente sobre ela, beijando-a e afastando as pernas dela com as suas. Ela enlaçou seu pescoço, correspondendo ao beijo com paixão. Ele moveu-se de modo a encontrar a posição ideal para não tocar seu ferimento. Então, sua parte mais íntima alcançou a dela.

E antes que ele pudesse avançar um centímetro que fosse, ela retesou e arquejou, sua expressão tomada pelo medo.

Ele a encarou, em dúvida, e ela lhe lançou um olhar de incentivo. Ele tentou prosseguir, mas o pavor estava estampado no rosto dela. Então, ele fez menção de se afastar, e ela o segurou pelos braços com força.

-Não pare! –suplicou.

-Não posso continuar com isso, você está apavorada! – ele respondeu, tentando se levantar.

-Por favor, não pare! Eu preciso que você faça isso!

-Mas você está com medo! Eu não quero te fazer sofrer, Astoria!

-Eu quero me livrar desse medo, Draco! Por favor, tire isso de mim! Quero você de volta na minha vida, te quero por inteiro!

-Astoria...

-Por favor!

Ele suspirou ainda em dúvida, mantendo o controle com um esforço extremo. Encarou-a e viu seus olhos suplicantes e percebeu que ela falava sério.

Então, curvou-se sobre ela e a beijou ardentemente, suas mãos emoldurando o rosto tenso dela, e tornou a afastar-lhe as pernas. Olhou para ela, sorriu e, como fizera na primeira vez deles, disse: "Serei gentil.".

Fez-lhe um carinho no rosto e bem devagar, começou a penetrá-la.

Astoria estremeceu. Estava apavorada, mas queria desesperadamente aquilo. Porém, não conseguiu se controlar e começou a soluçar: estava chorando. Draco tentou se afastar, mas ela enlaçou a cintura dele com as pernas, trazendo-o para si. "Não!", gritou. Ele começou a se movimentar num ritmo lento e suave, espalhando pelo corpo dela sensações ambíguas, a dor e o prazer misturados, sem que ela pudesse definir o que era mais forte.

Os primeiros momentos foram angustiantes, mas ela estava decidida a se livrar daquele medo. Mesmo amedrontada, quis continuar. Abriu os olhos e observou o rosto do marido enquanto ele a amava.

Naquele instante, sentiu algo forte, como há muito não sentia. Vê-lo ali, desejando-a tão ardentemente, acendeu o fogo da paixão e ela percebeu que de algum modo não era o homem que a agredira, e sim o _seu_ Draco, que a ensinara a amar e ser amada. Ele estava de volta. E ela não mais o deixaria se perder.

Os gemidos de prazer foram substituindo os soluços de pavor à medida em que ela se entregava mais e mais, completamente esquecida de onde estavam. Aos poucos ela foi se soltando, sentindo-se morrendo e renascendo de amor. Beijou Draco de um modo visceral, agarrou-se a ele com uma força animalesca, sussurrando em seu ouvido o quanto o desejava e queria senti-lo dentro de si, o quanto sentira falta de sentir o corpo dele no seu, e ele, percebendo que ela era sua outra vez, intensificou os movimentos, e os sons de prazer que eles emitiam se fundiram, e já não sabiam onde um terminava e o outro começava, quando juntos explodiram em êxtase, e nada mais existia-nem o ouro ao redor, nem o divã, nem a enorme mansão, só existiam os dois e o amor que transbordava de seus corpos cansados depois daquela entrega total.

Eles se abraçaram, esperando que suas respirações se acalmassem. Ficaram por vários minutos entrelaçados, sentindo o calor, a presença e o cheiro um do outro. Beijaram-se mais, e mais, e mais, sem dizer uma palavra. Seus olhares se encontraram e se sustentaram, e naquele instante, não disseram nada, e se disseram tudo.

**Fim do capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oi pessoas!**

_Em primeiro lugar, peço mil desculpas pela demora na atualização. Estou com mil problemas no computador e está meio complicado pra escrever, mas tentarei atualizar semanalmente ou, o mais tardar, a cada quinze dias._

_Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo! Não deixem de comentar! Estou sem beta-reader, então, só a opinião de vocês poderá me ajudar. E me avisem se encontrarem algum erro, por favor!_

_Queria comentar os comentários de vocês...Me permitem?_

_Fernanda: "não acho que a astoria deva se submeter a tudo mas gostava mais dela quando ela era mais submissa.."_

_Na verdade, ela não vai mudar tanto. A reação dela foi de uma mulher que se sentiu injustiçada e está disposta a tudo para não ser abusada outra vez. Acho que agora haverá mais equilíbrio na relação. A princípio,pelo menos..._

_bia "Agora ela vai perdoar ele neh? Isso se ele sobreviver..."_

_Ela meio que já tinha perdoado,mas estava traumatizada. O que você achou da reconciliação total?_

_Audrey: "Mas confesso que tô com saudades das ceninhas hot, tomara que o Draco fique bonzinho logo depois desse tiro pra rolar sexo selvagem com Astoria versão dominadora, girl power. Sugestão: sexo na biblioteca hahahaha (a biblioteca dos Malfoy é meu fetiche eterno, socorro)"_

_E aí,gostou da cena 'hot'?Hehe!Aliás, queria saber se vocês estão gostando destas cenas, não quero exagerar,mas às vezes a história pede. Se acharem que está demais, me avisem,por favor._

_Quanto a sexo na biblioteca...Sugestão anotada... Muahahaha!_

_ Ps.:Ainda tem unhas?rsrs_

_Mia Malfoy "será que vamos ver personagens de outras casas por aqui ou a trama vai girar em torno dos Slytherins? continue escrevendo, a história tá ótima!"_

_A princípio,teremos mesmo um reino verde,rs!Pode ser que surja alguém de outra casa,mas não está nos planos._

_E obrigadíssima pelo 'ótima'!_

_Julia e Carol, aí está o capítulo,espero que tenham gostado!_

_Fico por ansiosamente,desesperadamente,um montão de reviews!_

_Bjss_

_Padma_


	12. Distantes

-Você está ficando careca. – Sentenciou Astoria, sentada sobre o vaso sanitário.

Draco estava diante do espelho, ditando ordens à sua lâmina de barbear, sendo observado pela esposa. Ela acabara de se banhar e estava embrulhada em um roupão felpudo, analisando-o.

-Dá para notar uma diferença bem na sua testa-continuou. – Quando nos casamos ela parecia menor. Engraçado, eu não tinha notado que seu cabelo caía tanto.

Draco enrugou a testa levemente, enquanto ditava mais um movimento para a lâmina, sem, no entanto responder a Astoria.

-E não pode ser hereditário, não é? Seu pai não sofre de calvície, o que explicaria uma queda de cabelo tão acentuada em um homem tão jovem.

-Quando você estiver aqui se embelezando com seus cremes – respondeu Draco secamente – vou me sentar aí e dizer que você está gorda.

Astoria, com uma expressão surpresa e ofendida, disse:

-Ai, amor! Não precisa se zangar, não é? Não estou falando para te ofender, mas sim porque acabei de notar. Puxa vida. Se a ideia te incomoda, você deveria tratar.

-Ou arranjar uma esposa que me dê menos trabalho. – ele respondeu, com um sorrisinho irônico.

-Rá rá rá. Muito engraçado. – Astoria disse com sarcasmo. -Falando sério. Você deve estar com algum problema de falta de vitaminas, ou está estressado demais.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Sem dúvida, motivos para me aborrecer é que não faltam. E pensar que eu nem precisaria trabalhar se não quisesse... Começo a pensar se não era uma boa ideia.

Astoria o encarou preocupada.

-Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Nunca o ouvi reclamar, você sempre se orgulhou tanto de sua empresa!

-Não quero falar de trabalho. – Ele disse, categórico, ao guardar a lâmina. – Venha. Vamos entrar na banheira.

-Banheira? – Espantou-se ela, só então notando que Draco a tinha enchido com água quente. – O que deu em você para querer um banho de banheira tão repentinamente?

-Nada, querida, apenas preciso descansar um pouco e gostaria de ter sua companhia, se possível sem tantas perguntas. – Ele retrucou, parecendo levemente irritado. – É possível?

Ela olhou para ele, em dúvida.

-Você sabe que tem algumas coisas que eu não gosto de fazer na água...

Ele riu.

-Relaxa, mulher. É só um banho.

Ele entrou na banheira e ela o seguiu. O lugar era amplo o suficiente para que os dois coubessem confortavelmente. Sentaram-se em lados opostos. Astoria notou o quanto ele parecia relaxar na água quente, com os olhos fechados, curtindo o momento. Algo devia realmente estar lhe causando incômodo no trabalho.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Astoria brincava com a espuma, enquanto Draco apenas aproveitava a sensação da água. Após alguns tempo, ela começou a brincar com os pés dele, cutucando-os com os seus, mas ele não lhe deu atenção e ela parou.

-Estou pensando em visitar Charlotte, Draco. O bebê deve estar para nascer, não é? Você sabe como ela está? Theodore tem comentado alguma coisa? Será que ela se sentiria confortável recebendo visitas?

Draco não respondeu. Tinha aberto os olhos e estava encarando a água com um olhar perdido.

-Draco? – chamou Astoria, preocupada. –Draco?

Ele olhou para ela, como se estivesse despertando. – Ah, o que foi?

-Você está dormindo ou o quê? – Ela brincou. Ele respondeu com um sorriso triste.

Astoria foi para o meio da banheira.

-Draco, o que é que está acontecendo? Você está muito esquisito hoje.

Ele pareceu relutar um pouco antes de responder.

-Nada, querida. Já te falei. –Sorriu para ela. Após alguns instantes disse: - Vem pra cá.

Ela o atendeu e ele abriu um dos braços para acomodá-la. Ela se aconchegou no abraço dele.

Draco a olhou e acariciou-lhe o rosto. Depois, com a mão sob a água, lhe fez um carinho discreto na barriga.

-Você vai ficar linda grávida. – Comentou.

Astoria respondeu apenas com um sorriso sem graça. Havia muito tempo que não discutiam sobre a questão do filho, mas ela não queria falar nisso agora.

-Estive pensando. Logo que tiver tempo, vou procurar os trouxas. Vou fazer um tratamento para podermos ter nosso bebê.

O rosto de Astoria se iluminou em um sorriso radiante.

-Draco! Você... Tem certeza?

-Claro! Já estamos esperando há tempo demais. Vamos procurar outros meios. Além de eu querer ser pai, quero que você tenha alguém ao seu lado. Não quero que se sinta sozinha.

-Mas eu não me sinto sozinha! Não com você ao meu lado.

Astoria notou um ar preocupado perpassando o rosto do marido, mas não quis insistir para que ele se abrisse.

-Você está muito tenso. Vou lhe fazer uma massagem, para relaxar estes músculos.

Draco chegou mais para frente, de modo que Astoria pôde se colocar por trás dele, passando as pernas pelos lados do seu corpo. Começou a massagear as costas do marido, que parecia relaxar sob seu toque.

-Quanta tensão, hein? O que estão fazendo com meu maridinho?

Ele riu.

-Não importa, meu bem, se estou ganhando essa massagem maravilhosa por conta disso.

Astoria curvou-se e lhe beijou o rosto.

Após alguns minutos, Draco deu-se por satisfeito com a massagem. Puxou Astoria para seu colo e acariciando seu rosto, tirou os cabelos que o cobriam. Olhou em seus olhos com intensidade.

-Sabia que eu adoro esse teu olhão azul?

Ela sorriu e o abraçou. Era tão raro ele fazer aquele tipo de elogio, e ele pareceu tão sincero que ela ficou completamente feliz em ouvi-lo.

Ela se enroscou no pescoço dele e o beijou. Enquanto o beijava, enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas, ficando com o corpo bem colado ao dele.

-Para quem estava preocupada em fazer _coisas_ na banheira, está assanhada demais.

-Não se anime. É só um beijo. – Ela respondeu com uma voz rouca e sensual.

Draco segurou Astoria pela cintura trazendo-a para mais perto e a beijou com paixão. Havia uma urgência, uma sofreguidão naquele beijo, deixando claro que realmente ele estava pensando em muitas coisas além daquele momento, como se algo pudesse afastar Astoria dali de um minuto a outro.

Poucos instantes depois, quaisquer preocupações foram deixadas de lado quando Astoria percebeu a excitação de Draco, que lhe lançou um sorriso maroto.

-Você disse que era só um banho! – Ela brincou, sorrindo.

-Era mentira. – Ele respondeu zombeteiro.

-Vou contar para o meu pai que fui enganada por um homem malvado, que me prometeu um banho de banheira e depois me seduziu.

-Ah, diga que minhas intenções são boas. Eu quero casar.

Ela deu uma gargalhada. Então Draco, sorrindo, saiu da banheira e esticou o roupão de Astoria no chão ao lado. Convidou-a a sair da água, e tão logo ela se pôs de pé ele a atacou com um beijo intenso, deitando-a sobre o roupão.

Ela tinha razão. Não era só um banho...

* * *

><p>Os dois estavam em clima de lua de mel desde que tinham feito as pazes, porém, aquele banho de banheira precedeu um grande baque na vida do casal. Algo que fez Astoria ter total certeza de que Draco não estava bem.<p>

Algo que nunca tinha acontecido com ele antes.

Sentado à beira da cama, envergonhado com a situação, ele lamentava:

-Não sei o que houve. É a primeira vez que passo por isso.

Astoria, cansada depois de vários minutos de preliminares que não resultaram em nada, disse de modo condescendente:

-Isso acontece, Draco. Não se preocupe.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar enviesado:

-Se pensa que me ajuda ficando com pena de mim, saiba que está muito enganada!

-Não estou com pena. – ela respondeu paciente. – Só estou sendo compreensiva. –Concluiu, afastando-se para que ele não se sentisse tão constrangido.

* * *

><p>-Ele tem outra – choramingou Astoria, encarando o espelho de dois sentidos.<p>

Daphne, do outro lado do espelho, tentava consolar a irmã.

-Não faça tempestade em copo d'água. Isso acontece com qualquer homem. Vai ver ele estava cansado.

-Ele nunca falhou, mesmo estando cansado. Tem algo errado, e tenho certeza de que é outra mulher!

-Por que diabos Draco iria procurar outra, tendo você? Olhe-se no espelho! Você é linda, sensual, é uma boa esposa. Por que ele a trairia?

-Não sei! E se ele estiver cansado de mim? Vai ver enjoou, sei lá! Ele tem andado triste, depressivo, calado. E se tem outra e está sofrendo porque não tem coragem de me contar? Vai ver ele tem uma amante grávida! Ah, por Merlin, um filho bastardo! Ele engravidou uma vagabunda! – Desesperou-se Astoria, apavorada.

Daphne revirou os olhos.

-Por favor, Astoria, não seja dramática. Pare de dar chilique e vá conversar com seu marido. Se ele está tendo este tipo de problema é porque tem algo o incomodando. É hora de você se mostrar solidária.

Astoria assentiu. Em seu íntimo, estava certa da infidelidade do marido, mas decidiu seguir o conselho da irmã.

Porém, antes que ela criasse coragem para interrogar o marido, a resposta aos seus questionamentos surgiu.

Certa noite despertou e ao levantar-se da cama, viu que estava só. Preocupada com o marido, saiu à sua procura.

Desceu as suntuosas escadarias da Mansão Malfoy e foi até o escritório, verificar se Draco estava envolvido com trabalho a uma hora daquelas. Ao aproximar-se, viu que a porta estava entreaberta.

Quando ia avançar pelo recinto, ouviu que alguém chorava. Estacou. Sabia que entreouvir era algo incorreto, mas mesmo assim optou por ficar ali.

Ouviu a voz da sogra, chorosa:

-E como vamos viver, filho? Que vergonha enorme vamos passar! Não é justo passarmos por isso, depois de tanto que já sofremos!

-Não nos faltará nada, mãe. Eles não podem nos tirar todas as nossas reservas. Vamos conseguir sobreviver até que tudo esteja resolvido. – A voz de Draco era insegura e não combinava com as palavras que ele dizia.

-Mas como ficam as outras coisas? A casa, os empregados? E temos que cuidar do seu pai! Como vou viajar sem dinheiro?

-Você não vai ficar sem dinheiro, mãe. Eu prometo. Não vou deixar você passar necessidades.

Astoria ofegou incrédula. Os Malfoy, passando por problemas financeiros? Era surreal. Ela sabia que a família do marido possuía tantos galeões que eles poderiam passar várias gerações sem se preocupar sequer em trabalhar. Como poderiam agora estar preocupados com as contas do fim do mês?

Sua cabeça mal processara tais informações quando ela ouviu uma pergunta que fez seu sangue gelar nas veias:

-Quando será sua viagem?

Viagem? Draco estava de viagem marcada e ela não sabia?

-Em uma ou duas semanas, no máximo. Zabini está cuidando da parte burocrática, passaporte, essas coisas. Mas não demoro a partir. Isto é, se você me garantir que vai ficar bem.

-E Astoria? Ela está sabendo de tudo isso?

-Não. – Ele respondeu apressadamente. – E nem quero que saiba.

-E até quando você acha que poderá esconder? Ela não é burra, cedo ou tarde irá notar!

-Eu sei, mãe, mas... – Ele parou de falar, como se a ideia que lhe passava pela cabeça o fizesse sofrer. – Não estou preparado.

-Quanto mais demorar a contar, pior será. Ela se sentirá enganada. – Narcisa disse, entre um fungado e outro. Astoria, ainda entreouvindo, sentiu seus batimentos acelerarem.

-Mãe, eu não posso simplesmente chegar perto dela e contar isso! Como acha que ela vai reagir?

-Ela é uma boa moça, Draco. Saberá entender.

-Entender? Como uma mulher entenderia que se casou com um homem rico, mas que agora não tem galeões nem para um brinco? Não seria surpresa se ela fizesse as malas em dois minutos e fosse embora. Eu vou dizer a ela, mas quando houver perspectivas mais animadoras. Por enquanto, é melhor que ela não saiba de nada. Vou tentar resolver as coisas e depois comunico a Astoria.

-Depois me comunica o que? – Astoria indagou, entrando no escritório, incapaz de fingir que não sabia da conversa.

Narcisa estava sentada em uma poltrona e Draco, à sua mesa de trabalho. Surpresa com a entrada da nora, Narcisa secou os olhos apressadamente.

-O que faz acordada a uma hora dessas, menina? – Indagou.

-Eu poderia perguntar o mesmo a vocês. –Astoria respondeu encarando Draco.

-Estava sem sono. – Os dois responderam juntos.

Draco e Astoria olhavam um no olho do outro, sem quebrar o contato visual por um segundo sequer. A esta altura ele já notara que ela sabia que algo estava errado, mas ainda assim tentou disfarçar.

-Mamãe e eu estávamos conversando sobre alguns problemas que tivemos com os negócios. Não é nada com que você deva se preocupar.

-E é por isso que sua mãe está chorando? – retorquiu a jovem. – É por isso que você tem estado nervoso, triste, para não mencionar outras questões?

Narcisa levantou-se ruidosamente da poltrona. Aprumou o corpo e disse, olhando para o filho:

-Diga a ela, Draco. Estamos todos juntos nisso. Cedo ou tarde ela iria ficar sabendo.

Ela saiu, deixando o casal a sós.

Astoria observou a sogra se retirar. Então, sentando-se na poltrona que Narcisa desocupou, dirigiu-se ao marido:

-O que está acontecendo, Draco? Vocês estão me deixando apavorada. Você não está doente, está?

Draco suspirou profundamente, lamentando por ter que ter aquela conversa. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e enrubesceu, enquanto se recostava em sua cadeira de espaldar alto.

-Estou com um problema muito sério nos negócios – começou ele. – Lembra-se que Zabini voltou da Argentina há algum tempo? Pois bem. Ele esteve por lá cuidando de tudo para estabelecermos negócios na América do Sul. Tratou de tudo, estabeleceu contatos, instalou a empresa, montou escritórios. Até que tivemos a ideia de nos associar a um empresário local.

-Um trouxa? – Indagou Astoria.

-Um bruxo. – Respondeu Draco, e prosseguiu: - Um sangue-puro, como nós. Donovan. O maldito Donovan.

-O que houve com ele? – Astoria perguntou ao mesmo tempo curiosa e preocupada.

Draco engoliu em seco. Todo o autocontrole que possuía parecia estar ao seu serviço durante a conversa:

-Ele usou a empresa para lavagem de dinheiro e envolvimento com vários crimes, não só pela lei bruxa como trouxa. Corrupção, tráfico de influências e até mesmo existe suspeita de envolvimento com um assassinato. A filial da empresa está por um fio.

-Mas se ele fez isso tudo – observou Astoria – ele é o culpado e tem que ser preso!

-Não é tão simples, meu bem. – Ele disse com tristeza. – Blaise e eu somos os principais acionistas e demos carta branca a ele, porque o achávamos confiável. Ele era apenas um diretor, tinha plenos poderes, mas perante a lei, é como se nós tivéssemos sido coniventes. Em outras palavras, é como se fôssemos tão responsáveis quanto ele pelos crimes que aconteceram sob o nome da empresa.

Astoria boquiabriu-se:

-Isto é terrível!

-É pior do que terrível, Astoria. Blaise e eu estamos lutando contra o tempo, para provar que fomos enganados e também roubados. A empresa está quebrada, corremos até o risco de sermos acusados de sonegação fiscal. E como vamos explicar aos trouxas? Como vamos falar em cotação do galeão e ações do Gringotes?

-Mas Draco, – interveio Astoria – eu sempre achei que vocês só lidavam com bruxos!

-Lidamos com trouxas também, mas sempre houve um cuidado, como por exemplo, departamentos especializados em intermediar as relações com trouxas, a fim de não quebrar o estatuto de sigilo. Agora, estamos por um fio. Se não conseguimos resolver tudo, eu poderei ser preso.

Astoria arquejou, levando as mãos à boca. "Não. Isso não!", sussurrou.

-E o pior de tudo – prosseguiu Draco – é que, como medida de segurança, o Ministério da Magia bloqueou todos os nossos bens, para garantir que, em caso de quebra da empresa, eu possa quitar todas as dívidas e não expor o mundo bruxo aos trouxas. É complicado. Donovan conseguiu nos envolver em um nó muito difícil de desatar.

Draco olhou para Astoria de soslaio. Parecia esperar que ela saísse dali a qualquer momento e o abandonasse para sempre. Ela, no entanto, parecia pensativa. Após alguns instantes, disse:

-Por isso Narcisa estava chorando, não é? Estamos sem dinheiro. Ficamos pobres de um minuto para outro.

-Não ficamos pobres! –Draco exclamou. – Não podemos mexer na maior parte do dinheiro, porque está em meu nome, mas temos alguma coisa em seu nome e nos dos meus pais. Temos o suficiente para nos virarmos por algum tempo, desde que tenhamos um padrão de vida mais modesto.

Ele disse esta última frase com um misto de rancor e vergonha.

Astoria ficou em silêncio mais uma vez. Então, falou:

-Eu posso vender meu ouro. Tenho tantas peças bonitas! Elas renderiam um bom dinheiro. Posso penhorar as joias que você me deu, ou mesmo vende-las, se você não se importar. As da família não, isso não seria justo. Ah, e os vestidos! Tenho centenas de vestidos, a maioria só usei uma vez! Se eu levar à Talhejusto, poderão me dar um bom dinheiro por eles, e...

Não conseguiu terminar, pois de repente viu-se envolvida em um abraço apertado e sufocante. Draco a segurava com força contra seu peito. Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça com uma atitude que beirava a reverência.

Ele a soltou e entrelaçou suas mãos nas dela. Olhou para suas mãos unidas e disse, com a voz embargada:

-Tirei você da casa de seus pais para lhe dar uma vida de rainha. Agora, que estou lhe dizendo que estou à beira da falência, você se dispõe a se desfazer de seus bens para me ajudar, em vez de ir embora correndo.

-Draco! – Exclamou ela, surpresa. – É claro que eu não iria embora! Acha mesmo que eu lhe viraria as costas no momento em que você mais precisa de mim?

Ele engoliu em seco, envergonhado. Astoria estendeu a mão até seu rosto e o acariciou.

Falar em dinheiro era algo delicado entre eles. Ambos sabiam muito bem em que termos haviam se casado. Ainda assim, Astoria, cheia de coragem, afirmou:

-Os motivos pelos quais nos casamos não são os mesmos que nos mantém casados, Draco. Não vou ser fingida e dizer que não sei como foi a sua proposta de casamento para meu pai. Mas aquele casamento foi só papel. Hoje somos casados em alma. Vou continuar com você mesmo se um dia você virar um mendigo.

Draco riu um riso estranho que misturava alegria, tristeza, constrangimento e alívio. Caminhou até onde estava a esposa e estendeu a mão para que ela se levantasse. Ela o fez. Ele levou o dedo polegar ao rosto dela e lhe fez um carinho emocionado. Ela sorriu. Os dois se abraçaram e ele murmurou em seu ouvido:

-Você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu nesta vida.

Eles se beijaram com ternura, aliviando a tensão daquele momento e se sentiram unidos como jamais haviam estado.

Astoria sentou-se novamente. Draco voltou à mesa. Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela fez a pergunta que a estava incomodando:

-Que viagem é aquela da qual sua mãe estava falando?

Draco rapidamente levantou a cabeça, encarando-a com um olhar assustado. Imediatamente Astoria percebeu que a história não apenas não estava completa, mas que a parte mais difícil ainda não tinha sido contada.

-A viagem. Pois é, a viagem. – Draco murmurou, obviamente tentando ganhar tempo. Astoria aguardou ansiosa, apertando as mãos nervosamente. Draco a observava furtivamente enquanto ela esperava por péssimas notícias.

Ele saiu da mesa outra vez, aproximou-se e sentou em outra poltrona, ficando bem próximo a Astoria. Olhou em seus olhos e era claro seu sofrimento ao dar a notícia.

-Terei que ir para a Argentina, resolver pessoalmente todos estes problemas. Sem previsão de retorno.

Astoria ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não era tão grave, afinal. Certamente não seria muito fácil se adaptar a um país completamente diferente assim, de uma hora para outra, mas ela faria um sacrifício. O importante era apoiar o marido.

-Tudo bem, Draco. Nunca pensei em morar na América do Sul, mas também, não é o fim do mundo. Tudo é uma questão de nos adaptarmos, e...

-Você não poderá ir comigo. – Ele cortou a fala dela, sua voz demonstrando o quanto era difícil dizer isto.

Ela parou de falar. Sua expressão era confusa.

-Como assim não poderei ir? – Sua voz saiu esganiçada, sua respiração acelerou e seu lábio inferior tremia, demonstrando seu nervosismo.

-Tentei conseguir seu visto de entrada na Argentina, mas não consegui. O Ministério da Magia está interferindo nisso, querem que eu mantenha vínculos aqui para garantirem que não vou sumir pelo mundo. É uma idiotice, não é? Mas como você e mamãe são alguns destes vínculos, eles deram um jeito de fazer com que seu nome constasse da lista de pessoas não autorizadas a sair do país.

-Não é possível, querido! Tem que haver algum modo de remediar isso! –Ela exclamou, inconformada.

-Já tentamos tudo o que podíamos, Astoria. Estamos tentando que ao menos você possa ir depois, mas a princípio, terei que ir sem você.

Astoria precisou de todas as suas forças para segurar o choro. Queria insistir, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que precisava compreender. Tentando manter-se firme, mesmo com a voz embargada denunciando o pranto, indagou:

-Como vou ficar aqui por vários dias, semanas... Meses, talvez, sem você?

Draco olhou-a com tristeza.

Estou me perguntando a mesma coisa. Como vou suportar ficar tanto tempo sem cuidar da minha menina?

Ele a abraçou e ela pousou a cabeça em seu peito. Por fim, as lágrimas que ela tanto se esforçou para conter desabaram sem disfarce pelo seu rosto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Duas semanas depois...<strong>_

Draco empurrava o carrinho com suas malas pelo saguão do aeroporto. Mal conseguia disfarçar o quanto o desagradava estar ali – não apenas pela situação que o levara até o local, mas também pela presença maciça de trouxas.

Astoria acompanhava-o em silêncio, decidida a manter uma postura estoica, a fim de que o marido partisse com um mínimo de preocupação. Ao seu lado Narcisa, também incomodada com o local, conversava com o filho e lhe fazia mil recomendações típicas de mãe.

Sentaram-se à espera do anúncio do voo, enquanto observavam o telão com os nomes das cidades. Dublin, Paris, Nova York, Rio de Janeiro, Buenos Aires... O mundo passando diante de seus olhos através daquela tela, mas eles não tinham olhos para nada.

Quando o horário marcado para o voo estava próximo, Draco segurou com firmeza a mão de Astoria. Era difícil dizer quem parecia mais triste. Ele a olhou nos olhos. Havia tantas coisas não ditas naquele olhar que aquele instante pareceu se estender por longos e longos anos. Então ele pousou as mãos carinhosamente no rosto da esposa.

-Promete que vai se cuidar?

Ela assentiu com um movimento de cabeça.

-Promete que vai ficar bem?

-Como vou ficar bem com você longe, passando por este turbilhão de coisas sozinho e em um país distante?

-Estou mais preocupado com você do que comigo. Com as duas, na verdade. -Ele disse, pensando na mãe. – Vou fazer o possível para resolver o problema do bloqueio dos nossos bens rapidamente e para trazer você para perto de mim. Por enquanto, por favor, seja forte.

Ela tornou a assentir.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram, e o voo finalmente foi anunciado. Draco dirigiu-se ao portão de embarque. Astoria, cuidadosa, pegou o cartão de embarque em sua bolsa e lhe entregou. Ele o pôs no bolso, para poder se despedir.

Narcisa abraçou e beijou o filho, além de lhe dizer palavras de conforto e otimismo. Ele a beijou e prometeu que estaria de volta tão rápido quanto fosse possível.

Quando Draco abraçou Astoria, ela agarrou-se a ele com força, sem se importar com as pessoas ao redor. Todo o seu estoicismo caiu por terra quando ela, com lágrimas nos olhos, suplicou baixinho:

-Não me deixe aqui, Draco! Leve-me com você!

Pego de surpresa, ele não sabia como reagir.

-Nós conversamos tanto sobre isso, querida! Agora não se pode fazer mais nada, está bem? Prometo que quando chegar a Buenos Aires, a primeira coisa que farei será entrar em contato com as autoridades para tentar liberar seu visto.

-Eu não quero ficar aqui sem você, Draco! Por favor, me leve!

-Astoria, eu... Eu não posso! Você sabe.

Com dificuldade, ele beijou o topo da cabeça da esposa, mas ela não o soltava. Todos os passageiros já haviam embarcado. O funcionário da companhia aérea sinalizou que ele precisava ir. Então, Narcisa aproximou-se e gentilmente começou a afastar a nora de seu filho. Astoria a acompanhou relutante e o viu entregar o bilhete e entrar pelo portão de embarque. Draco lançou um último olhar cheio de lamento para Astoria e ela o viu desaparecer pelo corredor que o levaria ao avião.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Oi pessoas!

Obrigada a todas por continuarem lendo a fic!

Escrevi este capítulo meio às pressas, portanto,se tiver algum erro,me avisem!

Já estou trabalhando no próximo!

Adorei as reviews!Mandem mais!Só não estou respondendo uma a uma desta vez porque estou sem tempo (e aposto que vocês não ficariam felizes se eu deixasse de postar o capítulo porque não tive tempo de responder as reviews,rsrsrs).

Ah!Umas dicas do que virá por aí:

_"Mas só faltou o "eu te amo", né Draco? Cadê?!"_

Hum...Será que a ficwritter esqueceu?Ou será que tem algo mais por trás desse "eu te amo" que nunca sai?Aliás...Será que ele ama?

_ outro assunto pendente é o Blaise. Qual é a dele? parece que ele nao desistiu da Astoria_

Ora ora,Blaise!Então vocês o notaram por aí? Aguardem,acho que ele vai voltar...

Muito obrigada MESMO por lerem minha fic,estou adorando as opiniões de vocês, me escrevam tudo o que quiserem!Estou sem beta,então, preciso da ajuda de vocês! hehehe

Beijinhos,

Padma


	13. Tentação

_**N/A:**Queridas leitoras,peço desculpas,mas este capítulo está uma droga. Estou meio que sofrendo um bloqueio de criatividade, porém fiz uma forcinha,para não deixá-las esperando por muito mais tempo. Desculpe-me se estiver muito ruim, mas prometo melhorar no próximo. E no próximo também respondo as reviews do capítulo anterior e as novas(se houver alguma...)._

Bjs,Padma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Três meses depois...<strong>_

Astoria, aproveitando o tempo que lhe sobrava, estava fazendo uma visita a Charlotte. A agora esposa de Theodore Nott já tivera seu bebê e a convidara para conhecê-lo.

Theodore parecia encantado com a criança. Era uma menina gorducha e bochechuda, de pele branquinha com pequeninos olhos castanhos – escuros e uma vasta cabeleira negra. O papai orgulhoso embalava a criança sob o olhar entediado da esposa.

-Não é linda a minha princesinha, Astoria? – Dizia ele, segurando o bebê e fazendo carinho nos cabelinhos sobre sua testa. – Minha Jullie não é uma gracinha?

-Sim, Theo, ela é linda! – Astoria respondeu encantada.

-Quer segurá-la um pouquinho?

Charlotte levantou-se de sua poltrona com um ruído de exasperação.

-Ah, Theodore, deixe de ser bobo com essa garota! Ninguém é deslumbrado como você, que parece que nunca viu uma criança antes e não pode desgrudar dela um minuto!

Ele a olhou muito zangado:

-É a minha filha. Posso curtir minha menina, por favor?

Charlotte dirigiu-se ao banheiro de sua suíte resmungando:

-Que coisa mais ridícula.

E fechou a porta com força.

Astoria ficou chocada com a postura de sua amiga por conveniência. Theodore, por sua vez, lançou um breve olhar irritado para a porta pela qual sua mulher desaparecera, logo depois começou a passar o bebê para Astoria.

-Quando você e Draco tiverem seus filhos – ele comentou – faça um esforço para ser mais agradável do que essa daí. Que mulher mais chata. Reclama de tudo o tempo inteiro. A única coisa que faz é amamentar, e ainda assim, se irrita com tudo. Se não fosse pela minha garotinha eu a enxotava daqui.

Astoria deu um riso constrangido.

-Ela é sua esposa, Theodore. Você não poderia enxotá-la.

-Você é que pensa. – Ele retrucou. –Aliás, pela pouca atenção que ela dá à menina, acho que logo poderei fazer isso. Jullie não precisa de uma mãe tão egoísta. – Ele concluiu, ajeitando o bebê nos braços de Astoria.

-Tenha paciência, Theo. A bebê ainda é muito novinha e Charlotte está se adaptando à nova vida como mãe. Amamentar, acordar de madrugada, tudo isso deve ser muito cansativo.

-Você está brincando, não é? – Theodore disse com tom debochado. – Ela só amamenta se estiver acordada! Quando vai dormir, tira litros e litros de leite para a menina tomar na mamadeira! Nunca trocou uma fralda. Dorme o dia todo, se deixar. Não faz nada pela menina. Se as babás não cuidarem, ela fica largada.

Astoria arregalou os olhos:

-E você não faz nada? Você é o pai, deveria tomar providências!

-Eu tentei. – Ele respondeu triste. – Dispensei as babás por um dia e fui trabalhar. Quando cheguei, a menina estava com a fralda suja e chorando de fome, enquanto a preguiçosa dormia no quarto ao lado. Depois disso, acabei me rendendo. Cuido de manter sempre duas babás disponíveis e Charlotte o mais satisfeita possível. Tudo pela minha filhinha, que não tem culpa de a mãe ser uma imbecil.

Theodore beijou a testa da menina.

-Tenho que sair. Importa-se de ficar com ela até Charlotte sair do banheiro?

-Claro que não. – Astoria respondeu sorrindo.

Theodore agradeceu e saiu. Astoria ficou olhando para a menina, pensativa. Depois de ouvir aqueles absurdos, sua vontade era sair correndo com a criança e cuidar dela para sempre. Pensava em como era injusto que ela, que tanto queria ser mãe, não engravidava, enquanto Charlotte, uma alpinista social, conseguiu em menos de três meses.

-Coisinha fofa da tia Astoria! – Brincou ela, acariciando o rostinho da bebê. – Você é uma florzinha, sabia?

-Quer pra você? – Charlotte disse sarcástica, saindo do banheiro.

-Não diga isso, mulher. Sua filha é linda. Você deveria sentir-se orgulhosa.

-Espere até ter peitos rachados e você verá que não é para tanto. Aliás, quando é que você vai ter filho, heim? Ah, agora não pode mais, não é? Com Draco lá na Argentina, quero dizer.

-Pois é, Charlotte. Agora terei que esperar. – Astoria respondeu, sentindo-se triste e constrangida.

-Ou aproveitar. – Charlotte disse, aproximando-se de Astoria e sussurrando.

-Aproveitar? O que quer dizer?

Charlotte a olhou com uma expressão penosa:

-Não seja tão bobinha, querida. Arrume um amante com as características de Draco, engravide dele e corra para a Argentina! Depois, diga que engravidou lá e quando chegar a hora, diga que terá um bebê prematuro! Trate de amarrar seu homem!

Astoria ficou assombrada com aquela ideia absurda.

-Você enlouqueceu? Não vou trair meu marido!

-Tsc , tsc. Tão tolinha! Acha o que, que seu marido está em abstinência? – Ela riu. – A esta altura ele já comeu metade das mulheres de Buenos Aires.

-Eu realmente não preciso ouvir isso. – Astoria dirigiu-se à cama do casal e colocou a bebê cuidadosamente ali. – Tchau, Jullie. – Murmurou. – Boa sorte com sua mãe.

E saiu do quarto, irritada, sob os pedidos de desculpas de Charlotte, os quais fez questão de ignorar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enquanto isso, na Argentina...<strong>_

Draco e Blaise comunicavam-se pelo espelho de dois sentidos.

-Então, os números bateram. – Disse o loiro. – Ótimo. Menos um problema. Logo vamos conseguir desfazer um dos nós que Donovan criou.

-Excelente. – Concordou Blaise. – Se conseguíssemos pôr as mãos nele, seria perfeito.

-No momento prefiro não vê-lo, pois acho que se o encontrasse ele não sobreviveria para contar a história.

-Sossegue cara. Vamos resolver esse rolo, você vai ver.

-Assim espero. Acho que estamos no caminho certo. Vou precisar de sua ajuda com uns documentos que ficaram em minha casa. Você terá de ir lá e pegá-los no escritório. São essenciais para eu resolver mais coisas aqui.

-Tudo bem. Passarei lá amanhã.

-Bem, acho que por ora podemos encerrar. Já adiantei muita coisa. Francamente, Zabini, você deixou muitas brechas para o Donovan se espalhar. Não foi à toa que ele obteve tanto êxito em arrancar dinheiro nosso e ferrar a empresa.

A expressão no rosto de Blaise tornou-se grave.

-Sei disso, Malfoy. Cometi erros que causaram toda esta confusão, mas vou ajudar a acabar com isso.

-Assim espero. – Comentou Draco, enquanto começava a organizar seu material de trabalho sobre a mesa.

Zabini então indagou:

-Como estão as coisas aí na Argentina?

-Os negócios? Estão se resolvendo, não acabei de lhe dizer?

-Não falo disso, estou falando de você. Conseguiu se adaptar bem à vida aí?

Draco suspirou enquanto alongava a coluna.

-Estou tentando. É tudo muito diferente e sem companhia fica ainda pior. Porém, estou me acostumando.

-E está aproveitando a vida de solteiro?

Draco riu.

-Eu ainda sou casado, Zabini.

Blaise ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Sei disso, mas não me diga que ainda não conheceu _las chicas argentinas_?-Perguntou, falando em espanhol com um tom jocoso.

Draco riu outra vez.

-Que é isso, _hermano_! – Draco respondeu, falsamente ofendido. – Está achando que só porque estou longe da minha esposa vou sair por aí seduzindo todas as mulheres?

Zabini fez um muxoxo de incredulidade.

-Do jeito que você é e com essa boa pinta, acho muito provável.

Draco deu uma sonora gargalhada.

-Que é isso... Olha o mau juízo que você faz da minha pessoa! E se diz meu amigo!

-É por ser seu amigo que digo com toda a certeza, afinal, conheço-o muito bem para saber que você não ficaria esse tempo todo _na mão_. Estou mentindo?

Draco não respondeu. Apenas se recostou confortavelmente em sua cadeira, enquanto um sorriso maldoso se abria em seu rosto.

* * *

><p>Enquanto estavam separados, Astoria e Draco mantinham conversas através do espelho. Ela falava da sua rotina na Inglaterra e ele, dos progressos nos negócios. Embora ficasse esperançosa ao ouvir que estava tudo melhorando, Astoria sentia-se triste com aquelas conversas, pois ver seu marido e compreender que ele estava tão longe a deixava deprimida. Não raramente as conversas terminavam com ela às lágrimas, suplicando para que o marido mandasse busca-la. Ele ficava mortificado, mas não podia fazer nada. Tentava conseguir a autorização para que ela deixasse o país desde que chegara à Argentina, sem sucesso.<p>

Ela intensificara sua produção de joias e começara a fazer contato com outras pessoas para comercializá-las, a fim de juntar dinheiro para o caso de alguma emergência, pois não queria causar preocupações a Draco. Como era uma talentosa artesã do ouro, logo conquistou uma boa clientela, destacando-se entre os profissionais mais experientes. Paralelamente, tentava conseguir embarcar para Buenos Aires por seus próprios meios.

Em uma dessas conversas pelo espelho, Draco lhe comunicou da visita que Blaise Zabini faria à casa para buscar documentos.

-Tudo bem. – Respondeu. – Quando ele virá?

-Amanhã mesmo. – Informou Draco. – Ele precisará usar o escritório. Faça o favor de recebê-lo para mim.

-Amanhã? Não pode ser outro dia? – Indagou Astoria, preocupada.

-Preciso disso com urgência, querida. Qual o problema de Zabini ir amanhã?

Astoria titubeou antes de responder.

-É que Narcisa não vai estar em casa. Ela comentou que iria ver Lucius.

-E o que é que tem? – Draco indagou, desconfiado.

-Tem que não é de bom tom um homem vir aqui quando eu estiver sozinha em casa, não é, querido? – Astoria respondeu um tanto irônica. Draco, no entanto, pareceu ponderar. Por fim, disse:

-De fato, esta ideia não me agrada, mas não tenho opção. Porém, sei que posso confiar em você e tenho certeza de que Zabini não fará nenhuma gracinha. – concluiu, com a voz arrastada e distante, como se não acreditasse em uma só palavra do que acabara de dizer.

-É, você tem razão. – Refletiu Astoria. - Além disso, não terei que fazer nada mais do que lhe oferecer um chá, certo?

-Isso mesmo. – Draco sorriu satisfeito e lançou um olhar cheio de ternura para a esposa.

-E você, meu bem? Como tem passado?

-Muito bem. – Ela respondeu apressada. – Visitei Charlotte, ela está insuportável, você precisa ver. Tenho feito mais joias, cada peça linda, minhas amigas ficaram loucas quando mostrei. Eleonora me enviou uma coruja, ela desconfia que vai ter um bebê, estamos torcendo! Estive visitando o Beco Diagonal e...

-Astoria. – Chamou Draco, interrompendo-a.

-O quê? – Ela respondeu surpresa.

-Não precisa tentar me enrolar. Seja sincera. Me diga: como você está?

-Estou bem, Draco. É sério! – Astoria respondeu com polidez.

-Você não parece nada bem. Está com a expressão cansada, tem olheiras e parece triste.

Uma expressão magoada surgiu no rosto de Astoria.

-Puxa vida, Draco. Estou aqui abandonada e é assim que você me dá apoio?

-Você não está abandonada. Estamos passando por um momento difícil, mas tudo vai se resolver.

-É mesmo? Quando? Já tem quase quatro meses que você está aí e nada de este problema se resolver. Eu me pergunto se você tem mesmo feito algum esforço para que eu possa ir também.

-Astoria, por favor, não comece.

-Ah não, claro que não. Não cabe a mim questionar, não é? Acho que sou mesmo uma estúpida por me conformar com esta situação.

-Isto não é ser estúpida, e sim ser companheira. Agora, se lhe custa tanto esforço...

-Me custa tanto esforço ficar longe do meu marido! – Ela desabafou, em tom de súplica. – Será que você não entende que sinto sua falta? Como acha que me sinto ficando aqui sem você?

-Também sinto sua falta, meu bem, e estou tentando resolver! Apesar de achar que o ideal seria você ficar aí fazendo companhia à minha mãe, tenho tentado todos os meios possíveis para trazê-la, mas está difícil! Por favor, seja compreensiva.

-Compreensiva. – Ela resmungou. – Tenho sido compreensiva até demais.

-Você está sendo infantil.

-Infantil? Estou sendo infantil? Ora, hoje você está mesmo inspirado! Por que me chamou, para ficar me insultando? Ah, faça-me o favor! – Ela disse, levantando-se da cadeira e saindo do escritório. Ainda ouviu os gritos de Draco chamando-a de volta, mas ainda assim saiu e bateu a porta.

Dois segundos depois retornou, arrependida por ter desperdiçado com uma briga aqueles poucos minutos de companhia, ainda que "virtual", de seu marido. Porém ao encarar o espelho não viu mais Draco, e sim o seu próprio rosto. Chamou o marido uma ou duas vezes, mas ele não a atendeu e ela não insistiu. Dirigiu-se ao quarto chateada, lamentando o fato de a tristeza tê-la deixado tão intempestiva.

* * *

><p>Blaise chegou no início da tarde à Mansão Malfoy.<p>

Astoria o recebeu educadamente, mas sem estender-se longamente em conversas. Indicou-lhe o escritório, que ele por sinal já conhecia, e deixou-o lá trabalhando enquanto ela se ocupava na ourivesaria.

A presença de Blaise na casa a perturbava. Queria ignorá-lo, mas não havia como fingir que ele não estava, até porque seria desconcertante ter de explicar os motivos de não ser uma boa anfitriã. Concomitantemente, ainda estava chateada com a discussão que tivera com Draco na noite anterior e esperava falar com o marido após ele e Blaise trabalharem, pois desejava pedir-lhe desculpas por ter sido tão rude.

A noite já estava chegando quando Astoria arrumou suas coisas e fechou a ourivesaria. Perguntou por Zabini a uma das empregadas, e ao ouvir que ele ainda se encontrava no escritório, foi até lá.

-Blaise? Posso entrar? – Indagou.

-Claro que pode. Você está em casa. – Ele respondeu com simplicidade. Estava de pé diante da mesa, aparentemente terminando de organizar alguns documentos.

Ela entrou cautelosamente.

-Draco está aí? – Ela perguntou indicando o espelho.

-Não, mas vou chamá-lo daqui a pouco. Só estou encerrando algumas coisas.

Astoria suspirou desapontada e foi andando em direção à porta. Blaise a chamou de volta:

-Você queria me dizer alguma coisa?

-Ah sim. –Ela respondeu, voltando para perto dele. - Já ia me esquecendo. Vim convidá-lo para o jantar.

-Se não for incomodá-la. – Ele respondeu.

-Não, não será incômodo algum. E é bom para eu ter uma companhia. – Ela completou, arrependendo-se da frase logo depois ao ver na expressão de Blaise que ele a interpretou com duplo sentido.

-Será um prazer. – Ele disse, sedutor.

-Você não tem jeito, não é? – Ela retrucou, irritada.

-Ei, calma! Foi só uma brincadeira!

-Não ando com humor para brincadeiras. – Ela respondeu. Logo depois inspirou, tentando se acalmar. – Desculpe-me. Você não tem nada a ver com meus problemas.

Blaise abandonou a pose de sedutor e disse com sinceridade:

-Se eu puder ajudar em alguma coisa, pode contar comigo.

Astoria considerou por alguns instantes se ele seria a pessoa certa a ouvi-la. Decidiu-se, por fim, a desabafar com ele mesmo, já que estava ali tão solícito. Encostou-se na mesa ao lado de Blaise, e disse:

-Estou sentindo muito a falta de Draco. Está sendo difícil para mim este afastamento. Se ao menos eu soubesse quando ele vai voltar, mas nem há sinal disso.

-Compreendo. Mas posso garantir que ele está indo bem nos negócios. Tem tino comercial, o danado. Ele logo retornará, tenho certeza. – Ele deu a volta na mesa, indo recolher alguns documentos que estavam sobre ela.

-Espero que sim. – Ela disse vagamente. – Ficar sem ele tem sido uma tortura. – Completou, distraída ao olhar uma foto dela com o marido, que estava sobre a mesa.

-Faço ideia. – Blaise respondeu, observando Astoria sem disfarce e deleitando-se com a visão do seu corpo emoldurado por calças justas e uma blusa discreta, suficientes para que ele observasse cada curva. – Ele deve estar sentindo a mesma coisa lá na Argentina.

-Espero que sim. – Ela retrucou com tristeza. –Isto é, se não tiver arranjado outra mulher por lá, não é?

Blaise retornou para a frente da mesa e aproximou-se lentamente de Astoria.

-Draco não pode ser tão burro.

-Como é? – Astoria indagou rindo, surpresa com aquela frase inesperada.

Blaise se aproximou ainda mais. Ergueu a mão lentamente e pegou uma mecha solta do cabelo de Astoria, colocando-a atrás de sua orelha, enquanto dizia:

-Ele pode ter sido tolo o suficiente para ir para a Argentina e deixar uma mulher como você aqui sozinha, mas não vai ser idiota o bastante para trocá-la por qualquer outra, sabendo a delícia que você é.

Ao dizer isso, sua mão baixou rapidamente para o pescoço de Astoria, puxando-a ao seu encontro. Um instante depois ele a enlaçava e seus lábios se encontravam em um beijo ardente e sôfrego movido pelo calor de um desejo proibido.


	14. Descoberta

Era como mergulhar em águas profundas sem saber nadar: não dava para saber onde terminava a aventura e começava o pânico.

Astoria sentia que estava errada. Muito errada. Sabia muito bem que aquilo podia ter consequências trágicas. O fato, porém, era que ela não conseguia parar.

Ela não _queria_ parar.

Enquanto seu lado racional suplicava para que ela se afastasse de Blaise Zabini, seu lado emocional se jogava sem pudor nos braços dele. Sua mente gritava para ela fugir dali, mas cada célula do seu corpo desejava estar naquele lugar. E ela entregou-se àquele beijo com todas as suas forças, como se o mundo fosse acabar no minuto seguinte e aquela fosse a sua única oportunidade de se sentir tão desejada, tão mulher.

Blaise não fazia por menos: explorava a boca da esposa de seu amigo e sócio com voracidade, suas línguas se entrelaçavam sensuais, transbordando o desejo há tempos contido. A menina que ele dispensara anos antes e que já então despertava seus instintos tornara-se uma mulher absurdamente atraente, e estava ali, ao alcance de sua mão.

O perigo era iminente: a qualquer instante poderiam ser flagrados por algum empregado ou mesmo por Narcisa, que poderia voltar para casa inesperadamente, mas nem isso os fazia recuar. Pelo contrário: quanto mais se beijavam, mais se queriam.

Blaise fez com que Astoria encostasse-se à mesa e colou seu corpo ainda mais ao dela. Passou uma mão por suas costas e a repousou em seus quadris, enquanto a outra se emaranhava em seus cabelos e o ajudava a aprofundar o beijo. Ela deixava escapar gemidos de prazer. Ambos suavam e se agarravam fervorosamente e seus corpos sinalizavam perigosamente que aquele beijo não seria o suficiente.

Pararam por um instante, apenas para se olharem e verem o desejo estampado no rosto um do outro. Então, se aproximaram novamente e retomaram o beijo, com ainda mais ímpeto e com a mesma paixão.

Confiante, Blaise começou a enfiar a mão lentamente por dentro da blusa de Astoria que, extasiada, não ofereceu resistência. Ele, porém, não avançou muito, pois mal tocara aquela pele alva e macia, ouviram uma voz conhecida soando em algum lugar atrás dela.

-Zabini?

Astoria afastou-se de Blaise como se ele tivesse lhe dado um choque. Encarou-o com os olhos arregalados, completamente apavorada. Blaise olhou para a mesa viu que era Draco chamando pelo espelho de dois sentidos. Suspirou profundamente, lamentando a interrupção. Fez um sinal indagando à Astoria se estava tudo bem com sua aparência e ela assentiu, embora não estivesse muito atenta a qualquer detalhe que os denunciasse. Antes que Draco pudesse tornar a chamar, Blaise disse "sim", atendendo ao chamado, e foi se acomodar na cadeira do amigo.

-Estou esperando seus dados para fazer o fechamento.

-Já estão aqui, Malfoy. Terminei agora.

Astoria observou a desenvoltura de Blaise, falando com Draco tão naturalmente que não parecia que ele e sua esposa estiveram se atracando alguns instantes antes. Pelo que ela podia notar, não era algo excepcional ele se envolver com as mulheres dos amigos-pelo menos era o que parecia, dada sua tranquilidade.

Blaise e Draco ficaram conversando por longos minutos, sempre observados por Astoria, que parecia congelada encostada à parede, fora do campo de visão possibilitado pelo espelho. Blaise sequer lhe lançava um olhar, como se não a visse mais. Então, após um falatório enorme que levou quase uma hora, eles terminaram.

-Excelente trabalho, Zabini. Com isso já tenho muita coisa praticamente resolvida. Leve os documentos com você, tem mais coisas aí que vamos precisar analisar.

-Tudo bem, Malfoy.

-Por hoje chega. Estou exausto. Você viu minha mulher por aí?

-Astoria? – Blaise disse, mais para ter a oportunidade de desviar o olhar e ver o que ela sinalizaria. – Eu a vi quando cheguei, mas depois não a vi mais. Quer que peça a alguém para chama-la?

Ela sinalizou freneticamente indicando que não queria falar com o marido. Para sua sorte, porém, ele mesmo disse:

-Não precisa, não. Nós tivemos uma discussão ontem e ela não me procurou. Deve estar esperando que eu dê o braço a torcer e tome a iniciativa de falar com ela. Deixa pra lá. Vamos ver quem cansa primeiro.

Astoria suspirou aliviada. Blaise, porém, estava disposto a brincar:

-Você é doido. Se eu estivesse a quilômetros de distância, não iria querer deixar minha mulher aborrecida.

-Eu confio na minha esposa, Blaise. – Draco afirmou categoricamente.

Astoria baixou a cabeça, enrubescendo. Um sentimento de profunda vergonha a assomou e de repente ficou difícil respirar.

Blaise sorriu para Draco:

-Fico feliz por você ter uma companheira tão honrada e fiel. Um homem de sorte, você.

Astoria fuzilou-o com o olhar. Já estava se sentindo péssima, e ver Draco sendo feito de bobo não estava ajudando em nada. Blaise, percebendo a irritação dela, finalizou a conversa:

-Já que terminamos, vou indo. Não deixe de me chamar se for necessário.

-Sim, Blaise. Obrigado. Olha, se vir Astoria por aí diga que...

Astoria desencostou da parede, ansiosa. Draco, porém, disse:

-Não diga nada. Deixa pra lá.

Desapontada, ela voltou a se encostar na parede. Remoendo o desprezo de Draco, não percebeu que Zabini estava se aproximando. Quando viu, ele já estava puxando-a pela cintura e dizendo:

-Onde foi que paramos mesmo?

Astoria desvencilhou-se dele apressadamente, nervosa, e distanciou-se.

-Você está louco? Pare já com isso!

Ele riu desdenhosamente.

-Ora essa, o que houve? Estava tão gostoso antes de sermos interrompidos!

-Caso você não se lembre, sou uma mulher casada!

-O que não nos impediu de dar uns bons amassos.

-Cale a boca! – Ela exclamou desesperada. – Foi um momento de fraqueza! Um deslize! Eu não queria!

-Ah, você queria sim. – Zabini zombou. – A julgar pela voracidade com que enfiou a língua na minha boca, não só queria como queria _muito_.

Astoria fitou-o cheia de raiva.

-Não nego que gostei, mas foi uma loucura momentânea. Não é como se nós estivéssemos tendo um caso.

-Só porque você não quer. – Declarou Blaise, sedutor. Astoria chocou-se com as intenções dele.

-Como você pode ser cretino a este ponto? Você e Draco são amigos!

-Amigos, amigos. Mulheres à parte.

-Isto podia ser válido para as vagabundas que vocês dividiam quando ele era solteiro. Para mim, não!

Blaise lhe lançou um olhar lascivo e irritante:

-Qual é, Astoria! Você me deseja, não negue! Draco está bem longe agora, é a sua oportunidade de satisfazer todo esse tesão escondido.

Astoria forçou um riso.

-Sua autoconfiança chega a ser ridícula. Você me pegou em um momento de fraqueza, foi apenas isso. Eu não quero ter um amante.

Dizer isso fez com que ela caísse em si, dando-se conta do que tinha feito. Levou as mãos à cabeça e disse, em tom de lamento:

-Por Merlin! Eu traí meu marido!

Blaise ficou surpreso com a reação dela e deu uma gargalhada.

-Ah, pare com isso! Foi só um beijo! Não é como se tivéssemos feito sexo ou algo assim.

Ela suspirou, com tristeza.

-Para ele é a mesma coisa! Por muito menos que isso ele...

Calou-se antes que as lembranças viessem à tona e apreendeu a situação em que estava. Tinha traído o marido com o melhor amigo dele, o que significava que aquilo não seria segredo por muito tempo.

Angustiada, encarou Zabini e pediu com sinceridade e uma pontada de desespero:

Por favor, não diga nada a Draco.

-É claro que não direi. Pode ficar sossegada. Se nem do nosso passado _inocente_ – ele riu, sarcástico – ele ficou sabendo, agora é que não serei doido de falar.

-Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu, um pouco aliviada.

-Até porque – prosseguiu ele – prefiro deixar as portas abertas.

Astoria, sentindo-se insultada, questionou:

-O que está insinuando?

Zabini respondeu com astúcia:

-Não estou insinuando, estou afirmando: não vou me conformar enquanto não fizer amor com você.

Surpresa e indignada, Astoria disse entredentes:

-Eu nunca poderia fazer amor com você, Blaise, porque eu não te amo. Eu amo o meu marido!

-Então, vou colocar em termos mais realistas: não vou sossegar enquanto não te comer.

Chocada com aquelas palavras ela murmurou: "Como ousa?", mas ele logo a interrompeu:

-Ora, eu falo em fazer amor e você recusa, então falo em te comer e você não gosta. Decida qual das minhas facetas você quer. O romântico ou o cafajeste? – Ele indagou, jocoso.

Astoria respondeu como se ele lhe causasse nojo:

-Nenhum dos dois.

-Mas terá. Eu já te queria quando você era só uma garota, imagine agora, que se tornou uma mulher espetacular. Quero você. Te quero nuazinha e de quatro na minha cama.

-Saia da minha casa agora ou não respondo por mim! – Astoria gritou, apontando a porta e ofegando de raiva. Mas em vez de se afastar, Blaise se aproximou ainda mais, decidido a continuar seu jogo:

-Você não está em posição de me destratar, queridinha. É melhor ficar mansinha, ou posso mudar de ideia sobre aquilo de não contar ao Draco.

Ela o encarou bufando de ódio:

-Vai me chantagear? Não posso acreditar que você se rebaixe a este ponto.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e seu olhar tornou-se sombrio. Repentinamente ele pareceu perigoso.

-Não preciso chantageá-la, Astoria. Para mim, isso não tem graça. Vou te seduzir até você vir parar aqui. – Ele apontou para a palma da própria mão, deixando-a mais irritada.

Astoria riu com desdém, apesar de estar assustada:

-Vá sonhando. Você não tem capacidade de me tirar do meu marido. Só conseguiu o que teve hoje porque me pegou num momento de fraqueza e carência, mas não terá nada além disso. Você não é homem o bastante para me fazer trair Draco deste jeito. Você não é páreo para ele!

A expressão de Blaise se transformou. De sombrio e debochado ele passou a parecer violento.

Em um movimento rápido, agarrou Astoria e imobilizou seus braços, forçando-a contra a parede. Aproximou seu rosto do dela, que murmurava: "me solta!", e com os lábios bem próximos aos dela, disse cheio de raiva:

-Você é muito insolente, e também muito inconsequente. Não devia brincar assim com o moral de um homem. Pois fique sabendo que agora mesmo é que não vou desistir. Só me darei por satisfeito quando passar uma noite inteira metendo em você, e só não vou fazer isso agora porque não sou estúpido o bastante para forçá-la, mas é questão de tempo. Você vai ser minha.

-Seu grosso! Imundo! Me larga!

Um segundo depois ele colou os lábios aos dela, que tentou se desvencilhar virando a cabeça para o lado e mantendo a boca fechada, mas ainda assim sentiu a língua dele tentando invadir sua boca. Finalmente ele deu-se por satisfeito. Pegou os documentos sobre a mesa e dirigiu-se à porta.

-Desculpe, mas não vou ficar para o jantar. Tenha uma boa noite. E divirta-se criando desculpas para fingir para você mesma que não gostou do que aconteceu aqui.

Blaise saiu e Astoria permaneceu alguns minutos no mesmo lugar, respirando fundo e tentando assimilar tudo o que tinha acontecido ali. Parecia que o ar estava rarefeito. Ela fechou os olhos e deu um profundo suspiro para se acalmar, e ao abri-los deparou com a foto que retratava ela e Draco caída sobre a mesa.

Pegou a foto, vacilando ao tocar o porta-retratos. Finalmente olhou e viu a si mesma e seu marido, sorrindo felizes em uma de suas viagens. Colocou a foto no lugar, com um sentimento de vergonha, como se o olhar de Draco na foto pudesse realmente vê-la e a estivesse condenando por seu comportamento recente.

Saiu do escritório desnorteada, sentindo um peso enorme sobre si.

* * *

><p>Sentada à mesa da sala de jantar, Astoria aproveitava a solidão para tentar pensar. Mal conseguia tocar na comida. Estava agradecida por Narcisa não estar em casa.<p>

Tudo o que acontecera naquele fim de tarde redemoinhava em sua cabeça. O beijo de Zabini, seu toque, seu cheiro. Ela experimentava sensações ambíguas. Sabia que estava errada, mas não conseguia fingir que não tinha gostado. As palavras dele, "divirta-se criando desculpas para fingir para você mesma que não gostou do que aconteceu aqui", rondavam sua mente, deixando-a enjoada.

Finalmente desistiu de comer. Foi até o quarto e pegou seu álbum de fotos do casamento. Observou-se linda nas fotos, com um Draco satisfeito e confiante, mas ambos estranhos um para o outro. Sem carinho. Sem amor.

Como se tornaram o que eram agora?

E por que ela estava arriscando aquele casamento, se agora eles eram felizes?

A dor da culpa a acossou e ela começou a chorar. Sentia-se suja e baixa por ter traído o marido, mesmo sem ter premeditado aquilo. Não conseguia pensar naquilo como um deslize: condenava-se como se tivesse praticado um crime.

Então, num acesso de desespero, saiu do quarto e foi até uma das salas da mansão – a mesma onde Draco fora beber após a conturbada festa na casa dos Goyle. Olhou rapidamente e viu uma garrafa de firewhisky ainda lacrada. "Vai ter de servir", pensou.

Pegou a garrafa e um copo e subiu para o quarto. Sentou-se no chão, arrancou o lacre da garrafa e encheu o copo. Tomou um gole. A bebida desceu rasgando sua garganta, parecia que tinham lhe socado o queixo. Mesmo assim ela insistiu e tomou o segundo gole. Tossiu várias vezes, pois não estava acostumada a bebidas fortes. Tomou o terceiro, já ofegante. E assim persistiu até o último gole, até o próximo copo, e mais outro, e outros mais, até que suas mãos ficaram fracas demais para sustentar o copo, sua mente desligou e seu corpo tombou inerte ao lado da cama.

* * *

><p>-Bom dia, mãe.<p>

-Bom dia, meu filho. Dando uma pausa no trabalho? Que bom! Estava com saudades.

-Eu também, mãe. Está tudo em ordem?

-Sim, querido. Está tudo bem, não se preocupe.

-Onde está Astoria? Não falo com ela desde anteontem. Tivemos um desentendimento bobo, mas parece que ela está me evitando e não quero seguir com isso. Pode chamá-la para mim?

Narcisa, constrangida, informou:

-Ela está dormindo.

-Dormindo? São quatro horas da tarde! Quer dizer, aí deve ser uma hora, mas de qualquer modo, por que diabos ela ainda está dormindo?

-Bem, Draco. Ah, não adianta esconder, um dia você vai saber mesmo.

-O que houve, mãe? Fale logo, está me deixando nervoso!

-Calma, Draco. É só que ela tomou um porre.

-Ela o quê? – Ele perguntou perplexo.

-É isso mesmo. Não sei o que deu nela, mas quando cheguei à noite a encontrei caída no quarto, completamente bêbada. Tive que chamar dois empregados para me ajudarem a coloca-la na cama. E pelo que vi, não bebeu pouco. Havia uma garrafa de firewhisky abaixo da metade, no quarto. O lacre estava ao lado de Astoria, ou seja, ela bebeu mais de meia garrafa sozinha.

Draco pareceu furioso.

-Veremos se foi sozinha mesmo! Chame alguma empregada que estivesse em casa ontem!

Poucos minutos depois, Mary chegou e Draco a interrogou sem rodeios:

-Você viu Zabini aí ontem?

-Sim senhor.

-Astoria e ele ficaram muito tempo juntos?

-Não senhor. Ele ficou trabalhando no escritório e ela na ourivesaria o dia todo. A senhora Astoria somente retornou para o jantar, e o senhor Zabini não a acompanhou.

-Você o viu subir para o quarto?

-Não senhor. O senhor Zabini não se dirigiu ao andar superior. Ficou apenas no escritório.

-Está bem. Pode ir.

Draco suspirou, zangado.

-O que houve, filho? E o que é que tem Blaise?

-Espero que nada, mamãe, mas Astoria terá que se explicar sobre esta bebedeira. Diga a ela para me chamar assim que acordar, não importa a hora.

-Tudo bem, filho.

Draco seguiu conversando com a mãe, explicando sobre a presença de Blaise na casa e extremamente ansioso por ouvir a explicação que Astoria iria lhe dar.

* * *

><p>Horas mais tarde Astoria acordou.<p>

Passou vários minutos deitada, gemendo de dor, com a cabeça explodindo e um gosto horroroso na boca. Estava nocauteada pela ressaca.

Cambaleou até o banheiro e lavou o rosto. Viu-se no espelho e lamentou sua aparência horrorosa. Então, uma sensação estranha se agitou em seu estômago e ela teve que correr para atirar ao sanitário o responsável por aquele seu estado lamentável.

Após escovar os dentes, vagou de volta para a cama, mas antes de se deitar viu um bilhete colado no espelho da penteadeira.

"Draco quer falar com você urgentemente. Está muito preocupado com seu estado. Chame-o pelo espelho assim que acordar, não importa a hora, e me chame se precisar de alguma coisa. Narcisa."

Astoria gemeu, desanimada. Draco certamente já tinha sido informado de seu porre e queria explicações. As lembranças da noite anterior vieram à sua mente e ela suspirou, infeliz.

Sabia que adiar a conversa com o marido só faria as coisas ficarem piores. Assim, voltou ao banheiro e penteou-se, lavou o rosto novamente e tentou ficar com um ar saudável. Pensou até em apelar para a maquiagem a fim de disfarçar as olheiras e todo o resto, mas não teve forças para isso.

Colocou o espelho sobre a penteadeira, sentou-se e chamou, com voz cansada: "Draco.".

O rosto dele surgiu em uma fração de segundo, como se ele estivesse parado há horas ali, à espera de ser chamado.

-Oi. – Ela disse.

-Mal posso esperar por uma explicação. – Ele respondeu friamente.

Ela suspirou irritada.

-Eu bebi, ora bolas!

-Você bebeu? – Ele retrucou indignado e se aproximando do espelho, o que fez com que seu rosto parecesse maior. – Isto é minimizar bem as coisas, não? Você tomou um porre! Que ideia foi essa? Ficou maluca?

-Não grite, por favor! Eu apenas exagerei um pouco. Estava chateada e queria algo para esvaziar a mente.

-E em vez da mente, esvaziou uma garrafa. Francamente, Astoria!

-Se o incomoda tanto, compro outra igual, _querido_.

-Ao inferno com a garrafa! – Ele gritou, fazendo com que ela se encolhesse por causa da dor na cabeça. – Estou preocupado com você! Olhe só seu estado! Veja essas olheiras! Parece até que já morreu!

"Estou preocupado com você!". Apesar da conversa difícil e do seu mal estar, Astoria não pôde deixar de apreciar aquela frase. Sorrindo debilmente, ela respondeu:

-Estou bem, Draco. Juro. A cabeça dói, mas vai passar logo mais.

Draco a encarou por alguns segundos, parecendo em dúvida. Então, fez a pergunta que ela não queria ouvir:

-Zabini tem algo a ver com isso?

Seu coração se apertou. Ela não o encarou ao responder e torceu para ele não notar seu rubor ao pronunciar aquela mentira:

-Claro que não. Por que teria?

-Tem certeza disso? – Draco indagou e Astoria surpreendeu-se ao notar insegurança em sua voz.

-Sim. – Ela disse, sentindo-se ainda pior, mas sua próxima afirmação veio repleta de sinceridade: - Tem a ver com você. Com a saudade que estou sentindo e não consigo mais suportar.

Ao ouvir isso, ele contraiu os lábios e olhou para a esposa com um olhar cheio de afeição.

-Se você fizesse ideia da falta que me faz, Astoria...

Ela voltou a sorrir com tristeza, mas não disse mais nada.

-Vá descansar. – Draco sugeriu carinhosamente. – Tome um chá, durma, enfim, tente se recuperar logo. Depois conversamos.

Astoria assentiu com a cabeça baixa, depois olhou para o espelho e disse:

-Perdoe-me por preocupa-lo. Eu... Eu te amo. Muito.

E desfez a conexão com o espelho do marido.

* * *

><p>Do outro lado do oceano, Draco viu a imagem da esposa desaparecer. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, pôs as mãos na cabeça, segurando as têmporas, e suspirou pensativo.<p>

Cansado, recostou-se na cadeira, pensando na esposa. "Ah, Astoria. O que está havendo? Quando eu digo que preciso cuidar de você, minha menina... Olha só o que aprontou só porque estou longe!"

Então, de repente, soltou uma risada. "Astoria", murmurou, olhando para uma foto dela sobre a mesa e surpreendendo-se ao pensar que colocá-la ali fora um gesto tão automático que ele nem se lembrava do momento em que tinha feito. Sorriu olhando o rosto dela, achando graça, embora preocupado, no fato de ela ter tomado um porre. Pensou nela como aquela quase menina com quem se casara, delicada e indefesa. Não tinha como não ver algum charme.

Era interessante pensar naquela Astoria antiga, embora sua esposa ainda fosse jovem e viçosa. Uma série de lembranças começou a surgir em sua mente: A primeira vez que a viu e a atração que sentiu por ela; O modo como ela o repeliu e sua clara insatisfação com a insistência dos pais para que se casassem; O conformismo dela ao aceitar tornar-se sua esposa; O casamento.

Agora que parara para pensar, via como as coisas mudaram entre os dois. No dia do casamento eram dois estranhos que mal haviam se beijado. Então, ele a desvirginou e ambos descobriram que se entendiam muito bem no sexo. Ele foi um bom professor e ela se tornou uma amante eficaz. E a partir disto as coisas foram se acertando e os sentimentos mudaram, e agora ele percebia que ela lhe fazia muita falta. E não era só por causa do sexo. Sentia falta do cheiro dela e do som de seu sorriso; do toque delicado de sua mão ao lhe fazer carinho; do chá que ela lhe levava quando ele trabalhava até tarde; dos seios dela roçando em suas costas quando ela dormia abraçando-o; do encaixe perfeito e sensual de suas bocas e a movimentação frenética de suas línguas se querendo e se buscando; da doçura dela ao se encaixar em seus braços, como se pedisse proteção; da sua entrega sem pudores; de seu clímax escandaloso, seguido por uma espécie de ronronar, que o fazia se sentir másculo e viril; de seus olhos azuis profundos e reveladores. Eram tantas coisas que ele se perguntava como podia tê-la deixado tão longe.

E de repente, ele se perguntou: quando foi que mudou?

Em que momento seus ciúmes, que eram ocasionados por seus brios de macho que não quer ser passado para trás por um igual passaram a ser uma preocupação real com uma pessoa de quem ele sentiria falta, caso acontecesse algo de ruim? Quando ele passou de alguém que queria possui-la para alguém que desejava protege-la?

E que diabos estava acontecendo para ele se lembrar dela assim, com tanto carinho e tantos detalhes? Por que agora ele sentia falta deles, até do estresse exagerado e dramático dela nos dias da TPM?

Por que agora, que estava pensando nela, sua ausência doía tanto?

Pensando em Astoria, percebeu que sua vida antes dela tinha sido uma ilusão. Fora criado para ser sempre superior e mais importante. Chegou a Hogwarts achando que seria o melhor dos melhores, mas logo foi ofuscado por um _certo_ colega e viu que era uma pessoa comum. Achava que seu pai era poderoso e que ninguém poderia detê-lo, até que o viu ser humilhado publicamente. Achava que o dinheiro poderia comprar tudo, até que precisou arriscar a própria vida para salvar seus pais. Então, casou-se com uma mulher escolhida a dedo, e não esperava muita coisa além do que uma esposa tem a obrigação de fazer, mas ela o surpreendeu. Não precisava fingir sentimentos para ele, pois sabiam muito bem em que termos haviam se casado, porém ela se apaixonou. Ela o amou, com todas as suas qualidades e também defeitos. Ela o aceitou exatamente como ele era. Astoria era uma ilha de verdade em sua vida de quimeras. Uma lufada de ar puro em uma vida opaca e sufocante.

Ele simplesmente precisava dela. Não porque ela tinha assinado um papel dizendo que era sua esposa. Apenas porque ele apreciava que ela estivesse lá.

Quando foi que estar com ela deixou de ser uma formalidade e passou a ser uma necessidade?

De repente uma angústia enorme o acossou. Queria encarar os olhos azuis dela, aspirar seu cheiro quando seus lábios estivessem se tocando um segundo antes do beijo, fazer amor até não agüentar mais.

Então ele percebeu.

Assombrado, notou a diferença. Se agora se preocupava em proteger Astoria, se agora sentia falta dela e dos pequeninos detalhes de sua rotina, se sua ausência se tornara mais que um transtorno, uma enorme dor, é porque o que ele agora sentia por ela era...

Antes que o pensamento se formasse, aprumou-se na cadeira. Tinha acabado de tomar uma decisão. Estava ponto para mais uma conexão através do espelho de dois sentidos.

* * *

><p>-Zabini!<p>

Seu primeiro chamado não obteve resposta.

Sentindo uma ansiedade crescente, chamou com mais força: "Zabini!".

Novamente, ficou sem resposta. Então, sem cerimônias, gritou:

-BLAISE ZABINI!

Após alguns segundos, o homem apareceu. Parecia agitado.

-Espero que tenha bons motivos para me chamar. Tem ideia de que horas são?

-Dane-se a hora! O que vou falar é rápido.

-Assim espero. Você me chamou numa péssima hora!

Draco lhe lançou um olhar sarcástico.

-Lamento se interrompi alguma de suas demonstrações de virilidade, mas serei breve. Quero lhe comunicar que estou embarcando de volta amanhã.

-O QUÊ? – Blaise deu um berro que assustou até mesmo Draco.

-É isso mesmo. Cansei de ficar aqui. Amanhã irei embora.

-Você não pode! Ficou doido ou o quê?

-Não, não fiquei doido. Só que não estou mais a fim de ficar sozinho aqui. Astoria está sozinha e fazendo bobagem em casa, estou preocupado com ela, então, já que não pode vir, eu volto.

Blaise engoliu em seco, pensando que Astoria contara ao marido sobre os acontecimentos que o envolviam. Tentando disfarçar o nervosismo, indagou:

-O que houve com ela?

Draco respondeu, irritado e impaciente:

-Andou bebendo, tomou um porre, está pirando! Nunca fez essas coisas comigo por perto. Preciso voltar para casa, para cuidar dela.

Blaise o encarou.

-Draco, você não pode abandonar os negócios no pé em que estão simplesmente porque sua esposa tomou um porre. Seja sensato, homem! Está tudo indo bem, estamos resolvendo, é só questão de esperar um pouco mais!

-Zabini, não estou querendo conselhos e nem pedindo permissão. Estou comunicando. Minha decisão não está aberta a discussões. Passe bem.

A conexão entre os espelhos foi desfeita.

Dois segundos depois, o espelho de Draco vibrou. Ele o olhou zangado e relutou em responder, mas achou melhor fazer isso.

-O que é, Zabini? Já disse tudo o que tinha a dizer, o que mais você quer?

-Vamos tentar resolver isso, cara! Não dá pra largar os negócios assim!

Draco sibilou:

-Você disse que ajudaria a trazer Astoria para cá. Já são quase cinco meses e nada! Estou de saco cheio!

-Estou tentando, mas não posso burlar o Ministério da Magia, posso? – Explodiu Blaise.

-Então não me enche, Zabini!

-Draco, por favor, estou suplicando: não faça besteira. Amanhã vou cuidar disso, farei tudo o que puder para mandar Astoria ao seu encontro.

Draco estreitou os olhos:

-Espero que esteja falando sério, Blaise. De qualquer modo, lhe darei três dias. Nada além disso. Se em três dias minha mulher não desembarcar aqui, retornarei sem comunicar mais nada.

-Mas Draco...

-É isso. Passe bem.

Draco defez novamente a conexão, deixando Zabini chocado, com uma expressão incrédula no rosto.

* * *

><p>-Senhora?<p>

-Sim, Mary?

-O senhor Zabini está na sala e deseja vê-la.

Astoria desviou os olhos da peça de ouro que estava polindo e perguntou:

-Tem certeza? Talvez ele queira apenas usar o escritório. Leve-o até lá.

-Não, senhora. Ele quer vê-la. Parece muito nervoso.

Astoria, relutante, deixou a ourivesaria e foi ao encontro de Blaise. Ao vê-lo, percebeu que ele realmente estava muito agitado. – Como vai? – Indagou, polidamente.

-Podemos conversar em particular?

Astoria assentiu e conduziu-o a uma sala de estar onde poderiam conversar com privacidade. Logo que ela fechou a porta, ele indagou ferozmente:

-O que foi que você contou a ele?

-Sobre o quê? – Ela indagou, de um modo que dava a entender que ela achava que ele tinha enlouquecido.

-Você tem que ter contado algo, para ele ter uma ideia dessas! - Zabini afirmou, acusador.

-Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Astoria pediu, irritada.

-Teu marido ficou doido e disse que vai largar tudo na Argentina e voltar para cá! Por sua causa!

Um sorriso enorme se abriu no rosto dela:

-É mesmo?

-Sim. Só que se ele fizer isso vai ferrar com a empresa, com a minha vida, com a vida dele... Vai arrebentar com tudo!

Astoria continuou sorrindo e deu uma mordidinha no lábio, marota, sentindo-se feliz ao saber que Draco sentia sua falta. Blaise, nervoso, disse:

-Sei que é lisonjeiro ouvir isso, mas Draco vai fazer uma grande bobagem se voltar agora. Enfim, preciso de seus documentos. Tenho que arrumar tudo logo, tentar uma liberação para você viajar, passagem, tudo. Vá fazendo as malas e avisando à sua sogra.

Astoria assentiu e foi correndo ao escritório buscar os documentos, que entregou a um Blaise contrariado. Ele comentou sobre o que faria para conseguir resolver tudo a tempo, demonstrando preocupação. Ainda assim, ainda teve ânimo para continuar com seu joguinho:

-Não pense que vai se livrar de mim por causa disso. Ainda não desisti de ter você.

Astoria riu, insolente:

-Vou lembrar disso, Blaise. Lá na Argentina, nos braços do meu marido.

Ele amarrou a cara e saiu. Astoria, feliz da vida, correu escada acima, e sua mente já ia criando uma lista do que colocar em suas malas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Sinto pequenas correntes elétricas me atingindo...Devem ser as pragas que vocês estão me rogando por demorar a atualizar...

Desculpem-me!

Demorei, mas fiz um capítulo bem grandão...

Respondendo às reviews (gente,é os ou as reviews?) do capítulo 12:

**Audrey -(Eu já tava super imaginando o Draco seduzindo geral na terra do tango, a Padma cortou o barato aqui nos comentários hahahahahaha me perdoem pela mente poluída, não consigo ver o Malfoy como bom moço) ****Já tô ficando com saudades do Theo e do Blaise! Aliás, o Blaise também tá indo pra Argentina ou vai ficar na Inglaterra marcando em cima da mulher do amigo? Essa história tá muito estranha, Sr. Zabini. u.u**

Cara,nem tinha sido minha intenção cortar o barato de vocês,rsrs!Só comentei porque achei engraçadona a falta de fé na fidelidade do Draco,rsrsrs!"Seduzindo geral"heehehehe, super imaginei o Draco como um amante latino, todo gostoso e cantando todo mundo... Bom,eu também não acho que ele seja bonzinho, mas veremos...

Quanto ao Zabini...Acho que respondi a essa pergunta no capítulo 13,né? E o Theo voltou,rs!

**Mia Malfoy - fiquei curiosa pra saber se vamos poder acompanhar as "aventuras" do Draco na Argentina (tomara! uhul) ou se será tudo pelo ponto de vista da Astoria. ansiosa demais pelo próximo capítulo!**

Não tenho como descrever o que acontece com Draco na Argentina, mas vcs saberão no próximo capítulo. Se eu colocar a visão dele sobre esse afastamento vou perder coisas pro futuro da história.

**bia 13 - Serio vc é Diva.**_(N/A: Ai, para!)_** Entro todo dia aqui para ver se voce tinha postado outro capitulo e voce nao tem noção de como eu fiquei feliz de ver que vc (finalmente) tinha postado um outro capitulo! Li ate devagarinho para durar mais kkk**

**A historia esta perfeita confesso que fiquei ate com algumas lagrimas nos olhos por ver a Astoria nessa situação, mas espero que as coisas se resolvam e ele volte. **  
><strong>por favor do fundo do meu coração etsou pedindo que vc nao tenha um intervalo tao grande pois eu estarei esperando ansiosamente<strong>

Own,acho tão fofo isso,saber que você ficou emocionada!Quero realmente mostrar os sentimentos entre o casal e fico feliz que esteja funcionando. Quanto ao intervalo... Ouch! Só posso pedir desculpas...

**Agora, as do capítulo 13: **

**Julia, Bia e Mia**: amei vocês brigando comigo (pela forma como terminei o capítulo e pela demora em postar o capítulo novo). =D

**Audrey**: Estou que nem louca procurando o "Fazendo gracinha" que o Draco falou!Onde tá? rsrs,é sério!

Bem, no futuro você saberá como o Draco se comportou na Argentina (veremos se ele foi um bom moço ou se foi esse safado que vocês estão pensando...).

Ah,e o Theo papai,hehe!Pensei nele como aqueles caras festeiros e alegres que quando descobrem que vão ser pais, todos pensam que ele vai fugir das responsabilidades, mas para surpresa geral acaba curtindo e se revelando um paizão. Seria muito previsível colocá-lo renegando a paternidade,não? Infelizmente isso é o que mais acontece.

Bom, pessoas, fico por aqui. Obrigada por lerem, fico feliz que estejam gostando! Já comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo, mas acho que só vou postá-lo quando tiver, sei lá, cinco ou seis reviews... =D

Beijinhos!

Padma


	15. Porteños

A vários pés de altura, Astoria contava os minutos para rever seu marido.

Estava confortavelmente instalada em uma poltrona à janela, por onde via o sol se pôr, encantada com a beleza daquela vista. Ao seu lado, no assento do meio, havia uma mulher elegante como ela, morena de pele clara, acompanhada pelo marido, sentado na poltrona do corredor. Ambos eram italianos, portanto, Astoria e eles trocaram cumprimentos breves mas não conseguiram estabelecer um diálogo. A mulher cochilava enquanto o marido lia e a própria Astoria também lia um livro sobre a cultura argentina.

O voo transcorria tranquilo, embora com atraso devido a problemas em uma das conexões. Também tinham passado por uma turbulência sobre o oceano, o que a deixou muito assustada, mas agora a aeronave fazia um voo suave em que a única preocupação era a hora de chegar e encontrar quem estava em terra.

Blaise não disfarçara a insatisfação em conseguir manda-la para a Argentina, mas simplesmente não havia opção. Era isso ou ver Draco jogando tudo para o alto e correndo o risco de ser preso e ainda leva-lo junto. O bom senso prevaleceu e Astoria logo estava a caminho da Argentina.

Agora ela tentava relaxar, sem saber exatamente a hora em que chegaria. A ansiedade era tanta que já havia comido vários biscoitos e chocolates, o que aliás se tornara rotina desde que Draco viajara, tanto é que ela exibia alguns quilos a mais.

Recostou-se na poltrona admirando o céu. Só percebeu que dormira quando a voz do piloto a acordou, informando que era o momento dos procedimentos para o pouso. Estavam chegando! Feliz, apertou o cinto de segurança, atenta às instruções.

O pouso transcorreu com total tranquilidade. Astoria observou o avião taxiando, tamborilando impacientemente os dedos no braço da poltrona. Queria sair logo dali e rever seu marido que, tinha certeza, estava esperando por ela no aeroporto.

Finalmente chegou sua vez de sair da aeronave. Cumprimentou os comissários e foi apressadamente buscar suas malas. Bateu o pé nervosamente até que viu a primeira delas aparecer na esteira.

Astoria não costumava cometer os erros que os bruxos cometem ao se misturarem com trouxas, vestindo roupas esquisitas ou desconhecendo hábitos, o que frequentemente causava o oposto do pretendido-em vez de passarem despercebidos, chamarem mais atenção. Desta vez, porém, ela fugiu à própria regra. Suas malas de um rosa choque gritante continham adesivos personalizados com o brasão da família Malfoy por todos os lados. Logo chamaram a atenção de todos, alguns rindo discretamente, outros imaginando que se tratava de uma pessoa de família muito nobre. Alheia a tudo isso, porém, ela concentrou-se em pôr as malas no carrinho e seguir adiante.

Apesar da ansiedade para rever o marido, passou no banheiro para dar um jeito na aparência. Lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e os cabelos, trocou toda a roupa, perfumou-se, refez a maquiagem, escolhendo cores leves e discretas. Já ouvia as conversas em espanhol, demonstrando o quanto estava longe de casa.

Finalmente foi em direção à saída, empurrando seu carrinho. Outro voo chegara e ela acabou se misturando a um grupo de recém-chegados. Olhava para todos os lados à procura de Draco.

O grupo foi se dispersando conforme passava pelo portão de saída e Astoria continuava atenta. Bastou apenas que também passasse pelo portão e ela o viu.

Ele estava de pé a uma certa distância, parecendo tão ansioso quanto ela. Vestia uma camisa dourada sob um blazer negro, gravata preta e calça social também preta. Usava sapatos pretos e estava com o cabelo meio despenteado, o que lhe dava um ar informal. Ao vê-lo, Astoria abriu um enorme sorriso, refletindo o dele, que parecia tão feliz quanto ela. Ela viu os lábios dele desenharem seu nome enquanto os dela murmuravam: "Meu amor".

Os dois se aproximaram o mais rápido que conseguiram, driblando as pessoas que caminhavam lentamente à sua frente. Quando enfim chegaram perto, Astoria abandonou o carrinho, completamente desinteressada nas malas, e atirou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Draco. Felizes, os dois olharam-se por uma fração de segundo, então seus lábios se encontraram com todo ardor, cheios de paixão e saudades.

Perderam completamente a noção do tempo e espaço enquanto estavam ali, entrelaçados naquele beijo. Esperaram aquele momento por vários meses, e quando enfim acontecia, não parecia que era real.

-¿Señor? ¿Señora? Por favor.

Draco e Astoria pararam o beijo e se deram conta de que havia uma roda ao redor deles. Algumas pessoas, apressadas, pareciam irritadas. Outras pareciam encantadas ao assistir àquela manifestação pública de afeto entre o jovem casal.

Draco deu um sorriso sem graça, enquanto Astoria ia em direção ao carrinho. "¡Lo siento, señor!", disse ela, constrangida, ao funcionário do aeroporto que os interrompera. Ele sorriu, condescendente, aparentemente compreendendo o arroubo de saudades entre os dois apesar da pequena confusão que se formou ao redor.

Astoria empurrou o carrinho até onde estava Draco e ele gentilmente o retirou das mãos da esposa. Com um sorriso divertido, disse:

-"Lo siento, señor" ? De onde veio isso?

Ela riu.

-Você não achou que eu ia ficar na Inglaterra esperando por você sem fazer nada, não é? Aproveitei para aprender um pouquinho de espanhol. Sabia que logo poderia vir te encontrar.

-_Muy bueno._

Astoria olhou-o espantada:

-Ora ora, quem é você e o que fez com meu marido inglês?

Draco esboçou um sorriso, dirigindo o carrinho a um ponto vazio em meio ao saguão. "Vamos conversar ali", ele disse.

Os dois pararam o carrinho de modo a não atrapalhar os passantes e viraram-se um para o outro novamente. Astoria abraçou Draco pela cintura, enquanto ele pousava as mãos em seu rosto, olhando-a atentamente, com um sorriso enorme. "Que saudades", disse baixinho. E aproximaram os rostos, seus narizes se tocaram por dois segundos, seus lábios trocaram um leve toque fugidio enquanto eles aspiravam o ar com força, saboreando o cheiro um do outro, e enfim tornaram a se beijar.

Era como se algo no universo estivesse retornando ao seu devido lugar. Como se cada movimento de sua língua na boca de Draco e da dele na sua fizesse uma pequena engrenagem se ajustar, um parafuso se apertar. Como se as coisas estivessem voltando para onde sempre deveriam ter estado e o equilíbrio estivesse se restabelecendo. O beijo em Zabini parecia algo ocorrido em outra vida. Ela estava no lugar certo agora: nos braços do homem a quem tanto amava.

Após longos minutos de um beijo apaixonado, Draco acariciou o rosto de Astoria. Estaria observando as faces mais rechonchudas que ela herdara ao diminuir os exercícios e aumentar o consumo de doces devido à tristeza pela ausência do marido? O fato é que ela também o estava observando e repetiu o gesto, acariciando-o.

Ela deu um sorriso e comentou:

-Você está tão magrinho, amor!

-Pois é. Não tinha ninguém para cuidar de mim. – ele disse carinhosamente. Ela riu e ele completou: - Mas você continua ótima.

Ela o olhou de soslaio, desconfiada:

-Mentiroso! Eu estou gorda! Veja só como estou enorme. Vou voltar aos exercícios imediatamente.

-Está linda. – Draco disse categórico, apertando a cintura dela como se buscasse um pneuzinho. Ela lhe deu um tapinha leve na mão, rindo. Draco riu também e sorrindo voltou a enlaçá-la pela cintura. –Mal posso acreditar que você está aqui. Já estava enlouquecendo, ficando longe de você.

-Eu também. Foram os dias mais difíceis da minha vida.

Eles se abraçaram com força. Não dava para saber qual dos dois estava mais feliz.

-Vamos para casa? – Disse Draco finalmente, voltando a empurrar o carrinho.

Saíram do aeroporto conversando alegremente. Astoria parecia encantada com tudo o que via, afinal, nunca estivera na América do Sul e tudo ali era novo para ela. O casal tomou um táxi e fez uma viagem de aproximadamente meia hora, até chegar ao apartamento onde Draco estava vivendo.

Era um bairro bonito e simples, basicamente residencial. Diante do prédio havia uma enorme praça bem conservada. O prédio era pequeno, apenas quatro andares, era bem conservado e tinha varandas. Astoria imaginou brevemente como Draco estava se virando ali, convivendo com trouxas.

Draco retirou as malas do carro, com ajuda da esposa. Quando entravam no prédio ele comentou: "Quatro malas enormes!" Astoria, debochada, respondeu: "Fiz o possível para trazer pouca coisa."

Chegaram ao apartamento e Astoria deu uma boa olhada ao redor. Estava limpo e arrumado, apesar de haver uma ou outra coisa fora do lugar. Dava para ver que Draco se esforçara para deixar tudo em ordem para a chegada da esposa, mas também era claro que ele não estava cuidando de tudo sozinho. Curiosa, ela perguntou: "Quem arruma a casa para você?".

-A trouxa. – Respondeu Draco, voltando do quarto, onde tinha ido deixar duas malas e pegando as outras duas. – Uma bruxa abortada que Zabini me indicou. Trabalha como empregada para bruxos. É uma senhora de cinquenta anos. – Draco acrescentou, diante de uma olhadela desconfiada de Astoria.

Ela estava olhando por uma porta de vidro que dava para a varanda e observando a praça, puxando uma parte da cortina para poder ver. Distraída, não viu Draco se aproximando por trás dela.

Ele a agarrou pela cintura e afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, beijando com toda a força, sugando, mordiscando-lhe as orelhas. Ela se assustou, mas logo riu.

-Draco! – Disse – acabei de chegar! Preciso descansar, tomar um banho...

-Depois tomamos banho juntos. Agora quero matar as saudades. – ele disse, fazendo-a virar. Ela encarou aqueles olhos cheios de desejo.

-Mas querido – disse ela, sem muita convicção. – Eu nem me arrumei para você!

Draco a olhou decepcionado.

-Puxa vida, Astoria. – disse com uma expressão arrasada, completamente infeliz com a negativa dela.

Mas Astoria estava só fazendo charme. O que Draco queria, ela também queria, tanto ou mais do que ele. Feliz por ele deseja-la tanto, abraçou-o e disse, com os lábios bem próximos aos dele: "Seu desejo é uma ordem".

Foi a senha que ele estava esperando. Draco a puxou pela cintura e a beijou com voracidade. Depois foi empurrando-a de encontro à parede, sem parar de beijá-la. Pressionou seu corpo contra o dela, tateando-o livremente, reconhecendo as curvas que tanto o atraíam.

Levou a mão às costas de Astoria e baixou lentamente o zíper do vestido que ela usava. A respiração dela acelerou devido à crescente excitação. O vestido caiu aos pés de Astoria e ela o atirou para longe com o pé enquanto Draco beijava-lhe o pescoço, o colo, indo a caminho de seus seios. As mãos dele estavam em seus quadris, os dedos presos pelo elástico da calcinha, ele baixando-a lentamente, sem pressa de tirá-la de onde estava.

Draco abandonou aquele movimento por alguns instantes e levou as mãos até o sutiã, despindo-o com uma lentidão quase dolorosa. Logo um par de seios pequenos e rígidos estavam livres e Draco abocanhou um deles enquanto sua mão acariciava o outro, ora com carinho, ora com firmeza. Astoria deixou a cabeça pender para trás, extasiada com aquele toque sensual, sussurrando o nome de seu marido com voz rouca.

Após alguns minutos daquela doce tortura ele voltou a beijá-la, entrelaçando suas mãos às dela. Depois ela levou as mãos à cintura dele, abrindo desajeitadamente seu cinto. Ele sorriu olhando para ela e esperando que ela o despisse. Ela tirou-lhe o blazer e começou a desabotoar a camisa, beijando, mordiscando e lambendo ao longo do peito conforme ia desabotoando. Finalmente tirou a gravata e a camisa e atirou-as para longe. Levou as mãos à cintura dele e baixou as calças juntamente com a roupa íntima, deixando visível o desejo que ele sentia.

Astoria abaixou-se e ajudou Draco a se livrar das roupas. Ajoelhou-se e aproximou o rosto da intimidade dele e acariciou-a com o rosto, louca de prazer. Sem aguentar esperar mais, abocanhou-o com voracidade enquanto ele gemia alto e enrolava os cabelos dela em sua mão, movimentando a cabeça dela num vai-e-vem suave e ritmado, entorpecido pelo desejo. Ela acariciava-o com sua língua fazendo movimentos sensuais, deixando-o completamente desnorteado.

Depois de alguns minutos daquela explosão de prazer, Draco disse: "Chega.". Astoria o encarou com uma expressão tarada, compreendendo o motivo da interrupção, mas ele não a deixou pensar por muito tempo. Puxou delicadamente os cabelos dela, indicando que ficasse de pé. Quando ela o fez, ele a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo e beijou-a outra vez com muita paixão e voracidade, fazendo-a arquejar. Ela empurrava o corpo contra o dele e o toque de seus corpos retumbava em suas partes íntimas, deixando-os ainda mais excitados.

Draco agarrou Astoria erguendo-a do chão e ela enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas. Levou-a até o quarto e a colocou na beirada da cama. Ela riu, animada, e chegou para o meio da cama, abrindo-se para recebe-lo, mas em vez de jogar o corpo contra o dela, como ela esperava, ele mergulhou a cabeça entre suas pernas e acariciou a parte mais sensível dela com sua língua quente, rígida, rápida e sensual. O corpo dela se contraiu em espasmos e ela moveu os quadris freneticamente em direção aos lábios dele, e já não gemia, mas gritava de prazer, sempre repetindo o nome dele, sempre pedindo para que ele não parasse, sempre pedindo mais.

Ele percebeu que ela estava a caminho do clímax e parou, para prolongar aquele momento. Ela ofegou por alguns instantes, enquanto ele se posicionava em cima dela e entre suas pernas. Pegou a perna esquerda dela e a flexionou, fazendo com que ela apoiasse o pé em seu ombro. Então encostou sua intimidade na dela, sem penetrá-la, e começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem, fazendo aquele ponto tão sensível que escondia um manancial de prazer sentir toda a sua excitante extensão.

Astoria estava entorpecida, envolvida num mundo de sensações inexplicáveis. Quanto mais ele a possuía, mais ela o queria. Ele murmurava coisas impublicáveis no ouvido dela, que sorria sendo na cama a louca que ninguém poderia supor ao vê-la como uma lady à mesa.

Após mais alguns minutos, Draco parou aquele movimento e entrelaçou as mãos às de Astoria, beijando-a outra vez. Parou, olhou o rosto dela afogueado pelo desejo e levou a mão à intimidade dela, abarcando-a e sentindo o calor, a excitação, os pelos bem aparados delineando o caminho para o prazer total. Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente apertando os lábios de um modo erótico, deliciando-se com aquele toque.

-Como você pode ser tão gostosa, mulher? – Ele disse, sua mão se movimentando dentro dela, deslizando livremente naquela fonte de desejos.

-Você é que é gostoso demais, meu amor. – Ela arquejou. –Por favor, pare de me torturar!

Ele riu, malvado e sensual:

-E o que você quer?

-Quero você!

-Acho que não ouvi direito. – Ele disse, aprofundando os dedos dentro dela, que deu um longo gemido.

-Quero você, amor, por favor! Quero você dentro de mim agora!

Ele riu, mordeu os lábios e disse: "Minha putinha gostosa". Ela gargalhou, satisfeita, e o agarrou com as pernas, enquanto ele procurava o encaixe perfeito entre seus corpos.

Draco a penetrou lentamente e ela gemeu plenamente satisfeita, sentindo aquele corpo preenchendo-a. Ele começou com movimentos leves, para que ela o sentisse aos poucos e saboreasse o reencontro. Quanto mais ele ia e vinha dentro dela, mais enlouquecida ela ficava, murmurando mil coisas no ouvido de seu homem, coisas que ela jamais se atreveria a dizer fora da cama, o que ela queria que ele fizesse... Aquela cama agora era um caldeirão de libido.

De repente, Draco mergulhou o rosto no pescoço de Astoria, beijando e chupando com toda a força e enquanto dava-lhe uma forte estocada. Ela urrou de prazer e cravou as unhas nas costas dele que, excitado, repetiu o gesto mais algumas vezes, segurando os braços dela contra a cama e alternando com movimentos mais leves porém mais rápidos. Os gemidos de Astoria tornaram se mais intensos, mais altos, seu corpo começou a tremer com força e de repente ela sentia-se explodindo de prazer e ao mesmo tempo derretendo sob o corpo de Draco. Estava completamente fora de si. Estava banhada em êxtase.

Enquanto Astoria desfrutava aquele momento de intenso prazer, Draco observava seu rosto, acariciando-o e vendo a satisfação evidente ali. Um sorriso surgiu ao vê-la satisfeita, pois o prazer dela o excitava.

Ele voltou a segurar as mãos dela contra a cama e a penetrou novamente, dessa vez com mais firmeza e rapidez, movimentando-se freneticamente, ouvindo os gemidos dela que fundiam-se aos seus. Após alguns minutos ele deu uma última estocada profunda e desmontou sobre o corpo de Astoria, enquanto ela sentia-o se derramar dentro dela.

Ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo sem dizer nada, apenas apreciando a presença do outro ali. Astoria estava nas nuvens ao reencontrar-se com seu amor. Draco estava espantado com o quanto tudo tinha sido mais intenso depois que ele se deu conta do que sentia por Astoria. Ambos estavam em um estado de sublime contemplação após desfrutarem aquela relação amorosa, onde buscaram satisfazer um ao outro e nesta troca, encontraram a própria realização por sentirem-se como se fossem um só.

* * *

><p>- Este tempo todo me fazendo acreditar que estava com saudades, e quando chego aqui a primeira coisa que faz é tentar me matar. – disse Astoria, com a voz rouca.<p>

-Matar você? Que absurdo! Você é que tentou exaurir este pobre homem. – respondeu Draco.

Os dois estavam abraçados, Astoria repousando a cabeça no peito de Draco. Ela olhou para ele, que a sustentou seu olhar e sorriu, o que fez com que ela se arrastasse na cama para beijá-lo.

-Estava morrendo de saudades. – Ela disse. – Mas acho que já recuperamos o tempo perdido.

-Pois eu acho que não. – Contestou Draco, e completou com ar atrevido: – Ainda temos algumas coisas para fazer.

Ela riu.

-O que há com você? Ficou insaciável?

-Não é isso. É só que para matar as saudades mesmo, eu quero um _especial_.

Astoria virou-se de costas para Draco, sorrindo discretamente:

-Achei que o _especial_ era só para datas especiais.

-E o que pode ser mais especial do que nosso reencontro após quase quatro meses separados? - Draco indagou enquanto a abraçava, ficando de conchinha com ela.

-Vou pensar no seu caso. – Astoria respondeu, empurrando leve e sensualmente o bumbum contra a pélvis do marido, o que fez com que ele a abraçasse com mais força. Ela riu e rapidamente levantou-se da cama. "Vou tomar banho", anunciou.

Minutos depois estava no boxe. Não era um banheiro enorme como o que dividiam em casa, mas era espaçoso. Astoria abriu a água do chuveiro e entrou na água, finalmente relaxando após a longa viagem.

Instantes depois, Draco também entrou no boxe. Sem perder um só minuto, agarrou Astoria e a fez virar, beijando-a com voracidade.

-Não acredito que você está com tesão outra vez! – Exclamou ela surpresa.

Ele riu.

-Pode acreditar. E eu quero o _especial_, se você também quiser. – Ele murmurou ao ouvido dela. Com um sorriso maroto ela respondeu:

-E quando foi que eu lhe disse não?

Draco sorriu abertamente e a encostou na parede, forçando o corpo contra o dela e deslizando sua mão por todos os lados enquanto a água os atingia. Após alguns instantes ele fechou a água e a puxou para fora do box.

Astoria pensou que ele estava levando-a para a cama. Para sua surpresa, porém, ele a virou de frente para a pia, que tinha uma bancada de mármore muito limpa e alguns produtos de higiene masculina espalhados por ali. Abraçou Astoria e acariciou seus seios, observando as reações dela pelo espelho.

Com a rapidez de quem parecia acostumado ao gesto todos os dias, Draco abriu uma gaveta do armário sob a pia e pegou uma bisnaga parecida com creme dental. Astoria franziu a testa:

-O que _isto_ está fazendo aí? – Indagou desconfiada.

-Esperando por você. – Ele respondeu.

Ela achou estranho, mas não quis discutir o assunto - sua excitação estava aumentando juntamente com a de Draco. Ela decidiu esquecer e se entregar mais uma vez a ele, satisfazendo seu desejo que, ela sabia, era dela também.

Ela sentiu Draco espalhando o conteúdo daquela bisnaga em sua parte _especial_ e instantes depois ele entrava mais uma vez em seu corpo, em uma nova forma de dar e receber prazer. Draco segurava os quadris de Astoria, puxando-a para si ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava seu corpo para dentro dela, e seus movimentos firmes mas cuidadosos provocavam ondas de desejo nela, que gemia e tremia curvada sobre a pia. Eles embarcaram juntos em um mundo de luxúria onde não havia censura, só havia os dois e o delírio sensual em que se encontravam ao consumar aquele doce pecado.

* * *

><p>Astoria estava dormindo, exausta pela viagem e pela maratona de sexo com que Draco a recepcionara. Dormira abraçada ao marido, completamente satisfeita por estar em seus braços e por ter matado a vontade de entregar-se a ele.<p>

Draco não estava dormindo.

Sua mão deslizava pelas costas dela, não com sensualidade, mas com a precisão de um perito.

Procurava marcas naquele corpo tão adorado. Qualquer arranhão, cicatriz, hematoma-qualquer coisa que parecesse ter sido feita há mais do que algumas horas.

Não havia nada, a não ser as marcas que ele mesmo fizera.

Delicadamente a virou de barriga para cima. Ela resmungou alguma coisa, mas não acordou. Ele continuou procurando minuciosamente.

Finalmente deu-se por convencido de que ela não havia sido tocada por ninguém.

Repassou na mente cada gesto vivido naquela noite. Cada toque, cada murmúrio, cada gemido. Tirando a paixão arrebatadora que haviam experimentado, tudo parecia igual em Astoria.

Aconchegou-se na cama, junto ao corpo da esposa, relaxando. "Minha mulher", pensou. "Só minha".

E dormiu.

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, Astoria espreguiçou-se na cama languidamente. Seu braço tocou em Draco e ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo. Deu um sorriso ao dar-se conta de que estava ali, na Argentina, junto com seu amor após tanto tempo separados. Ainda estava repleta do prazer que experimentara na noite anterior e se sentia leve.<p>

Deu um beijo no rosto de Draco, aspirando profundamente o cheiro dele. Levantou-se da cama animada. Tomou um banho rápido, lembrando com satisfação a transa no banheiro, e depois procurou algo para vestir. Com preguiça de abrir as malas, pegou uma lingerie que estava em sua bagagem de mão e vestiu a camisa que despira de Draco antes de fazerem amor.

Abriu a geladeira e viu que havia pouco o que comer ali. Apenas alguns ovos, pedacinhos de bacon e refrigerante velho, entre outras poucas coisas. Pensou em como Draco estava se virando vivendo sozinho e fez uma anotação mental de que deveria fazer compras mais tarde. Seria divertido, imaginava ela, fazer compras para os dois após anos sob os cuidados de empregados. Será que acertaria e compraria as coisas que ele gostava? Uma animada expectativa agitou-se dentro dela.

Vasculhou os armários em busca de uma frigideira e demais apetrechos. Tudo estava limpo e arrumado. Certamente Draco não andava se aventurando muito na cozinha. Colocou a frigideira no fogão e ligou o fogo, começando a fritar uns pedacinhos de bacon. Um cheiro delicioso se espalhou pela cozinha e Astoria sentiu-se feliz, pois havia tempos que não chegava perto de um fogão. Estar ali a fez sentir-se livre.

Já tinha misturado ovos ao bacon e colocado num prato e esquentava fatias de pão de forma na mesma frigideira, quando ouviu os passos de Draco se arrastando atrás dela.

Ele se aproximou e a abraçou pela cintura, jogando um pouco do peso de seu corpo sobre o dela, que se desequilibrou e exclamou o nome dele sorrindo. Usava um robe fino que permitia a ela sentir o calor de seu corpo e seus músculos bem desenvolvidos. Ele a beijou no rosto e indagou: "O que você está preparando para nós, meu bem?".

-Para nós? – Ela retrucou teatralmente. – Acha mesmo que vou cozinhar para você, depois de me explorar tão cruelmente em busca dos meus atributos sexuais?

-Ora ora! Você também não usou e abusou do meu corpinho?

Os dois riram. Draco mordiscou-lhe a orelha e ela jogou a cabeça para trás, facilitando-lhe o movimento. Astoria desligou o fogo e virou-se para Draco e eles se beijaram.

Draco soltou Astoria e sentou-se à uma mesinha que ficava na cozinha, em frente ao fogão. Astoria serviu a refeição em dois pratos e preparou um pouco de chá.

-Que horas você vai trabalhar? – Indagou.

-Já era para eu ter ido, mas um dia que eu chegue mais tarde não vai trazer prejuízo. – Respondeu Draco.

-E como estão os negócios?

-Vão indo bem. Estou desenrolando os nós que Donovan criou e logo tudo estará acertado, o problema é lidar com o estatuto de sigilo bruxo. Porém, está tudo caminhando bem e os resultados têm sido ótimos.

Draco não perguntou como andavam os trabalhos de Astoria com o ouro, porque simplesmente não lhe despertava interesse. Não via como um trabalho, mas como um hobby. Astoria já estava acostumada a isso, então nem se deu conta.

-Como foram as coisas lá em casa sem mim?

Astoria fez um relato breve da vida durante o tempo em que estiveram afastados, enquanto servia o chá. Depois sentou-se ao lado de Draco e comeram enquanto conversavam animadamente.

Quando terminaram, Astoria levou a louça para a pia e começou a lavá-la.

-Estava pensando em leva-la ao trabalho hoje. Podemos comer alguma coisa lá mesmo na hora do almoço e no fim do dia te levo para jantar.

-Parece ótimo!

Astoria terminou de lavar os copos e pratos, secou as mãos em um pano de copa e quando virou-se viu que Draco ainda estava sentado. Encostado à parede, ele a observava atentamente com um meio sorriso, como se a visão dela o encantasse.

-O que foi? Ela indagou, sem graça.

-Estou feliz em te ver aqui. – Ele respondeu com simplicidade.

Não era a primeira vez que ele lhe dizia algo romântico, mas algo em seu tom estava diferente e a deixou um pouco sem graça. Ela sorriu timidamente e virou-se para a pia novamente, fingindo que ainda havia algo para ser arrumado ali:

-Ah, Draco, para! – Disse, baixinho.

-É verdade! – Ele respondeu surpreso. – Ficar aqui sem você estava muito chato. É bom te ver aqui, te tocar, fazer amor...

Astoria o encarou sorrindo, foi para perto dele lentamente e envolveu-lhe o pescoço com seus braços, enquanto seus rostos se aproximavam. Ele ficou parado, esperando o que ela ia fazer. Ela sussurrou: "Eu te amo", e o beijou com doçura.

Ele enlaçou sua cintura, puxando-a para si. Ela sentou-se no colo dele, prendendo as pernas em sua cintura, e ele a segurava com firmeza sem parar de beijá-la.

Permaneceram naquele beijo por vários minutos. De repente pararam, se olharam e naquele instante algo mudou. A doçura do beijo deu lugar a um desejo ardente, e eles retomaram o beijo com uma paixão e intensidade mil vezes maiores. Logo seus corpos se procuravam e pediam mais, Astoria já sentia a excitação de Draco aumentando, assim como a sua já estava incontrolável.

Ela fez menção de se levantar, seu desejo de levar os lábios àquela parte tão íntima de Draco era enorme, mas ele fez com que ela continuasse em seu colo beijando-o. Lentamente ele tirou uma das mãos da cintura dela e tentou puxar a lingerie que ela usava. Ela ajudou com uma de suas mãos, enquanto a outra a ajudava a se manter no colo dele.

Com algum esforço conseguiram livrar-se da peça de roupa. Então Astoria despiu lentamente o robe de Draco, fazendo com que ele ficasse caído na cadeira. Enfim livres das roupas, exceto da camisa dele no corpo dela, e sem pararem de se beijar, Astoria cavalgou o colo dele até que seus corpos se encaixassem delicadamente, sedutoramente.

Ela se moveu sobre ele lentamente, aprofundando-o em seu corpo. Seus lábios não desgrudavam nem por um segundo. Passados alguns instantes daquela coreografia sensual, os gemidos dele começaram a se intensificar e os dela o acompanharam. O beijo era uma mistura de beijos, gritos contidos, gemidos. Ela tentou atirar a cabeça para trás, louca de prazer, mas ele a manteve colada em seus lábios, como se fossem morrer se ficassem separados.

Finalmente os dois começaram a sentir o prazer mais intenso, enquanto suas bocas se devoravam. Astoria o abraçou com força enquanto fazia um último movimento forte com seus quadris e Draco a apertou contra seu corpo enquanto desabava encostado à parede. Enfim pararam de se beijar e repousaram a cabeça no ombro um do outro, arquejando, saboreando aquele momento, como se o universo estivesse suspenso para contemplá-los.

-Estávamos mesmo com saudades. – Murmurou Astoria após alguns minutos, sentindo-se fraca, porém realizada.

-Eu nem imaginava o quanto. – Respondeu Draco, com os olhos semicerrados, como se estivesse despertando de um sonho incrível.

Seus lábios se encontraram outra vez. Ficaram vários minutos saboreando aquele beijo, ora parecendo que por fim se afastariam, ora aprofundando-o ainda mais.

Juntaram as testas e ficaram se olhando e sentindo o que para Draco era novidade, mas para Astoria já era rotina: amor. Simplesmente amor, em sua forma mais sincera e sublime. E toda a felicidade por estarem juntos outra vez.

* * *

><p>-Vou precisar de outro banho. Você vem?<p>

-Não, por Merlin! Preciso descansar. Vá, eu vou depois de você.

Astoria saiu do colo de Draco delicadamente, lançou-lhe um sorriso e foi tomar outro banho. Resgatou um hidratante e uma lingerie limpa em sua bagagem e vestiu novamente a camisa do marido. Penteou-se e prendeu os cabelos em um coque malfeito no alto da cabeça.

Ouviu Draco entrar no banheiro alguns minutos depois. Foi até a porta do banheiro e espiou o marido tomando banho.

-Olá querida! – Ele cantarolou sob a água.

-Amor, você se importaria se eu não fosse ao escritório com você hoje? Adoraria que passássemos o dia juntos, mas preciso descansar do voo e arrumar minhas coisas.

-Descansar do voo, heim? – Comentou Draco, maldoso.

-Sim senhor, descansar do voo. – Ela respondeu meio debochada. – E de todo o resto.

Ele riu sob a água.

-Tudo bem se você prefere assim, mas vamos ter que comprar alguma coisa para você almoçar. À noite saímos para jantar.

-Não precisa, querido. Posso comprar alguma coisa e fazer um jantar para nós.

Draco a olhou meio desconfiado.

-É melhor sairmos para comer alguma coisa.

Astoria riu, divertida:

-Qual é o problema, Draco? Está duvidando de minhas habilidades? Eu sei cozinhar, está bem?

-Você? – Ele indagou incrédulo. – Nunca vi você fazer nada que não fosse chá.

Ela cruzou os braços fingindo-se ultrajada:

-Mas que absurdo! Duvidando de minhas habilidades! Pois vou lhe mostrar que sou boa no fogão.

Draco riu novamente.

-Em todo caso, acho melhor trazer uma daquelas pizzas trouxas hoje à noite.

Astoria riu e tentou acertá-lo com a toalha. Ele se protegeu e pediu desculpas, gargalhando. Por fim pegou a toalha e começou a se enxugar.

-Querida, pode pegar uma cueca para mim?

-Claro. Qualquer uma?

-Qualquer uma box. Se puder pegar também um blazer, calça e uma camisa, te agradeço. Está tudo nos cabides.

-Está bem. Posso escolher?

-Sim, é claro.

Astoria abriu o armário e viu as roupas de Draco muito bem passadas e arrumadas em cabides. Pegou uma calça preta e um blazer grafite e uma camisa azul. Por fim abriu uma gaveta em busca das roupas íntimas do marido. Não achou nada na primeira, que continha pijamas, então abriu a segunda, que continha algumas meias e toalhas. Na terceira, por fim, encontrou as cuecas. Como tinha pegado uma calça preta, procurou uma peça preta também – coisa de mulher, observar essas combinações, pensou. Mas ao remexer a gaveta, não encontrou apenas o que estava procurando.

Tateando a gaveta, encontrou vários pacotinhos quadrados, com um conteúdo circular em seu interior.

Ela nunca tinha usado aquilo, mas sabia bem o que era. E, mais ainda, entendia exatamente o significado daqueles objetos ali, na gaveta de seu marido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:**Olá pessoas!

Em primeiro lugar, desejo a todos um feliz ano novo e um 2013 de muitas realizações. :)

Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior. Audrey, obrigada por me indicar a parte do "fazendo gracinha",rs,juro que não tava conseguindo lembrar/achar!E sim, uma pequena referência ao Harry,que eu amo de paixão!

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Ele ficou,digamos,picante demais,mas achei que o reencontro deles tinha que ser bem apimentado,afinal,foram meses de distância!Mas se tiverem achado exagerado,me indiquem.

Um beijo pra todos, e até o próximo capítulo!

Padma


	16. Realidade

Encontrar aqueles objetos foi um choque tão grande que deixou Astoria paralisada. Ficou por vários minutos ali, agachada com as mãos dentro da gaveta, ainda segurando – os. Tombou para a frente e apoiou-se nos joelhos, atordoada com o que via. E não eram poucos. Devia haver ao menos uns sete ali. O que significava que ele pretendia usar muitas vezes, e sem dúvida não seria com ela.

Toda a felicidade que ela sentira por estar perto de Draco, a satisfação que sentia pela noite de amor tórrida que tiveram, tudo se esvaiu como se alguém tivesse pressionado um botão de desligar. Todos aqueles sentimentos foram substituídos por uma mescla de constrangimento e consciência da própria ingenuidade. Estava com vergonha de si mesma.

Ela mal se moveu ao ouvir os passos dele se aproximando.

-O que houve, meu bem? Não conseguiu achar? – Ele foi dizendo ao entrar no quarto embrulhado em um roupão, e enquanto isso ela voltava os olhos em direção a ele, sem nada dizer.

Draco imediatamente percebeu o que ela tinha em mãos. A pouca cor que tinha no rosto desapareceu e ele saltou em direção a Astoria, arrancando as camisinhas da mão dela. Sua ansiedade foi tamanha que uma delas caiu no chão.

-O que está fazendo? – Ele disse rispidamente, atirando as camisinhas de volta à gaveta e fechando-a com força.

Astoria não sabia o que dizer. O que perguntar, se estava óbvio o que tinha acontecido?

Um silêncio tenso se prolongou. Astoria encarava Draco com um olhar cheio de mágoa. Incomodado, Draco disse um tanto constrangido:

-Isso não tem nada a ver com você, está bem?

Aquelas palavras tiraram Astoria do silêncio.

-Explique-me como descobrir que meu marido transou com outra mulher pode não ter a ver comigo.

Vendo que de nada adiantaria negar, Draco inspirou profundamente.

-Eu não estava mais aguentando, Astoria. Me segurei enquanto pude, mas chegou uma hora em que eu tive que ceder. Foi mais forte que eu. – Ele disse com seriedade.

Astoria desviou o olhar, parando de encará-lo.

-E esse tempo todo eu estava pensando que você sentia a minha falta. Que estava aqui pensando em mim, contando as horas para me ver outra vez. Mas, pelo visto, você se arranjou muito bem, não é?

Ela desabou no chão, sentando-se e encolhendo as pernas. Escondeu o rosto nos joelhos e levando as mãos à cabeça disse, com a voz tomada pelo desgosto:

-Por Merlin, como sou estúpida!

Draco aproximou-se dela e abaixou-se tentando abraçá-la:

-Astoria, por favor...

-Tire a mão de mim! – Ela disse com angústia, afastando-o com os braços.

Draco se afastou lançando-lhe um olhar zangado.

-Para que esse drama todo? Não é para tanto.

Ela o olhou incrédula:

-Não é para tanto? Você me traiu!

Draco retrucou espantado:

-Astoria, por favor, isso não foi traição.

Ela fechou a cara.

-Estamos separados há meses, tive que enfrentar Zabini para trazer você para cá e você vai se aborrecer por causa de uma besteira? Vai querer brigar, depois de tudo o que eu fiz?

Astoria retrucou, sarcástica:

-Perdão, _señor_.

Draco, irritado, rebateu:

-Não seja tola, Astoria. Foi uma coisa sem importância, para aliviar a tensão. Nada mais.

Com uma expressão irônica ela disse:

-Isso é tudo o que tem em sua defesa?

-É claro! Não é como se eu estivesse tendo um caso, pensando em me separar de você ou formando outra família. Foi só sexo!

-Ah, foi só sexo! Que pena eu não ter pensado nisso. Podia ter aproveitado a oportunidade e também ter transado com alguém. – Ela disse, ácida. E ao dizer isso, lembrou-se de Blaise Zabini.

-Não diga bobagens! É bem diferente.

-O que é diferente? – Ela retrucou ferozmente.

-Eu sou homem! Eu _preciso_ de sexo! Você é mulher, e mulher aguenta ficar sem.

Astoria balançou a cabeça bem levemente em sinal negativo, não acreditando no que ouvia.

-Não sabia que ter um pau lhe dava o direito de ser infiel. – Disparou.

-Não diga grosserias! – Draco exclamou, puxando-a pelo braço e encarando-a.

Eles ficaram se olhando, os dois cheios de raiva. Astoria sibilou: -Me larga! Está me machucando.

Ele a soltou e ela foi para a janela massageando o braço que ele tinha segurado. Ficou olhando para fora, evitando que ele visse as lágrimas que ela não conseguia mais conter.

-Astoria, ouça...

-Cale-se, Draco. Nada do que você disser vai fazer com que eu me sinta melhor.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, suspirou e desistiu de tentar fazê-la ouvir. Pegou as roupas que ela separara e começou a se vestir.

Após alguns minutos Astoria saiu da janela e sentou-se na cama. Seu rosto estava vermelho, os olhos e o nariz inchados por causa das lágrimas.

Draco se vestira e estava colocando uma gravata. Olhou esperançoso para a esposa, imaginando que ela iria ajudá-lo a ajustar o nó, como costumava fazer. Ela, no entanto, o ignorou.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram. Repentinamente Astoria indagou:

-Quem foi?

-Como?

-Quem foi? – Ela repetiu, rancorosa. – A vagabunda com quem você transou.

-Astoria, por favor...

-Foi sua secretária? – Ela prosseguiu, cruel. – Você disse que tinha trabalhos para terminar e aproveitou para seduzi-la? Ou será que ela anda esfregando o decote na sua cara desde que você chegou?

-Astoria, pare com isso. – Ele pediu, e seu tom de voz era um alerta.

-Talvez alguma funcionária mais modesta. – Ela continuou, tomada pela raiva. – Uma faxineira, uma copeira... Talvez uma recepcionista vadia que tenha se disposto a satisfazer suas _necessidades_? – Pronunciou a última palavra com um muxoxo, o que irritou Draco ainda mais. Incontrolável, ela prosseguiu: - Ah, agora entendi por que aquilo estava no banheiro. Você comeu o rabo dela na pia também?

-Não diga vulgaridades! – Draco exclamou. Mas Astoria foi além:

-Oh, ele se choca quando a esposa fala grosserias, mas não tem pudores em comer as funcionárias!

-Foi uma prostituta, porra! – Draco revelou como se vomitasse as palavras.

Perplexa, Astoria murmurou: "O que?".

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Eu transei com prostitutas. Pronto! Você não queria saber? Agora já sabe. Eu paguei, eu transei, acabou! Foi só sexo! – Ele disse, frisando bem as três últimas palavras.

Astoria baixou o olhar, envergonhada.

-Ah. Agora sim me sinto melhor, Draco. Realmente estou honrada em saber que fui trocada por uma vadia de aluguel.

-Por favor, me ouça...

-Estou impressionada em saber que você me substituiu facilmente por uma piranha que custou o que? Dois pesos? Ou você pagou em libras mesmo?

-Astoria, estou avisando, pare com isso. – Sua voz soou perigosa.

-Pensando bem, considerando que eu só lhe sirvo para sexo e que você me sustenta, acho que sou a puta mais cara que você já comeu!

-Já chega! – Draco gritou, e mais uma vez agarrou Astoria, desta vez pelos dois braços, fazendo-a levantar da cama. Segurando-a com muita força ele disse:

-Pare com isso! Estou suplicando! Pare!

Os lábios dela tremeram. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ela arquejava. Havia muito tempo que seu marido não ficava tão violento, e vê-lo naquele estado lhe trouxe lembranças. Memórias de um dia que ela queria apagar de sua mente, mas naquele momento ressurgiram com toda a força, apavorando-a.

Ao ver o pânico estampado no rosto de Astoria, Draco a soltou. Ela voltou para a janela, olhando para fora com os braços cruzados. "Desculpe", ele disse. "Você quase me fez perder a cabeça".

-Deixe-me sozinha, Draco.

-Fique calma e me deixe explicar, _por favor_".

Olhando-o com uma expressão terrivelmente magoada ela murmurou:

-Se eu tivesse feito o mesmo, não teria chance de me explicar.

Draco, percebendo que a luta estava perdida, afastou-se dela. Diante do espelho, terminava de se arrumar, contrariado por aquela situação.

Astoria queria partir para cima de Draco. Queria bater nele, soca-lo em todas as partes que conseguisse alcançar, gritar que ele era um traidor nojento. Mas não fez nada disso, porque estava refletindo sobre suas próprias palavras.

Se ela tivesse feito o mesmo. Se tivesse traído. Ela pensava e a imagem de Blaise Zabini lhe vinha incessantemente à cabeça.

Não tinha transado com Blaise, mas tinha trocado beijos e carícias com ele. Não foi premeditado, mas aconteceu - e ela não podia mentir para si mesma: sabia que tinha gostado. Claro que beijar e dar uns amassos era bem menos grave do que uma transa, pensava ela. Mas, se por um lado ela e Blaise não tinham ido para a cama, por outro ele era um dos melhores amigos do seu marido, o que transformava sua traição em uma deslealdade ainda maior. Que moral ela tinha para cobrar fidelidade do marido se, enquanto ele transava com prostitutas, ela se atracava com um amigo dele?

Ao fazer este questionamento, sua consciência foi implacável ao lhe dar o veredicto: "Você foi tão vadia quanto ele e não tem o direito de reclamar de nada".

Arrasada pela culpa, Astoria voltou a chorar, com uma mão apoiando o cotovelo oposto e a outra fechada no rosto, sobre o nariz. Desta vez as lágrimas vieram com tanta força que ela soluçava descontrolada, seu corpo sacudindo em meio à angústia.

Draco foi correndo em direção a ela e a abraçou, mesmo diante da resistência dela em aceitá-lo. Ela não o abraçou, ficou com os braços encolhidos entre ela e Draco, sem conseguir controlar o choro enquanto estava nos braços dele.

Sem ter a menor ideia do que realmente desencadeara aquela crise de choro, Draco tentava consolá-la:

-Querida, me desculpe! Olha, eu sei que te magoei muito, mas por favor, não fique assim! Eu juro, juro pela minha vida que fiz o que fiz apenas por instinto, e não por sentimento. Ninguém é capaz de mudar o que sinto por você, Astoria. Você é a única mulher que eu a...

Astoria ansiava por ouvir uma declaração de amor do marido havia anos. Aquele momento, porém, em que ele a consolava sem saber que ela chorava por ter falhado com sua lealdade a ele, era o último momento em que ela iria querer que isto acontecesse. Assim, saiu dos braços dele abruptamente, dizendo: "Me deixa! Me deixa!"

Sem saber o que mais poderia dizer para acabar com aquela tensão, Draco disse um tanto ingenuamente:

-Não quer vir comigo? Podemos conversar direito, aparar as arestas... Não quero brigar, Astoria.

-Não. – Ela respondeu, voltando para a cama. Deitou-se, cobriu-se com um lençol e parou de ver o marido. – Vá trabalhar. Preciso descansar. Quem sabe depois de dormir um pouco eu descubra qual o sentido de ter vindo parar aqui. – Ela murmurou, chateada.

Ela sentiu a mão de Draco fazendo-lhe um leve carinho no rosto por sobre o lençol. Depois ouviu o som da porta do quarto se fechando.

Astoria ficou por vários minutos ali, imóvel sob o lençol. Por fim, explodiu em lágrimas outra vez, até que o cansaço acumulado nas últimas horas por fim a venceu.

* * *

><p>Draco estava sentado à sua mesa, envolto em números e problemas. A imagem de Astoria chorosa e magoada não lhe saía da mente. Ele a chamou pelo espelho duas vezes, mas ela não respondeu – provavelmente estava dormindo, pensou ele.<p>

Sua secretária entrou na sala na primeira oportunidade que teve de estarem a sós. Era uma morena alta, esbelta, dona de olhos castanhos penetrantes e sensual mesmo com as discretas roupas que usava.

Entregou a ele alguns papéis, fazendo observações a respeito dos mesmos. Ao finalizar, comentou:

-É verdade que sua esposa chegou ontem da Inglaterra?

-Sim. – Ele respondeu distraidamente.

-Que bom. – Comentou ela. – Isso significa que nós dois...

-Isso significa que "nós dois" acabou. Aliás, fui bem claro com você desde o início. Não tínhamos nenhum compromisso, certo?

-Claro. – Ela respondeu com amargura. – Não estou questionando nada. Eu só queria ter certeza.

-Ótimo.

-Não o incomodarei mais com assuntos extraprofissionais.

-Excelente.

-Com licença, senhor.

Draco assentiu e ela saiu. Ele lançou um olhar para a porta e ergueu as sobrancelhas, satisfeito. Menos um problema com que se preocupar.

Horas mais tarde, Draco estava distraído quando entrou uma jovem em sua sala, trazendo-lhe uma xícara de chá. Ele não prestou a menor atenção nela, portanto não viu a expressão zangada em seu rosto. Ela pôs a xícara sobre a mesa e ele, que analisava documentos, não demonstrou ter notado sua presença.

A moça, de baixa estatura mas com curvas que o uniforme de copeira não ocultava e com cabelos castanhos escuros presos em uma longa trança, não conseguiu se conter. Sem preâmbulos disse:

_-¿Es verdad lo que dicen?_

Draco a olhou espantado, e logo depois uma expressão de desdém ocupou o seu rosto.

_-__No lo sé. No estoy interesado en los chismes de los empleados. _

_-Dicen que ha venido tu mujer desde Inglaterra._

_-Sí. Es verdad._

_-Pero, si volvió ella, ¿cómo quedamos nosotros?_

Draco riu debochando.

_-¿Nosotros? No hay nosotros. Nunca ha habido. _

_-¿Pero cómo no hay? Tú me has prometido…_

_-No te he prometido nada. Lo que hubo entre nosotros fue solamente una noche, nada más. O ¿crees que te quiero por esposa?_

Os olhos da moça se encheram de lágrimas.

_-¡No me puedes tratar así, como si fuera una puta!_

_-Por supuesto que no. Puedo tratarte como mi empleada, que es lo que eres. _

Uma expressão chocada tomou conta do rosto da moça. Sem lhe dar atenção, Draco prosseguiu:

_-No me molestes más. Olvídate lo que pasó, porque no tiene importancia. No para mí. Si has pensado algo diferente, es tuyo el problema._

Os lábios da moça tremeram e uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto. Draco, incomodado com a presença dela, disse de modo imperativo:

_-Váyase. Estoy ocupado._

Ela saiu da sala apertando a bandeja contra o peito, desolada e envergonhada. Draco tomou o chá, perguntando-se como diabos tinha chegado a tal nível de desespero a ponto de se envolver com uma mulher daquelas, tão simples, tão abaixo dele. Mas, apesar disso, estava sentindo-se mais relaxado ao expurgar aquela mulherzinha simplória de sua vida como se chutasse o lixo de seu caminho.

* * *

><p>Astoria se mexeu preguiçosamente na cama. Abriu os olhos, percebendo que a noite estava caindo sobre Buenos Aires.<p>

Sentou-se na cama, sentindo-se triste ao lembrar do ocorrido pela manhã. Ficou alguns segundos ali pensando, uma pontinha de culpa corroendo-a aos poucos. Sentiu um arrepio que não sabia definir se era de nervosismo ou do frio que estava chegando com a noite.

Levantou-se, esticou o corpo se espreguiçando e foi ao banheiro. Ao abrir a porta do quarto sentiu um cheiro diferente, o inconfundível cheiro de comida gostosa. Ouviu o barulho de talheres encostando em pratos. "Draco já chegou", pensou ela, imaginando que ele estava jantando na sala.

Foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto e arrumou um pouco os cabelos. Foi à sala falar com o marido, mesmo sem saber o que lhe dizer.

Ao chegar ao aposento, surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo pondo a mesa para duas pessoas: os dois lugares já estavam arrumados, com direito a toalha de mesa e um vaso grande e vazio que ela não entendeu o que estava fazendo ali. Entre os dois lugares havia uma bandeja com carne assada e batatas que cheiravam muito bem.

Ao perceber a presença da esposa, Draco parou de arrumar a mesa, olhando para ela com surpresa. Parecendo tenso e afobado, começou a falar, inseguro:

-Oi. Você está bem?

-Sim. –Ela respondeu com simplicidade e sem emoção.

Ele aproximou-se dela, parando a uma curta distância.

-Como você não quis ir comigo e eu não sabia se você tinha comido alguma coisa, bem... Eu trouxe jantar para nós dois. – Ele parecia sem graça ao falar, como se ela pudesse explodir a qualquer momento e sair chutando tudo.

Astoria não disse nada, mas seus lábios se curvaram bem levemente, num sorriso quase imperceptível.

Draco, ainda inseguro, prosseguiu:

-Sei que não há nada mais clichê do que dar flores a uma mulher depois de cometer um erro com ela. Porém, não consegui pensar em outra coisa para lhe pedir desculpas.

E pegou um enorme buquê de rosas perfeitas e muito perfumadas que explicavam o jarro em cima da mesa.

Segurando o buquê, ele olhou bem nos olhos dela, e disse com tanta sinceridade que ela sentiu o coração se apertar:

-Te peço perdão por tudo, Astoria. Pelo que você descobriu, pela nossa briga, por tê-la magoado. Sei que fui um imbecil, mas a única coisa que me resta é pedir desculpas. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e fazer tudo diferente só para não ver essa tristeza no seu olhar... Mas como não posso, te peço perdão e peço também que me dê outra chance de te fazer feliz. Esperei tanto para tê-la aqui, Astoria. Sei que estraguei tudo, mas se você me der uma chance pra consertar...

E entregou a ela o buquê, com uma expressão ansiosa no rosto.

Astoria recebeu as flores e esboçou um sorriso. Tocou algumas pétalas e aspirou o aroma, impressionada com a beleza daquelas rosas. Colocou-as no vaso, evitando assim encarar o marido, para que ele não visse que ela estava emocionada.

Demorou o dobro do tempo necessário colocando as flores no vaso. Por fim, virou-se e viu que Draco ainda a observava ansiosamente. Então, sem dizer nada, foi até ele apressadamente e o abraçou.

Draco suspirou, sentindo um alívio inenarrável ao perceber que tinha conseguido tocá-la. Seu corpo relaxou, a tensão sumiu de seu rosto e ele a abraçou com mais força. Ela, por sua vez, afundou o rosto no peito dele, apertando-o contra si.

-Tenho raiva de mim por te amar tanto. – Ela disse, com a voz abafada pelo abraço. Draco sorriu:

-E eu tenho raiva de mim por ser tão burro. – Ele disse com ternura e acariciou o rosto dela.

Ela também riu.

-Então. Flores, comida e tudo mais. É uma receita infalível para conseguir o que queria, não é?

-Não. Eu ainda não consegui exatamente o que eu queria.

-E o que é que você queria? – Ela indagou, achando que ele a arrastaria para a cama, o que ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de fazer. Mas em vez disso, ele a encarou com intensidade e disse:

-Me dá um beijo dessa sua boca linda, que eu não pensei em outra coisa o dia todo.

Astoria lançou - lhe um sorriso maroto, segurou o queixo dele e o puxou para si. Eles trocaram um beijo suave, delicado, experimentando a harmonia que voltava lentamente a existir entre eles.

Finalmente, Draco puxou uma cadeira para Astoria e sentou-se em frente a ela. Serviu a comida saborosa em seus pratos e abriu uma garrafa de vinho. Enquanto enchia duas taças, Astoria comentou:

-Você precisa me dar algum tempo para digerir isso tudo.

-Tempo? – Ele indagou distraidamente.

-Sim. Não tenho como esquecer isso de um dia para o outro. Vai levar algum tempo para eu pensar em tudo como um mero deslize.

Draco a encarou com um olhar inseguro, mas tentou parecer seguro ao afirmar:

-Tudo bem, querida. O tempo que precisar.

Comeram em silêncio, ela tentando absorver tudo o que tinha acontecido, ele tentando aceitar o que ela tinha acabado de lhe dizer. Sabia que logo conseguiria dobrá-la, mas também tinha agora uma certeza: Astoria não engoliria tão facilmente o que ele tinha feito.

* * *

><p>Astoria decidiu castigar Draco, deixando-o uma semana sem sexo. Não informou isso a ele, apenas demonstrou desânimo todas as vezes em que ele a procurou. Ele ficou chateado, mas sabendo que era o culpado por isso, a respeitou. Astoria, por sua vez, tinha bem claro em sua mente que seria só uma semana, pois o castigo era para Draco, mas também lhe custava muito esforço.<p>

No decorrer daquela semana, Draco a levou para conhecer a empresa. Apresentou-a aos funcionários mais importantes e à sua secretária que, na ausência do casal, não poupou críticas à jovem esposa de seu chefe. "Muy delgada", "demasiado blanca" e "tonta" foram alguns dos adjetivos que ela dispensou à Astoria, que não percebeu a animosidade, mas ainda assim verbalizou os ciúmes que sentira imediatamente ao ver a mulher. Draco tratou de tranqüilizá-la afirmando que não tinha olhos para ela. Mas foi a aparição da copeira que o deixou mais agitado. A mulher encarou Astoria com ódio nos olhos, mas ele a advertiu com um olhar ainda mais perigoso e ela se retirou o mais depressa que pôde.

Draco também apresentou alguns pontos turísticos para Astoria, levou-a para passear na Avenida Corrientes e passar um fim de tarde no Café Tortoni. Ela ficou encantada com tudo o que viu, percebendo de imediato que se adaptaria facilmente ali.

Apenas uma coisa desagradou Astoria naqueles primeiros dias.

Certa manhã ela voltava do supermercado, onde comprara itens para preparar um jantar para ela e o marido, quando notou as caixas de correio do prédio. Tantos anos morando na Mansão Malfoy a fizeram achar curioso aquele item, e ela foi observá-lo. Notando uma pequena fechadura nas caixas, verificou seu chaveiro e viu que havia uma pequenina chave ali. Usando-a, abriu a caixa e viu que havia vários papeis ali. Começou a retirá-los, quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si:

-Hello, _inglesinha_.

Astoria tomou um susto e virou-se apressada para ver quem falava.

Um homem alto, mais até do que Draco, com cabelos louros mas não tão claros quanto os dele, de olhos negros e bem magro a encarava com um sorriso estranho. Incomodada com aquele olhar, ela indagou:

-Perdão, nós nos conhecemos?

-Não, mas permita que eu me apresente. Sou Hans. Moro no apartamento abaixo do seu.

O homem falava inglês com um sotaque estranho, não parecia ser argentino. Desconfiada, Astoria perguntou:

-Como sabe qual é o meu apartamento?

-Pela caixinha. – Ele respondeu, indicando a caixa de correio aberta. Astoria olhou, e vendo-a aberta tratou de fechá-la.

-Muito prazer. – Murmurou ela, querendo ser educada, mas sem fazer a menor questão de parecer simpática.

-O prazer é meu, _inglesinha_.

-Astoria. – Cortou ela secamente. – E como sabe que sou inglesa?

-Você não é a esposa do inglês sisudo que mora no mesmo apartamento? – Perguntou ele.

-Sim. – Ela respondeu, ainda desconfiada e seca. – Você também é inglês? – Ela perguntou por mera curiosidade.

-Não. Sou alemão. Hannover. –Acrescentou, à guisa de explicação.

-Ah, sim. – Astoria comentou sem muito interesse, dirigindo-se ao elevador. Enquanto apertava o botão, Hans a chamou:

-Inglesinha?

-Astoria!

-Sim, sim. _Astoria_. –Ele pronunciou seu nome de um modo tão lascivo que fez a moça corar. – Você e seu marido deviam procurar um sistema de isolamento de ruído. É um pouco difícil dormir ouvindo vocês.

Astoria arregalou os olhos, indignada com a indiscrição daquele sujeito. Amarrando a cara, entrou bufando no elevador, não sem antes ver o sorriso debochado que Hans lhe lançava.

Já dentro do elevador, ela se perguntava o que aquele homem poderia ter ouvido, já que ela e Draco só tinham transado no dia em que ela chegou e na manhã seguinte. Talvez tivessem mesmo exagerado no barulho, mas isso não justificava a atitude abusiva de Hans. Em todo caso, Astoria decidiu conversar com Draco a respeito de feitiços para isolar o som. E também concluiu que apesar daquele breve contato, já detestava Hans e não gostaria de tornar a vê-lo.

* * *

><p>Já estavam no final da semana de "castigo".<p>

Draco estava deitado ao lado de Astoria, que assistia à pequena televisão que ficava no quarto.

-Que diabos você vê nessa coisa? – Indagou Draco. Astoria não respondeu.

-Astoria?

Ela estava tão entretida vendo um programa de auditório com cantores argentinos que não respondeu.

-Astoria, em que planeta você está?

Ela continuou distraída.

-Astoria! – Ele chamou num tom de voz bem mais elevado, assustando-a.

-Ai, Draco! Que susto! O que é?

-Estou falando e você nem ouve, ligada como está nessa coisa.

-Ah. Desculpe. – Disse ela, desligando o aparelho.

-Pode continuar assistindo. Não sei que diabos você vê de interessante nisso aí, mas tudo bem.

-Ah, querido. É legal ver os trouxas fazendo "trouxices". Eles são interessantes, se você olhar bem.

-Eu dispenso.

Astoria fez uma careta para Draco e guardou o controle remoto na gaveta do criado-mudo. Retirou dali uma revista feminina e uma caneta.

Draco observou-a se ajeitar na cama e começar a ler a revista. Sentou-se e também se ajeitou na cama, tentando ver o que ela estava fazendo. Ao ver o que era, disse:

-Você está trouxa demais para o meu gosto, Astoria. Que droga é essa aí?

Ela o olhou zangada:

-É um teste! Testes que fazemos para avaliar nosso relacionamento.

Draco olhou com mais atenção.

-"Quais fantasias posso realizar com meu parceiro"; "Como descobrir o que ele gosta na cama"; Francamente, Astoria, não é mais fácil descobrir isso conversando?

-Teoricamente sim. – Ela respondeu, com ar sábio. – Só que tem coisas que não tenho como perguntar, não é?

-Como o quê, por exemplo?

-Como isto aqui: - Ela lhe indicou e ele leu: "O que ele diria se você propusesse sexo a três?". Com uma expressão exasperada, Draco respondeu, entre irritado e divertido:

-Ora, francamente, Astoria! Isso é ideia que se apresente?

Ela o olhou desconfiada:

-Não seja sonso. Todo homem sonha em transar com duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo. Vai dizer que nunca pensou nisso?

Ele, parecendo insultado, respondeu:

-Claro que não, mulher! Está louca?

Astoria, pega de surpresa, perguntou toda fofa:

-Jura?

-Claro! Não quero ninguém na nossa cama. Não posso nem sonhar em ver outra pessoa tocando em você.

-É mesmo, é? – Comentou ela, lisonjeada, mas provocadora. – E se por acaso eu me envolvesse com alguém? Já pensou, de repente eu passar a me interessar por mulheres...

-Se alguém tocasse em você - ele a cortou, e de repente parecia muito sério e bastante assustador – eu mataria. Teria um enorme prazer em acabar com ele, ou ela, fosse quem fosse, com as minhas próprias mãos. Quebraria costela por costela. Arrebentaria - lhe a cara até que minhas mãos sangrassem. Socaria até que os pulmões saíssem pela boca.

Astoria ficou assustada com aquelas palavras. Querendo desesperadamente mudar de assunto, desconversou.

-Não diga bobagens. E você sabe que não vai acontecer de eu me envolver com ninguém.

Ela abriu novamente a gaveta para guardar a revista. Ao guardá-la, encontrou na gaveta uma das camisinhas de Draco, que ela tinha guardado ali sem saber direito por que.

Pegou a camisinha e segurou-a entre os dedos polegar e médio da mão direita, rodando com o indicador, com uma expressão de curiosidade no rosto. Draco tinha se deitado novamente e se ajeitava no travesseiro quando ela disse, sem rodeios:

-Quero transar.

Draco virou-se para ela e se sentou tão rápido que nem parecia que um segundo antes estivera deitado.

-Opa! Agora! – Ele disse, animado.

-Usando isto. – Astoria mostrou-lhe a camisinha.

Draco a encarou parecendo extremamente zangado:

-Ora, mas o que é isso agora? Acha que peguei alguma doença?

-Claro que não, boboca! Se usou isso com as outras, suponho que esteja livre de doenças.

-Então, por que essa palhaçada agora?

Astoria ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e foi chegando pra frente lentamente enquanto falava:

-Porque nunca fiz sexo usando isso, e quero saber como é.

-Não é tão bom quando sem ela. –Draco disse, tentando tirar a camisinha das mãos dela. Astoria conseguiu impedi-lo, e num gesto rápido passou uma perna por cima dele. Draco ficou entre suas pernas e ela se acomodou sobre o corpo dele. Ele sorriu e a puxou para um beijo, mas ao beijá-la tentou inverter a posição, ficando por cima dela.

Usando uma força que ela não sabia que possuía, Astoria pegou os pulsos de Draco e os forçou contra a cama, dizendo:

-Nada disso, querido. Vai ser do jeito que eu quero, ou não vai acontecer nada.

-Sim, _señora_. – Draco respondeu, maravilhado com o jeito decidido dela.

Astoria curvou-se novamente sobre Draco, afrouxando levemente o aperto nos pulsos dele. Quando percebeu que ele não tentaria mais dominá-la, o soltou. Logo ele levou as mãos à cintura dela, ajudando-a com os movimentos que ela fazia no colo dele, ambos ainda vestidos.

Passado algum tempo, Astoria sentiu a excitação de Draco e também percebeu que ela própria já estava pronta. Tirou lentamente a blusa do pijama dele e tocou-lhe o mamilo com os dedos como se fossem tesouras. "Gosta disso?", indagou. Ele soltou um leve gemido. "Que bom, pois adoro quando você faz comigo.

Ao ouvi-la, Draco levou as mãos aos seios dela. Ela riu, animada, e deu lambidinhas no peito dele, ainda se movimentando sobre seu colo.

Ela recuou um pouco e puxou a calça de Draco, e a excitação dele surgiu bem em sua frente.

-Humm... – Ela provocou. – Você parece muito empolgado.

Levou o rosto em direção àquela demonstração de masculinidade, mas ele disse:

-É melhor não fazer isso, ou não vou aguentar por muito tempo.

Astoria deu uma risada bem alta, acariciou-o com o rosto e se afastou. – Vamos ver se aprendi direitinho.

Segurou aquela parte tão desejável de Draco, sentindo-a pulsar inexorável em sua mão, e começou a colocar a camisinha. Draco mal conseguia se conter de tanta excitação.

Astoria tirou a camisola e depois, com uma lentidão torturante, a lingerie. Sorriu maliciosamente para Draco, que parecia usar de todo o seu autocontrole para esperar por ela. Lançou um olhar para aquela novidade que era a camisinha, estava muito curiosa para saber como seria. Foi cavalgando lentamente o corpo do marido, até começar a se encaixar lentamente nele, gemendo baixinho.

Agarrou novamente os pulsos de Draco e começou a movimentar os quadris bem devagar, experimentando a sensação do corpo dele dentro do seu, olhando-o nos olhos, ambos satisfeitos em ver o prazer estampado no rosto do outro. Inclinou o corpo e mordiscou as orelhas dele, brincando e deixando-o ainda mais enlouquecido. Arquejando, ele disse de modo quase ininteligível:

-Não sei o que você andou bebendo, mas estou adorando isso.

Astoria riu de um modo muito sensual e apertou suas pernas nos lados do corpo dele, forçando os quadris com mais força, sentindo-o preencher cada espaço seu. Os gemidos dos dois foram se intensificando. Ela estava adorando aquilo e mal percebia a diferença causada pelo preservativo.

De repente, Draco disse:

-Astoria, por favor, deixa eu tirar isso, tô quase...

-Não! – Ela cortou. – Não vai tirar nada! Quero que fique com ela até terminarmos!

-Mas Astoria! Vamos desperdiçar uma chance de ter nosso filho!

-Ora, seria muito azar se justamente hoje o seu espermatozóide mais esperto resolvesse sair. Esquece isso! E não pare!

Voltou a mordiscar as orelhas dele, e agora se movimentava tão rápido que chegava a sentir dor nas pernas. Draco também intensificou os movimentos, e após alguns instantes de uma dança erótica e frenética, eles gritaram e desabaram um ao lado do outro na cama.

Por alguns minutos, só se ouviam as respirações pesadas dos dois lentamente retomando o ritmo. Algum tempo depois, Draco disse apenas: "Caramba!".

Astoria não disse nada. Apenas riu de um modo desvairado. Draco não fazia idéia do quanto ela estava feliz e satisfeita consigo por provar para si mesma que se aquelas vagabundas que o marido procurara podiam satisfazê-lo usando aquela coisa, ela também podia.

**(Fim do capítulo)**

* * *

><p>NA: Olá!

Desculpem a demora!Estou tentando desde o começo do mês terminar de escrever esse capítulo,mas tá difícil...

Sejam pacientes,estamos quase chegando ao ápice da fic... Tem novidades e reviravoltas vindo aí...

Uma observação: na parte em que Draco fala com a secretária e a copeira, a parte da secretária está em português porque,como ela é secretária, supomos que eles conversaram em inglês. Já com a copeira, que é uma mulher mais humilde, ele falou em espanhol porque ela não fala inglês. Provavelmente há algum erro no meu espanhol,rsrs,estou meio "enferrujada" na língua de Cervantes. Caso encontrem erros, entendam como erros naturais de um inglês que não domina o idioma !

Audrey e Mia,obrigada pelos comentários!

Audrey,sua fofa,obrigada pelos elogios! Que bom que gosta do que escrevo,fico feliz!Ah!Menina,nem me fale em 50 tons de cinza...Rsrsrs!Brincadeira. Deixa eu te contar um segredo:essa fic aqui eu tinha a ideia de tentar converter pra um livro erótico,isso há muito tempo (Cinquenta tons de cinza nem tinha sido lançado ainda,pode ver pela data de publicação da fic). Daí veio esse livro e fez sucesso, e ele é adaptação de fanfic,logo...Matou minha ideia!Pra completar,quando li o segundo livro da série, encontrei várias coisas parecidas com o que eu tinha escrito aqui e uma ou outra coisinha que eu já tinha pensado em pôr,fiquei com a maior raiva!Porque não me inspirei nem um pouco nem li o terceiro ainda,pra não me influenciar. kkkkk Fique feliz por sua comparação com o livro,rsrs,desde o princípio eu quis que esta fic tivesse uma pegada bem erótica-só que com uma história menos "conto de fadas".

Obrigada mesmo!

Mia, lindona, feliz ano novo pra você também!

Olha,acho que todas nós devíamos ter um Draco pra nos recepcionar após um dia de escola/faculdade/trabalho/passeio com o cachorro... kkkkkkkkkkk

Ah,eu sempre tentarei terminar os capítulos deixando uma pulga atrás de suas orelhas!Senão vocês me abandonam! rsrs

Olha,JURO que vou me esforçar para atualizar semanalmente!

E espero que as demais leitoras (por favor,eu acredito que tenha mais,rs!) se animem a comentar!

Enfim... Beijos,obrigada por lerem,comentarem e por gostarem da fic!

Até a próxima!

Padma


	17. Sombra

Os dias se passaram e, conforme Astoria havia previsto, sua adaptação à vida na Argentina foi excelente.

Três meses já haviam se passado e ela estava muito feliz com os novos rumos de sua vida junto ao marido. Apesar de estar tendo muito mais trabalho do que nos últimos anos, sentia-se feliz por ter uma vida a sós com ele, podendo cuidar dele e da casa sem a influência da sogra ou de empregados. Não que uma vida de luxo, com empregados cuidando de tudo, a deixasse infeliz, mas ter que lidar com o dia-a-dia de casa ajudou-a a criar mais proximidade com Draco. Durante aquele tempo, descobriu coisas que nunca tinha observado, como por exemplo, os temperos preferidos por ele, pequenas manias e coisas simples que ele gostava de fazer. Draco, por sua vez, também demonstrava estar mais atento à esposa, surpreendendo-a com lembrancinhas, doces e outros gestos carinhosos, o que antes ele não fazia com muita frequência.

A única coisa que incomodava Astoria era Hans.

Desde que haviam se falado pela primeira vez, o alemão não perdia uma oportunidade de assediá-la. Quando se encontravam no saguão do prédio ele sempre se dirigia a ela de modo impertinente, chamando-a de inglesinha e fazendo insinuações indecentes sobre o barulho que ela e o marido estariam fazendo enquanto transavam, sobre suas formas evidenciadas por suas roupas ou sobre o movimento dos seus quadris. Tentou encurralá-la várias vezes no elevador, mas ela sempre conseguia escapar e subir a escada, de onde aparatava direto para o apartamento, o que o deixava intrigado, o que ela sabia por ele ter feito comentários sobre o quanto ela era rápida para escapar dele.

Astoria ensaiou contar para Draco por duas ou três vezes que o vizinho a estava assediando. Ele próprio já notara que a esposa às vezes parecia irritada com algo. Porém, Astoria sabia muito bem o que iria acontecer se contasse ao marido o que estava havendo: Draco iria partir pra cima dele e se envolver em confusão. Ela queria evitar isso, pois já estavam numa situação delicada e ela não queria mais problemas. Porém, com o crescer da impertinência de Hans, Astoria se questionava se seu silêncio não estaria dando ao alemão a falsa impressão de que ela estava gostando do assédio.

Como estava acostumada a trabalhar mesmo sem necessidade, Astoria também sentia falta da ourivesaria. Após o primeiro mês na Argentina, já pensava em como poderia continuar com suas joias, mesmo ali distante. Então, sem comunicar a Draco, fez contatos com seus conhecidos no ramo do ouro e conseguiu contatos locais onde poderia negociar as joias já feitas e talvez revender outras, além de desenhar novas. Obteve êxito: seus desenhos fizeram sucesso nas joalherias e logo foram comprados, assim como suas joias. Ela ficou feliz em conseguir continuar trabalhando, apesar de ter consciência de que Draco ficaria furioso se soubesse.

Mas ela sabia que era preciso arriscar. Percebeu que o marido não tinha muita noção do quanto era necessário para manter a casa, pois sempre lhe dava pouco dinheiro para as compras e contas, mas notou que, além disso, ele ficava nervoso quando ela dizia que precisava de mais. Desconfiou que os negócios não estivessem bem. O dinheiro da família continuava confiscado. A certeza de que os problemas eram ainda maiores veio quando Narcisa procurou o filho, constrangida, querendo ajuda financeira para lidar com os empregados. Astoria e ela fizeram um acordo de não dizer nada a Draco, e Astoria enviou dinheiro frequentemente, fruto de seu trabalho, para que a sogra pudesse se manter.

Em meio a tudo isto, o aniversário de Draco se aproximava e Astoria estava preparando uma surpresa para ele. Ela comentou animadamente sobre a data com o marido, mas ele não pareceu muito empolgado:

-Não quero fazer nada, meu bem. Longe de casa, sem minha mãe, prefiro deixar a data simplesmente passar.

-Ao menos um jantarzinho podemos fazer!

-Não quero que você tenha trabalho, amor. Não se preocupe.

Astoria, no entanto, não se deixou levar pelo desânimo dele. Depois de confirmar que ele trabalharia normalmente, tratou de fazer planos para que o dia fosse marcante.

Quando a data chegou, Astoria preparou um café da manhã especial e depois esperou ansiosamente que o marido saísse. Aguardou a empregada chegar, deu-lhe algumas instruções e então saiu para buscar o presente do marido e comprar coisas para lhe preparar um jantar.

-Vou procurar algumas coisas para o aniversário do Draco. Sabe onde encontro um bom vinho dos elfos?

A mulher lhe indicou um lugar e Astoria, feliz, anotou numa pequena lista o que pretendia comprar. A loja indicada era distante e ela ficou receosa, mas mesmo assim resolveu ir.

-Por favor, deixe algumas travessas em cima da mesa, bem polidas. – Disse à empregada. - Vou preparar um assado com batatas e também um pudim de frutas. Ele vai adorar! – Ela comentou, animada. Levando uma enorme sacola, saiu.

Distraída pensando nos preparativos do jantar, Astoria acabou pegando um ônibus errado. Só notou o erro ao chegar ao ponto final e perceber que o ponto de referência que esperava ver não tinha passado. Nervosa, tentou se informar, mas acabou se atrapalhando com seu pouco espanhol. Após vários minutos, um jovem conseguiu lhe indicar que ônibus deveria pegar para chegar onde queria.

Conseguiu enfim comprar o vinho, e ao olhar as horas percebeu que precisaria correr. Cogitou pegar um trem, já vira uma estação perto de casa, mas Draco a alertara de que eram perigosos. Optou por outro ônibus, para chegar ao local onde o presente de Draco estava sendo preparado. Ela trabalhava nisso havia vários dias.

Demorou muito tempo para chegar onde queria, e quando finalmente o presente estava em suas mãos, a hora já estava bem adiantada. Correu para pegar o ônibus e chegar em casa o mais depressa possível.

Mas aquele não era um dia de sorte para Astoria. Ela errou de ônibus outra vez, e ao chegar ao ponto final entrou em pânico: já estava bem tarde, ela não tinha ideia de onde estava e seu jantar de surpresa para o marido estava correndo um sério risco.

Um homem a viu nervosa e ofereceu ajuda. Ela explicou a situação com dificuldade, pois nervosa como estava, mal conseguia falar seu pouco espanhol. O homem lhe disse que poderia dar-lhe uma carona, pois passaria perto de seu bairro. Apesar de achar arriscado entrar no carro de um desconhecido, ela aceitou, pois queria mais que tudo chegar em casa. O homem a conduziu respeitosamente em seu carro, conversando sobre a Inglaterra, país que ele conhecera e onde um dia pretendia voltar.

Quando reconheceu o quarteirão nas imediações de onde morava, Astoria suspirou aliviada. Pediu ao homem que parasse o carro, pois queria comprar uma torta, e ele a aguardou para levá-la até em casa.

Finalmente, ela chegou. Agradeceu efusivamente ao homem e saiu do carro, carregando a torta, a bolsa e sua sacola, agora já bem pesada.

Entrou no prédio apressada, pensando se conseguiria preparar o jantar antes de Draco chegar. "Espero que dê tempo", pensou, passando com dificuldade pela porta, já que carregava tantas coisas.

**ENQUANTO ISSO...**

Já tinha entrado e saído do apartamento inúmeras vezes. Cada vez que debruçava na grade da varanda e olhava a rua sem vê-la, sentia mais raiva. "Terá que me dar uma boa explicação", pensava ele, furioso. "Onde ela se enfiou?" Sua respiração estava ofegante e ele tamborilava os dedos nervosamente na grade. Seus pensamentos pararam quando um carro encostou-se ao meio-fio.

Segundos depois, viu sua esposa saindo do carro de um desconhecido. O homem, solícito, abriu-lhe a porta e ela saiu carregada de compras.

Parecia que tinha tomado um soco no estômago. Mal conseguia respirar. "O que essa...", começou a pensar, enquanto ela entrava no prédio.

E ao vê-la sair do carro de um estranho, uma ideia absurda passou por sua cabeça e o impulsionou, cheio de ódio, até a porta para recebê-la.

* * *

><p>Astoria girou a chave fechadura e quando ia abrir a porta, levou um susto, pois alguém a abriu violentamente por dentro. Um segundo depois, seu braço foi agarrado e ela foi puxada para dentro bruscamente.<p>

-Onde você esteve? – Draco gritou.

-Ah, Draco! Por que não me disse que voltaria mais cedo?

Astoria lamentava que Draco tivesse chegado cedo por ele estragar a surpresa. Porém, Draco interpretou sua decepção de um modo bem diferente.

-Porque queria surpreender você! Só fui à empresa me certificar que estava tudo bem e voltei para podermos sair. Mas fui eu quem me surpreendi, não é? Chego em casa, não encontro minha esposa e eis que a vejo chegando com um homem que nunca vi! Onde você esteve?

Sem querer dar corda à discussão, Astoria tentou minimizar, indo em direção à cozinha com a torta e as sacolas.

-É uma longa história, Draco. Estou tão cansada! Bem, agora que você já viu tudo, o jeito é você esperar eu preparar tudo e...

-Deixe de ser sonsa! – Draco gritou. – Eu vi você chegar no carro de outro homem! Quem era ele? Onde vocês estavam? Há quanto tempo vocês transam?

-Draco! – Exclamou Astoria, escandalizada. Ela se virou para encará-lo. – Não é nada disso! Não seja grosseiro! Saí para comprar coisas para fazer um jantar e acabei me perdendo! Aquele senhor me ofereceu uma carona! Foi só isso!

-Que você estava perdida, nem precisava dizer. – Ele comentou com sarcasmo, e continuou: -Estou vendo o tipinho de mulher que você está se revelando. Sem ninguém conhecido para ficar de olho, já está indo atrás de machos!

Astoria amarrou a cara, ofendida. Porém, estava decidida a não brigar com Draco em pleno aniversário dele, ainda mais por ciúmes. Virando-se para ir para a cozinha, disse:

-Não sou obrigada a aturar isso.

Draco ficou furioso com a atitude dela. Avançando em sua direção gritou:

-Não dê as costas para mim!

Então segurou-a com força pelo braço, o que fez com que ela se desequilibrasse, derrubando a torta no chão.

-Olha só o que você fez! – Astoria exclamou, largando a sacola e a bolsa e abaixando-se para pegar a caixa e verificando que o doce tinha se espatifado. Ainda no chão, Astoria olhou para Draco magoada. Seus olhos estavam ficando marejados. –Está satisfeito agora?

-Não! – Ele gritou. – Quero saber que merda de carro era aquele e quem era o filho da puta que estava te comendo!

-Para, Draco! – Astoria gritou, levando as mãos aos ouvidos, angustiada! – Pare de me insultar à toa! Eu já expliquei! Ele só me deu uma carona!

-Pare de mentir, sua vaca!

Sua vaca.

_Sua vaca._

Aquelas duas palavras explodiram no ouvido de Astoria como um tiro de canhão. Ela encarou Draco por alguns instantes, atordoada. Seu rosto pasmo e pálido contrastava com o dele, vermelho e furioso.

Então, num acesso de raiva, Astoria se aproximou rapidamente de Draco e com as duas mãos espalmadas deu-lhe um forte empurrão, batendo as mãos em seu peito, enquanto gritava:

-Com quem pensa que está falando?

Pego de surpresa pela reação dela, Draco foi impulsionado para trás e quase caiu. Mal tinha se recomposto e Astoria o atacou de novo, desta vez com dois empurrões rápidos e fortes.

-Aprenda a me respeitar, cretino! Eu não fiz nada! Nada!

Ela pegou sua bolsa e remexeu nervosamente em seu interior, procurando algo. Enfim encontrou um pacote pequeno, retangular, delicadamente embrulhado. Olhou para Draco cheia de raiva e disse:

-Foi por causa disto que me perdi na cidade e demorei a voltar. Mas é mais fácil para você achar que estou te traindo, não é?

Draco abriu a boca para responder, porém Astoria atirou o pacote em cima dele.

-Feliz aniversário, seu babaca!

O pacote bateu com força em Draco, quase acertando seu rosto. Astoria seguiu passando por Draco e andou apressada de volta à porta. Ele ainda tentou impedi-la.

-Astoria, volte aqui! Não vou correr atrás de você! Volte aqui, Astoria! Astoria!

Mas uma forte batida da porta informou-o de que era tarde: ela já havia saído.

Draco murmurou um palavrão. Olhou para o chão e viu a torta esfarelada e ao seu lado, a sacola abandonada pela esposa. Decidiu verificar o conteúdo.

Um sentimento de culpa começou a crescer em seu peito ao ver a elegante garrafa de vinho, um pacote do seu chá favorito, doces típicos de sua terra natal e os ingredientes para o preparo de um de seus pratos favoritos. "Caramba", murmurou. Havia um pacote fino, cor-de-rosa, e ele abriu às pressas. Viu uma bela lingerie vermelha, e por um segundo fugaz imaginou que suas suspeitas estavam confirmadas, mas logo depois entendeu que Astoria tinha comprado a peça para usar com ele. A etiqueta estava lá para comprovar que não tinha sido usada.

Completamente frustrado, resolveu abrir o pacote que Astoria lhe atirara.

Após rasgar o bonito papel de embrulho, viu uma caixa de madeira amarrada com uma fita de cor escura. Desamarrou-a e abriu a caixa. Ao ver seu conteúdo, ficou boquiaberto e uma exclamação de surpresa escapou de sua boca.

Era um relógio de ouro maciço, muito bem trabalhado, onde se viam ao redor do mostrador as iniciais de seu nome, "DM". O mostrador, à primeira vista, parecia normal, mas logo ele notou que havia alguma magia impregnada. Sua dúvida foi sanada quando encontrou um bilhete junto à peça:

"_Meu amor,_

_Espero que goste do presente que fiz para você! Bem, a parte em ouro foi feita por mim, mas a máquina foi feita por um relojoeiro bruxo._

_Seu novo relógio tem três faces: a primeira é um relógio normal. A imagem ao fundo, como você deve ter notado, é a constelação de Draco. A segunda é um espelho de múltiplos sentidos, que você poderá usar para se comunicar com quem quiser. Quando alguém te chamar, o relógio vai tremer levemente, assim você não chama a atenção dos trouxas. A terceira face é o brasão da nossa família, e se você tocá-lo terá uma lanterna mais potente do que a luz da varinha. _

_Para ativar os feitiços, toque o mostrador com sua varinha e pronuncie seu nome completo em voz alta._

_Fiz com todo o carinho, mas nenhum presente chegaria à altura do meu amor por você!_

_Feliz aniversário!_

_Beijos!_

_Sua Astoria"_

Draco encarou o papel por vários minutos. Um sentimento de intensa vergonha o acossou. Sentindo seu rosto arder, disse:

-Puta merda! Eu fiz de novo.

Levou as mãos à cabeça e repassou a briga em sua mente. Ao olhar para o chão e ver os destroços do seu jantar de aniversário, percebeu que mais uma vez tinha errado. E que mais uma vez tinha magoado Astoria.

**MOMENTOS ANTES...**

Astoria desceu pelo elevador arquejando. Sua garganta doía, devido ao choro que ela tentava conter. A humilhação pesava-lhe de tal forma que ela não conseguia erguer a cabeça.

Ao chegar à porta do prédio, percebeu que esquecera a chave em casa. Dirigiu-se ao botão que abria a porta, mas antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, notou que alguém chegara primeiro.

Hans.

Exibindo o típico sorriso cínico que sempre mantinha no rosto ao abordar Astoria, ele bloqueava seu acesso ao botão que abria a porta do prédio.

Tentando manter a calma, ela pediu licença. Ele não a atendeu. Ergueu as sobrancelhas e disse:

-Você parece nervosa. Brigou com o marido?

Imaginando que ele tivesse ouvido a briga, ela apenas respondeu:

-Não é da sua conta. Com licença.

-Bom, é uma nova modalidade de ruídos, não? Geralmente ouço vocês transando. Brigando, é a primeira vez.

Astoria não queria se aborrecer ainda mais. Sem dar atenção a ele, disse:

-Estou educadamente lhe pedindo licença. Preciso sair.

-Sabe – Ele prosseguiu, ignorando a fala dela completamente. – Se eu fosse o seu marido, não perderia tempo brigando com uma belezinha como você. Se eu fosse ele, você passaria o dia todo nua, e eu não sairia de cima de você, beijando essa boca linda e abusando desse corpinho gostoso.

Farta do assédio, Astoria voltou à porta, para verificar se havia algum outro modo de sair. Enquanto isso, dizia:

-Pois para minha suprema felicidade, você não é, e nunca vai me tocar.

-Não mesmo? – Ele desafiou. – Quem sabe? Do jeito que o imbecil do seu marido está te tratando, logo logo vou ter você na minha cama.

Astoria já estava cansada daquele assédio, e naquele dia estava irritada demais para simplesmente ignorar. Furiosa, virou-se e encarando Hans, disse:

-Será que você não se enxerga? Eu nunca vou ser sua, seu animal! Você me enoja! Não achei minha vagina no lixo, para ir para a cama com você! Draco pode ter os defeitos que for, mas é muito superior a você, um cretino babaca que fica assediando a mulher dos outros. Eu te odeio! Faça o favor de me ignorar, nada me dá menos prazer do que olhar para a sua cara! Seu moleque estúpido! Vá atrás de uma mulher para lhe satisfazer e me deixe em paz!

A expressão debochada de Hans transformou-se em uma máscara de rancor e ódio. Com a voz perigosamente baixa, ele disse:

-Você é muito atrevida, inglesinha. Se eu fosse você, tomaria mais cuidado com as palavras.

-Inglesinha é a puta que o pariu! –Explodiu ela. – Meu nome é Astoria! Faça o favor de não me dirigir mais a palavra, ou será assim que vou lhe responder daqui pra frente, seu tarado!

No momento em que ela pronunciava as últimas palavras, um casal entrava no prédio. Astoria pediu que segurassem a porta e saiu. O casal a observou escandalizado, pois tinha ouvido seus gritos do lado de fora.

Enquanto isso, Hans a observava sair. Ela estava raivosa demais para notar que uma sombra de maldade perpassava o olhar do alemão enquanto ela saía. Astoria mexera com seus brios ao insultá-lo daquela forma. E embora ela não pudesse saber, havia razões de sobra para, a partir daquele momento, ela começar a sentir medo de Hans.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Er... Oi?

Tem alguém aí?

Ô gente...Desculpa,vai?

Minhas leitoras queridas e amadas...Peço mil desculpas pela demora em atualizar a fic!

Nunca foi minha intenção ficar tanto tempo sem postar, apesar do hiatus, mas tive alguns problemas, inclusive de falta de criatividade. Espero que gostem deste, apesar de eu ter me obrigado a fazê-lo para postar até a Páscoa...

Não tenho nem mais coragem de prometer atualizar com mais frequência,depois dessa...Mas tentarei não repetir a demora. Uma coisa é certa: não abandonarei a fic !

Beijos para vocês, feliz Páscoa (não exagerem no chocolate,heim!) e até a próxima!

Bjs

**Padma R.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS<span>**

**Tara**,_tá vendo por que é ótimo vocês comentarem? Eu não tinha sentido a Astoria indo por este caminho. Não é minha intenção que ela fique submissa -não tanto, pelo menos. Fica de olho, acho que haverá mudanças..._

_E que lindo que minha fic é sua preferida Drastoria! Uau,olha a responsa..._

_Obrigada!_

_E desculpe a demora..._

_**Mia Malfo**y,pois é,sempre imagino-o casado com uma bruxa meio maluquete, que simpatize com trouxas,só para ele pagar a língua. rsrs_

_Quanto às atualizações...Tentarei,tentarei!_

_Desculpe a demora..._

_**Audrey**,aí está o Hans!Mas acho que não muito feliz..._

_Você captou a mensagem sobre o Draco, rsrs. Na minha cabeça, ele levou pro tatame tudo quanto foi mulher que deu mole pra ele disse "aguentei o quanto pude", ele aguentou uns cinco dias,só..._

_"Vendedora de Yakult", "bullying contra os espermatozóides"... kkkkkk Eu ri!_

_Desculpe a demora..._

_**Carol, Italy e Bia** Obrigada por acompanharem e comentarem, e desculpem a demora!_

_**Marina **Obrigada pelas palavras carinhosas e por acompanhar a fic!Espero mais comentários,heim?E desculpe a demora..._


	18. Lamento

Astoria vagou desnorteada por vários minutos até chegar a um parque público não tão distante de casa. Sentou-se em um banco e manteve o olhar perdido em algum ponto, sem realmente ver alguma coisa. Sua garganta agora doía de modo quase insuportável.

Sentia um misto de vergonha e raiva que parecia corroê-la . Vergonha por ter sido ingênua preparando aquela pequena comemoração, achando que Draco ficaria feliz. Desde quando aquele estúpido valorizava suas atitudes? Fora tola achando que ele ficaria tocado. Porém, maior que a vergonha, era a raiva. Raiva por mais uma vez ter sido insultada e por ter sido tratada como uma vagabunda, sem ter dado qualquer razão para isso.

Passou a observar as pessoas no parque. Havia crianças brincando, idosos em suas caminhadas, jovens de várias faixas etárias aproveitando o dia de sol. Casais apaixonados namoravam, outros apenas passeavam. Uma gestante passou acompanhada do marido, os dois parecendo felizes. Outras tantas pessoas passavam, alguns apressados, outros tranquilamente. Todos parecendo pertencer a um mundo que não era o dela.

Astoria observou os casais. "Será que ela foi xingada por ele alguma vez?", pensou, observando um casal de meia-idade. "Será que usarão chantagem emocional para fazê-los se casarem? , pensou, vendo uma jovem que aparentava a mesma idade que ela tinha ao se casar. "E aquela ali? Será que o marido dela já a deixou de olho roxo alguma vez?", pensou ao ver um casal que parecia ser da mesma faixa etária que ela e Draco.

Então ela se sentiu pequena e insignificante, um nada perto de todos ali. Naquele momento, ninguém era mais infeliz que ela. Seu desamparo era enorme e ela nunca se sentira tão só.

Um rancor indescritível assomou-a e ela desejou que sua dor se refletisse em cada um ali. Que as crianças que brincavam se machucassem e fossem embora chorando, que os casais brigassem e se separassem, que o bebê não vingasse, que os idosos morressem. Havia tanto ódio em seu coração naquele momento que toda felicidade lhe parecia falsa.

Ela respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e refletiu: Por que desejar o mal para pessoas que não lhe causaram prejuízo algum? Eles não tinham culpa por sua vida estar daquele jeito. Ela era uma boa pessoa, afinal, e logo se arrependeu daqueles pensamentos.

Resolveu sair dali. Estava exausta, mas ainda assim caminhou bastante até chegar a um café. Sentou-se a uma mesa isolada e pediu chocolate e bolo, forçando um sorriso para a garçonete que a atendeu.

Enquanto esperava, pensou em sua vida nos últimos anos. Em como fora forçada pelos pais a se casar com Draco para salvar sua família da ruína, quando não tinha nem 18 anos e abandonou seus sonhos de ter uma joalheria, viajar pelo mundo e viver um grande amor. Ao menos o amor ela achava que tinha encontrado, até aquele dia. Agora, sentia-se tola por ter acreditado por um minuto que fosse que Draco a amava.

A garçonete trouxe seu pedido e ela ficou ali, remexendo o chocolate, melancólica.

"O que tenho feito da minha vida, me dedicando a um homem que não me respeita? Para que tenho vivido? Quem sou eu", ela pensava com tristeza.

Uma lágrima percorreu seu rosto e caiu em seu peito. Sentia-se miserável naquele instante.

"Até quando vou me submeter a isso? Por que aceito ser tratada assim? Eu o amo, eu sei, mas se ele não me respeita, de que adianta estar a seu lado?"

Imaginou-se separada de Draco. Um escândalo, sem dúvidas. Nunca tinha havido um divórcio na família Malfoy, ela se lembrara. Toda a alta sociedade bruxa comentaria. Ela, que já tinha fama de interesseira por ter se casado cedo com Draco, ficaria ainda mais mal falada – afinal, se separar dele quando os negócios iam mal seria a prova de seu interesse. Sua mãe teria um ataque.

Nada disso, no entanto, lhe importava naquele momento. Ela só pensava no quanto estava sofrendo por perceber que Draco não a respeitava.

"Não quero mais isso", pensou. "Essa relação doente, em que eu sempre saio ferida. Eu mereço mais. Mereço alguém que me ame de verdade, e não um homem que me trata como se eu fosse lixo."

Com este pensamento, terminou sua refeição e começou a dirigir-se para casa, bem lentamente. Quanto mais próxima estava, mais a melancolia a deixava e ia dando lugar a uma determinação que ela não experimentava havia muito tempo.

Chegou ao prédio, e embora não tivesse visto, soube que Draco estivera à varanda esperando por ela mais uma vez, pois quando se aproximou da porta ela se abriu sozinha. Entrou com receio de encontrar Hans, mas felizmente ele não estava lá.

Ao entrar em casa, viu Draco aproximar-se rapidamente dela, parecendo preocupado.

-Astoria, por Merlin, onde você esteve? Já fazem mais de quatro horas que você saiu daqui completamente fora de si! Como você está? Onde foi?

Astoria lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante:

-Estava pastando, Draco. Não é isso o que as vacas fazem?

Pego de surpresa pela resposta dela, Draco disse desconcertado:

-Eu estava preocupado com você.

-É mesmo? Estou tocada. – Ela debochou.

Draco tentou apaziguar as coisas:

-É sério, Astoria. E olha, eu quero te pedir desculpas.

-Eu não aceito. – Ela o cortou. – Guarde suas desculpas para você. – Completou, enquanto dirigia-se ao quarto para pegar roupas limpas e tomar um banho.

Naquela noite, Draco dormiu no sofá,arrependido por ter ofendido a esposa. Astoria passou a noite em claro, e só quando os primeiros raios do sol apareceram, ela adormeceu.

Seu rosto estava inchado de tanto chorar por toda a madrugada.


	19. Ataque

Na manhã seguinte, Astoria não quis ver Draco pela manhã. Ao despertar e ouvir os ruídos dele pela casa, encolheu-se sob o edredom e fingiu que ainda dormia.

Pôde sentir o olhar do marido sobre ela, quando ele se aproximou da porta e a observou por alguns minutos. Logo depois, ouviu-o sair.

Astoria aguardou alguns minutos, para certificar-se de que ele não voltaria. Quando se convenceu de que poderia sair sem vê-lo, levantou-se da cama sem muita disposição. Espreguiçou-se, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e se arrumou para tomar o café da manhã.

Ao chegar à cozinha, viu que Draco deixara uma rosa e um bilhete para ela. Perguntando-se como ele conseguira a rosa, abriu o pequeno pedaço de papel e leu: "Perdoe-me", ele escrevera simplesmente.

"Típico", pensou ela. "Faz uma bobagem e acha que pode consertar tudo com palavras e uma florzinha. Vou dizer a ele onde enfiar esta flor", pensou, zangada. Mesmo assim, pegou a rosa e a colocou em um copo com água.

Passou o dia montando joias com o material que trouxera de casa. Após preparar pulseiras e colares, fez alguns contatos com joalheiros locais, a fim de negociar suas peças. Juntar dinheiro era fundamental para seus planos imediatos, caso ela tivesse coragem de colocá-los em prática. Ficou feliz ao conseguir marcar reuniões onde apresentaria seu material, e pela empolgação dos comerciantes com quem tratou, imaginou que obteria sucesso nas vendas.

À noite, preparou um jantar simples e foi deitar-se mais cedo, a fim de evitar a presença do esposo. Conseguiu. Quando Draco chegou, ela já estava envolvida em um sono profundo.

No dia seguinte, ao chegar à cozinha, viu que Draco deixara mais uma tentativa de reconciliação: um alfajor. Ele sabia que a esposa era louca pelo tradicional doce argentino. Astoria riu, incrédula. "Ele realmente acha que vai me comprar com um doce? Que cretino!" Mesmo assim, comeu o doce.

Passou o dia inteiro refletindo sobre seu casamento. Sabia que não poderia ignorar Draco para sempre, tampouco fugir dele. Entre um espanar de móveis e um arrumar de almofadas no sofá, estava colocando na balança os prós e contras daquela relação e questionando se valeria a pena prosseguir com ela. Se fosse pelo amor que sentia, a resposta seria sim. Porém, se levasse em consideração o respeito e o carinho de Draco por ela, a resposta seria não. Era difícil concluir, e ela sabia que precisaria de muita coragem para dar uma reviravolta em sua própria história. Ao observar a casa e a presença de Draco mesmo quando estava ausente fisicamente, fosse em seu cheiro, em seus objetos e marcas pessoais, percebia o quanto sentiria sua falta se o deixasse, mas estava disposta a isso, mesmo que um pouco de sofrimento fosse necessário para dar um basta às humilhações que frequentemente sofria.

No terceiro dia, Draco resolveu esperar um pouco mais para sair, na esperança de conseguir falar com a esposa. Astoria pôde sentir seu olhar, quando ele a observava à porta, achando que ela dormia. Ela decidiu ficar ali e fingir que dormia. Ainda não queria falar com ele.

Draco, então, aproximou-se. Acreditando que ela dormia, acariciou-lhe os cabelos com leveza. Depois, passou a mão por seu rosto, bem levemente. Astoria ouviu-o soltar um forte suspiro, depois ele levantou-se e saiu.

Quando ela enfim levantou-se, encontrou um bilhete de Draco em cima da mesa da cozinha:

"Querida,

Sei que está muito magoada, porém, precisamos conversar. Por favor, pare de me evitar e vamos resolver nossos problemas, como sempre resolvemos.

Estou sentindo sua falta.

Por favor, me perdoe."

Astoria ficou olhando o bilhete por alguns instantes. Em anos de casamento, era a primeira vez que ele lhe escrevia um bilhete. Astoria não pôde deixar de pensar que tal ato significava que o desprezo que ela estava lhe dando estava, de algum modo, mexendo com ele.

Sentindo angústia, ela engoliu em seco. Releu o bilhete duas vezes. Depois, amassou-o e jogou-o no lixo.

À noite, Astoria estava amarrando os cadarços de seus tênis quando ele entrou em casa.

Ela vestia uma calça de ginástica e um blusão, e seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Ela terminou de amarrar o calçado e começou a fazer alguns movimentos para aquecer os músculos.

Draco a observou por alguns instantes. Então perguntou, apesar de a resposta ser óbvia:

-Onde você vai?

Sem encará-lo, ela respondeu:

-Correr.

-A esta hora? Está muito tarde, e além disso, está frio. A rua está deserta. Por que não deixa para amanhã?

-Porque quero ir hoje. – Ela respondeu secamente.

-Então me espere, vou acompanhá-la. – Ele disse, dirigindo-se ao sofá para colocar ali sua pasta de trabalho. Enquanto fazia isso, Astoria saiu, como se não o tivesse ouvido, e Draco ficou encarando a porta com um olhar ultrajado.

* * *

><p>O vento frio cortava-lhe a face e lhe dava uma gloriosa sensação de liberdade. Correndo em um parque, Astoria distraía a mente dos problemas recentes e tratava de recuperar a boa forma, embora naquele momento seu maior incentivo fosse realmente ficar longe de Draco e suas grosserias.<p>

Seu corpo, naturalmente esbelto, já estava quase livre dos quilos a mais, devido a seu esforço e disciplina. A necessidade de distrair-se agora aliava-se à de voltar ao seu peso ideal.

Já tinha dado cinco voltas caminhando pelo parque, mais duas correndo. Parou para se alongar. Percebeu que o parque estava deserto e que as poucas pessoas que caminhavam junto com ela já haviam se afastado. "Draco tinha razão, a rua está deserta", pensou. Ainda assim, insistiu em dar a terceira e última volta.

Ao terminar, esticou os braços para o alto e puxou uma das pernas para trás, alongando-se. Depois, girou o tronco, continuando o alongamento. Ao fazer isso, olhou para trás. Nesse momento, percebeu um movimento próximo a uma árvore, localizada em um local mais escuro, a alguns metros de distância.

Astoria assustou-se. Poderia ser algum cachorro ou outro animal, mas também poderia ser algum assaltante ou algo assim. Tateou a cintura instintivamente, em busca de sua varinha, mas constatou que a esquecera em casa. "Melhor eu ir embora logo", pensou ela, andando depressa em direção à saída do parque.

"Está realmente frio", ela constatou ao sentir o calor ocasionado pelos exercícios esvaindo-se. Sentiu um arrepio, e não sabia se era o frio ou o receio causado pela sensação de estar sendo observada. Apesar de não ter visto realmente nada assustador, sentia-se indefesa sem sua varinha. Apressou-se em direção ao prédio, querendo se livrar daquela sensação de estar exposta.

Entrou no apartamento, ainda incomodada, e foi direto à cozinha. Abriu a geladeira e serviu-se de um copo d'água, que começou a beber ainda com a porta aberta. Abaixou-se para vasculhar a geladeira em busca de uma fruta, mas na verdade, estava sem fome-só queria algo para lhe aplacar o nervosismo. Então, levantou-se. Foi então que deu de cara com Draco, parado do outro lado da porta da geladeira.

Astoria deu um grito de susto, deixando o copo cair e se espatifar no chão. Draco saiu de onde estava, indo ajudá-la para que ela não se cortasse. Zangada, ela disse:

-Pombas, Draco! Por que você tem essa mania de andar sorrateiramente?

Irritada, ela foi buscar um pano e uma vassoura para limpar os cacos de vidro. Draco a observava. Ao ver o que ela pretendia fazer, pegou a varinha e rapidamente lançou um feitiço sobre os cacos, que desapareceram. Astoria lançou-lhe um breve olhar, agradecida. Sua irritação diminuiu um pouco. Draco, no entanto, pareceu aborrecido:

-Parece-me que você está esquecendo que é uma bruxa. – Declarou ele, reprovando a ação dela que, novamente irritada, respondeu:

-Não esqueci, não. Apenas acho que não preciso pegar a varinha para tudo.

-Concordo. – Assentiu ele. – Porém, não vejo sentido em deixar de usar a magia para se livrar de um trabalho desagradável.

Astoria lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido e pegou outro copo. Enquanto bebia, Draco a observava atentamente.

-O que houve?

-Nada. – Respondeu ela, pouco convincente.

-Você está tremendo. – Contestou Draco. – E parece ainda mais pálida do que de costume. Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto você estava na rua?

-Não! – Ela respondeu com irritação. - Só estou cansada.

Draco não se convenceu, mas resolveu não insistir. Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, porém, Astoria interpelou-o:

-O que você queria, me espiando por trás da porta da geladeira?

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas. Depois suspirou e respondeu:

-Caso não tenha notado, já estamos sem nos falar há alguns dias. Não gosto disso. Precisamos nos entender.

-Sei. –Astoria respondeu, um pouco irônica. – E que sugestão você me dá?

Draco a encarou espantado, como se o que ela estava dizendo não fizesse sentido algum.

-Quero pedir desculpas. – Disse ele. – Sei que fui um completo babaca. Você preparou tudo com o maior carinho para o meu aniversário, e estraguei tudo.

Astoria fitou Draco. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão pensativa, reflexiva, como se ela estivesse pesando as atitudes de Draco no dia da briga e o pedido de desculpas.

-Você me pede desculpas. E o que vem depois, Draco? Depois você me enche de presentes, me procura pra transar, fica dócil por algumas semanas... Até que, do nada, você resolve me acusar de estar trepando com outro, me xinga, me magoa. Então, vê que errou, pede desculpas, e o ciclo recomeça. Não é assim? Não é esse o seu roteiro?

Draco desviou os olhos do olhar dela, constrangido.

-Você fala como se eu fizesse de propósito. Eu sei que exagerei, mas pombas, você estava no carro de um estranho! O que eu ia pensar?

-Se pensasse coisas boas a meu respeito – retorquiu ela – sua primeira opção não seria me tratar como uma vadia.

Draco bufou, zangado.

-Eu já reconheci o meu erro e já pedi desculpas! O que mais você quer?

Ela riu, sarcástica.

-É claro. Bastam meia dúzia de palavras, e todo o mal está desfeito.

-Ótimo! – explodiu Draco. – Ótimo, então vamos ficar dentro deste apartamento como se fôssemos dois estranhos, um evitando o outro, sem trocar uma palavra. É o que você quer, não é? Então, que assim seja!

-Não se preocupe! – Ela gritou. – Eu vou voltar para a Inglaterra o mais rápido possível!

Astoria mal tinha terminado de pronunciar aquelas palavras, quando ouviu sua própria voz repreendendo-a em sua mente: "Sua louca! O que é que você está dizendo?"

Enquanto isso, o rosto de Draco assumia uma expressão apavorada. Ele, que já era bem pálido, pareceu ainda mais branco do que já era. Estava claro que aquela declaração era a última coisa que ele esperava ouvir.

-Voltar para a Inglaterra? – ele repetiu, parecendo atordoado.

Ao perceber o efeito que suas palavras tinham provocado no marido, ela resolveu manter o que tinha dito, para não parecer fraca.

-É isso mesmo. Você não parece prezar muito pela minha presença, então, de que adianta eu ficar aqui? Vou voltar para casa, e enquanto eu estiver lá e você aqui, a gente pensa e vê se realmente vai querer manter este casamento.

Draco, ao ouvi-la,pareceu desconsolado. Porém, limitou-se a dizer: "Tudo bem, se é assim que você quer.".

Os dois se encararam por um instante. Então, Astoria pôs na pia o copo em que bebera água e saiu da cozinha.

Antes de dormir, ela viu Draco sentado no sofá, examinando seus papeis do trabalho com uma expressão angustiada. Ela teve um desejo inconsciente de aproximar-se e confortá-lo, mas conseguiu reprimir e foi se preparar para uma boa noite de sono.

* * *

><p>O sono não chegou com a profundidade que Astoria desejava. Ela acordou no início da madrugada, sentindo-se cansada e chateada pela conversa com Draco.<p>

Levantou-se lentamente e se arrastou até a porta, indo em direção ao banheiro. Imaginou que o marido estivesse dormindo no sofá, mas quando abriu a porta do quarto, ouviu a voz dele.

"...Vocês têm que fazer alguma coisa para achá-lo! Eu estou resolvendo todas as bobagens que vocês fizeram, só quero que encontrem o safado do Donovan, e nem isso vocês podem fazer?"

"Calma,cara! Estou correndo atrás, já temos pistas!" – Era a voz de Blaise Zabini.

"Pistas! Estou há meses ouvindo essa balela, e não acontece nada!"

"Estou fazendo o máximo que posso, Malfoy, mas não posso fazer milagres!"

"É muito fácil para você, ficar aí falando!" , Draco disse, alterando um pouco o tom de voz. "Eu nem preciso trabalhar para ter dinheiro, entrei nesta droga de sociedade mais para me distrair e olha só no que me meti! Minha família com bens bloqueados, eu aqui neste lugar de merda e minha mulher querendo me deixar!"

"Ah!", exclamou Zabini, tomado por uma repentina compreensão. "Então é essa a razão de seu destempero: uma briga de casal."

"Não brinque com coisa séria!", Draco exclamou, nervoso. Depois, respirou fundo e continuou: "Ela disse hoje que vai voltar para casa, e levantou a possibilidade de nos separarmos. Já tivemos vários desentendimentos e ela nunca cogitou isso antes. É claro que está incomodada com esta situação."

"Draco", disse Zabini. Astoria não podia vê-lo pelo espelho através do qual se comunicava com seu marido, portanto não o via com as mãos no rosto, em busca de paciência. "Astoria ama você. Ela não vai te deixar por conta de uma crise econômica.".

"Isto é o que _você_ pensa", rebateu Draco. "Ela casou com um homem rico, para ser tratada como uma dama. Agora, se preocupa com as contas do mês, varre chão e lava louça. Que mulher pode suportar uma mudança destas?"

Astoria sentiu suas orelhas esquentarem ao ouvir aquilo. O que Draco estava pensando era aviltante! Após tanto tempo casados, ele ainda achava que dinheiro era tudo o que a fazia estar a seu lado? Saber que ele pensava assim a deixou profundamente ofendida.

"É sério,cara." A voz de Draco agora tinha um tom angustiado. "Eu não aguento mais esta merda toda, e nem ela. Você precisa achar Donovan logo. Eu preciso voltar para casa."

"Acalme-se,Draco." Zabini respondeu, tentando amenizar a conversa. "Vou continuar as buscas, já temos um bom palpite do paradeiro dele. Logo tudo isso vai terminar. Não perca a cabeça só porque brigou com sua mulher."

Astoria ouviu uma coisa que a surpreendeu. De fato, quando teve certeza do que ouvia, chegou a ficar assustada. Não havia dúvidas: eram os sons de um fungado e um soluçar de tristeza: Draco estava chorando.

Não era a primeira vez que ele demonstrava fragilidade, e naquele momento, Astoria não tinha certeza se aquilo era pela questão financeira envolvendo a empresa ou se pela ameaça dela deixá-lo. A dúvida dissipou-se quando ele falou novamente:

"Eu não quero perdê-la,Blaise. Gosto demais de Astoria, não consigo imaginar minha vida sem ela ao meu lado. Se eu não resolver logo isso, ela não vai agüentar por muito tempo. Não quero que ela me deixe. Não vou suportar isso!"

Enquanto Blaise tentava acalmar Draco, o coração de Astoria disparava. Ouvir aquelas palavras foi como ouvir a declaração de amor que ela tanto esperava e ele não fazia.

Ela esperou o fim da conversa, para que o marido não desconfiasse que ela tinha entreouvido, e depois foi rapidamente ao banheiro. Depois, deitou-se novamente e se enroscou na cama, refletindo sobre o que ouviu e tomando uma decisão: convesaria com Draco, iria colocar os pingos nos is e lhe daria outra oportunidade para se retratar. Sabia que estaria demonstrando fraqueza, mas mesmo assim, apostou suas fichas em uma reconciliação e suas esperanças em uma mudança no caráter de Draco.

* * *

><p>Ao acordar pela manhã, Astoria não encontrou Draco. Ao verificar o relógio, notou que dormira demais. Chateada, planejou a conversa para a hora do jantar e foi tratar de suas próprias coisas.<p>

Apesar das desavenças com Draco, ela estava feliz: conseguira vender alguns de seus projetos para joalheiros argentinos, além de negociar por um bom preço peças cuja montagem ela concluíra recentemente. Com seus croquis e um estojo repleto de joias, ela saiu para fechar o negócio.

Horas mais tarde, ela caminhava pelas ruas com a bolsa recheada de dinheiro. Estava exultante por conseguir tanto lucro. Guardaria parte do dinheiro e usaria um pouco para ir às comprar pois, decididamente, estava precisando.

Acostumada a andar em segurança no mundo bruxo, Astoria imprudentemente carregava sua bolsa preciosa sem se preocupar em ser roubada. Estava tranquila, sem sequer considerar que poderia perder o lucro de tanto trabalho de um minuto para outro. Tal preocupação só lhe ocorreu quando ela se deu conta de que seu senso de direção a traíra mais uma vez – o que lhe acontecia frequentemente na Argentina – e ela estava perdida. "Céus!", pensou ela. "Como vim parar aqui? Tenho certeza de que fui andando pelo lado certo!"

Ela parou e olhou ao redor, tentando situar-se. Não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava. Começou a ficar tensa e foi caminhando por uma rua comprida e deserta, na esperança de encontrar um táxi.

A rua tinha vários estabelecimentos comerciais fechados àquela hora. A maioria tinha aparência de bares e pubs. Um homem passou de bicicleta e a observou atentamente, o que a deixou assustada e ainda mais tensa. Decidiu, então, procurar um lugar escondido e aparatar.

Já tinha caminhado boa distância, quando ouviu passos lentos vindo de trás de si. Disfarçadamente, olhou por sobre o ombro para ver quem vinha. Não viu ninguém.

Voltou a caminhar. Logo depois, tornou a ouvir os passos. Mais uma vez, virou-se para ver quem era. E mais uma vez, não viu ninguém.

Quando, pela terceira vez, ela olhou e não havia ninguém, ela teve certeza de que alguém a seguia. Começou a andar ainda mais rápido, e agora, decidida a aparatar mesmo que alguém estivesse olhando. Enfiou a mão na bolsa, procurando a varinha, mas logo se deu conta do erro fatal: estava sem ela.

Completamente amedrontada, Astoria passou a andar tão depressa que estava praticamente correndo. Foi então que ouviu uma risada de escárnio. Quem quer que a estivesse seguindo estava se divertindo com aquilo e achando graça em apavorá-la.

Desesperada para se livrar do estranho, ela avistou uma rua transversal: havia um muro comprido e alto que chegava até a esquina, e do outro lado da rua, um prédio que lembrava uma casa de shows ou um bar sofisticado. Astoria planejou alcançar a rua, entrar nela e correr o máximo que conseguisse, em busca de um táxi, ônibus ou qualquer outra coisa.

Seguiu o mais depressa que pôde, alcançando o muro. Estava quase correndo ao passar por ele, ouvindo ao longe o riso de seu perseguidor. Quando estava bem próxima da esquina, começou a correr, enfim alcançando a rua.

Ao entrar correndo naquele local desconhecido, um choque espalhou-se por seu corpo.

Não era uma rua. Não havia possibilidade de escapar por ali. O que ela pensara ser uma rua era, na verdade, um beco sem saída. Havia apenas o prédio que ela vira na esquina, e um terreno, por trás do muro pelo qual ela passara. Em frente a ela, um muro alto, que ela encarava com desespero. Não havia como fugir sem correr o risco de passar por seu perseguidor, cujos passos ela já ouvia, bem próximo.

Astoria pegou seu espelho de dois sentidos na bolsa, olhou para ele, e com voz chorosa disse o primeiro nome do qual lembrou: "Draco!"

Antes que ele respondesse, porém, ela ouviu bem perto atrás de si aquela risada – e agora ela lhe soou estranhamente familiar. Logo depois, uma voz conhecida e irritante se dirigiu a ela:

-Oi, _inglesinha_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Oi!

Bom,acho que ninguém está mais acompanhando essa fic (também,pudera,né,com tanta demora para atualizar...),mas mesmo assim,vou continuar escrevendo.

Estou com dificuldades para terminá-la devido ao tempo para digitar... Mas vou continuar insistindo,afinal,já sei até como ela termina.

Um beijo para quem ainda acompanha,pra quem largou e voltou,pra quem tá chegando agora...

E desculpem se tiver algum erro...

Bjs


	20. Salvador

Ao perceber quem era seu perseguidor, o temor que Astoria estava sentindo transformou-se em raiva. Furiosa, ela voltou-se e encarou Hans.

-O que pensa que está fazendo, seu idiota? Me seguindo dessa maneira, me deixando apavorada! Ficou maluco?

Hans sustentou o olhar de Astoria, com um sorriso no rosto. Desta vez, porém, não era o sorriso debochado que ele costumava dirigir a ela: ele sorria com um ar vitorioso, satisfeito, como se aquele fosse um momento há muito tempo esperado.

-Não, _inglesinha_. Não estou maluco. Estou apenas tratando de fazer o que já deveria ter feito há muito tempo.

Os olhos dele brilharam, cheios de maldade. Astoria sentiu um arrepio angustiante, que a deixou em alerta.

-Seja lá o que for, não tenho nada com isso. Você já me fez perder tempo demais, e tenho que voltar para casa.

-Voltar para casa? – Ele deu uma risadinha desdenhosa. – O que sobrar de você não precisa ter pressa para voltar.

Astoria ofegou, assustada. Ele estava bem diferente do que ela costumava ver. Parecia ameaçador, e determinado a fazer o que quer que estivesse pensando em fazer – e ela já tinha uma boa idéia do que ele queria. Nervosa, ela observou o espaço de que dispunha para tentar uma fuga. Talvez, se corresse muito, conseguisse passar por Hans e escapar.

Movendo-se lentamente, ela foi dizendo:

-Seja lá o que você esteja pensando, não vai dar certo. Acho que você deveria ocupar seu tempo procurando alguém que o interessasse, em vez de ficar me perseguindo. – Ela disse, mais preocupada em distraí-lo do que em manter alguma conversa.

-Dispenso seus conselhos amorosos, _inglesinha_. Além do mais, o que me interessa está bem aqui, na minha frente. E, como não sou homem de desistir do que eu quero... Se não me dão, o jeito é pegar a força.

Ele deu dois passos em direção a ela, que recuou. Ele, então, disse:

-Não tente fugir. Quanto menos você resistir, mais rápido terminamos.

Astoria percebeu que ele realmente estava determinado a atacá-la. Com a garganta seca e apavorada, ela disse:

-Tenho dinheiro. Esta bolsa está cheia de dinheiro. Pode levá-la, mas me deixe em paz. - Ela disse, estendendo a bolsa para ele.

-Enfie sua bolsa onde quiser, coisinha gostosa. Tenho dinheiro de sobra. O que não tenho é o que você vai me dar, querendo ou não.

-Me deixa em paz. – Ela pediu, e sua voz falhou e saiu chorosa, o que deixou Hans excitado.

-Está com medo? Bem diferente do modo como costuma reagir, não é? Cadê toda aquela bravura? Não consegue mais me xingar nem dizer grosserias? – Ele riu.

Astoria aproveitou para tentar uma fuga, correndo para passar por Hans pelo lado mais distante do muro. Porém, ele percebeu a movimentação dela e deu o bote, agarrando-a pela cintura com força e arrastando-a para o fundo do beco.

-Me larga! Me solta! – Astoria gritou, tentando socar Hans e se livrar dele.

-Vou largar, depois que terminar. Fique quieta!

Ele a levou à força até o fundo do beco. Ali, entre o prédio e o muro, havia um espaço tomado por sacos de lixo. Hans arrastou Astoria até lá, e enquanto a puxava, o espelho de dois sentidos – que ficava disfarçado em um estojo de pó que Astoria levava na bolsa – caiu de suas mãos.

Hans atirou Astoria sobre os sacos de lixo. Ela caiu, desajeitada, e logo tentou se levantar, mas Hans se atirou por cima dela. Astoria não ia se render tão facilmente: esperneou e socou cada pedaço de Hans que conseguiu alcançar.

-Me larga, cretino! – Gritava ela, tentando empurrar Hans para longe.

-Só depois que eu conseguir o que quero. Fique quieta! – Gritou ele, tentando contê-la, mas visivelmente satisfeito em vê-la se debater.

Astoria lutava bravamente, enquanto Hans fazia de tudo para contê-la. Ela alcançou o braço dele e deu-lhe uma mordida com toda a força. Hans, irritado, deu-lhe um tapa no rosto. – Astoria soltou um gemido de dor e angústia.

-Me machucou, sua cadela! – Ele levou a mão às costas, procurando algo. – Mas tem algo aqui pra te deixar calminha.

Ele mostrou a ela um punhal, aparentemente muito bem afiado. Astoria ofegou, assusta, ao ver a arma.

-Não vou usar isto, se você colaborar. – Ele aproximou a arma do pescoço dela, encostando bem de leve. – Só depende de você para tudo ser rápido. – Ele forçou um pouco a faca, e um corte fino surgiu no pescoço de Astoria. O rosto dela adquiriu uma expressão de dor.

-Me desculpe por isso, inglesinha. Hans disse. – Não quero te machucar. Não com o punhal. – Ele disse, maldoso.

-Pois vai ter que me machucar, não pretendo facilitar nada para você! – Ela voltou a se debater, mesmo com a faca perto de seu pescoço.

-Fique quieta, maldita! – Astoria lutava com todas as suas forças contra Hans, que tentava a todo custo dominá-la. Vendo que o tempo estava correndo e logo alguém apareceria, Hans levou o punhal perigosamente ao pescoço de Astoria novamente. Desta vez, bem perto da jugular.

-Agora chega! – Ele disse, e seu olhar era frio e cruel. – Se você não parar agora, eu vou te matar. Vou cortar esse pescocinho lindo, mas não vou deixar você morrer logo. Vou te comer enquanto você agoniza. Depois, vou atrás do teu marido e o trarei até aqui pra ver você morta, e vou cortar o pescoço dele também. Vai ser tão bonito, o casalzinho morrendo junto aqui nesse beco cheio de lixo!

Astoria estremeceu diante daquela ameaça. Imaginou Draco procurando por ela, preocupado ou irritado, e depois encontrando o seu corpo. E sendo assassinado por Hans, sem nem saber por que.

A resistência dela cessou e foi substituída por um soluço. Logo depois, ela começou a chorar. Hans sorriu, vitorioso.

-Está chorando, inglesinha? Assim é que eu gosto. – Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela, e ela se encolheu, enojada. Ele prosseguiu: - Para defender o maridinho, você sossega, não é? – Ele lhe deu outro tapa no rosto, e ela chorou mais intensamente. – Vagabunda!

Ele enfiou a mão por sob a saia de Astoria e acariciou suas coxas, fazendo ruídos que demonstravam o quanto aquilo o deixava satisfeito. Alcançou a lingerie dela, e ela soluçou com mais força. Ele riu, saboreando o sofrimento dela.

Dois cachorros passaram correndo, um em perseguição ao outro, e esbarraram no estojo que abrigava o espelho de dois sentidos. Ele rolou e parou, com o espelho focalizando a frente do prédio ao lado do qual Hans rendia Astoria.

Enquanto isso, ele levava a mão ao botão da calça, preparando-se para o ataque. Astoria já sentira e agora podia ver a ereção dele, se insinuando sob a calça. Antes de abri-la, ele se esfregou nela que, enojada, virou o rosto para o outro lado. Ele segurou a cabeça dela, a fez encará-lo e a beijou. Astoria sentiu náuseas quando a língua dele tentou entrar em sua boca. Sempre rindo da vulnerabilidade dela, ele voltou a tentar abrir a calça e disse baixinho, friamente, no ouvido dela:

-Vou te foder com tanta força que você vai suplicar pra eu parar. E quanto mais você pedir, com mais força eu vou meter. Você vai sentir tanta dor que vai me pedir perdão por não ter cedido antes.

-Não mesmo – disse uma voz masculina furiosa por trás de Hans, enquanto Astoria sentia o peso do corpo dele sendo puxado de cima do seu.

* * *

><p>As coisas aconteceram tão rápido que Astoria mal teve tempo de assimilar.<p>

Em um segundo, ela estava prostrada sob o corpo de seu algoz, resignando-se e aceitar seu destino; no segundo seguinte, ela sentira o corpo de Hans sendo arrancado com força de cima do seu, e levantava-se às pressas para fugir daquele homem. Pôs-se de pé a tempo de ver um Draco Malfoy furioso acertar Hans com um murro no queixo. Astoria ofegou e levou as mãos à boca, num misto de surpresa, alívio e orgulho ao ver que, sabe-se lá como, seu marido a encontrara e saíra em sua defesa.

Ela nunca o vira tão enraivecido: seus olhos, seu corpo, sua respiração, tudo nele exalava o mais profundo ódio. Astoria chegou a sentir um arrepio de medo, embora soubesse que aquele ódio todo estava canalizado para uma causa justa.

Após ser esmurrado por Draco, Hans cambaleou com as mãos no queixo. Parecendo confuso, se recompôs e encarou Draco, que já partia novamente em sua direção.

-Eu não fiz nada! – Exclamou Hans. – Pode perguntar a ela! Não fiz nada!

-Não fez porque eu cheguei antes! – Draco gritou, já o segurando pelo colarinho. Em seguida, deu-lhe tantos socos no estômago que era de espantar que ele próprio não tivesse se machucado.

Hans caiu, contorcendo-se de dor. Draco o olhou, enojado, e disse:

-Você é um monte de merda, e eu vou te ensinar a nunca tocar numa mulher sem que ela permita!

Entre tosses e tentativas de inspirar, Hans respondeu:

-Ela pediu! Ela ficou flertando comigo! A culpa é dela!

Astoria praticamente viu o sangue subindo à cabeça de Draco, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais vermelho ao ouvir aquilo.

-Seu filho da puta! – Draco gritou, enquanto chutava o rosto de Hans, acertando-o bem na boca. O sangue começou a jorrar e o alemão gemeu.

-Desculpe! Desculpe! Eu juro que jamais voltarei a tocar nela!

Draco, impiedoso, o puxou pela camisa e o pôs de pé. Hans mal conseguia se sustentar.

-Fique de pé, maldito! – Draco berrou. –Não gosta de atacar mulheres? Quero ver encarar um homem! – Draco o soltou e ele cambaleou completamente ensangüentado.

Inesperadamente, Hans aplicou uma rasteira em Draco, fazendo- o cair, mas ele logo se levantou. Enquanto se levantava, Hans o surpreendeu com um soco no rosto, seguido de uma joelhada que o atingiu no estômago. Draco tossiu e cambaleou. Astoria fez menção de correr até ele para socorrê-lo, mas Draco viu e acenou para que ela continuasse onde estava. Tão logo se recuperou do susto e do golpe, voltou-se para Hans, que estava tão desnorteado que não aproveitara aquele momento de desvantagem de Draco para fugir, e voltou a acertá-lo, desta vez esmurrando a cara dele seguidamente, alternando os punhos e aplicando tanta força aos golpes que arrancou-lhe ao menos dois dentes. Depois, deu-lhe uma cotovelada tão forte que quase foi possível ouvir o nariz de Hans sendo quebrado.

-Não ouse insultar Astoria! Nunca mais chegue perto dela! Nem sequer pense em tocar nela! – Ele disse, socando Hans a cada palavra pronunciada.

Após aquela sessão de murros, Hans já não tinha a menor condição de reagir. Já estava desfigurado, o rosto banhado em sangue e seu nariz certamente havia sido quebrado. Draco lhe deu uma forte cotovelada nas costas e ele caiu. Draco, então, o chutou nas costelas tantas vezes que Astoria perdeu a conta.

Ela estava horrorizada com a cena. Nunca pensara que Draco pudesse ser tão violento, embora ela própria já tivesse sido agredida por ele havia tempos. O que ela estava presenciando ia muito além: era uma demonstração do que uma pessoa movida pelo ódio pode fazer e da força quase inumana que poderia alcançar.

Ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que estava sentindo dó de Hans.

Estava assustada ao ver do que Draco era capaz para vingá-la, mas estava certa de que Hans merecia tudo aquilo.

Astoria ficou imóvel, observando a cena sem se meter. Viu que Hans enfim perdeu os sentidos, e só dava para ver que ainda estava vivo porque ainda respirava. Foi então que Draco enfiou a mão por dentro do paletó, tirou dali sua varinha e apontou para o rosto de Hans. Sua mão tremia – talvez de ódio, ou nervosismo. Ele engoliu em seco. Seu rosto distorceu-se em uma expressão sombria e vingativa. Astoria correu em sua direção, prevendo o que ele faria. Já estava a um passo, quando ele pronunciou lentamente:

-Avada...

-Não! – Astoria o impediu, agarrando sua mão e fazendo-o apontar para o alto. – Não faça isso!

Draco a fitou, incrédulo:

-Vai defender este verme? Astoria, você vai sair em favor desse lixo?

-Não estou defendendo ele, estou preocupada com você! Por favor, não faça isso!

Astoria, ele ia te...

-Eusei. – Interveio ela. – Porém, se você usar uma maldição contra ele, vai se encrencar com o Ministério da Magia!

- Não me importa! Nesse caso, vale a pena.

Ele se desvencilhou de Astoria e apontou novamente para Hans. Astoria tentou agarrá-lo novamente, mas ele a evitou com o máximo de gentileza que pôde, o que não foi muita coisa, dado o seu estado de nervos.

Astoria, então, o abraçou pela cintura e apoiou a cabeça em suas costas, dizendo em tom de súplica:

-Draco, por favor, não faça isto! Não suje suas mãos de sangue por minha causa!

Ele riu sarcasticamente, pois aquela frase soou extremamente irônica naquela ocasião.

-Não acha que já é tarde para pensar nisso?

-Ele ergueu a mão, aperfeiçoando a mira, a fim de concluir o que pretendia. Astoria, desesperada, tentou agarrar os braços dele por trás:

-Não, Draco! Por favor! Você já lhe deu uma boa lição! Ele não merece que você se transforme em um assassino por causa dele, não vale a pena, querido! Por favor! Seja sensato!

Draco voltou-se para ela e observou seu rosto. Viu nele a mistura de todas as emoções vividas naqueles últimos instantes: o horror, o medo, o desespero, a ansiedade, a dor, tudo isso convertido em um rosto fragilizado, cansado e banhado em lágrimas.

Ele suspirou. Acariciou o rosto dela com o polegar e disse baixinho:

-Este filho da puta deve a vida a você. Não sei onde estou com a cabeça para fazer oque está me pedindo, mas você já sofreu demais por hoje.

Ele olhou para Hans, fez uma cara enojada e cuspiu-lhe no rosto.

-Maldito trouxa, verme imundo! - murmurou. Depois, segurou a mão da esposa. – Vamos. Vamos embora deste lugar. Que os abutres o comam.

Astoria pediu a Draco um instante, para que pudesse pegar sua bolsa, e logo voltou para perto dele. Já estava a poucos metros, prestes a dar a mão ao marido para desaparatarem, quando foram rendidos por dois policiais.


	21. Companheiro

**N/A.:** Olá,pessoas!

Em primeiro lugar,FELIZ NATAL!

Em segundo lugar,peço mil desculpas aos leitores desta fanfic -se é que ainda tem algum por aí... :( - por tê-los deixado exatamente um ano,um Mês e vinte dias sem atualizações. Posso dar mil justificativas,mas olha... só posso mesmo pedir desculpas e me comprometer a atualizar mais frequentemente.

Obrigada pelas reviews deixadas!São muito estimulantes!

Espero que gostem do novo capítulo.

Um grande beijo para vocês!E,caso alguém "das antigas" continue por aí,meu agradecimento por isso!

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p>Os policiais apontaram as armas para Draco, que estava demasiado distante de Astoria para aparatar. Ele não teve escolha a não ser levantar as mãos num ato de rendição.<p>

Astoria apertou a bolsa entre as mãos, nervosa. Queria poder explicar aos dois policiais o que tinha acontecido, mas se encontrava tão nervosa que o idioma espanhol pareceu fugir de sua cabeça.

Um dos policiais revistou Draco e, por sorte, não encontrou a varinha. Draco permaneceu quieto, tentando não fazer nada que demonstrasse sua ansiedade.

"¡Madre de Dios!", exclamou o outro policial ao ver o estado em que Hans se encontrava. Draco, então, começou a falar. Num espanhol carregado com o sotaque inglês, explicou que sua esposa tinha sido atacada, e que por pouco escapara de um estupro; que Hans teria concretizado a violência caso ele não tivesse chegado a tempo; que Hans o atacou primeiro e ele teve que se defender - algo difícil de acreditar, dada a notável diferença entre seu estado e o do alemão.

Os policiais interrogaram Astoria, e com ajuda de Draco, ela confirmou o que ele dissera. Eles observaram o estado em que ela se encontrava e pareceram acreditar em tudo. Por fim, afirmaram que seria necessário conduzir os dois à delegacia, para registrar o caso.

O sangue de Astoria gelou quando ela percebeu, já compreendendo um pouco da conversa, que Draco estava interrogando os policiais quanto a "aliviarem" sua situação. Eles disseram que nada podiam fazer, que era a lei, teriam que chamar o socorro para Hans e explicar o que tinha ocorrido. Draco alegou que, por ser estrangeiro, teria problemas com a justiça e que, de qualquer forma, agira em defesa da esposa. Eles relutaram em ceder. Draco, então, pegou um polpudo maço de notas de dólar americano no bolso. Separou boa parte e ofereceu aos guardas.

Embora soubesse que Draco, de santo, nada tinha, Astoria ficou escandalizada. Ver seu marido ser descaradamente corrupto a assustou e, na realidade, envergonhou-a.

Porém, não era hora para arroubos éticos. Os policiais se entreolharam, em dúvida. Por fim, pegaram o dinheiro, dizendo: "¡Vete! ¡Ándale!"

Sem mais delongas, Draco pegou Astoria pela mão e se apressou a sair com ela daquele beco. Tão logo se viram fora do alcance da visão dos guardas, Draco desaparatou, levando a esposa junto.

Aparataram na própria rua onde moravam. Draco não se preocupara em aparecer num local deserto, simplesmente quis chegar em casa rapidamente. Por sorte, havia apenas um casal de idosos na rua, mas eles nem notaram que um homem e uma mulher jovens apareceram magicamente próximo a eles.

Draco entrou no prédio apressadamente, sem largar a mão de Astoria. Entraram no elevador e ele não soltou sua mão, pelo contrário, manteve-a bem apertada e com a esposa bem próxima a ele.

Chegaram ao apartamento e ele murmurou um feitiço para abrir a porta. Entrou rapidamente, puxando Astoria para dentro, e fechou a porta. Imediatamente após, puxou a esposa contra seu corpo, abraçando-a com toda a sua força.

Astoria, surpresa, correspondeu ao abraço, agarrando-se ao esposo. Estava orgulhosa e agradecida pelo que ele tinha feito. Ele, porém, demonstrava um alívio ainda maior que o dela. Ele beijou e acariciou os cabelos dela, e parecia prestes a irromper em lágrimas.

Draco envolveu o rosto de Astoria com as mãos e a encarou, com o olhar cheio de angústia. Seus olhos estavam marejados.

-Quando eu vi... – ele disse nervoso. – Quando compreendi o que estava acontecendo, fiquei desesperado! Por Merlin, se eu não tivesse conseguido encontrá-la a tempo... Se eu não tivesse conseguido chegar rápido lá...

E então, ele desatou a chorar, um pranto que mesclava horror e alívio. Astoria acariciou-lhe os cabelos gentilmente, ao mesmo tempo buscando conforto e tentando confortar.

-Está tudo bem. – Ela murmurou. Eu estou bem. Fique calmo.

-Eu nunca mais vou desgrudar de você. – Draco sentenciou, enfiando o rosto nos cabelos dela. -Aquilo nunca irá se repetir! Falhei em proteger você, mas não falharei mais. Nunca mais!

-Não foi culpa sua! – Astoria exclamou. – Você não sabia onde eu estava, como poderia saber o que estava acontecendo? E ainda assim, conseguiu evitar o pior.

-Eu tinha que estar mais atento a você. – Ele declarou, categórico. – Você andando por aí, perdida e sem varinha, longe de casa, naquele lugar. Como pude permitir que um absurdo desses acontecesse?

-Eu estou bem, Draco. Juro! Estou ótima.

-Ainda bem. Sorte daquele desgraçado ele não ter te machucado, senão, eu o teria matado na mesma hora!

-Schhhh! Não pense mais nisso. Ai! – Ela exclamou, encolhendo-se: Enquanto ela falava, Draco levara as mãos ao seu pescoço, pra acariciá-la, e tocou o corte que Hans fizera.

Draco afastou-se um pouco para ver melhor, e ao notar o ferimento, seu rosto ficou vermelho e sua respiração acelerou: o ódio estava aflorando novamente.

-Aquele maldito filho da puta! – Ele gritou, assustando Astoria. – Ah se eu tivesse visto isso antes, não o teria deixado vivo! – Ele pegou a varinha, indo em direção à porta. – Vou acabar com ele!

-Draco, não! – Astoria segurou a mão de Draco, impedindo-o de prosseguir.

-Ele podia ter te matado! – Draco gritou, desvencilhando-se dela com um gesto ríspido. – Isso não pode ficar assim!

Astoria, já cansada e fragilizada, não encontrou forças para argumentar. Simplesmente olhou para o marido e, com lágrimas começando a rolar por seu rosto, murmurou: "Por favor!"

Draco a observou por alguns instantes. Ela baixou a cabeça e balançou um pouco sem sair do lugar. Ele, então, foi para perto dela e a puxou delicadamente pelo braço, em direção ao sofá. Ao fazer isso, notou que ela tremia.

-Sente-se. – Ele disse. Ela obedeceu, acomodou-se no sofá e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, suspirando com força, como que para se livrar do pesadelo. –Draco a observava:

-Aquele infeliz deve a vida a você. Eu juro, Astoria, se não fosse por você ter pedido para poupá-lo, a esta hora ele estaria morto. Não sei por que você quis protegê-lo!

-Eu não estava preocupada com ele. Estava preocupada com você. Pedi a você para poupá-lo porque temi as consequências.

Ela soltou um leve suspiro:

-Eu nunca vi você daquele jeito. – Ela disse, misturando medo e um certo orgulho.

-Claro que não. Você nunca viu ninguém tentando machucar a pessoa mais importante para mim neste mundo.

Astoria arregalou os olhos, pega de surpresa com aquela declaração. Draco, por sua vez, lançou-lhe um olhar de esguelha, parecendo sentir que traíra-se ao dizer aquilo. Tentando disfarçar, guardou a varinha, suspirou e disse:

- Vou fazer um chá para você.

Astoria fez menção de levantar-se: -É melhor que eu faça um chá para você, Draco. Você está cansado e muito nerv...

-Será que pelo menos uma vez na vida você poderia fazer o que estou pedindo? – Draco disse rispidamente. – Trate de ficar aí e esperar o chá. Por favor! Estou suplicando. – Ele disse, no ápice do estresse. Astoria não quis evidenciar o fato de que ela sempre era bastante obediente com relação ao que ele pedia, então, apenas disse que era melhor aproveitar o tempo para tomar um banho, pois estava com nojo de suas roupas. Ele concordou, e ela foi para o banheiro.

* * *

><p>Astoria tirou as roupas e as jogou num canto do banheiro. Entrou no box e abriu a torneira. Sentiu a água que caía do chuveiro em suas mãos, e logo entrou sob o jato d'água.<p>

Ficou por vários minutos ali, apenas sentindo a água correr por seu corpo, como se a purificasse. Não queria pensar ou lembrar de nada. Apenas queria ficar ali, escutando o barulho da água, com os olhos fechados, abraçando-se.

De repente, ela foi invadida por uma sensação de pânico. O pavor tomou conta dela como se Hans estivesse ali, pronto para atacá-la outra vez. Ela sacudiu a cabeça com força, dizendo "Não! Não!", e abriu os olhos. Ao ver que estava só, pegou uma esponja, encheu-a de sabonete e começou a se esfregar com ferocidade, tentando se libertar da lembrança de Hans sobre seu corpo, do cheiro dele, de todas as coisas nojentas que ele murmurara em seus ouvidos. Esfregou-se com tanta força que sua pele ficou vermelha. Lavou sua intimidade de forma fervorosa, como se seu agressor tivesse concretizado a violência. Por fim, agachou-se e ficou encolhida sob a água, chorando amedrontada.

A voz de Draco surgiu do outro lado da porta. "Está tudo bem, querida?"

Sem sair da posição em que se encontrava, ela respondeu: -Sim!

-Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? – Draco indagou.

-Sim! Eu estou bem. – Ela tornou a responder, mas sua voz saiu vacilante, traindo sua intenção de tranquilizar Draco.

Ele abriu a porta do banheiro lentamente. Ao vê-la naquele estado disse,desalentado: "Ah, Astoria!" Tirou os sapatos e as roupas, exceto a íntima, e entrou no box. Abaixou-se e a abraçou. Ela irrompeu em soluços, chorando copiosamente. Ele permaneceu ali, abraçado a ela, até que ela não conseguiu mais ficar agachada e desabou no chão, ainda chorando.

Draco desligou a água e continuou abraçando-a, sentado junto a ela no box.

–Fique calma, minha querida. Acabou, está bem? Estou aqui com você. Estou aqui para te proteger.

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, sem conseguir parar de chorar. Ele, pacientemente, continuou ali, abraçando-a e acariciando-a. Após alguns minutos, ela disse:

-Ele disse coisas horríveis! Passou a mão nojenta dele pelo meu corpo, lambeu meu pescoço... Encostou a _coisa_ dele em mim, foi horrível, Draco, aquilo foi tão pavoroso!

-Eu sei, meu bem, mas já terminou. Tente ficar calma. Sei que é difícil, mas tente esquecer aquilo, está bem? Você está segura e protegida aqui. Não vai acontecer nada. Eu prometo.

Ela balançou levemente a cabeça, em sinal positivo. Draco se levantou, estimulando-a a se levantar também. Ela o fez. Recuperando a calma aos poucos, Astoria pegou um shampoo e começou a lavar os cabelos. Draco pôs-se a se ensaboar, sem tirar os olhos dela. Desta vez, não havia o menor interesse erótico da parte dele. Ele apenas queria ter certeza de que ela estava bem.

Astoria lavou os cabelos lentamente, e havia tanta tristeza em seus gestos que Draco sentiu vontade de abraçá-la outra vez.

Quando ela terminou de enxaguar o condicionador dos cabelos, enroscou os cabelos, tentando improvisar um coque. Draco já tinha terminado de se banhar, mas não queria deixá-la só: ela ainda parecia muito assustada.

Ele saiu do box apenas para pegar uma toalha. Astoria ficou encostada na parede, encolhida, de cabeça baixa. Draco a chamou e a envolveu com a toalha. Depois, enrolou-se em outra e ambos saíram do banheiro.

Astoria sentou-se na cama, muito quieta e silenciosa. Draco, percebendo a inércia dela, pegou roupas que julgou confortáveis e ofereceu a ela. Astoria se vestiu, secou os cabelos e os penteou, tudo lentamente e com muita tristeza.

Draco vestiu a calça de um pijama e um blusão largo. Disse a ela que em um minuto estaria de volta, e foi até a sala. Astoria o ouviu falar ao telefone-coisa rara de acontecer, já que ele não era muito simpático ao aparelho, por ser um objeto trouxa: informava ao outro interlocutor que não voltaria ao trabalho naquele dia, em razão de questões pessoais. Ela sentiu-se aliviada por saber que não ficaria sozinha.

Astoria foi para a sala a tempo de ver Draco desligando o telefone e sentou-se no sofá, esperando pelo chá. Draco foi buscar a bebida e a serviu, e ela começou a bebericar, ainda de cabeça baixa. Draco ficou encarando-a.

-Você está melhor? – Ele indagou. Ela assustou-se e olhou para ele. Seus olhares se cruzaram por um segundo. Ela baixou a cabeça outra vez, enquanto a balançava positivamente.

Draco percebeu que ela evitava encará-lo.

-Astoria.

-Hum?

-Olhe para mim.

Ela o encarou por dois segundos e tornou a baixar a cabeça.

-Astoria?

-O quê?

-Por que está me evitando?

-Não estou te evitando, é só que...

Ela parou de falar e deu um longo suspiro.

-O quê? – Ele indagou, querendo acabar com a angústia que ela sentia.

Astoria, com a xícara já vazia, disse sem encará-lo:

-Você me viu lá, com aquele... Monstro em cima de mim.

-Sim, é claro. Como eu poderia ajudá-la se não a tivesse visto?

-Eu não queria que você tivesse visto... Quer dizer, eu estou feliz por você ter chegado a tempo, mas...

-Pare.

Astoria surpreendeu-se com a interrupção, e o olhou, confusa. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá, tirou a xícara de suas mãos e as segurou.

-Olhe para mim. Nos meus olhos, Astoria. – Disse, quando ela lhe lançou um olhar furtivo. Ela o encarou, parecendo constrangida.

Draco apertou suas mãos:

-Não foi sua culpa, está bem? Você não tem que sentir vergonha.

Ela engoliu em seco, ao ver que ele percebera o que ela estava sentindo.

-Sim, mas se eu tivesse avisado antes a você que ele estava me assediando...

-Não foi culpa sua! Eu quero que você entenda isso muito bem. Você não é culpada, okay? Ele é quem errou. É um tarado, safado, e você não tem que ter vergonha de nada. Está me entendendo?

-Sim.

-Promete que não vai ficar pensando uma coisa dessas?

-Vou tentar.

-Tentar não é o bastante. Quero que me prometa que não vai ficar se sentindo culpada por causa daquele babaca.

-Eu prometo, querido.

Draco a envolveu em um abraço terno, protetor.

Naquele dia, os dois permaneceram juntos o tempo todo. Astoria buscou o conforto dos braços de Draco até a hora em que foi vencida pelo sono. E, no meio da tormenta que lhe tirava a paz da alma, percebeu que tinha ainda mais motivos para amar Draco depois daquela tarde turbulenta.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Astoria demorou alguns minutos para se levantar. A lembrança do dia anterior ainda a perturbava, e ela sentia medo de encarar um novo dia.<p>

Depois de muito protelar, levantou-se. Foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto e tocou levemente o curativo em seu pescoço – Draco tratara de medicá-la. Sempre fora bom em poções, e com a ajuda de uma delas, conseguiu dar conta do corte.

Ao sair do quarto, ouviu a voz de Draco. Ficou feliz, mas achou estranho, afinal, àquela hora ele já deveria ter saído. Foi até a sala e o observou, enquanto ele falava ao telefone.

-...E não deixe de preparar todas aquelas planilhas, preciso ver isso o quanto antes. Não, nada de esticar o prazo, isso já deveria ter sido feito há muito tempo. Não quero saber, não tenho culpa por vocês terem contratado um bando de imbecis. Amanhã bem cedo vou verificar ponto a ponto, e se houver alguma falha,eu ...

Nesse momento, Draco avistou Astoria escorada na porta da sala, observando-o. Então, encerrou a conversa:

-Preciso desligar agora, estou terminando algumas coisas aqui.

Draco desligou o telefone e voltou-se para a esposa.

-Você está bem?

Ela acenou a cabeça positivamente.

-Ótimo, meu bem. É melhor você comer alguma coisa.

-Sim. – Ela respondeu. – Vou preparar algo para nós.

Astoria retornou à sala alguns minutos depois, levando dois sanduíches enormes e refrigerantes. Draco largou os papeis com os quais estava trabalhando e sentou-se à mesa para comer com ela.

Os dois comeram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Draco observava a esposa sem disfarce, mas ela estava desatenta e não percebeu. Após algum tempo, ela pareceu voltar a atenção à realidade e indagou:

-Como você me encontrou?

Draco bebeu um gole de refrigerante e respondeu, um tanto evasivo:

-Por causa do espelho. De algum modo, seu espelho de dois sentidos ficou virado para o prédio ao lado do qual aquele verme pegou você. Eu reconheci o local e aparatei lá.

Draco se acomodou na cadeira e encarou Astoria profundamente.

-Aliás, Astoria, eu estou curioso para saber como você foi parar naquele lugar.

O olhar de Draco, que até então era afetuoso e demonstrava preocupação, passou a ser inquisidor, quase sufocando Astoria. Ela respondeu rapidamente:

-Foi sem querer. Eu tinha ido resolver algumas coisas e sem querer fui parar lá.

-Que coisas uma mulher como você, uma dama, teria para fazer ali?

-Joias, Draco. Fui ver coisas relacionadas a joias.

-Ali não tem joalherias, nem nada que pudesse lhe interessar.

-Eu não conheço aquele lugar, Draco. – Ela disse, tentando esclarecer.

-Se você não sabe, aquela região é a zona boêmia da cidade. O beco onde você foi atacada fica ao lado de um prostíbulo. Eu adoraria saber como minha mulher foi parar num lugar freqüentado por prostitutas.

-Eu fui conhecer algumas joalherias e ao voltar para casa, acabei entrando em alguma rua errada e fui parar naquela região. Depois, quando o tarado começou a me seguir, fui entrando cada vez mais, por isso estava lá. E como você conhece aquele lugar, se é tão pouco recomendável assim?

Ela arrependeu-se da pergunta imediatamente após fazê-la. Draco a olhou e ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Já entendi", ela disse.

-Acho que já está tudo esclarecido, então. Vou continuar trabalhando. Descanse mais um pouco.

Astoria foi para o quarto, apesar de aquela conversa ter espantado qualquer resquício de sono.

Depois de revirar por algum tempo na cama, Astoria enfim dormiu. Passou horas descansando, até ser acordada por Draco. Ele acariciou-lhe os cabelos carinhosamente e disse:

-Vá se arrumar. Vou levá-la para jantar.

Astoria se espreguiçou e concordou com um movimento de cabeça. Draco sorriu e foi para a sala.

Mais de vinte minutos depois, Draco voltou ao quarto.

-Astoria, o que houve? Ainda não está pronta?

Ao entrar no quarto, ele viu que sua esposa estava sentada no canto da cama, encolhida e parecendo assustada.

-Vamos comer aqui mesmo, sim? Eu preparo alguma coisa.

-Nada disso. Quero que você relaxe.

Ele a abraçou, percebendo a angústia dela.

-Não tenha medo. Ele está preso. Não vai te acontecer nada.

Apesar de um pouco insegura, ela escolheu um vestido e se arrumou

Minutos mais tarde, os dois estavam sentados à mesa de um bom restaurante. Astoria olhava ao redor, ainda um pouco assustada, como se pudesse ser atacada a qualquer momento. Draco, então, estendeu as mãos, envolvendo as dela, e as acariciou.

-Fique tranqüila, meu bem. Enquanto eu estiver vivo, não vou deixar que nada de ruim te aconteça.

Astoria sorriu sem nada dizer. O garçom chegou, trazendo um suculento bife de chorizo. Enquanto ele servia o prato sob o olhar atento de Draco, Astoria concluiu que naquele momento ela não precisava se preocupar, pois enquanto estava perto de Draco,tudo estava bem.


End file.
